Reprise en main
by khalya
Summary: Voldemort vaincu, Sirius, réhabilité, peut enfin avoir la garde Harry. Mais le cas de Draco Malefoy se pose. Sa mère décédée, son père emprisonné, l'adolescent n'a nulle part où aller. Sirius accepte sa garde. Malgré l'éducation que lui a donnée Lucius, il est persuadé que l'adolescent peut être sauvé s'il est fermement repris en main. Et ferme, il a bien l'intention de l'être.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou!**

**Ben oui, je suis retour! ben non, vous êtes pas débarrassés de moi! (qui a dit zut alors?). Voici donc ma nouvelle fic. cette fois, pour éviter les mauvaises surprises, elle est écrite, corrigée, finie! (enfin presque, il me reste l'épilogue et mes beta ont encore quelques chapitres à voir). toujours est-il que la publication pourra donc avoir lieu sans faute tous les vendredi (bon je décline toute responsabilité en cas de coupure de courant, panne d'internet, hospitalisation, catastrophe naturelle, rencontre avec un beau gosse ténébreux...etc)**

**J'espère que cette fic vous plaira (et que j'ai encore des lecteurs, accessoirement, ça peut être utile)**

**Comme d'habitude rien n'est à moi (ou presque, je me réserve la maternité de quelques personnage et du fil de l'histoire) mais bon, vous saurez faire la différence, hein, c'est pas comme si on connaissait pas l'oeuvre de JKR par coeur, soyons honnêtes!**

**Même si ffnet a augmenté le nombre de mot limite pour les résumés, ça reste très court, donc pour ceux qui le veulent, le résumé complet de la fic se trouve, comme d'habitude, dans mon profil.**

**Toujours comme d'habitude, un grand merci à Morphée beta-lectrice et à Mistycal beta-correctrice!**

**Sur ceux, je vous laisse lire.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

- Oh Merlin, s'exclama Hermione, brisant le silence de plomb de la pièce.

Au son de sa voix, Harry leva un regard incertain. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il l'avait fait. Il avait tué Voldemort. Le seigneur des ténèbres était tombé à la renverse, une expression de surprise sur le visage.  
Les aurors arrivés sur les lieux avec le ministre furent les seuls à réagir. Ils s'empressèrent de passer les menottes aux mangemorts, trop hébétés par la défaite soudaine de leur maître pour se débattre.  
C'est avec une joie certaine qu'ils arrêtèrent Rodolphus et Bellatrix Lestrange et une exclamation de surprise qu'ils découvrirent Lucius Malefoy, à moitié assommé, empêtré dans ses robes de mangemort.

Tandis que Fudge prenait conscience que ses jours en temps que ministre étaient comptés, il avisa du coin de l'œil Sirius qui avait rejoint Harry pour s'assurer que l'adolescent n'avait rien, et hurla en gesticulant sur place.

- Black ! C'est Sirius Black !

Aussitôt, rapides comme l'éclair, trois aurors brandirent leur baguette vers l'évadé. Harry se jeta devant lui, empêchant les hommes de lancer le moindre sort, tandis que Sirius, qui savait qu'il ne pouvait s'enfuir, des sorts anti-transplanage ayant été lancés, se contentait de baisser sa baguette, afin de ne pas envenimer la situation.

- Écartez-vous Potter, ordonna le ministre, vous protégez un criminel !

- Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que vous, monsieur le ministre, intervint la voix grave de Kingsley.

Il s'approcha de Fudge, traînant derrière lui une forme indistincte qu'il jeta aux pieds de son supérieur avant de la dépouiller de sa robe noire.

- Pettigrew ! Balbutia le ministre. C'est… c'est impossible !

- Il s'agit pourtant bien de lui, répondit Kingsley. Et s'il est bien vivant, les charges contre Black me semblent réduites à néant. Il va falloir tirer cette affaire au clair.

Il jeta Pettigrew, qu'il avait relevé sans ménagement, dans les mains d'un auror qui, sur son ordre, lui passa des menottes spéciales, bridant toute magie.  
Il fit signe aux hommes tenant Sirius au bout de leur baguette de baisser leur garde et arrêta lui-même l'animagus qui se laissa faire sans broncher.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Harry, dit-il au jeune homme. Il sera libre dans quelques heures. Ce n'est qu'une formalité.

Sirius hocha la tête et fit un clin d'œil à Harry. Il était confiant pour la première fois depuis 15 ans. Pettigrew arrêté, c'était le passeport pour sa liberté.

Tandis que les officiels montaient dans les étages du ministère et qu'une brigade spéciale venait s'occuper du corps de Voldemort, Dumbledore s'approcha et rassembla les adolescents.

- Vous avez fait preuve d'une grande imprudence, mais aussi d'un grand courage. Harry je suis extrêmement fier de toi.

- Merci monsieur, répondit Harry en rougissant. Mais je vous avoue que je ne sais pas très bien comment j'ai fait.

- L'important est que tu l'aies fait. Et que tout soit fini. Cet homme ne torturera plus personne et tu vas pouvoir vivre une vie normale. Mais nous en reparlerons au château. Le professeur Rogue va vous ramener à Poudlard.

- Le professeur Rogue, grinça Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à l'homme qui avait posé un genou à terre près de Voldemort.

Dumbledore suivit son regard et eu un sourire paternel.

- Il est libre à présent. Après près de 19 ans auprès de Voldemort, dont 15 ans d'espionnage. Crois-moi, même s'il ne le dira probablement jamais, ce que tu viens de faire a énormément d'importance à ses yeux. Il a écrit un témoignage comme quoi il n'avait jamais vu Sirius dans les rangs des mangemorts, ni avant, ni après son évasion.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Vous ne rentrez pas avec nous à Poudlard ?

- Plus tard. Je vais m'occuper des journalistes qui ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Et m'assurer que tout se passe bien pour Sirius. Je viendrais vous voir à la tour Gryffondor dès que je le pourrais.

Il fit un signe à Rogue qui s'approcha.

- Ramenez les Severus. Qu'ils passent tous par l'infirmerie et ensuite qu'ils retournent dans leurs salles communes. Je viens de connecter la cheminée de mon bureau avec la cheminée ministérielle n°3.

Rogue hocha la tête et sans un mot conduisit les adolescents vers ladite cheminée. Arrivés à Poudlard, et après le passage à l'infirmerie, il entreprit de les raccompagner à leurs salles communes.

- Professeur, demanda Hermione d'une petite voix, est-ce que Luna peut rester avec nous ?

- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Les adolescents se regardèrent, étonnés du ton calme et dénué d'agressivité du professeur. Arrivé devant le portrait de la grosse dame, il tendit quelques fioles à Hermione.

- Potions de sommeil sans rêves et potions calmantes. Je vous laisse gérer cela Miss Granger.

Harry se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil dès le départ de Rogue. Il se sentait exténué mais il ne pourrait pas dormir tant qu'il ne saurait pas ce qu'il allait advenir de Sirius.  
Trop épuisés pour parler, ils se serrèrent les uns contre les autres et attendirent.  
Quelques heures plus tard, le portrait pivota sur Dumbledore accompagné de MacGonagall.  
Harry secoua doucement Ginny qui s'était endormie contre lui et se leva, l'air anxieux. Le directeur lui fit un sourire bienveillant.

- Tout va bien. Demain à la première heure, le monde sorcier saura que Voldemort est définitivement mort.

Il fit une pause et ajouta.

- Et que le ministre Fudge à été destitué de ses fonctions et est remplacé par Kingsley Shackelbott dans l'attente de nouvelles élections.

Les adolescents se regardèrent ravis. Harry leva un regard inquiet vers Dumbledore.

- Et Sirius ?

- Sirius est réhabilité. Il est toujours au ministère où il répond à quelques questions. Aux vues des circonstances, les charges qui pesaient contre lui pour son évasion ont été abandonnées, quant à celles qu'il encourait pour son talent d'animagus non déclaré, elles ne seront pas retenues. La première décision de Kingsley en temps que ministre a été de lui verser une somme substantielle pour le dédommager. Il sait bien sûr que cela ne rendra pas ces 15 dernières années à Sirius mais il espère qu'au vue de l'importance de la somme, de telles erreurs pourront être évitées à l'avenir.

Harry soupira de soulagement. Dumbledore poursuivit, les yeux pétillant.

- D'autre part, nous avons également parlé de toi. La mort de Voldemort te libérant de la menace qui pesait sur toi, tu n'es plus dépendant de la protection du sang.

- … Ça veut dire quoi ?

- Que tu n'as plus à retourner chez les Dursley…

Harry resta sans voix. Ce fut Hermione qui poussa un cri de joie perçant en lui sautant au cou.

- Il va pouvoir venir chez nous alors ? Intervint Ron, ravi.

- En visite, probablement, répondit Dumbledore.

- Pourquoi seulement en visite, demanda le rouquin, les sourcils froncés.

Le pétillement dans les yeux du vieux sorcier s'accentua et il lissa sa longue barbe.

- Sirius vient de faire une demande de garde. Que j'ai bien sûr appuyée.

Harry ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche, se donnant une forte ressemblance avec un strangulot hors de l'eau.

- Je ne retourne pas chez les Dursley ?

- Non. Je suppose que tu n'as aucune affaire à y récupérer, j'irai donc les informer moi-même qu'ils n'auront plus à t'accueillir.

Sur un dernier sourire, Dumbledore les laissa à leur joie. Harry hébété, s'assit lourdement sur le canapé et serra contre lui de toutes ses forces Hermione, puis Ginny, répétant inlassablement : je vais vivre avec Sirius…

.

OoO

.

Le lendemain à la première heure la gazette titrait :

Voldemort Vaincu !

Sirius Black Innocent !

Fudge destitué pour incompétence !

Partout dans les couloirs, on ne parlait que de cela. La moitié des élèves de Poudlard se pressaient devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, tentant de pénétrer dans la tour pour apercevoir Harry.  
Les garçons de septièmes années de Gryffondor entreprirent de monter la garde devant le tableau afin d'empêcher quiconque d'entrer, tandis que le préfet courrait chercher leur directrice de maison. Ce n'est qu'avec l'intervention de Dumbledore que le siège de la tour fut abandonné.

Dans toute l'Angleterre des fêtes furent organisées à tous les coins de rues. Les gens laissaient exploser leur joie de savoir Voldemort enfin détruit, réellement détruit. Des portraits de Sirius Black étaient aussi dressés devant toutes les boutiques, avec l'inscription : « un martyre de la guerre, 12 ans de prison et innocent ! »

Feux de joies, feux d'artifices, étincelles jetées par des centaines de baguettes, le monde sorcier fêtait sa liberté. Enfin…

À Londres, dans un bureau du ministère, l'ambiance était bien plus sombre.

Sirius était rentré chez lui avec dans sa poche les papiers de réhabilitation et Amélia Bones lui avait certifié qu'elle lui enverrait dès le lendemain les papiers concernant la garde d'Harry. Le garçon pourrait donc emménager chez son parrain dès la fin officielle de l'année scolaire, trois jours plus tard.  
Sirius lui avait envoyé un courrier pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, lui expliquant qu'il allait rentrer pour préparer sa chambre et surtout pour prévenir Tessa.  
Il avait hâte d'annoncer à la jeune sorcière canadienne qu'il était réhabilité et qu'il allait enfin pouvoir rendre leur mariage public. Il l'avait rencontré deux ans plus tôt, lors de sa fuite, et l'avait épousée il y avait près de 18 mois.  
Officiellement la jeune femme habitait chez son père, un médicomage qui avait émigré à Londres plusieurs années auparavant.  
Toutes ces cachotteries, toutes ces précautions, toute cette vie à regarder derrière son épaule allait enfin prendre fin et Tessa, Harry et lui allaient enfin pouvoir former une vraie famille, comme il l'avait toujours souhaité.

Tandis que l'animagus rentrait chez lui fêter la nouvelle avec son épouse, Kingsley, Amélia Bones et deux des plus anciens membres du magenmagot étaient assis autour du bureau parfaitement ciré qui appartenait à Fudge encore quelques heures plus tôt. Ils regardaient d'un air sombre le rapport d'arrestation de Lucius Malefoy.

- C'est insensé, s'exclama Amelia. Cet homme a financé tellement d'actions du ministère que cette affaire ne peut que nous nuire.

- Je suis plutôt d'accord. Il y a de fortes chances que l'on nous accuse de corruption. Surtout avec le rapport que viennent de nous envoyer les aurors dépêchés sur les lieux.

- Comment le décès de Narcissa Malefoy a-t-il pu rester secret ?

- Elle ne se montrait pas beaucoup dans le monde. Les deux seules personnes qui auraient pu alerter les aurors étaient son fils et sa sœur. L'un était muselé par son père, quant à Bellatrix…on comprend aisément qu'elle n'ait pas fais de vagues.

- Pourquoi avoir tué cette femme ? Même si elle n'a jamais pris part aux actions des mangemorts, il est évident qu'elle approuvait tous les actes de son mari.

- Il semblerait que ce soit le lord noir en personne qui l'ait supprimée. Probablement car elle voulait éloigner son fils de son influence…

- L'enfant est-il marqué ?

- Non, soupira Kingsley, Merlin merci, ce n'est pas allé jusque là.

- Alors que faisons-nous ? D'après son interrogatoire sous veritaserum, Lucius n'a tué personne. Il a participé à des malversations financières pour renflouer les caisses de son maître mais ne s'est jamais réellement… salit les mains.

- D'autant que nous n'avons guère de preuves de ces malversations. Il est intelligent et à su à merveille dissimuler ses traces. Nous n'avons rien de solide si ce n'est la non-dénonciation de crime.

- Nous n'avons donc d'autre choix qu'une simple incarcération.

- Très bien, acquiesça Kingsley. Incarcération à Azkaban. Pour la durée et les détails, le magenmagot statuera lors de son audience publique.

.

OoO

.

- Accusé levez-vous !

Malgré ses traits fatigués et l'inexistante de son rasage, Lucius Abraxas Malefoy n'avait rien perdu de sa prestance ni de son orgueil.

- Vous avez été reconnu coupable de non-dénonciation de crime suite au meurtre de votre épouse par celui qui s'est lui-même donné le titre de Lord et de votre connaissance des crimes de la dénommée Bellatrix Lestrange. Vous êtes, pour cela, condamné à l'incarcération à Azkaban pour une durée de cinq ans. Tous vos biens seront saisis et vendus pour indemniser les victimes de guerre. Enfin vous êtes déchu de vos droits parentaux sur la personne de votre fils Draco Lucius Malefoy dont le cas sera étudié ultérieurement.

Les traits de l'aristocrate, qui n'avait pas réagi à l'entente de sa condamnation à Azkaban, se déformèrent sous le coup de la fureur en entendant la saisie de ses biens et sa perte totale de pouvoir sur son héritier, qui n'hériterait d'ailleurs plus de rien.  
Si son arrivée dans la salle d'audience avait été calme et solennelle, son départ le fut beaucoup moins. Il ne fallut pas moins de quatre aurors pour emmener l'homme déchaîné et ivre de colère vers son nouveau lieu de résidence.

Sans se démonter, sans même un regard vers la porte par laquelle avait été sortit Malefoy, Amelia Bones donna quelques coups de marteau sur son socle pour ramener le silence. Elle consulta ses notes et enchaina :

- Affaire suivante : Peter Syphus Pettigrew !

.

OoO

.

- Sirius Black !

Un homme se précipita sur Sirius et lui serra la main avant même que l'animagus n'ait pu comprendre de quoi il retournait.  
Derrière lui, une jeune femme brune ricana doucement d'un ton moqueur. Sirius lui jeta un regard agacé tout en essayant discrètement de retirer sa main de celle de son interlocuteur.

- Je voulais vous dire que je suis heureux que la vérité ait enfin éclaté. Je n'ai jamais cru à votre culpabilité !

Sirius remercia vaguement l'importun tandis que derrière lui le gloussement s'intensifiait. Dès que l'homme se fut éloigné, il tendit le bras et attira la jeune femme contre lui.

- Ça t'amuse espèce de petite harpie.

- C'est si drôle de te voir enrager. Tu meurs d'envie de les envoyer paître mais tu te retiens pour ne pas faire de vagues.

- Pas un d'entre eux ne me croyait innocent.

- Si tu vas par là, moi non plus je ne te croyais pas innocent. La première fois qu'on s'est vu j'ai bien failli te tuer à coup de poêle.

Sirius éclata de rire.

- C'est vrai. Mais j'ai su te convaincre, non ?

- Magistralement.

Ils avancèrent main dans la main sur le quai de la gare, Sirius levant la tête pour apprécier la chaleur du soleil sur son visage. Depuis 15 ans, il avait perdu l'habitude de cette caresse brûlante sur sa peau. 12 ans dans une cellule d'Azkaban, puis trois ans supplémentaires à ne sortir que la nuit sous sa forme humaine. Il avait effectué quelques sorties en plein jour mais toujours sous sa forme animagus et ce n'était pas vraiment la même chose.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers un banc et s'installèrent l'un contre l'autre. Il était convenu que Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny ne sortirait de leur compartiment qu'une fois la gare évacuée par les aurors.  
Molly et Arthur Weasley ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre. Ils venaient chercher leurs enfants. Hermione, dont les parents résidaient à Londres, rentrerait avec les Black et Harry.

- Sirius !

- Arthur, Molly… Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien… bien… tellement soulagés.

- À qui le dites-vous.

- La vie de ce pauvre Harry va enfin changer, sourit Molly.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Molly, intervint Tessa, qui avait développé une forte amitié avec la matriarche des Weasley. Vous pourrez toujours le recevoir chez vous.

Sirius hocha la tête, le sourire aux lèvres. Les aurors commencèrent à évacuer la gare. L'un d'eux s'approcha pour leur demander de partir mais se ravisa dès qu'il fut assez prêt pour les reconnaître.  
Dès que la gare fut vide, le machiniste remonta dans le train pour prévenir les adolescents.  
Ron et Ginny se jetèrent dans les bras de leurs parents qui les serrèrent à les étouffer. Harry, à peine sorti du train, fut happé à son tour dans l'étreinte de Molly.  
Celle-ci le lâcha après qu'il lui eut assuré une dizaine de fois qu'il allait bien.  
Sirius s'avança sans un mot et tendit les bras. Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, Harry s'avança à son tour et ils restèrent un moment enlacés.

- Il va falloir qu'on parle de cette histoire de te jeter dans la gueule du loup pour sauver ma carcasse.

Harry se recula, un air inquiet sur le visage mais les yeux de Sirius démentaient le ton sévère de sa voix. L'animagus lui sourit.

- Je suis loin, très loin d'être en colère mais il faudra qu'on en parle quand même, d'accord?

- Quand tu veux, murmura Harry en se serrant de nouveau contre son parrain.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se lâchèrent et Harry sourit à la jeune femme qui attendait auprès des Weasley, un bras passé autour des épaules d'Hermione.

- Salut Tess.

- Coucou. Alors nous rentrons à la maison ?

Harry eut un sourire radieux.

- À la maison, répéta-t-il.

Tessa lui sourit avant de se tourner vers Sirius.

- Je ramène Hermione chez elle. On se retrouve tout à l'heure. Avant de rentrer je passerai chez le traiteur chinois. Je doute que Kreattur soit en état de cuisiner quand tu en auras terminé avec lui.

Sirius acquiesça sombrement et même Hermione ne voulut pas prendre la défense de l'elfe. Il avait bien failli causer leur mort à tous, et quelque soit la correction qu'avait prévu de lui infliger Sirius, ce serait amplement mérité.

Elle embrassa rapidement ses amis et ils se promirent de se revoir pendant les vacances. Puis elle saisit la main que lui tendait l'épouse de Sirius afin de transplaner.

.

OoO

.

Harry arriva devant le square Grimmaud, manquant s'étaler de tout son long sur le perron.

- Le transplanage n'a pas l'air de mieux te réussir que les voyages en cheminette, se moqua Sirius.

- Je préfère nettement les balais.

- Je croirais entendre ton père !

Harry sourit et secoua la tête. Ils entrèrent dans la maison et Harry poussa un long sifflement.

- Waow ! Qu'est-ce que ça a changé depuis Noel !

- Oui, Tess a été prise d'une folie décorative. Elle a fait venir des collègues de boulot et on a tout repeint en blanc cassé. J'avais pensé que ça ferait un peu hôpital mais en fait, une fois les tableaux accrochés aux murs… c'est sympa. Viens je te fais faire le tour. On part d'en bas et on remonte. On installera ta malle plus tard, laisse la dans l'entrée.

Sirius entraina Harry au sous-sol, par un escalier que le jeune homme avait toujours cru qu'il menait à la cave. C'était le cas lui expliqua Sirius mais l'immense cave avait été coupée en deux. La porte de gauche en bas de l'escalier menait dans une sorte d'entrepôt, les murs couverts d'étagères en bois clair et le sol d'un ciment brossé. Tessa avait horreur des araignées et ne voulait pas entendre parler de cave traditionnelle, sombre et humide.  
La porte de droite ouvrait sur la seconde partie du sous-sol qui représentait à peu près les deux tiers de la surface totale.  
Le sol était recouvert d'un parquet clair. Tout un mur était constitué d'immenses miroirs, des barres de danse étaient fixées à gauche et une multitude de spots encastrés dans le plafond – probablement de la technologie moldue magiquement modifiée – permettaient d'éclairer la pièce d'une lumière aussi vive que la lumière naturelle. Au fond, il y avait un bureau de taille plus que raisonnable derrière lequel se trouvait quelques étagères, et à droite il y avait différents instrument posés à coté d'une machine qui semblait composées uniquement de boutons soudés ensemble, de l'avis d'Harry. Une table d'enregistrement, lui apprit Sirius qui avoua ne pas savoir comment l'engin marchait. Mais c'était le domaine de Tessa, la jeune auteur-compositeur travaillait ainsi à la maison, pour des artistes indifféremment moldus ou sorciers.

- Si tu as besoin d'elle, tu as de fortes chances de la trouver ici, lui dit-il.

L'étape suivant fut la cuisine et le salon du rez-de-chaussée. Les équipements ménagers avaient été briqués de fond en comble et étincelaient de milles feux. La vieille table décrépite avait été remplacée par une longue table en bois d'aspect rustique mais infiniment plus belle que la précédente.  
Dans le salon, tout avait changé. Un canapé et des fauteuils de cuir marron chocolat entouraient la cheminée, et une table basse en bois vernie avec un plateau de verre était placée devant ceux-ci des plaids ivoire étaient posés ci et là. Tout un pan de mur accueillait une partie de la bibliothèque des Black. Harry y jeta un coup d'œil et constata que n'étaient rangés ici que les romans, les pièces de théâtre, les livres d'art ou d'histoire. Sirius lui expliqua que les livres de sortilèges, de potions, de défenses et tous les ouvrages du même acabit se trouvaient dans une pièce transformée en petite bibliothèque au premier étage.  
Comme l'avait dit l'animagus les murs étaient tous peints en blanc cassé. Dans la cuisine, Tessa avait accrochés aux murs des pièces de casseroles et poêles anciennes, toutes en cuivre, magnifiquement polies. Dans le salon dominaient deux grands tableaux : les menines de Velázquez et un paysage de Monnet. Différentes photos du couple étaient disposées un peu partout et Sirius le prévint que Tess attendait avec impatience de pouvoir rajouter des photos sur lesquelles il serait.

Dans l'escalier qui menait à l'étage, les têtes d'elfes coupées avaient disparues, remplacées par des bouquets de fleurs séchées.

- Où est ta mère ? réalisa soudain l'adolescent.

- Tess a employé une méthode radicale. Elle a fait tomber le mur et l'a fait reconstruire par ses amis. Kingsley a emporté le tableau au ministère pour qu'il y soit détruit. Elle a fait pareil avec la tapisserie du premier.

- Elle a bien fait !

- Je regrette de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Mais tu aurais dû entendre les hurlements de ma mère ! Elle n'avait pas prévu cette technique là et si tu fais tomber le mur, le sort de glu perpétuelle ne sert plus à rien.

- Franchement, c'est vrai que tu aurais pu y penser !

Sirius lui lança un regard faussement noir et bougonna :

- Bon on continue la visite ?

Au premier étage les salles de bain, au nombre de deux, avaient été totalement redécorées, l'une en marbre vert d'eau, l'autre en marbre ambre. La salle de bain verte n'avait aucune ouverture sur le couloir désormais, ce qui en faisait une salle de bain privée pour la chambre parentale, décorée dans les mêmes tons.

- Toi ? Du vert ? Se moqua Harry.

- Ce vert là je supporte, riposta Sirius, et puis Tessa dit que c'est une couleur apaisante et a catégoriquement refusé qu'on peigne la chambre en rouge, elle dit que ça lui donne la migraine et que j'ai passé l'âge…

Harry ricana, sans préciser qu'à son avis, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Et puis la chambre était belle. Les rideaux et le ciel de lit étaient en voilages blanc, les meubles en ébène, les draps du lit évoquaient le printemps. Les murs étaient vert clair et dans les coins le dessin d'une liane de lierre s'entortillait pour rejoindre le ciel de lit par le plafond.

- Tess a prévu une chambre pour toi, bien sûr, mais elle a attendu que tu lui dises si tu préfères qu'elle prépare une chambre pour Ron lors de ses visites ou si vous voulez partager la tienne.

Harry hocha la tête, il avait toujours partagé sa chambre avec Ron et n'imaginait pas faire autrement lorsqu'ils se verraient. Sa chambre était peinte dans les tons clairs et diverses affiches animées de quidditch ornaient les murs. Il y avait un grand lit, un immense bureau et une armoire double qui prenait tout un mur. Quelques étagères au dessus du bureau semblaient attendre ses livres. Un perchoir destiné à Hedwige était présent dans le coin près de la fenêtre.

- C'est superbe, murmura Harry, la gorge nouée.

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait un jour une aussi belle chambre. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait ne serait-ce qu'une famille. Sirius lui pressa l'épaule et l'entraina voir la bibliothèque avant que l'adolescent ne cède à ses émotions.

- Hermione va adorer cette pièce s'exclama-t-il.

La bibliothèque était totalement lambrissée. Le seul mur qui ne comportait pas de livres était celui ou trônait l'immense cheminée. Il y avait un canapé, deux fauteuils et une dizaine de poufs disséminés dans la pièce. Dans le fond se trouvait une table de travail assez grande pour 4 personnes.

Le troisième étage comportant quelques chambres d'amis, deux salles de bain et la chambre d'Hermione, Sirius et Harry décidèrent d'arrêter là la visite et de redescendre au salon.

Alors qu'ils redescendaient les escaliers, ils entendirent distinctement les marmonnements de Kreattur. Aussitôt, le regard de Sirius s'assombrit.

- Va dans ta chambre un moment Harry, dit-il en enlevant sa veste, j'ai deux ou trois choses à mettre au clair avec Kreattur.

Harry déglutit en voyant le regard furieux de son parrain.

- Sirius… On va tous bien OK ? Alors ne soit pas trop…

- Ne t'en fait pas, soupira Sirius, je n'ai jamais levé ni la main ni la baguette sur lui. Je vais un peu le secouer, lui hurler dessus, peut-être lui tordre un peu les oreilles et lui ordonner de rester enfermé dans son réduit jusqu'à demain. On s'occupera de monter ta malle ensuite.

Harry hocha la tête et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers. Il ne tarda pas à entendre les hurlements de Sirius, puis il entendit Kreattur couiner et pleurnicher en demandant pardon et quelques minutes plus tard, l'animagus apparaissait sur le pas de sa porte, faisant léviter sa malle devant lui.

Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à trier, ranger et commenter les possessions d'Harry, jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée ne claque et que la voix de Tess ne retentisse dans les escaliers.

- Le repas est servi !

Ils descendirent à la cuisine pour trouver la table recouvertes de paquets fumants, dégageant de délicieuses odeurs, tandis que Tessa sortait les assiettes du placard.

- Quatre ? S'étonna Sirius.

- J'ai croisé papa au magasin, il avait eu la même idée que moi, je lui ai dit de venir manger avec nous.

Le père de Tessa ne tarda pas à arriver et ils s'installèrent en discutant gaiement autour du repas pantagruélique.

- Monsieur, pouvez-vous me passer le riz ? demanda Harry.

- Ah non, rugit le vieil homme d'une voix de stentor, pas de monsieur entre nous ! Pour toi c'est grand-père jeune homme !

Harry en resta bouche bée, jetant un regard incertain à Sirius qui lui sourit tandis que Tess engueulait son père, lui reprochant d'effrayer ce pauvre garçon. Un sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres de l'adolescent en voyant le père et la fille se taquiner, chacun prétendant que Sirius était de son coté. Il vivait avec son parrain. Il avait un grand père. Il avait une famille.

.

OoO

.

- Sirius passe-moi la confiture s'il te plait.

- targh gne rrre levreuhgne.

- Hein ?

- Ça doit vouloir dire quelque chose du genre : t'as qu'à te lever, expliqua Tess en levant les yeux au ciel tout en tendant le pot de confiture à Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il est serviable, ronchonna l'adolescent.

- Il est rien du tout avant dix heures… Par contre tu peux lui faire signer à peu près n'importe quoi.

- C'est bon à savoir… Tess ces pancakes sont super bon !

- Euh... je dirai merci de ta part au cuistot de la brasserie du coin de la rue…

Harry éclata de rire.

- Ben oui, sourit Tess, j'avoue, je ne suis pas du matin non plus !

La porte derrière la chaudière s'entrouvrit et une oreille pointa dans l'entrebâillement.

- Maitre ? Kreattur peut sortir ? Couina l'elfe.

- Non, répliqua sèchement Tess, traduisant au mieux le grognement qu'émit Sirius, tu sortiras quand nous aurons fini de déjeuner et tu te remettras au ménage.

L'elfe gémit en retournant dans sa tanière. La jeune femme soupira. Elle n'aimait pas être sévère avec cet elfe, mais il fallait bien avouer qu'il le méritait. Sa trahison avait bien failli coûter la vie à Sirius et Harry.  
On frappa à la porte, tirant la jeune femme de ses réflexions. Elle se leva aussitôt.

- J'y vais, j'attends un colis.

Quelques secondes après, sa voix surprise retentit.

- Albus ? Vous passez par la porte à présent ?

Elle revint aussitôt accompagnée du directeur.

- Je ne voulais pas troubler votre repas matinal en arrivant comme un chaporouge dans un hôpital…

- Un problème Albus ? Demanda Sirius.

- Il parle ! Se moqua Harry qui reçut en retour un torchon en pleine figure.

- Et bien, je ne dirais pas exactement un problème. Votre présence est requise au ministère de toute urgence. Un conseil de famille doit être réuni pour une affaire de garde et vous en faite parti.

- De garde, s'inquiéta aussitôt Sirius alors qu'Harry pâlissait et que Tessa posait une main protectrice sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

- Ne vous alarmez pas, les rassura Albus, la garde d'Harry vous est définitivement acquise. Non il s'agit d'une autre affaire.

- Une autre affaire, s'énerva Sirius, par Merlin, expliquez-vous Albus, en quoi suis-je concerné par la garde de qui que ce soit ? Pour qui ce conseil de famille est-il réuni ?

Le vieil homme ôta ses lunettes et les nettoya avant de répondre.

- Pour Draco Malefoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou**

**Voici le chapitre 2. Je vous remercie pour vos review. Je remercie aussi ceux qui n'ont pas laissé de commentaire mais qui ont ajouté ma fic (ou moi-même) dans leur "alerts" ou "favorites".**  
**Comme d'habitude, je remercie Morphée et Mistycal pour le travail accompli!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sirius trébucha en passant la cheminée. Il se rattrapa in extremis sous le regard amusé du directeur.

- Ce gosse déteint sur moi, se moqua-t-il.

Il épousseta rapidement sa robe et tendit sa baguette au garde qui venait l'enregistrer. Il attendit que ce dernier soit reparti vers son bureau pour se tourner vers Dumbledore.

- Alors, expliquez-moi de quoi il retourne.

- Je crains de ne pas en savoir bien davantage que vous, mon jeune ami.

- Dites toujours.

- Et bien avant toute chose, je suis au regret de vous informer que les craintes que nous avions sont bien fondées. Narcissa Malefoy est décédée.

Sirius soupira. Enfant, il avait été relativement proche de Narcissa. La benjamine des Black n'avait commencé à devenir infréquentable, réellement infréquentable, que lorsqu'elle avait été fiancée à Lucius Malefoy, juste après la fuite de sa sœur ainée avec Ted Tonks. Entre son fiancé et Bellatrix, qui lui remplissait la tête de son soi-disant « devoir » de sang-pur, elle n'avait pas tardé à se forger une carapace aussi froide que la glace.  
Sirius n'était pas sûr qu'elle ait vraiment adhéré aux idées de sa famille, mais, sans Andromeda, elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de se rebeller.

- C'était à prévoir, continua Dumbledore. Narcissa voyait d'un œil de plus en plus noir l'endoctrinement de Draco par son époux et elle a dû, à un moment ou un autre, vouloir soustraire son fils à l'avenir qui s'ouvrait devant lui.

- Oui, ça n'a pas dû plaire à Voldemort.

- De toute évidence.

- Vous ne pensez pas que Lucius ait agit lui-même ?

- Non, son interrogatoire nous a confirmé qu'il n'avait jamais pris une vie lui-même.

Sirius eut un reniflement méprisant. Son cousin par alliance avait donc été un lâche même dans ses plus profondes convictions.  
L'homme avait sans doute pensé que sa fortune le dispensait de se salir les mains.  
Il se sentait écœuré, cet homme - et il avait du mal à lui accorder ce titre - n'avait jamais été capable de s'impliquer personnellement dans quoi que ce soit. Cela l'avait déjà sauvé d'Azkaban lors de la première guerre et sur ce point là, et sur ce point là uniquement, il comprenait Bellatrix et le profond mépris qu'elle avait toujours ressenti pour son beau frère. Elle qui s'était jetée à corps perdu dans les combats voyait d'un très mauvais œil qu'un autre des serviteurs de son maitre reste toujours en retrait et regarde les autres se battre à sa place.  
Sirius n'avait certes pas choisi le même chemin que sa cousine mais il savait qu'elle et lui étaient faits du même bois. Aucun d'eux n'hésitait à s'impliquer totalement et sans concession pour défendre leurs convictions.

La cheminée N°4 s'alluma et une voix désincarnée annonça l'arrivée de visiteur. Andromeda sortit la première et rattrapa sa fille qui s'était pris les pieds dans sa robe en la suivant de trop près.  
Sirius retint un sourire. Il se demandait encore comment la jeune femme avait pu réussir à devenir auror. Sa légendaire maladresse ne l'y avait certainement pas aidé. Il ignora la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui rappelait que lui-même avait failli faire une entrée peu reluisante quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il regarda celle qui avait été sa cousine préférée s'avancer vers eux. Elle était pâle et amaigrie et ses yeux rougis témoignaient de son chagrin.  
Son époux, Ted Tonks, celui pour qui elle avait bravé sa famille et tourné le dos à toute son éducation, avait péri seulement deux semaines avant la grande bataille - c'est ainsi que tous appelait le combat du ministère où Harry en avait terminé avec Voldemort. Ted avait été mis en pièce par Greyback à tel point que seule sa signature magique avait permis de l'identifier.  
Sirius était désolé de retrouver Andromeda dans de telles circonstances. Il l'avait vu brièvement pour la dernière fois à 16 ans, lorsqu'il avait fui le fanatisme de sa mère et la violence de son père. Tonks avait alors 3 ans. Il se rappelait avoir joué un moment avec la petite fille qu'elle était alors. Andromeda lui avait dit qu'elle et son mari avaient décidés de partir s'installer quelques temps en Italie. Les temps étaient trop dangereux et elle se méfiait de sa sœur comme d'une dragoncelle mal soignée.  
Les Tonks n'étaient revenus en Angleterre qu'après que Voldemort eut disparu en tentant de tuer Harry. Sirius était incarcéré à Azkaban et Andromeda avait été anéantie en pensant que son cousin avait finalement rallié le camp de leur famille.  
Depuis sa fuite, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de revoir sa cousine.

Il s'avança de quelques pas et la serra dans ses bras.

- Andy, murmura-t-il, reprenant le surnom qu'il lui donnait enfant, je suis désolé pour Ted.

- C'est moi qui suis désolée, Sirius, sanglota-t-elle. Ted m'a toujours dit que cette histoire était troublante et qu'il ne croyait pas à ta culpabilité, mais j'étais aveuglée par ma colère, j'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient eu et je n'ai pas cherché plus loin que ce qui était imprimé dans la gazette. Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ?

Il la serra plus fort, lui murmurant qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Après tout, toutes les preuves étaient contre lui et Dumbledore lui-même avait cru à sa culpabilité.  
Il finit par s'écarter d'elle et serra plus brièvement Tonks dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé pour ton père, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Ça va ? Tu tiens le coup ?

- Ça va, répondit-elle sur le même ton. C'est pour maman que je m'inquiète. Comment va Harry ? demanda-t-elle plus fort.

- Il va très bien, répondit Sirius, répondant aussitôt à son besoin de changer de sujet. Quand je suis parti, il était en train d'exposer à Tessa les vingt bonnes raisons pour lesquelles elle ne devrait pas travailler cet après midi et aller plutôt au nouveau magasin de confiserie qui vient d'ouvrir dans le Londres moldu.

Tonks éclata de rire et Andromeda ne put retenir un sourire amusé.

- Tant mieux, sourit Dumbledore qui était resté silencieux jusque là, il est plus que temps que ce jeune homme vive pleinement son adolescence.

- Ah tout le monde est là, parfait, fit une voix enjouée derrière eux.

- Eh ! Ministre ! S'exclama Sirius en s'avançant vers Kingsley pour lui serrer la main. Tu vas enfin nous expliquer de quoi il retourne.

- Misère Sirius, protesta Kingsley, laisse moi le temps de saluer ces dames et notre Directeur sans peur et sans reproche !

- Je suis en train de rater le combat opposant ma femme à mon filleul pour le contrôle de la boite à biscuit ! Et si Harry arrive à convaincre Tessa de l'emmener à sa fameuse confiserie, j'aimerais rentrer avant qu'ils aient tout englouti !

Kingsley étouffa un rire en secouant la tête d'un air amusé.

- Je me demande bien où ta femme arrive à mettre tout ce qu'elle mange ! C'est un vrai lutin de Cornouaille et elle mange comme une meute de loup-garou !

- C'est un mystère insondable, répondit Sirius.

Kingsley lui asséna une grande claque dans le dos avant de s'avancer vers Dumbledore à qui il se contenta de serrer la main. Puis il se tourna vers Andromeda, que lui présenta aussitôt Tonks. Il lui présenta bien entendu ses plus sincères condoléances pour la perte de son époux mais ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet, respectant la pudeur de la digne sorcière qui lui faisait face.

- Bien, dit-il, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Allons dans la salle d'audience.

Il prit le chemin des ascenseurs et une fois que tout le monde fut monté dans la cabine, il appuya sur le bouton du 1er niveau.

- Nous n'allons pas à la salle d'audience du magenmagot ? S'étonna Sirius.

- Non, répondit Kingsley, c'est une affaire familiale, nous n'allons pas réunir un tribunal pénal. J'ai déjà eu une réunion avec les membres du magenmagot, d'ailleurs en parlant de ça, Albus, nous attendons votre retour à sa direction avec impatience.

- Je serai ravi de reprendre mes fonctions, assura le directeur.

Kingsley lui répondit d'un signe de tête avant de reprendre pour Sirius.

- Le magenmagot a déjà pris une décision pour le cas où une meilleure solution ne pouvait être trouvée. Je ne t'aurais pas mêlé à ça, mais la loi impose qu'au moins trois membres de la famille soit réunis pour entériner toute décision concernant un mineur dans un cadre autre que pénal.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Il n'y aura donc que nous ?

- Nous, deux membres représentant le magenmagot et mon sous-secrétaire d'état.

- On connaît ? grimaça Sirius, se souvenant que l'ancienne personne ayant occupé ce poste n'était autre que Dolores Ombrage.

- Oui, tu connais. C'est Percy Weasley. J'avais proposé ce poste à Arthur mais il tenait à rester dans son service. Je l'y ai donc promu directeur du service de relations avec les moldus. Depuis que Percy s'est réconcilié avec ses parents, il est beaucoup plus vivable et il a toujours été d'une organisation sans faille. Il était donc parfait pour ce poste.

Sirius hocha la tête, satisfait. Percy s'était conduit comme un petit con, d'après lui, mais il n'en restait pas moins un brave gosse. Il avait un tas de choses à apprendre mais il ferait certainement du bon boulot avec Kingsley comme mentor.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une salle de dimensions réduites, attenante au bureau du ministre. Les autres membres étaient déjà présents et, après quelques salutations, tout le monde prit place autour d'une table en forme de U renversé.

- Bien, commença Kingsley en ouvrant un épais dossier posé devant lui. Je vous remercie à tous d'être présent pour délibérer du cas de Draco Lucius Malefoy, 15 ans.

Il se tourna vers Andromeda, un pli soucieux entre les sourcils.

- Avant de passer à l'affaire qui nous intéresse, je voudrais m'assurer que vous n'avez pas changé d'avis concernant les fortunes respectives de vos beaux frères.

- Non, répondit Andromeda, je ne veux rien venant de ces familles.

- Il y a certains anciens objets de famille intéressants et de plus le ministère n'a aucun droit sur ces fortunes, elles ne pourront donc pas être utilisées pour quelque association que ce soit.

- Pourrais-tu t'occuper de cela, Sirius ?

- Moi, s'étonna l'animagus à la demande de sa cousine.

- En effet, intervint Kingsley, si Mme Tonks refuse l'héritage, tu deviens automatiquement le dépositaire des fortunes des familles Lestrange et Malefoy.

- Ils sont morts ?

- Non, nous allons venir au cas de Monsieur Malefoy mais les Lestrange ont été condamnés et ont reçu le baiser du détraqueur.

- Il y a sans doute beaucoup de familles qui auraient besoin de cet argent, beaucoup de commerçants aussi qui doivent reconstruire leurs boutiques.

- Toi seul peut décider de comment distribuer cet argent, si toutefois tu acceptes cet héritage.

- Très bien je m'en chargerai. Explique-nous donc le cas de Malefoy.

- Bien que nous sachions parfaitement que Lucius Malefoy est coupable de complicité avec les mangemorts, de malversations financières, de corruption, de non dénonciation de crime et j'en passe, nous n'avons pu prouver que le délit de non-dénonciation de crime. Le fait qu'il n'ait jamais ôté une vie lui-même nous a conduits à lui éviter le baiser du détraqueur. La gravité des crimes qu'il a dissimulés nous a permis de prendre des mesures plus sévères que la normale. Nous n'avons pas pu le condamner à plus de cinq ans de prison mais tous ses biens ont été confisqués et mis à part une somme substantielle déposée sur un compte bloqué de Gringott et qui reviendra à son fils lorsqu'il aura 21 ans, sa fortune a été mise à disposition d'héritier suivant l'article 425b du code de succession.

- 21 ans ? Pourquoi pas 17 ans ?

- Je vais y venir. Le cas de Draco Malefoy nous préoccupe. En effet malgré toutes les victimes de guerre, il n'existe toujours pas d'orphelinat sorcier. J'ai bien l'intention d'y remédier mais cela prendra du temps. En général, les enfants sorciers sans famille sont confiés à des orphelinats moldus mais dans le cas de Draco, je préfère éviter cette solution. Avec l'éducation qu'il a reçue, dans la haine des moldus et des sorciers nés de moldus, je ne peux pas prendre ce risque.

Les membres du magenmagot hochèrent vigoureusement la tête et Sirius se fit la réflexion que ce point là avait dû être longuement débattu.  
Il comprenait cela dit les interrogations de Kingsley. Mettre un fils de mangemort dans un orphelinat moldu, surtout Draco Malefoy d'après ce qu'il avait compris en écoutant parler Harry et ses amis, c'était comme lâcher un kneasel sur un nid de boursouf.  
Le gamin passerait sûrement sa rage d'être séparé de son père et d'être dépossédé d'une grande partie de sa fortune sur des enfants moldus innocents qui seraient incapables de se défendre.

- Bien sûr, reprit Kingsley, tous nos soucis seraient terminés si un membre de la famille le prenait chez lui. Andromeda ? Vous êtes sa tante et par la même, sa plus proche parente. Accepteriez-vous de prendre en charge cet adolescent ?

- Non.

Tout le monde sursauta à la réponse qui avait fusé sans même qu'Andromeda ne réfléchisse à la question.

- Maman ! protesta Tonks.

- Non, reprit Andromeda d'une voix moins sèche. J'en suis désolée, mais c'est au dessus de mes forces. Lucius a tué mon mari et je ne peux pas m'occuper de son fils, c'est trop me demander.

- Maman, Kingsley vient de te dire que Lucius n'avait jamais tué personne.

- C'est du pareil au même, il a envoyé Fenrir Greyback sur les traces de ton père. Il l'a tué aussi sûrement que s'il lui avait lui-même lancé un Avada. Je ne peux pas me lever tous les matins en sachant que j'abrite sous mon toit la progéniture de ce monstre, que je dois l'élever et lui procurer ce dont il a besoin alors que mon Ted est mort !

- Bien, reprit Kingsley en lui faisant un sourire bienveillant, nous prenons note de votre refus. Sirius, je ne te le demande pas, car tu viens d'obtenir la garde d'Harry et nous savons tous les deux à quel point ces deux garçons ne s'entendent pas.

Sirius hocha la tête. Si une autre solution pouvait être trouvée, ce dont il ne doutait pas, il était évident qu'il préférait rester en dehors de tout ça.  
Kingsley consulta ses notes et demanda à Percy d'aller voir si Severus Rogue était arrivé. Il expliqua à l'assemblé que le professeur Rogue avait demandé à être reçu concernant la garde de Draco.  
Sirius se raidit en voyant son ennemi de toujours entrer dans la pièce mais tint sa langue.  
Severus salua les personnes présentes d'un hochement de tête, ignorant délibérément la présence de l'animagus.  
Un des membres du magenmagot lui demanda de préciser la raison de sa venue à cette audience concernant une famille dont il ne faisait pas partie. L'ancien mangemort ignora le ton clairement hostile de l'homme et se concentra sur Kingsley, qui avait toujours fait preuve de neutralité à son égard.

- Je souhaiterais faire une demande de garde pour Draco Malefoy.

Il ignora les mouvements de surprise qui agitèrent la salle. Kingsley agita les papiers du dossier et, ne trouvant visiblement pas ce qu'il cherchait, releva la tête vers le professeur de potion.

- À quel titre ?

- Je suis son parrain.

Sirius se sentit soulagé. Il n'aimait pas Rogue. Soit. Mais voilà la solution. Draco irait vivre avec son parrain comme lui-même avait récupéré Harry et tout irait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Dumbledore avait toujours fait confiance à Rogue après tout. Et il devait admettre que l'homme les avait toujours informés sans relâche des détails des plans de Voldemort. Son maître avait plus souvent qu'à son tour passé sa rage sur lui à coup de doloris quand ses plans échouaient. Bien heureusement il n'avait jamais soupçonné la trahison de son maître des potions sans quoi l'homme ne serait plus là pour réclamer la garde de son filleul.

Il remarqua que Kingsley, les sourcils froncés, feuilletait à nouveau le dossier posé devant lui. Il fit signe à Percy Weasley de s'approcher et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille avant d'inviter Rogue à s'asseoir et de leur demander à tous de patienter.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Percy, essoufflé d'avoir manifestement couru, revint dans la salle et murmura à son tour quelques mots à l'oreille de Kingsley qui secoua la tête d'un air mécontent.

- Je suis désolé, Severus, mais je vais devoir refuser ta requête.

- Pour quel motif ? Demanda Severus.

- Il semblerait que Lucius Malefoy ne t'ai jamais désigné comme parrain de manière officielle.

- C'est évident, répliqua Severus, ma position d'espion, bien qu'il ait cru que je travaille pour son camp et non pour le camp adverse, exigeait que je ne sois pas attaché de manière officielle à la famille Malefoy. Dans l'esprit de Lucius, si je tombais, je n'entacherais pas son nom.

Kingsley eut un soupir.

- Severus, je suis désolé. Mais sans lien direct avec l'enfant, je ne peux pas t'accorder sa garde.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. C'était stupide. Tout ça parce que cet imbécile égocentrique de Lucius n'avait pas enregistré le parrain de son fils de manière officielle…

- Tu n'as pas un moyen d'enregistrer Serv…euh…je veux dire Rogue officiellement ?

- Non. La loi est formelle. Il faudra sans doute se pencher dessus mais pour l'heure, le problème reste entier.

- Alors si Draco ne peut pas aller vivre avec Rogue, où va-t-il aller !

- Et bien, cela nous ramène à ta question précédente : pourquoi 21 ans ? Nous avons, avec le magenmagot, réfléchi à la situation et nous avons écarté l'idée de l'orphelinat moldu. Bien trop risqué avec l'éducation qu'a reçu ce garçon. Nous manquons cruellement de structures adéquates mais les pays de l'Est sont bien plus avancés que nous en la matière. Notamment en Allemagne. Nous avons donc décidé de placer Draco Malefoy au « Center der Wiedereingliederung junger Straftäter Zauberer », ce qui signifie littéralement centre de redressement des jeunes sorciers délinquants. Il s'agit d'un centre pour jeunes entre 14 et 21 ans, une structure destinée à les remettre dans le droit chemin pour tenter de leur éviter Azkaban. Leur règlement intérieur est fait de telle façon que les jeunes sont obligés d'y rester jusqu'à leurs 21 ans. Et bien entendu, les pensionnaires de ce centre sont inscrits d'office à Drumstang.

Sirius dut se pincer pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Non seulement le gamin allait être incarcéré alors qu'il n'avait rien fait mais en plus, il allait être retiré de l'influence positive de Dumbledore pour être placé dans une école qui se vantait de former ses élèves à la magie noire, soit disant pour « leur permettre de mieux l'appréhender et la combattre ».  
Autant envoyer le gosse à Azkaban partager la cellule de son père dès à présent.  
D'autant qu'il avait déjà entendu parler de ce genre de centre. Les adolescents étaient livrés à eux-mêmes. Des rackets et des trafics en tout genre fleurissaient dans ses murs sans que les responsables ne se sentent concernés.  
Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre d'endroit qui aidait les jeunes à reprendre le droit chemin mais plutôt une simple antichambre avant Azkaban.

De toute évidence, Rogue partageait son point de vue, car il se récria aussitôt :

- Vous avez tous perdu l'esprit ! Draco n'est pas un criminel ! Mais il le deviendra assurément dans un endroit où il faut être plus vicieux que les autres pour survivre.

- J'ai bien conscience que ce n'est pas une solution idéale, soupira Kingsley, mais nous n'avons pas trop de choix.

Sirius se pinça l'arête du nez. Il releva brusquement la tête en entendant la voix d'Andromeda.

- Je trouve cette solution parfaite.

- Andy, protesta l'animagus tandis qu'un « maman ! » indigné retentissait au même moment.

- Rendez-vous à l'évidence, insista Andromeda, c'est le fils de Lucius. Il a été fait sur le même modèle que son père. Notre devoir est de protéger la société du genre d'homme qu'on l'a formé à devenir !

- Si l'éducation faisait tout, toi et moi nous serions des mangemorts à l'heure qu'il est, siffla Sirius.

- Nous nous sommes rebellés bien plus jeune, Sirius. Nous avions cette révolte en nous. Pas Draco ! Il a suivi avec enthousiasme les directives de son père, il s'est vanté à plusieurs reprises de souhaiter la mort des moldus et des enfants de moldus. N'est-ce pas Nymphie ?

Tonks soupira. Harry lui avait raconté à Noël les paroles de Draco en seconde année lorsque le Basilic avait attaqué : « les prochains seront les sang-de-bourbe » et comment le faux-Maugrey, en 4ème année, avait changé en fouine l'adolescent qui s'apprêtait à lui jeter un sort dans le dos. Bien entendu elle avait raconté ces anecdotes à sa mère, comme elle lui racontait tout ce qui la concernait. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que ces histoires soient ressorties dans ces circonstances précises mais elle fut bien obligée de confirmer les paroles d'Andromeda.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, insista Rogue. Kingsley, tu vas détruire cet enfant en l'envoyant là-bas.

- Je suis d'accord avec Rogue, soupira Sirius.

Tous les regards se tournèrent instantanément vers lui.

- Ne faites pas cette tête-là, c'est autant un choc pour moi que pour vous, ironisa-t-il.

Rogue retint de justesse une réflexion acerbe. Si le cabot était d'accord avec lui, il y avait une chance que Draco soit sauvé et il n'allait pas tout faire échouer à cause de leur vieille rivalité.

- Je pense que nous avons une chance de sauver ce gosse. Mais ce n'est certainement pas en l'envoyant dans cet endroit sordide que l'on pourra y arriver, bien au contraire.

Il soupira en se passant une main devant les yeux.

- Sirius, intervint Andromeda, tu n'as tout de même pas l'intention de faire ce que je crois que tu t'apprêtes à faire, dis-moi ?

- Si, affirma l'animagus. Tout comme j'aurais pris soin de ta fille si quelque chose t'étais arrivé. Comme je prendrais soin d'elle aujourd'hui s'il le fallait, quel que soit son âge. C'est la famille Andy. Ce n'est qu'un gosse qu'il faut remettre dans le droit chemin. Je ne laisserai pas mon petit cousin tourner aussi mal que son père et détruire une vie comme Lucius a détruit la vie de Narcissa.

Andromeda eut un air sceptique mais elle savait parfaitement que rien ne pouvait faire changer Sirius d'avis.

- Sirius, tu sais que ce ne sera pas tâche aisée, ne put elle s'empêcher de préciser. Élever un adolescent difficile n'est pas de tout repos. Tu ne pourras te permettre aucune faiblesse si tu ne veux pas le perdre. Ce n'est pas Harry.

Rogue laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré qui lui valut le regard noir de l'assemblée. Il haussa les épaules.

- Je suis conscient des qualités de Monsieur Potter, mais ce n'est pas exactement un ange de vertu pour qu'on le cite ainsi en exemple. Je veux bien croire qu'il ne donnera pas vraiment de fil à retordre à son parrain mais j'aimerais que l'on évite si possible de jeter la pierre à Draco sans même le connaître.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

- D'après ce que je sais, tu as toujours été d'une indulgence éhontée envers ce gosse. Tu es aussi coupable que Lucius concernant son attitude générale. Mais je continue à penser que, fermement repris en main, il peut devenir quelqu'un de bien.

Rogue ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas envenimer la situation en engageant une polémique avec l'animagus. Il se promit de garder l'œil ouvert et de surveiller ce que ce crétin de Black entendait par « se montrer ferme ». L'ancien maraudeur aurait peut-être tous les droits sur Draco de par la loi, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il le laisserait traiter son filleul, n'en déplaise au ministère, comme un criminel sous surveillance. Pour le moment le plus important était qu'il lui évite le centre de redressement allemand.

- Bien, sourit Kingsley, visiblement soulagé, Draco sera donc confié à la garde de Sirius et pourra continuer à fréquenter Poudlard.

Il sortit quelques liasses de documents qu'il fit signer à Sirius. Cela prit un certain temps au vu du nombre de parchemins étalés sur la table. Sur le dernier de ceux-ci, Sirius apposa une goutte de sang qui fut aussitôt absorbée par le parchemin doré qui brilla un instant. Lorsque la lumière sembla entrer de nouveau dans le document, la signature de Sirius s'étalait en lettres d'or là où le sang avait été déposé.

Grâce à cette signature magique, Sirius était dès à présent le tuteur légal de Draco Malefoy et avait sur lui tous les droits que conférait la paternité.

- Nous statuerons sur le cas de ce jeune homme au terme de ses études à Poudlard. Nous verrons alors s'il convient de débloquer le compte de Gringott ou de le maintenir hors de sa portée jusqu'à ses 21 ans révolus.

Sirius hocha la tête. Sa fortune personnelle, déjà considérable, allait être augmentée dans les prochains jours des fortunes des Lestrange et de la plus grosse partie de la fortune des Malefoy. Il avait plus que ce qui fallait pour élever Harry et Draco et leur fournir tout ce dont ils auraient besoin, et ce bien au-delà de leur majorité. D'autant plus qu'Harry, avec la fortune de ses parents, pourrait être autonome dès ses 17 ans s'il le souhaitait.  
Il comptait bien verser une somme substantielle sur le compte de Nymphadora mais il attendrait d'en avoir parlé avec la principale intéressée, loin des oreilles de sa mère.  
Sur sa demande, l'un des membres du magenmagot lui donna la liste des associations existantes qui étaient susceptibles de recevoir des dons. Il étudierait cela dans les jours à venir afin de décider à qui il allait verser des subventions.

- Bien tout est en ordre, déclara enfin Kingsley en se levant. Percy, voulez-vous bien allez chercher Draco Malefoy et dites lui de prendre toutes ses affaires avec lui.

- Bien monsieur le ministre, répondit aussitôt Percy en s'inclinant légèrement avant de partir précipitamment.

Kingsley leva les yeux au ciel avant de jeter un coup d'œil navré à Sirius en secouant la tête. L'animagus ricana. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Percy revint, suivi de Draco qui ployait sous le poids de deux gros sacs tout en trainant derrière lui sa malle qui semblait pleine à craquer.  
Kingsley jeta un regard désapprobateur à Percy mais ne fit pas de commentaires. Il se tourna vers Draco qui le regardait avec une assurance qui n'allait pas jusqu'à atteindre ses yeux, qui reflétaient plutôt son inquiétude quant à ce qu'il allait advenir de lui.

- Nous avons pris une décision te concernant, annonça Kingsley sans attendre. Tu vas aller vivre avec ton cousin, Sirius, qui a accepté de te prendre en charge à compter d'aujourd'hui.

- Je ne vais pas en Allemagne ? demanda l'adolescent d'une voix neutre, ne laissant paraître ni la déception ni un quelconque soulagement.

- Non, comme je te l'ai dit, tu vas aller vivre avec la famille de ton cousin.

Sans plus de discours, Kingsley annonça qu'il avait fort à faire et salua tout le monde avant de prendre congé, suivi de Percy. Andromeda ne tarda pas à partir à son tour, disant simplement à Sirius qu'elle espérait pour le bien de tous qu'il n'avait pas commis une erreur. Tonks, elle, se rendit dans les profondeurs du ministère, rejoignant son bureau d'auror où elle espérait dénicher son mentor, Alastor Maugrey.  
Dumbledore regagna Poudlard, non sans avoir assuré à l'adolescent qu'il allait immédiatement faire le nécessaire pour que ses résultats aux BUSEs lui arrivent au square Grimaud en même temps que ceux d'Harry Potter.

Draco ne répondit rien, se contentant d'un hochement de tête froid qui fit froncer les sourcils à Sirius. L'adolescent ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu qu'il aille dans ce centre en Allemagne. Vivre en compagnie de Saint Potter qui devait certainement être traité en prince par Sirius et sa femme ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Rogue fut le dernier à partir. Il tenta de croiser le regard de l'adolescent mais celui garda les yeux obstinément baissés. Il se contenta donc de lui dire de ne pas hésiter à lui écrire s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, s'attirant un regard noir de Sirius. Draco ne répondit pas plus à Rogue qu'il n'avait répondu à Dumbledore, au grand déplaisir de Sirius qui y vit la preuve de l'éducation déplorable qu'avait reçu le garçon. Pas qu'il se formalise qu'il ignore Rogue en soi, mais l'homme avait toujours été considéré comme le parrain du jeune homme et le mépris qu'il affichait ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

Sirius ordonna à l'adolescent de se rendre jusqu'à l'aire de Transplanage. Il saisit le plus gros des deux sacs et le hissa sur son épaule sans un mot, laissant Draco gérer ses deux autres bagages.  
Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver jusqu'à la zone de transplanage et durent faire la queue quelques minutes. Quand vint enfin leur tour, Sirius s'avança au centre du cercle dépourvu de sort anti-transplanage et posa une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent. Draco soupira et ferma les yeux, juste avant de sentir la sensation familière d'écrasement.  
Il les rouvrit pour découvrir une rue déserte et, devant lui, une haute maison de ville, munie d'une porte noire.  
Avec un nouveau soupir imperceptible, il suivit Sirius jusqu'à sa nouvelle maison.


	3. Chapter 3

**Comme toujours, je remercie Morphée et Mistycal, ainsi que tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser des reviews. Merci aussi à ceux qui ont ajouté cette fic ou moi-même dans leur favorites ou leurs alerts.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et à vendredi prochain.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sirius ouvrit la porte d'un coup d'épaule et posa le sac dans l'entrée. Il désigna celui-ci du menton à l'adolescent qui le suivait.

- Tiens, pose tes affaires là. Je ne sais pas encore dans quelle chambre tu vas t'installer. On va voir ça avec Tess et Kreattur montera tes affaires.

- Ok, soupira Draco en posant sa malle et son sac avec un certain soulagement.

Sirius sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort informulé sur les bagages. Devant le regard interloqué du jeune homme, il expliqua :

- Tu ne les déferas pas hors de ma présence. Je veux être sûr que tu ne me ramènes pas des artefacts de magie noire.

Draco serra les dents mais ne répondit pas. Inutile de se disputer à peine arrivé se dit-il amèrement.  
Le rire d'Harry résonna dans la pièce voisine et Sirius s'engagea dans le couloir, ordonnant d'un geste à son cousin de le suivre.  
Anxieux, Malefoy lui emboita le pas, restant toutefois à une distance raisonnable de cet homme qu'il ne connaissait que de nom.  
L'homme ouvrit la porte de la cuisine et s'appuya nonchalamment sur le chambranle de la porte, observant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

- Tu es mineur, sifflait Tess, l'air absolument furieuse, tu feras ce que je t'ordonnerai !

- Irrecevable, répliqua Harry du tac au tac, tu as perdu le droit d'invoquer cette excuse quand tu as appelé ton père à l'hôpital pour lui dire : papa le garçon il m'embête !

- On a dit qu'on en parlait plus !

- C'est vrai. Mais je garde les bonbons tant que tu n'auras pas lâché la boite à biscuits.

Tess croisa les bras d'un air boudeur tandis qu'Harry débouchait une bouteille de bierreaubeurre d'un air moqueur.  
Il s'appuya contre le comptoir de la cuisine et leva les yeux vers la porte en buvant une longue gorgée du liquide doré. Ce faisant, il rencontra les yeux gris de Draco qui s'était prudemment rapproché de Sirius pour jeter un coup d'œil dans la cuisine la gorgée de bierreaubeurre emprunta le mauvais chemin et Harry fut prit d'une quinte de toux.  
Tessa haussa un sourcil interrogateur et Harry, sans pouvoir cesser de tousser, lui désigna l'entrée de la cuisine. La jeune femme se retourna vivement, le sourire aux lèvres, sûre de trouver Sirius en train de faire l'idiot derrière elle.  
Son sourire se figea en voyant l'adolescent à l'air inquiet qui se trouvait dans le dos de son mari.

- Euh… chéri ? Je ne sais pas si tu as vu, mais y'a un ado derrière toi, plaisanta-t-elle en reprenant contenance.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là, siffla Harry en jetant un regard noir à son ennemi de toujours, lequel lui retourna la politesse.

- Euh, le conseil n'a pas tourné comme prévu et… ben… une chose en entrainant l'autre, on m'a confié sa garde.

- Quoi ? Cracha Harry, visiblement furieux.

- Je t'expliquerai en détail ce soir, souffla Sirius à son épouse en se rapprochant d'elle. Tu peux conduire Draco à une chambre, celle que tu veux. Il faut que je parle avec Harry.

La jeune femme acquiesça sans poser de question. Elle avait une confiance aveugle en Sirius et ne doutait pas qu'il n'ait eu une bonne raison de prendre ce garçon sous leur toit sans lui en avoir parlé au préalable.  
Elle lança la boîte à biscuits qu'elle tenait à Harry et sortit de la cuisine en fermant la porte derrière elle.  
Sirius la suivit des yeux et l'entendit s'exclamer joyeusement.

- Allez viens, on va te trouver un endroit confortable !

Sirius secoua la tête en souriant. Sa femme serait capable d'adopter un bébé goule laissé sur le bord de la route s'il la laissait faire, alors un adolescent quasiment orphelin, aussi désastreuse puisse avoir été son éducation…  
L'animagus reporta son attention sur son filleul qui lui jetait des regards absolument noirs depuis l'autre côté de la table où il s'était réfugié.

- Viens t'asseoir Harry, demanda-t-il en désignant une chaise près de lui et en s'asseyant lui-même.

L'adolescent obéit, visiblement à contrecœur et Sirius se passa une main sur le visage.

- Le moins que je puisse dire, c'est que ce n'était pas prévu, soupira-t-il.

- Alors pourquoi ? Demanda Harry.

- Narcissa est morte, lâcha l'ancien maraudeur en levant les yeux vers l'adolescent qui avala sa salive, sa colère déjà à moitié retombée. Et Lucius est à Azkaban…

- Bien fait !

- On ne va pas pleurer sur son sort, je te l'accorde, mais cela signifie que Draco n'a plus personne d'autre qu'Andromeda, sœur de sa mère et mère de Tonks, Tonks elle-même, et moi. Andromeda refuse catégoriquement d'avoir affaire au fils de l'homme responsable de la mort de son mari, et si Tonks ne la comprends pas, moi je le conçois. Personne n'avait l'intention de me demander de le prendre. Rogue avait même fait une demande de garde.

- Pourquoi il n'est pas allé avec lui ? Ils auraient fait une paire parfaite ! Grommela l'adolescent.

- J'imagine ça d'ici, s'amusa Sirius, avant de reprendre d'un ton plus sérieux. Le problème est que Lucius n'a pas voulu désigner Rogue comme parrain de manière officielle afin de couvrir ses arrières si Rogue tombait comme espion. Il n'avait donc pas le droit de faire de demande de garde.

- Et il n'y avait pas d'autre solution ?

- Mis à part le centre pour délinquants où voulait l'envoyer King ? Non.

Harry grimaça. Il connaissait ce genre de centre : c'était dans un établissement de ce genre que son oncle prétendait l'envoyer chaque année. Curieux, il avait demandé à Hermione de se renseigner et le trio avait été horrifiés de voir cette prison miniature, censée remettre les jeunes dans le droit chemin, mais formant en fait des criminels à la chaine.

- Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais… C'est mon cousin et je crois qu'il est de mon devoir de l'élever. Mais ça ne changera rien. Toi ce n'est pas par devoir que je t'ai pris ici.

- Je sais, sourit Harry, écoute je comprends ok ? Vraiment, insista-t-il en voyant le regard dubitatif de son parrain. Tant qu'il me laisse tranquille, ça ira.

- Je m'assurerai qu'il ne t'ennuie pas, assura Sirius en se levant.

Bizarrement, Harry ne se sentit pas rassuré pour autant. Au contraire, le ton que venait d'employer Sirius lui laissa comme un sentiment étrange, un certain malaise qu'il s'empressa de chasser.  
Rien ne pouvait aller de travers après tout, c'était Sirius. Il était chez lui. Et Malefoy ne serait pas ici le prince de Serpentard, mais un adolescent comme un autre qui n'aurait aucun moyen de lui mener la vie dure.  
L'adolescent attrapa une pomme dans la corbeille de fruit, récupéra son livre de Quidditch sur le comptoir et prit la direction du salon, tandis que l'animagus montait à l'étage.

.

OoO

.

Draco avait suivi sans discuter la jeune femme à l'étage. Elle lui avait souri chaleureusement en se présentant et elle l'avait conduit à une chambre assez vaste, décorée sobrement. Kreattur, l'elfe de la famille, avait déposé ses bagages à leurs pieds avant de repartir en grommelant.

- Voilà, ça te convient ?

Draco hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'il avait le choix. Les couleurs de la chambre étaient reposantes même si le dégradé de verts du manoir lui manquerait. Être entouré de bleu lui donnait l'impression d'être devenu un Serdaigle. Tessa sortit dans le couloir en lui faisant signe de la suivre et lui désigna la porte suivante.

- Là tu as une salle de bain, tu la partageras avec Harry. Après c'est justement la chambre d'Harry, et au fond notre chambre. À droite de ta chambre, c'est la bibliothèque, tu trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin pour tes devoirs et des livres plus ludiques aussi.

Ils retournèrent dans la chambre destinée à l'adolescent et Tess regarda autour d'elle, les mains sur les hanches.

- Oui bon, je ne sais pas si tu apprécies cette déco, mais demain on pourra arranger la pièce comme tu veux ; réfléchis aux couleurs et aux meubles, j'ai toujours été très douée en métamorphose d'art.

Draco lui adressa son premier sourire de la journée et bien qu'il soit un peu pâlichon, Tessa s'en contenta.  
Elle saisit l'un des sacs et le hissa sur le lit.

- Allez viens, on va ranger tes affaires, ça sera toujours ça de fait.

Elle essaya d'ouvrir le bagage et fronça les sourcils. Draco lui expliqua que Sirius avait fermé magiquement les sacs. Devant le sourcil levé de la jeune femme, il révéla à contrecœur la raison de cette précaution.  
Tessa haussa les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel et pointa sa baguette vers le sac.

- Finite incantatem. Voilà ! On peut ranger à présent.

Ils rangèrent en silence les vêtements de l'adolescent et Tess ne dit rien lorsque ce dernier glissa un album photo sous une pile de pulls dans son armoire. Quand elle le vit dissimuler un cadre contenant une photo de Narcissa Malefoy au fond du tiroir de sa table de chevet, elle ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

- Tu devrais la poser sur le bureau. Tu n'as aucune raison de la cacher.

Draco hésita avant de hocher la tête et de placer la photo de sa mère à sa nouvelle place. Ils s'attaquèrent ensuite à la malle qui contenait ses affaires scolaires, quelques livres de magie avancée et quelques tenues de cérémonies soigneusement emballées que l'adolescent n'avait pas mises dans ses sacs de peur de les abimer.  
Une fois tout rangé, elle saisit un coussin et s'installa sur le lit, faisant signe à Draco de s'asseoir à son tour.

- Alors, commença-t-elle, je sais que ça te fait beaucoup de bouleversement d'un coup. Comment tu vas ?

Draco eut l'air surpris que quelqu'un prenne enfin le temps de lui poser cette question. Il s'assit à côté de Tessa et désigna la photo de sa mère d'un geste vague.

- Elle me manque. Ma maison aussi. La votre est très bien madame, mais ce n'est pas chez moi.

- Maintenant si, c'est chez toi. Et pas de madame. Appelle-moi Tessa ou Tess comme Sirius et Harry, et de grâce, ne me vouvoie pas.

- D'accord.

- Et ne t'inquiète pas pour tout ça, on va faire en sorte que tu te sentes aussi bien ici que dans ton ancienne maison. Tu aimes lire, je vois, ajouta-t-elle en regardant les livres qui n'avaient rien de scolaire, rangés soigneusement sur les étagères au dessus de son bureau.

- Oui mais pas vraiment ça. Ce sont des livres d'étude. Ils ne sont pas au programme mais c'est mon parrain qui me les a achetés. Mon père dit que lire pour le plaisir est une perte de temps et qu'il est nécessaire de toujours apprendre quelque chose.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, c'est bien aussi de se détendre de temps en temps. Tu aimerais quel genre de livres ?

- Je sais pas trop…

- Tu devrais faire un tour dans la bibliothèque, tu pourrais trouver des choses intéressantes, et on pourra toujours aller en acheter si rien ne te plait. Je dois aller bientôt dans le Londres Moldu pour mon travail et s'il y a un domaine dans lequel les moldus excellent, c'est bien la littérature !

- Je ne suis jamais allé dans le Londres Moldu, mon père dit que c'est indigne des sorciers.

- Tu crois tout ce que ton père te dit, Draco ?

L'adolescent sembla troublé un instant et ne répondit pas. Sans s'attarder sur le sujet paternel, Tess lui décrivit les différents styles de littératures moldus existants. Draco l'écoutait attentivement, tentant de prendre un air détaché mais ne pouvant dissimuler totalement la lueur d'intérêt dans son regard, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Sirius.  
Aussitôt il avisa les sacs et la malle vide dans un coin de la pièce, attendant d'être descendu à la cave par Kreattur.

- N'avais-je pas posé un sort de fermeture sur ces bagages ?

- Je l'ai enlevé, répliqua Tess avec un sourire.

- Chérie, je voulais contrôler leur contenu.

- Me crois-tu incapable de repérer de la magie noire ?

- Euh… non… non bien sûr.

- Bonne réponse.

Sirius sourit d'un air amusé à son épouse avant de désigner Draco du menton.

- Tu peux nous laisser seuls ? Draco et moi avons à discuter un peu.

- Bien entendu… L'heure du repas est passée mais je peux vous monter quelque chose.

Sirius refusa d'un geste et Draco secoua négativement la tête. Tessa n'insista pas. Elle sortit sur un clin d'œil à l'adolescent, effleurant la main de son époux au passage. Ce dernier referma la porte derrière elle et, attrapant au vol la chaise de bureau, s'assit à califourchon dessus, face à Draco, les bras croisés sur le dossier.

- À nous. Bon je n'ai pas besoin de te redire que tu vas vivre avec nous maintenant, je crois que tu as bien compris la situation. Mais je vais être très clair avec toi, il est hors de question que tu continues à te conduire comme le petit con arrogant que tu es depuis déjà pas mal de temps. Je ne…

- Si Potter a dit… siffla Draco en fronçant les sourcils à cette appellation.

- Harry, le coupa sèchement Sirius, il s'appelle Harry, et je n'irai pas te mentir en te disant qu'il t'a couvert de compliments, mais je ne me fie pas uniquement à lui je pense à ceux qui t'ont eu en cours : Remus Lupin et Hagrid entre autres.

Draco ne pu retenir une grimace à ces noms en détournant le regard. Sirius donna un coup de pied dans le montant du lit.

- Tu changes d'attitude tout de suite, peu importe que tu apprécies ou non un professeur, tu lui dois le respect, en toute circonstance ! Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, ce n'est pas une notion qui t'es familière ! Mais ça va changer. Je ne tolérerai pas le manque de respect, ni envers moi, ni envers tes professeurs, encore moins envers Tessa ou Harry et ses amis. Je connais bien ton père, je sais parfaitement les idées stupides qu'il a pu te mettre dans la tête. Et je te préviens tout de suite, je suis près à mettre en œuvre tous les moyens en ma possession pour t'empêcher de tourner comme lui. Je ne veux…

- J'ai jamais…

- Eh ! Siffla Sirius en montant le ton, tu vas commencer par cesser de me couper la parole. Pour l'instant, tu te contentes d'écouter et d'enregistrer. Je disais donc que je ne veux pas t'entendre employer les insultes dont tu sembles si friand envers les sorciers issus de moldus. Il y a des règles et tu serais bien avisé de les suivre sans histoire si tu ne veux pas avoir d'emmerdes. Règle n°1, je te l'ai déjà dite : le respect. Pas besoin de te faire un dessin. Ensuite, d'après Dumbledore tu te maintiens à un niveau honorable au niveau scolaire et je te conseille de continuer comme ça, tu n'es plus un riche héritier, il faudra que tu bosses pour vivre, et je ne vais pas te laisser foutre ta vie en l'air, donc je veux te voir étudier tous les jours et tes notes ont intérêt à s'en ressentir.

- J'ai toujours eu de bonnes notes, protesta l'adolescent.

- Et bien continue. Tu maintiendras ta chambre rangée. Si quoi que ce soit traine, Kreattur aura ordre de ne pas y faire le ménage et tu devras le faire toi-même.

- Je ne saurais pas comment faire !

- Tu apprendras ! Comme tout le monde ! Je contrôlerai ton courrier aussi bien celui que tu envoies que celui que tu reçois et ce jusqu'à ce que j'ai suffisamment confiance en toi pour te dispenser de ce contrôle. Par contre, et là ce n'est pas une question de confiance, je contrôle systématiquement les colis.

- Mais pas ceux de Potter c'est ça ?

- Fais attention à ta façon de me parler ! Et oui, je contrôle aussi ceux de Harry, je ne regarde pas vraiment leur contenu, je vérifie seulement qu'il n'y ait pas de trace de magie noire ou d'un danger quelconque. Le petit déjeuner est entre 7h30 et 8h30 au delà, tu t'en passeras. Les deux autres repas sont à 12h et 20h et ils ne sont pas facultatifs. Nous mangeons en famille et il est hors de question de faire des caprices de divas sur le contenu de ton assiette. Ça ne me gène pas de la jouer à l'ancienne et de te remettre la même assiette à tous les repas jusqu'à ce que tu manges.  
Quoi d'autre… Le couvre feu est à 22h. À cette heure-ci, tu éteins et tu te tiens tranquille et gare à toi si j'entends le moindre bruit.

- 22h ? répondit Draco, indigné.

- 21h30 jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, ça t'apprendra à la ramener ! Répliqua Sirius d'un ton sec en se levant.

Il remit la chaise en place et se dirigea vers la porte. Il tendit la main vers la poignée et se ravisa.

- Je te l'ai dit, je ne te laisserai pas tourner comme ton père. S'il le faut je suis prêt à te mettre de bonnes corrections aussi longtemps que nécessaire et si tu me provoques, ce sera en public. Si seule la honte d'avoir été corrigé devant Tess, Harry, ou des invités quels qu'ils soient, t'oblige à suivre les règles et à bien te comporter je n'hésiterai pas, vu ?

Draco déglutit avec difficulté sans répondre. Sirius traversa en deux pas la distance qui les séparait, provoquant un mouvement instinctif de recul chez l'adolescent, et le saisit par la mâchoire, l'obligeant à plonger son regard dans le sien.

- Ne me pousse pas à te montrer à quel point je suis sérieux, Draco. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui, murmura Draco de façon presqu'inaudible.

Sirius serra légèrement sa prise, sans toutefois faire de mal au jeune homme et siffla.

- Je n'ai rien entendu.

- J'ai compris, monsieur.

- Parfait.

Il le lâcha enfin et tourna les talons. Au moment de sortir, il se retourna une dernière fois et ajouta.

- Tu descendras pour dîner quand je t'appellerai. Et pas de monsieur et madame ici, appelle-nous Tess et Sirius et tutoies-nous.

Sur ces dernières paroles, l'animagus sortit de la pièce, tirant la porte derrière lui. Resté seul, Draco se passa une main sur le visage, ébranlé. Son père lui-même ne l'avait jamais menacé de le punir en public, disant que ce genre de choses ne pouvait se régler qu'en famille. Et il ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, l'humiliation ou la douleur. Combien de temps réussirait-il à tenir avant de se disputer avec Potter ? Comment réagirait son cousin alors ? Toutes ces questions s'agitaient dans sa tête, lui donnant la nausée. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la photo de sa mère et sa gorge se serra. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple si elle n'avait pas décidé de tenir tête au seigneur des ténèbres.

Il décida de s'occuper en faisant un planning de ses devoirs d'été comme il le faisait chaque année.  
Il travailla ainsi sans interruption jusqu'à 19h30.  
Il était arrivé à un planning satisfaisant regroupant ses devoirs sur le mois d'aout quand on frappa à la porte.

- Entrez, dit-il en espérant que ce n'était pas Potter qui venait le narguer.

Il fut soulagé de voir que ce n'était que Tessa. La jeune femme lui sourit d'un air amical.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Un planning pour mes devoirs de vacances.

- Oh, c'est très bien, moi aussi je suis toujours en train de faire des plannings. Bon certes, je ne les tiens jamais, mais l'intention y est. Tu as fini ?

- À l'instant.

- Bien ; j'ai décidé d'avancer l'heure du repas, vu que vous n'avez pas mangé à midi Sirius et toi. J'ai fais du ragout de bœuf avec des pâtes, tu aimes ca ?

- Oui, pas de problème, répondit-il, soulagé de n'être pas obligé de composer dès le premier jour avec un plat qu'il n'appréciait pas.

- C'est servi dans cinq minutes.

- Je vais me laver les mains et je descends.

- D'accord. À tout de suite.

Tessa descendit à la cuisine, où Sirius et Harry étaient déjà attablés devant la table dressée par Kreattur.

- Où est Draco ? demanda Sirius en servant un verre de vin à son épouse.

- Il se lave les mains et il arrive, répondit-elle avec un sourire pour Harry qui venait de lui passer le pain.

L'adolescent blond ne tarda pas, en effet, à les rejoindre et prit place en face de Sirius, à côté de Tess, masquant de justesse son soulagement d'être installé à l'opposé de son ennemi de toujours et d'être à côté de sa cousine plutôt qu'à côté de Sirius.  
Il mangea silencieusement, n'osant pas participer à la conversation.

Après le repas, chacun s'installa dans le salon. Sirius et Harry commencèrent une partie d'échecs, Tess écrivait des paroles de chansons et Draco, après avoir demandé dans un murmure s'il pouvait l'emprunter à Sirius, se mit à feuilleter la gazette du sorcier.

À 21h30, après avoir battu Harry pour la seconde fois, Sirius ordonna d'un ton calme.

- Au lit !

- Déjà ? Protesta Harry, t'abuses !

- Pas toi, répondit calmement son parrain, Draco.

- Pourquoi si tôt, s'étonna Tessa en jetant un regard à l'adolescent qui repliait la gazette sans protester.

- Il évitera de me manquer de respect à l'avenir.

Draco, les joues en feu, murmura un bonne nuit à la cantonade avant de monter rapidement à sa chambre, sous le regard noir d'Harry.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry monta à son tour, dans l'intention de se plonger dans son histoire de Poudlard, qu'il avait fini par commencer sous l'insistance d'Hermione.  
Sirius s'installa confortablement dans le canapé et Tess le rejoignit en baillant, se blottissant contre lui.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, sentant le regard de son épouse braqué sur lui, Sirius demanda sans toutefois ouvrir les yeux :

- Quoi ?

- Je me demande… loin de moi l'idée d'émettre une quelconque critique à ton encontre mon chéri…

- Tu parles, marmonna le maraudeur avec un sourire amusé.

- Tu es sûr d'utiliser la bonne méthode ?

- À quel propos ?

- Draco…

- Tess, soupira Sirius d'un ton mélodramatique qui n'impressionna pas la jeune femme une seule seconde.

- Non, mais je suis sérieuse, insista-t-elle en se mettant à genoux sur le canapé à côté de son mari.

- Moi aussi, répondit-il en la faisant basculer à califourchon sur ses genoux. Écoute je sais à quoi tu penses. Tu vois juste en lui un ado paumé qui a perdu sa mère et qui doit s'adapter à une famille qu'il ne connaît pas… alors oui il est aussi tout ca, mais ne sous-estime pas l'éducation qu'il a reçu de Lucius. C'est un vrai lavage de cerveau que ce salopard lui a fait depuis sa petite enfance. J'ai vu les ravages que ça a fait sur mon frère. Et regarde comment a fini Narcissa. Je peux te sembler cruel, mais c'est le seul moyen pour que ce gosse ait une chance de ne pas mal tourner.

Tessa fit une moue dubitative.

- Tu n'as jamais vécu dans ce climat de haine, mon ange. Je sais ce que je fais ok ?

- Admettons, acquiesça Tessa à contrecœur, du moment que tu ne me demandes pas de jouer le rôle de la marâtre, je te fais confiance.

Sirius eut un sourire en coin avant de se lever brusquement, soulevant dans le même mouvement la jeune femme.

- Allons nous coucher, j'ai un rôle à l'esprit qui serait parfait pour toi !

- Ah oui lequel, minauda Tessa, ravie.

- Un rôle interdit au moins de 17 ans…

- Ah un rôle de composition !… Je vais essayer de rentrer dans la peau du personnage…

Sirius éclata de rire. Un rire qui redoubla quand, passant devant la chambre d'Harry, ils l'entendirent protester.

- Eh, c'est nous les ados ! Et vous les adultes responsables ! Vous pourriez au moins faire semblant de l'être !

L'animagus voulut répliquer mais Tessa l'embrassa à pleine bouche, lui coupant son élan. Oubliant Harry, il la conduisit à leur chambre et le dernier bruit qui s'en échappa fut le sort de silence bien appliqué qui résonna.

À quelques portes de là, Draco ne dormait pas. Il s'était changé et, en pyjama, se tenait devant la glace, s'observant d'un œil morne dans le miroir. Il se raidit quand il entendit les adultes monter les escaliers, espérant que son cousin n'entrerait pas dans sa chambre pour constater qu'il lui avait désobéi et qu'il était encore debout plus d'une demi-heure après qu'il lui ait ordonné de monter dormir.  
Il jeta un regard triste au lit en bois tendu de drap clairs, bien différent de son lit à baldaquin noir aux draps verts foncés et, avant de se résigner à aller se coucher il jeta un dernier regard à son reflet et murmura :

- Bon anniversaire Draco.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci a mes deux fantastiques bêtas, Morphée et Mistycal.  
Merci également à ceux qui ont laissé des review, désolée pour les anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre, mais si vous laissez une adresse mail, je vous répondrais la prochaine fois!**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et à vendredi prochain.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sirius lisait la gazette du sorcier d'un air absent. Il ne se passait rien de bien important dans le monde magique depuis que Voldemort avait été défait. Un imbécile avait essayé d'arnaquer les gobelins, les guérisseurs spécialisés de sainte mangouste essayaient encore de le désincarcérer de son coffre fort, une équipe de quidditch nouvellement formée venait d'être accusée d'avoir ensorcelé le vif d'or et avait été dissoute… rien de bien intéressant.

La maison était calme. Harry et Draco étaient dans leurs chambres respectives, Tessa travaillait au sous-sol et Kreattur était-il-ne-savait-où dans la maison.  
Comme s'il avait senti que l'on parlait de lui, l'elfe pointa une oreille dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Maître ?

- Quoi, grogna l'animagus, profitant que sa femme n'était pas à portée d'oreille pour se laisser aller à son animosité envers le vieil elfe.

- Le jeune maître a mis le désordre dans sa chambre et Kreattur ne peut pas y faire le ménage.

- Quel jeune maitre, soupira l'ancien maraudeur, se doutant de la réponse.

- Le jeune maitre Draco, maître.

Sirius jeta un œil sur la lourde horloge murale du salon. 11h45.

- Va préparer le déjeuner, ordonna-t-il, je me charge de ça.

Il se leva et saisit un seau, un balai, une pelle et une serpillère avant de monter à l'étage. Il frappa deux coups secs à la porte de son cousin avant d'entrer, faisant sursauter l'adolescent.  
Un désordre indescriptible régnait dans la pièce. Les livres reposaient sur le sol et la commode et l'armoire avaient été vidées de leur contenu qui était éparpillé sur le lit et le bureau.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Grogna Sirius.

- Euh… je cherche un truc, répondit Draco, mal à l'aise.

Depuis près de deux semaines qu'il était là, il avait bien compris que Sirius s'énervait très vite, dès lors qu'il donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir pris en compte ses ordres. Il avait déjà été puni deux fois. Une fois pour avoir répondu sur un « ton inapproprié » et une autre pour ne pas être descendu assez vite mettre la table lorsque Tessa avait appelé les deux adolescents pour le faire bien entendu, Potter ne l'avait pas attendu et s'était empressé de faire la corvée tout seul. Pour ces deux infractions, il avait été condamné à rester enfermé la journée dans sa chambre, tous ses livres confisqués. Tessa lui avait apporté à manger mais il lui avait semblé qu'elle l'avait fait contre la volonté de son époux.

- Tu cherches un truc, répéta Sirius, le tirant de ses pensées. Et on peut savoir quoi ?

- Euh… rien d'important…

- Rien qui justifie que tu mettes ta chambre à sac et empêche ainsi Kreattur de faire son travail ?

- Je vais ranger, siffla Draco, excédé.

Sirius ferma un instant les yeux, inspirant à fond pour s'empêcher de traverser la pièce et de mettre une claque à son jeune cousin, dont le ton l'exaspérait.

- J'y compte bien, se contenta-t-il de répondre. Et tu ne vas pas faire que ranger ta chambre. Puisque l'elfe n'a pas pu la nettoyer, tu le feras toi-même…

- À table ! cria Tess depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Soulagé d'échapper à la discussion, Draco marmonna un assentiment avant d'essayer de passer devant Sirius pour rejoindre la cuisine. L'animagus l'arrêta en tendant son bras en travers de l'encadrement de la porte.

- Je viens de dire : tu vas ranger et nettoyer ta chambre.

- Je le ferais cet après-midi…

- Non tu vas le faire maintenant ! Siffla Sirius en lui tendant les instruments de ménage.

- Mais j'ai faim, protesta l'adolescent.

- C'est bien dommage. Je monterai vérifier ta chambre dans deux heures, tu as plutôt intérêt à ce qu'elle soit impeccable.

Il sortit en claquant la porte laissant un Draco choqué et furieux derrière lui.  
Après avoir tempêté dans sa barbe un bon quart d'heure, l'adolescent se mit à ranger, peu désireux de provoquer son cousin. Il lui fallut presque trois bons quarts d'heure pour remettre en place tout ce qu'il avait jeté au centre de la pièce en cherchant un livre qu'il avait de toute évidence laissé au manoir. Il soupira, le cœur serré, c'était le seul livre ludique qu'il possédait. Le seul que lui avait jamais offert sa mère. Et il l'avait perdu.

Il ne lui restait qu'une heure et il ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre pour la seconde partie de son travail. Il ne s'était jamais intéressé au travail des elfes ni au moindre aspect de la vie domestique, son père lui ayant toujours dit que ce genre de préoccupation était indigne d'un sorcier de son rang. Il supposait qu'il fallait passer le balai puis la serpillière mais fallait-il s'occuper d'autre chose ? Avant toute chose, décida-t-il, le balai. Il s'attela à la tache mais il lui fallut d'abord une bonne dizaine de minutes pour comprendre comment utiliser l'instrument Y allant d'abord trop doucement, la poussière ne bougeait presque pas, à peine effleurée par le balai. Puis il y alla trop fort et faillit mourir étouffé dans le nuage que souleva le mouvement. Quand enfin il eut trouvé la bonne manière de faire, il eut besoin de 20 minutes pour passer correctement le balai dans tous les coins et ramasser le tas de saleté avec la pelle. Ne sachant quoi faire de l'instrument plein, il se contenta de la poser contre le mur à l'extérieur de sa chambre avant d'aller remplir le seau à la salle de bain. Il mouilla la serpillère et l'essora avant de la poser sur le sol et de se servir du balai pour la pousser. Devant le peu de succès de sa technique, il comprit qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de se mettre à quatre pattes pour passer la pièce de tissu sur le sol directement avec ses mains.

Il replongea l'étoffe dans le seau et décida cette fois de ne pas l'essorer plus il y avait d'eau et plus cela nettoyait, n'est-ce pas ?  
Au bout de seulement quelques secondes, il était trempé, et le sol, loin d'être propre, lui semblait au contraire plus sale qu'avant.

Un rire, derrière lui, le fit sursauter. Il se retourna vivement et se retrouva nez à nez avec Sirius, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.

- Ta technique n'est pas au point, se moqua son cousin.

Draco détourna les yeux, humilié. Il savait que Sirius était quelqu'un de moqueur, et que ni Potter ni Tessa ne se formalisaient des piques qu'il leur lançait mais il n'arrivait pas à bien les prendre pour sa part. Toutefois il se garda bien du moindre commentaire. Sirius ne lui hurlait pas dessus qu'il était un incapable, c'était déjà ça.

- Va prendre une douche, ordonna l'animagus en sortant sa baguette, ça ira pour cette fois, je vais terminer. File avant que je change d'avis.

L'adolescent ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fila vers la salle de bain, essayant d'ignorer les grondements de son estomac.

Après sa douche, il retourna s'enfermer dans sa chambre, malgré l'autorisation de Sirius de descendre au salon s'il en avait envie et s'il se sentait-capable-de-ne-pas-agresser-Harry-toutes-les-deux-secondes.  
D'après son cousin, Tessa avait énormément de travail et était retournée au sous-sol en emportant son assiette, ne prenant même pas le temps de déjeuner correctement avec Harry et lui.  
Mal à l'aise à l'idée de passer l'après-midi en compagnie de Potter, qui, il en était sûr, ne manquerait pas de se moquer de lui pour sa récente punition, il préféra décliner et s'isoler, ce qui convainquit un peu plus Sirius de sa mauvaise volonté évidente à faire le moindre effort pour s'intégrer à la famille.

L'animagus redescendit dans le salon où Harry écrivait une longue lettre à Hermione pour la mettre au courant des derniers changements de la maison Black, lui demandant de l'annoncer à Ron avec toutes les précautions qui s'imposaient pour lui éviter la crise cardiaque.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil distrait sur son parrain avant de relever la tête plus vivement en constatant que Draco n'était pas avec lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en as fait ? Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil interrogatif.

- Il n'a pas voulu descendre. Dès que j'ai mentionné qu'il devrait se tenir correctement avec toi, il a préféré s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il se punit tout seul, tant pis pour lui…

- Mouais, répondit Harry d'un ton peu convaincu en se remettant à sa correspondance.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se leva pour aller donner sa lettre à Hedwige, qui avait élu domicile au grenier, en compagnie du hibou de Tess et de la chouette de Sirius.

- Tu redescends faire une partie d'échecs ensuite ? Demanda l'animagus.

- Ah non, cher parrain, répliqua Harry, après je m'enferme dans ma chambre avec la ferme intention de dévorer le livre de quidditch que j'ai extorqué à Tess la semaine dernière !

- Tu me le passeras quand tu auras fini ! Moi je ne gagne jamais aucun pari contre elle !

- Pas de problème. Et si tu ne gagnes jamais, c'est parce qu'elle triche, tout simplement.

Harry monta quatre à quatre les escaliers, se retenant d'éclater de rire en entendant Sirius marmonner un « aurais du m'en douter » bougon. Il continua jusqu'au grenier et confia sa missive à une Hedwige ravie, avant de redescendre dans sa chambre et de s'installer confortablement, son énorme ouvrage sur le quidditch ouvert devant lui.

.

OoO

.

Draco se laissa tomber sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Il s'ennuyait à mourir. Il pensa même à attaquer ses devoirs de vacances mais il savait d'avance qu'il n'arriverait jamais à se concentrer suffisamment pour s'y mettre. Il avait envie d'écrire à Blaise, à Théo ou même à Pansy, mais l'idée même que son courrier soit lu par son cousin lui ôtait toute envie de communication.

Il n'avait rien… aucun livre intéressant, aucun jeu de cartes, pas même un jeu d'échec. Son père lui avait toujours dit que les distractions étaient pour les enfants et les filles, qu'un sorcier de son rang ne devait penser qu'à se cultiver toujours davantage.

Il haussa les épaules et se leva pour prendre sur l'étagère un traité avancé de potions. C'était ennuyeux à mourir, mais peut-être qu'il finirait ainsi par s'endormir.

Il ne tarda pas en effet à somnoler sur son livre. Un bruit sec à sa fenêtre le tira du sommeil ou il venait de plonger, le faisant sursauter. Il leva les yeux et découvrit un magnifique hibou, un parchemin crème accroché à la serre. Il se leva d'un bond et s'empressa de récupérer sa missive avant de marquer une hésitation : devait-il la remettre à son cousin avant de la lire ? Ne risquait-il pas de s'attirer des ennuis en passant outre le contrôle du courrier ?

Il retourna l'enveloppe dans ses mains, ne sachant que faire. Puis il le vit. Si petit qu'il ne l'avait pas vu lorsqu'il avait vérifié être bien le destinataire de la lettre. Service des examens. Son cœur rata un battement. Le résultat des BUSEs ! Avec toute cette histoire, il avait complètement oublié que les résultats devaient leur parvenir pendant les vacances.

Il décacheta fébrilement la lettre, oubliant du même coup toutes ses interrogations et sortit rapidement le parchemin plié en quatre, manquant de le déchirer. Il ferma un instant les yeux, adressant une courte prière à Merlin et se décida enfin à prendre connaissance de ses résultats. Sa respiration se coupa brutalement et il se mordit les lèvres. Merlin, son père allait le tuer !

Il se reprit aussitôt, son père ne pouvait rien faire à présent, mais Sirius lui, était là, et ce n'était pas pour le rassurer.  
Il se demanda qu'elles étaient ses chances de pouvoir dissimuler l'arrivée des résultats à l'animagus mais le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant brutalement et le cri de Potter balaya ses espérances. Il entrouvrit discrètement sa porte et jeta un œil dans le couloir.

- Sirius ! Regarde ! Cria le Gryffondor en dévalant les escaliers, le parchemin officiel à la main.

Draco se glissa à l'extérieur et déglutit, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que son cousin ne vienne lui demander des comptes.

Tess, se dit-il. Tess était au sous-sol. Peut-être pourrait-elle lui éviter une punition trop sévère s'il lui montrait ses résultats en premier.

Il se glissa dans les escaliers et passa silencieusement devant le salon où il pu voir Potter assis sur le bras du fauteuil de son parrain qui lisait le parchemin de résultats, visiblement ravi. Il traversa la cuisine et descendit les marches menant à la salle de travail de la jeune femme. De la musique s'échappait de la pièce et il hésita une seconde avant de frapper.

La musique s'interrompit avant que la voix claire de Tessa ne retentisse, l'invitant à entrer.

- Salut, marmonna-t-il, je te dérange ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, sourit Tess en se levant du piano, j'ai bien droit à une petite pause. Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ?

- Euh… ouais mais c'est pas urgent…enfin si… mais je ne veux pas t'empêcher de travailler…

- Arrête de dire des âneries… dis-moi…

Sans répondre, Draco lui tendit le parchemin et s'assit sur le bureau en se mordant les lèvres, attendant la réaction de Tessa.

.

OoO

.

Sirius frappa quelques coups à la porte de Draco avant d'entrer. Il eut un grognement mécontent en la découvrant vide. Si Harry s'était précipité pour lui montrer ses notes aux BUSEs, bien que toutes ne soient pas excellentes, ça n'avait pas été le cas de Draco. Probablement avait-il eu des notes insuffisantes et n'osait-il pas les lui présenter. Sinon, pourquoi essayer de lui dissimuler ses résultats ? Réaction d'autant plus stupide qu'il y avait un autre adolescent dans la maison et qu'ainsi Sirius savait qu'il les avait reçus, tous les élèves de Poudlard recevant leur lettre au même moment.

Il réfléchit un instant et se souvint d'avoir entendu la porte menant au sous-sol s'ouvrir et se refermer. Il avait pensé sur le moment qu'il s'agissait de Kreattur se rendant dans la partie cave pour y ranger quelque chose, mais réflexion faite, il devait conclure qu'il s'agissait probablement de son cousin essayant de lui échapper.  
Il leva les yeux au ciel et fit demi-tour, avec la ferme intention de remonter l'adolescent par la peau des fesses s'il le fallait.  
La première chose qu'il remarqua fut la porte entrouverte du sanctuaire de son épouse. Il leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel : ainsi le garçon essayait d'amadouer Tessa, espérant sans doute qu'elle s'interpose entre eux deux.  
Il avança dans l'encadrement de la porte et resta silencieux en constatant que Tess était en train de lire un parchemin semblable à celui que lui avait présenté Harry. Draco était assis sur le bureau de la jeune femme et se mordait les lèvres, visiblement anxieux de la réaction de sa cousine.

- Je suis désolé, murmura soudain l'adolescent, faisant relever la tête à Tessa.

- De quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, visiblement interloquée.

- Mes notes ne sont pas très bonnes…

- Tu plaisantes ?

Sirius fronça les sourcils, intrigué, et se renfonça dans l'ombre, soucieux de ne pas se faire remarquer.

- Draco, continua la jeune femme, tu as obtenu un O en Défense, en potion et en soin aux créatures magiques.

- J'ai eu un D en divination et seulement un A en histoire de la magie.

- Oui et un E dans toutes les autres matières. Ce sont de très bonnes notes. Je t'assure, insista-t-elle en voyant l'air sceptique de l'adolescent. Tu les as montrées à Sirius ?

- Pas encore, murmura Draco, ça va lui suffire ?

- Évidemment. Il sera très content de toi.

Le Serpentard hocha doucement la tête, pas vraiment convaincu. Tessa relut une dernière fois le parchemin avant de le lui rendre.  
Derrière la porte, Sirius eut un sourire en coin et remonta au salon. Il ne voulait pas les espionner. Maintenant qu'il savait que l'adolescent n'avait pas cherché à lui mentir ou à lui cacher ses notes, le reste de leur conversation ne le regardait pas.  
Dans le studio, Tess s'assit sur le bureau à côté de Draco. Elle voyait bien que le jeune homme n'avait pas envie de retourner dans la solitude de sa chambre et peu importe si elle prenait du retard dans son travail, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser livré à son sort.

- Avec des notes pareilles, tu peux faire pratiquement tout ce que tu veux. Tu as réfléchi aux matières que tu veux garder pour les Aspics ? Tu as une idée de ce que tu voudrais faire ?

- Mon père ne voulait pas que je choisisse de carrière. Un Malefoy ne travaille pas, disait-il. Il voulait que je garde les matières principales et après il m'aurait apprit à gérer la fortune familiale.

- Oui mais ce n'est plus le cas. Tu auras une belle somme à ta majorité, mais ça ne te dispensera pas de travailler.

- C'est pas plus mal. Je me voyais mal passer ma vie à flatter les ministres.

- Donc du coup tu ne sais pas quoi faire.

Draco détourna le regard sans répondre.

- Quoi ? Tu sais ? Tu as envie de faire un truc particulier ?

- C'est idiot.

- Rien n'est idiot. Même si Poudlard n'y prépare pas. Regarde les amis d'Harry, les jumeaux Weasley, ils ont ouvert leur commerce et ça marche plutôt bien. Ou encore les joueurs de quidditch, ce n'est pas vraiment un métier auquel prépare Poudlard mais c'est ce qui leur plait.

- En vérité je ne suis pas un très bon joueur de quidditch. Et le commerce… non, ça ne me plait pas.

- Guérisseur ?

- J'ai horreur d'aller à Sainte Mangouste, alors y travailler…

- Auror ?

- Un Malefoy auror ? Avec un père mangemort condamné à Azkaban ?

- On pourrait essayer de convaincre Kingsley.

- Non… non je n'ai pas envie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre ? Euh… Gringott ?

- Idem. Avec toutes les malversations financières qu'a fait mon père c'est tout juste si les gobelins me laisseront accéder à mon coffre.

- Professeur ? Tu ne voudrais pas faire ta maîtrise de potion avec Severus Rogue ?

Draco eut une grimace éloquente et Tessa sourit.

- D'accord. Non. Et si tu me simplifiais la vie et que tu me disais carrément ce qui te plairait ? Je suis sûre que tu as une idée !

- C'est une idée ridicule !

- Dis toujours…

- Ce n'est pas la peine de s'y attarder. Père dit que…

- Je me fiche de ce que « père dit », le coupa Tessa. Tu vis avec nous maintenant et ce que ton père pense est le cadet de mes soucis. Alors explique, je te promets que si c'est irréalisable, je te le dirais de suite.

- Bon, capitula Draco, j'aime… j'aime beaucoup les dragons. Ils me fascinent. Et j'aimerais bien travailler avec eux.

Tess se recula pour le regarder, surprise. De tous les métiers que l'adolescent aurait pu lui avouer, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il serait intéressé par un métier physique, salissant, souvent dangereux, où les brûlures et les chutes étaient le lot quotidien. Elle imaginait sans mal ce que Lucius Malefoy aurait pu penser de ce qu'il aurait qualifié de lubie.

- Bon… alors il faut que tu gardes soins aux créatures magiques, défense, métamorphose, sortilège. Peut être potions et botanique, il faudra se renseigner…

- Tu crois vraiment que ce serait possible ? insista le jeune homme.

- Et pourquoi ça ne le serait pas ? Au fait, si tu aimes les dragons, comment ça se fait que tu n'ais aucun livre sur le sujet ?

- Père n'aime pas que je perde mon temps avec de la littérature. J'en avais un. Que ma mère m'a offert. Mais je l'ai perdu. Sans doute l'ai-je laissé au manoir.

- Oh. Je suis désolée. Il y avait une dédicace de ta mère dessus ?

- Non. Elle ne me l'a même pas offert en mains propres. Je l'ai trouvé sous mon oreiller un soir. Elle n'a jamais voulu en parler.

- Donc ce n'est pas cet ouvrage-là, précisément, qui avait une valeur sentimentale. C'était le titre. Je veux dire, si tu le rachètes, ce sera pareil ?

- Oui. Même si ce n'est pas le même livre, ça restera une sorte de symbole. Je me le rachèterai un jour.

- Donne-moi le titre. Je dois passer à la librairie demain. Je regarderai si je le trouve.

- Tess, non…

- Si.

- Sirius…

- S'en fout comme de sa première connerie. Et c'est pas peu dire ! De toute façon, j'achète tellement de livres et de partitions qu'il ne cherche même plus à comprendre.

Draco sourit et la seconde d'après son estomac gronda bruyamment. Tess éclata de rire quand son propre estomac fit écho à celui de son cousin.

- Que dirais-tu de goûter ?

- Je meurs de faim.

- C'est parti alors.

Ils montèrent ensemble et Sirius vint s'asseoir en cuisine avec eux. Harry cria qu'il n'avait pas faim en réponse à l'appel de Tessa et Draco tendit son parchemin de notes à son cousin.  
Sirius le parcourut rapidement des yeux avant de le lui rendre.

- Pas mal du tout. À part Divination mais qui s'y intéresse ? Tu as choisi quelles matières pour l'année prochaine ?

- Draco voudrait travailler avec des Dragons, intervint Tessa, faisant se figer l'adolescent.

- Ils ont choisi des métiers calmes, ironisa Sirius, faisant sourire la jeune femme. Tu devrais fouiner dans la bibliothèque, continua-t-il en regardant Draco, je suis sûr qu'il doit y avoir des bouquins sur ces charmantes bestioles.

Draco hocha la tête, soulagé de ne pas s'être heurté à un refus catégorique. Mais que dirait son père ?  
Il décida de remettre ses interrogations à plus tard lorsque Tessa posa du jus de citrouille et des muffins devant eux. Sirius en prit un avant de pousser l'assiette vers l'adolescent.

- Merci.

Il croqua dans un muffin, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait été privé de repas mais maintenant Sirius le laissait manger. Jamais son père n'aurait levé la punition avant le lendemain et jamais sa mère n'aurait ne serait-ce que suggéré un encas à 16h.  
Après avoir goûté, il déposa, comme il en avait pris l'habitude, son assiette et son verre dans l'évier, laissant à Kreattur la tache de faire la vaisselle.  
Puis sur un sourire de Tessa et un hochement de tête de son cousin, il prit la direction de la bibliothèque. Il ne savait pas combien de temps la trêve entre lui et Sirius allait durer, mais il savait d'instinct que ce ne serait pas long.


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou les gens!**

**Comme d'hab merci à Morphée, Mistycal, et tous les lecteurs qui laissent des reviews! Salutations aux autres lecteurs!**  
**Je poste rapidement et je vais m'écrouler devant la TV en reprenant l'écriture de la fic suivante!**  
**Je vais commencer a poster une traduction "aidez-moi" que vous pourrez trouver sur mon profil plus tard dans la soirée, le temps que j'organise tout ça...**

**bonne lecture et à vendredi prochain!**

**enjoy**

* * *

- À quelle heure arrivent tes amis ? Demanda Tess en se servant une tasse de café.

Draco releva brusquement la tête de son bol de céréales les yeux écarquillés. Est-ce qu'il avait bien compris ?

- Ils ne vont pas tarder, répondit Harry en terminant son jus de citrouille avant de se lever. Bon je vais finir de ranger ma chambre pour y mettre le lit de Ron.

Il sortit de la pièce et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers, laissant derrière lui un autre adolescent effaré.

- Tess ?

- Hmm ? Répondit distraitement la jeune femme en continuant de lire le magazine musical qu'elle venait d'ouvrir.

- La belette et miss je-sais-tout vont venir ici ?

Le ton désespéré de Draco fit lever les yeux à Tess.

- Tu ne t'entends pas avec eux, c'est ça ?

- C'est un euphémisme ! Et ils vont rester longtemps ?

- On n'a pas vraiment prévu de durée, on verra bien. Ne t'en fais pas, ajouta-t-elle en se levant, tout va bien se passer.

Elle lui sourit d'un air engageant avant de disparaître dans les profondeurs de la maison. Draco soupira et mit son bol dans l'évier avant de monter se réfugier dans sa chambre. Une demi-heure plus tard, il entendit la voix de Sirius qui appelait Harry, lui signifiant que ses amis étaient arrivés. Il ne bougea pas. De toute façon son absence passerait probablement inaperçue et ce n'était pas plus mal.  
Comme il l'avait prévu, personne ne s'occupa de lui pendant plusieurs heures. A midi, Tessa monta à sa chambre pour le prévenir qu'elle avait fait préparer des sandwiches et qu'il pouvait descendre se servir quand il voulait.

- Ne traine pas trop, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire, tu sais que Sirius tient à ce qu'on mange ensemble.

L'adolescent soupira et emboita le pas à sa cousine. Il faudrait bien qu'il descende un jour... à peine arrivé dans la cuisine, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Ronald Weasley eut un sourire amusé et lança, goguenard.

- Tiens, la fouine...

Draco faillit répondre, mais le regard de Sirius l'en dissuada. Granger leva les yeux au ciel et siffla :

- Vraiment Ron, tu es un tel gamin.

Elle s'avança résolument vers le Serpentard et tendit la main.

- Salut, moi c'est Hermione.

Comprenant l'intention, l'adolescent serra la main tendue et hocha brièvement la tête.

- Draco.

- Enchantée.

- Nous sommes en train de préparer l'anniversaire d'Harry, intervint Tess pour combler le silence gêné qui était en train de s'installer.

Draco hocha de nouveau la tête et se servit un sandwich. Tess souffla et lança un regard noir à Sirius qui gardait le silence et n'avait pas l'air d'avoir la moindre intention de faire un effort quelconque pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Alors euh... les garçons ont eu de super notes aux buses, commença Tess en s'efforçant d'adopter un ton joyeux, et vous ?

- J'ai obtenu des O partout sauf en Défense où je n'ai eu qu'un E; Ron s'est bien débrouillé lui aussi, répondit aussitôt Hermione sur le même ton.

Les filles continuèrent à alimenter la conversation, les deux Gryffondors et Sirius daignant parfois émettre quelques monosyllabes.  
Au bout d'un quart d'heure de babillage, Tess se tourna vers Draco, soucieuse de l'intégrer à la conversation.

- Alors Draco, puisqu'on en est à préparer des anniversaires et vu que ceux de Ron et Hermione sont pendant l'année scolaire, c'est quand le tien ?

Draco se sentit pâlir. Il n'avait aucune envie de répondre à cette question aucune envie de leur dire qu'il avait passé son seizième anniversaire dans l'indifférence la plus totale, en étant traité comme un criminel par la plupart des personnes qu'il avait croisées ce jour là.

- Draco ?

L'adolescent lui jeta un regard désespéré et Tess comprit instantanément qu'elle avait dit une bêtise. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour changer de conversation mais Sirius la prit de vitesse.

- Tu es prié de répondre quand on te parle !

- C'est passé, soupira Draco.

- Oh... murmura Tess, c'était quand exactement ?

- Le 1er juillet.

- Le 1er ?… Attends… C'est le jour où tu es arrivé ici... Draco...

- Je peux me lever de table ?

Tess hocha la tête et lorsque l'adolescent eut disparu dans les étages, elle se leva à son tour pour le suivre, sans un regard pour Sirius.  
Ron haussa les épaules et prit un quatrième sandwich. A ses cotés, les deux autres Gryffondors échangèrent un regard gêné et Sirius soupira en se levant pour se servir un verre de vin.  
Après le repas, le trio s'installa avec l'animagus dans le salon. Sirius et Ron entamèrent une partie d'échecs tandis qu'Hermione se pelotonnait dans un fauteuil avec un livre et qu'Harry s'installait confortablement pour écouter de la musique.

Tess passa par le salon pour leur dire qu'elle retournait travailler quelques heures, qu'en fin d'après midi elle irait faire des courses pour l'anniversaire d'Harry, et que la liste avait intérêt à être prête.  
Harry lui fit un clin d'œil en lui assurant que tout serait prêt.

Vers 14h, Draco se décida à descendre dans l'intention d'emprunter la gazette à son cousin et de remonter immédiatement se terrer dans sa chambre.  
À son entrée dans le salon, tous les regards convergèrent à nouveau vers lui. Granger lui adressa un petit sourire hésitant, ce qui provoqua en retour un regard furibond de Weasley. Harry entrouvrit les yeux quelques secondes avant de les refermer et de se laisser aller à nouveau contre l'accoudoir du fauteuil en travers duquel il était allongé.

- Je peux t'emprunter la gazette ? Demanda l'adolescent.

Sirius hocha la tête sans répondre. Il regarda d'un air sévère son cousin ramasser le journal et s'apprêter à retourner dans sa chambre. Il se redressa soudain et l'interpella.

- Une seconde !

- Oui ? Demanda Draco en se retournant.

- Je peux savoir où tu en es de tes devoirs de vacances ?

Draco fronça les sourcils. Jamais personne ne l'avait interrogé ainsi sur ses devoirs, il s'était toujours organisé seul et avait toujours sans problème tenu les délais impartis.

- J'ai fait un planning de devoirs en les étalant sur le mois d'août.

- Si je comprends bien, siffla Sirius d'une voix basse en se levant, tu n'a encore rien fichu.

- Je... je comptais les commencer la semaine prochaine. J'ai toujours...

- Ce que tu faisais avec ton père, je n'en ai rien à faire ! Tu crois que je vais te laisser ne rien faire des vacances ?

- Mais je n'ai pas dis que je n'allais rien faire, je vais...

- Arrête de discuter, ordonna Sirius en montant le ton et en traversant en quelques enjambées la distance qui les séparaient.

Il lui arracha le journal des mains et, faisant pivoter l'adolescent sur lui-même, le poussa rudement vers les escaliers.

- Va te mettre au travail avant que je perde mon calme !

Draco ne répondit rien et monta rapidement l'escalier jusqu'à sa chambre, les joues en feu. Il venait de se faire engueuler comme un gamin ! Et devant Weasley, Potter et Granger qui plus est ! Il caressa un instant l'idée de descendre se réfugier au sous sol en compagnie de Tess, mais il lui fallait pour cela repasser devant le salon... et il était certain que Sirius l'intercepterait et n'hésiterait pas à lui administrer la correction publique dont il l'avait déjà menacé à plusieurs reprises.

Ignorant la boule qui s'était formé dans sa gorge, il sortit ses affaires de sortilèges et commença à travailler.

De leur côté, Harry et Hermione entrainèrent Ron à leur suite dans la chambre d'Harry, laissant Sirius écouter une émission historique à la radio. À peine arrivés à l'abri des quartiers du survivant, Hermione se laissa tomber sur le second lit que Sirius avait installé pour Ron et s'exclama :

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

- C'est comme ça tout le temps, soupira Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que la fouine a fait pour que Sirius soit remonté contre lui à ce point, demanda Ron, avec un sourire en coin.

- À première vue, rien. Mais je ne sais peut-être pas tout, répondit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Ça ne ressemble pas à Sirius de réagir comme ça sans raison, marmonna Hermione, tu as commencé tes devoirs, toi ?

- Non.

- Sirius le sait ?

- Ben oui, c'est même lui qui m'a dit qu'on verrait ça après mon anniversaire. Vous savez quoi, quand je vois Sirius avec Malefoy, j'ai l'impression de voir Vernon avec moi.

- Eh oh, protesta Ron, il faut peut-être pas exagérer non plus ! C'est de Malefoy qu'on parle ! Ce n'est pas spécialement une victime innocente.

- Ouais, t'as pas tort...

Hermione fit une grimace éloquente mais ne protesta pas. Harry sortit de son armoire un jeu moldu que lui avait acheté son parrain lors de leur dernière sortie en tête à tête à Londres et proposa une partie. Hermione acquiesça vivement, connaissant déjà le jeu, et les deux adolescents s'attelèrent à la tâche ardue d'apprendre les règles au troisième comparse. Ils furent très vite pris par leur partie et oublièrent le quatrième adolescent, plongé dans ses livres de cours, deux portes plus loin.

.

OoO

.

Sirius attendit une bonne demi-heure, après le départ des adolescents, avant de se décider à descendre au sous-sol. Il observa un moment son épouse qui, le dos tourné, travaillait sur sa table de mixage.

- Tu es fâchée ? Demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

- Je devrais ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton égal, sans se retourner.

- En tout cas tu en as l'air.

Tessa lui lança un regard noir par dessus son épaule avant de se replonger sans un mot dans son travail. Sirius secoua la tête et s'approcha de la jeune femme pour l'enlacer.

- Je ne savais pas pour l'anniversaire du gamin, soupira-t-il. Sinon, c'est évident que je t'en aurais parlé. Je n'aime pas plus que toi l'idée qu'il ait passé ce jour là tout seul mais on ne peut rien y faire.

- Je sais, se contenta de répondre Tess en se dégageant.

- Bon, ça suffit, reprit Sirius après un moment de silence, je vois bien que tu m'en veux, alors si ce n'est pas pour l'anniversaire de Draco, dis-moi pourquoi ?

- Tu me crois sourde et aveugle ou simplement stupide ?

- Pardon ?

Tessa posa ses partitions d'un geste sec et se retourna face à son mari, le regard flamboyant.

- Harry a-t-il fait ses devoirs de vacances ?

- Les vacances ne sont pas finies, il a le temps.

- Oh, répliqua la jeune femme d'un ton faussement moqueur, Draco reprend-t-il les cours plus tôt que les autres cette année ?

Le regard de Sirius s'assombrit en comprenant où voulait en venir Tess.

- Chérie, je sais ce que je fais !

- C'est pas pour autant que tu ne fais pas de connerie, siffla la jeune femme d'un ton sec. Pourquoi les règles que tu imposes à Harry sont elles différentes de celles que tu imposes à Draco ?

- Tess, on avait dit que l'on devait faire front commun.

- Ah oui ? Et si j'interdis à Harry de sortir de sa chambre sans aucune raison, tu feras front commun ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir !

- Au contraire, c'est le cœur même de la discussion !

- Tu sais l'éducation qu'à reçue Draco !

- Moi ce que je sais surtout c'est que depuis qu'il est ici, nous n'avons pas eu à nous plaindre de lui ! Alors si tu lui laissais un peu le bénéfice du doute !

- Tess, j'ai vu le genre de dégâts qu'une éducation pareille peut faire, j'ai vu Regulus et Bellatrix et je ne parle même pas de Lucius !

La jeune femme eut l'air d'être sur le point de se mettre à hurler mais se retint.

- Bien... fin de la discussion pour le moment. Ça ne mène à rien, c'est évident. J'ai invité mon père à manger ce soir, donc... tu fiches le camp de mon studio et tu me laisses bosser encore une heure, ensuite je vais faire les courses pour l'anniversaire d'Harry et pour le diner de ce soir. Alors zou ! Dehors !

Sirius battit en retraite avec un sourire, bien qu'il sache que la conversation était loin d'être close. Tess était en désaccord avec lui et la chose était suffisamment rare pour mériter d'être soulignée. Il savait parfaitement que le sourire que lui avait adressé son épouse avant de le pousser hors de la pièce était aussi faux que les bijoux de Dolores Ombrage.

Il remonta au salon, toujours vide et se servit un whisky pur feu. Il jeta un regard vers les chambres à l'étage et secoua la tête. Tessa avait tort. Il se devait de se montrer ferme avec le fils Malefoy, c'était le seul moyen d'empêcher ce gosse d'être corrompu par les idées extrémistes de son paternel et de gâcher sa vie. Il passerait peut-être pour le méchant de l'histoire mais le gamin aurait une chance de s'en sortir.

Une demi heure plus tard, Tess émergea de son antre, et, munie de la liste établie par les garçons, elle partit pour le chemin de traverse en compagnie d'Hermione, seule à avoir quelques courses à faire.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux deux filles pour passer commande de tout ce qui serait nécessaire à l'organisation de l'anniversaire d'Harry et à la préparation du repas du soir. Après avoir demandé aux commerçants de tout livrer au square Grimmaud, qui n'était plus sous fidelitas, elles se rendirent du côté moldu pour aller dans une boutique d'art créatif ou Hermione renouvela son matériel à dessin.

- On a fini ? Demanda Tess après avoir payé les fournitures, malgré les protestations d'Hermione.

- Je crois, répondit la jeune fille d'un ton hésitant.

Tess s'arrêta net et se tourna vers Hermione.

- Il faut qu'on achète un cadeau à Draco !

- C'est ce que j'étais en train de me dire, avoua Hermione, mais je connais pas du tout ses goûts, moi…

- J'ai peut-être une idée, sourit Tess en tournant dans une ruelle déserte, mais il faut transplaner à Pré-au-Lard !

Hermione hocha la tête avec un sourire et attrapa la main que lui tendit Tessa.

.

OoO

.

- Ah, voilà la nouvelle recrue de la famille Black, tonna le médicomage Andrews en voyant Draco entrer dans la pièce.

- Ne t'en fais pas, sourit Tess en lui pressant l'épaule alors qu'elle passait derrière lui, il s'amuse comme un petit fou à faire la grosse voix à tout le monde.

Draco grimaça un sourire nerveux mais ne répondit rien. Personne, hormis Tess et Hermione, ne sembla remarquer le silence de Draco tout au long du repas. Le père de Tess ne cessait de parler, racontant quelques anecdotes médicales qui faisaient éclater de rire Harry et Ron à intervalles réguliers.  
Sitôt le repas fini, le Serpentard prétexta avoir du travail à faire et se refugia dans sa chambre sans prendre de dessert.

Tess monta l'y rejoindre un moment plus tard. Elle frappa à la porte et attendit que l'adolescent l'invite à entrer.

- Tu dois vraiment finir ça maintenant, demanda-t-elle en lui tendant une coupe de glace recouverte de chantilly.

- Merci, répondit-il en acceptant la coupe. Oui… j'ai presque fini le devoir de sortilège, je veux m'en débarrasser.

- Tu peux quand même m'accorder un instant ?

- Oui bien sûr, répondit Draco en posant sa plume et en se tournant vers elle.

- Bon anniversaire, déclara la jeune femme en posant un paquet devant lui

L'adolescent ouvrit de grands yeux sans oser toucher au cadeau.

- Je... euh...

- Quoi ?

- Je ne m'y attendais pas.

- Tant mieux, comme ça tu as la surprise. J'ai eu l'idée et Hermione a choisi le modèle.

- Granger ?

- Oui.

Draco se décida enfin à ouvrir le paquet, et resta sans voix devant le petit dragon miniature qui en sortit, voletant une ou deux fois autour de lui avant de se poser dans sa main, où il bailla avant de se pelotonner pour dormir. Le Serpentard ne savait pas quoi dire. Il se rappelait du tournoi des trois sorciers, où Potter avait eu une miniature de ce genre avant la première tâche et il se souvenait encore de la jalousie qui l'avait envahi et combien il aurait voulu cette figurine. Aux vacances suivantes, il avait essayé d'en demander une à son père mais l'homme avait balayé sa demande sans même l'avoir vraiment écouté. Et à présent il en avait une. Enfin.

- Merci Tess, murmura-t-il la gorge nouée. Tu peux remercier Granger pour moi ? Je ne pense pas que son ombre apprécierait que je lui parle et ça risque de mal tourner…

Tessa hocha la tête avec un sourire et, après l'avoir embrassé sur le front, sortit de la chambre.

.

OoO

.

Peu avant le diner, les trois Gryffondors étaient installés au salon et jouaient aux cartes. Sirius et Tess étaient dans la cuisine, Sirius aidant de mauvaise grâce la jeune femme à préparer le repas tout en protestant que c'était là le travail de Kreattur.

Draco descendit les rejoindre et tapa à la porte de la cuisine, sans oser entrer.

- Oui ? Demanda Tess en lui souriant.

- J'ai reçu ça, expliqua l'adolescent en tendant un parchemin à Sirius. Ça vient de mon ami Blaise.

- La réponse est non, répondit-il après avoir lu le contenu de la lettre et en la rendant à son cousin.

- Je m'en doutais, soupira l'adolescent en quittant la pièce.

Tess le suivit du regard et interrogea son mari d'un haussement de sourcil.

- Rien, son ami Blaise Zabini l'invite à passer deux jours chez lui et c'est hors de question.

- C'est vrai que sans connaître ses parents je n'aime pas trop ça, mais pourquoi on ne l'inviterait pas à venir passer ces deux jours ici ?

- Certainement pas ! Répondit Sirius d'un ton sec.

- Mais pourquoi, demanda Tessa, interloquée.

- C'est un Serpentard !

- Euh oui, mais Draco étant lui aussi un Serpentard, il était fort probable que son meilleur ami appartienne à cette maison !

- Tu sais parfaitement que les Serpentards sont des partisans de Voldemort !

- Ce gosse a 16 ans, Sirius, répliqua sèchement Tessa, sidérée par la mauvaise foi de son mari, de plus Voldemort est mort et il est de notoriété publique que les Zabini n'ont jamais suivi ce chemin là !

- Ils ont juste été plus discret que les autres, voilà tout !

- Tu te moques de moi ? Siffla Tess en montant le ton, tu ne va pas couper ce gosse de tout le monde sous prétexte que ses amis sont à Serpentards ? ?

- Je ne laisserai pas de mini-mangemort entrer ici !

- Invitons-le au moins pour un diner ! Si son attitude nous déplait il sera toujours temps de dire à Draco que l'on préfère qu'il ne voit son ami qu'à l'école !

- J'ai dit non Tessa !

- Oh ! Tu crois être en train de parler à qui là ? Tu crois que tu peux taper du poing sur la table et que je vais baisser les yeux et obéir ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ca !

- Alors arrête de te conduire comme un abruti et utilise un peu ton cerveau ! Tu te conduis de manière odieuse !

Dans le salon, le jeu s'était interrompu et Harry, tendu, écoutait la scène se déroulant dans la pièce voisine. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius sortit de la pièce en coup de vent et monta à l'étage. La porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Tess claqua avec force puis le silence retomba.

Tess sortit à son tour de la cuisine et sourit aux trois adolescents, plantés dans l'entrée du salon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demanda Harry d'une voix tendue.

- Rien. Une petite divergence d'opinion...

- Mais... ce n'est pas grave ?

Tessa éclata de rire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, Sirius et moi on passe notre temps à s'engueuler. Bon d'habitude c'est dans notre chambre avec un sort de silence mais il fallait bien que ça nous arrive ailleurs un jour.

- On peut faire quelque chose ? Murmura Hermione.

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, assura Tess, dès que ce grand crétin aura fini de bouder dans son coin, ajouta-t-elle suffisamment fort pour être entendu du premier étage, tout ira pour le mieux.

Un grognement irrité leur parvint depuis la chambre parentale et les trois adolescents ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

Tess leur conseilla de retourner s'amuser et de ne pas s'en faire. Elle monta ensuite voir Draco et lui confirma que la décision de Sirius était sans appel. Elle lui proposa toutefois de donner rendez-vous le lendemain matin à son ami sur le chemin de traverse, lui promettant de l'accompagner.

Draco lui adressa un sourire. C'était mieux que rien et il était heureux de voir son ami et de s'éloigner de la maison Black, ne serait-ce que pour une journée.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ouf, j'arrive en fin à me poser deux minutes pour poster le chapitre de cette semaine. Journée pourrie! Et encore heureusement qu'il y a bonne ambiance au boulot parce que j'aurais pas survécu a la journée sinon!**

**Comme d'habitude je remercie Morphée et Mistycal pour leur travail et tous les reviewer pour leurs encouragements!**

**bonne lecture!**

**enjoy**

* * *

Harry et Ron jouaient aux échecs, comme tous les matins depuis que le rouquin était arrivé à square Grimmaud. D'après ce dernier, le survivant s'en sortait de mieux en mieux et il avait à présent besoin de réellement réfléchir pour battre son ami.

Hermione était assise dans un fauteuil à côté de Ron, une planche de bois découpée par Sirius de façon à se poser parfaitement sur les accoudoirs, posée au-dessus de ses genoux. Elle était en train de dessiner la scène qui se déroulait devant elle.

Sirius entra dans la pièce et regarda autour de lui, ses yeux s'attardant un instant sur le visage concentré d'Harry.

- Les jeunes ? Vous savez où est Tess ?

- Elle est sortie, grommela Harry. Elle avait rendez-vous avec un type…Un crétin pas foutu d'écrire ses propres chansons… Alex je sais plus quoi.

- Lumbago… marmonna Ron en bougeant son fou.

- Ubago, corrigea Hermione en soupirant sans même lever les yeux de son dessin.

Harry se montrait très critique envers les artistes pour qui travaillait la jeune femme. Tout autant que Sirius. Les deux hommes ne trouvant rien à redire lorsque Tessa travaillait avec une femme, Hermione les soupçonnait d'être tout simplement jaloux. Ron, lui, s'en fichait comme de son premier jus de citrouille, mais, par solidarité envers son meilleur ami, il se montrait tout autant critique envers les partenaires artistiques masculins de la jeune auteur.

Elle les trouvait parfaitement ridicules mais se gardait bien de faire le moindre commentaire. La porte d'entrée claqua et la voix de Tess raisonna dans le couloir.

- C'est nous !

- Qui ça, nous ? Rétorqua Sirius en passant dans le couloir. Remus ! S'exclama-t-il la seconde suivante.

- On s'est croisé sur le chemin de Traverse et je l'ai invité à dîner. On passe à table dans dix minutes, chantonna Tess en soulevant les paquets qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Je suis passée chez l'Indien !

- Ça lui arrive de cuisiner ? Demanda malicieusement Remus.

- Bien sûr que oui, mauvaise langue, riposta Sirius en donnant un coup de journal à son ami.

Dix minutes plus tard, tout le monde, Draco compris, était attablé autour des plats épicés qu'avait ramenés la jeune femme du Londres moldu.

- Au fait, dit soudain Tess en se resservant sous le regard ébahi d'Harry qui se demandait où la jeune femme pouvait bien mettre tout ça, le producteur d'Alex m'a dit qu'il y avait une épidémie de grippe en ce moment et elle a l'air assez virulente.

- Oui, intervint Remus, dans le monde sorcier, c'est la dragoncelle qui sévit. Les jeunes il faut que vous soyez attentifs aux symptômes, les deux se soignent très bien si elles sont prises assez tôt, alors dès que vous avez un doute, parlez-en à Sirius ou à Tess.

- C'est quoi les symptômes ? Demanda Ron, la bouche pleine, s'attirant un regard noir d'Hermione.

- Fièvre, nausées, frissons, énuméra Tess.

- Courbatures aussi, ajouta Remus.

- Vous ne devez pas hésiter à venir nous voir au moindre signe, mieux vaut s'affoler pour rien que ne rien faire du tout, c'est compris, intervint Sirius.

Les quatre adolescents hochèrent consciencieusement la tête. Tessa annonça qu'à cause de la double-épidémie elle avait décidé de limiter au maximum ses rendez-vous extérieurs et de travailler presque exclusivement à la maison. Le sourire satisfait de Sirius à cette annonce n'échappa pas à Remus qui demanda d'un air taquin à son ami ce qui le satisfaisait le plus : avoir Tessa à la maison avec lui, ou savoir qu'elle n'était pas en train de travailler en compagnie de ces chanteurs dont il ne voulait même pas entendre parler.

- Et toi, quoi de neuf ? demanda l'animagus, changeant de sujet sous le regard goguenard de son ami.

- Je commence demain un nouveau travail. Kingsley m'a demandé de diriger le bureau de liaison avec les loups-garous.

- Le bureau de liaison des loups-garous ? Depuis quand on a un bureau de liaison des loups-garous ? demanda Sirius, étonné.

- Depuis le début de la semaine, intervint Tessa, si tu lisais la gazette un peu plus soigneusement, tu le saurais !

- J'ai vu que les lois discriminatives ont été abolies, protesta son époux, mais ils ne faisaient pas mention d'un bureau de liaison.

- Kingsley a décidé de le créer pour aider à l'intégration des loups-garous. Et comme la plupart d'entre eux sont très méfiants, il a pensé que mettre un de leurs semblables à la tête de ce bureau serait bénéfique.

- Ils ont de quoi être méfiants, s'exclama Tess, quand on voit tout ce que vous avez du subir ! Je suis sure que tu vas faire un travail fantastique !

Sirius hocha la tête, marquant son approbation. L'avenir de la communauté lycane s'avérait bien moins noir que ne l'avait laissé supposer ces dernières années, et il savait que Kingsley et Remus veilleraient à ce que les choses se passent le mieux possible.

Après le départ de Lupin, les enfants et Sirius montèrent se coucher, laissant Tessa dans le salon. La jeune femme tentait sans grande conviction, de terminer un projet, mais son esprit revenait sans cesse aux problèmes que rencontraient sa famille. A son grand dépit, les relations entre Draco et Sirius ne cessaient de se détériorer, Kreattur surveillant l'adolescent comme le lait sur le feu et rapportant la moindre incartade à son maître.

La tension entre les deux hommes ne tarda pas à se répercuter sur la totalité des habitants de la maison et, trois jours après la venue de Remus à la maison, la situation manqua d'exploser à table.

Tess posa le plat sur la table et appela les adolescents pour la troisième fois. Hermione et Ron ne tardèrent pas à arriver et assurèrent qu'Harry arrivait et qu'il appellerait Draco au passage.

Sirius hocha la tête sans répondre et se servit avant de passer le plat à Hermione.

Harry descendit à son tour, seul.

- Draco arrive ? Demanda Tess en posant le pain près de Sirius.

- Il dit qu'il n'a pas faim, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Sirius fronça les sourcils et se leva brusquement, jetant sa serviette sur la table.

- Sirius !

Ignorant Tessa, il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches et ouvrit à la volée la porte de l'adolescent. Sans un mot, et avant même que Draco ne puisse dire le moindre mot, il le saisit pas le col et le propulsa vers les escaliers, manquant de les lui faire débouler. Il le suivit, et, arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il rattrapa à nouveau l'adolescent par le col et le traîna jusqu'à la cuisine où il le jeta sur une chaise vacante près de lui. Dans le même mouvement il remplit à ras bord une assiette qu'il posa brutalement devant le jeune homme, l'éclaboussant de sauce.

- Mange ! Ordonna-t-il brutalement.

Tess le fusilla du regard tandis qu'il se rasseyait, les yeux fixés sévèrement sur Draco.

Celui n'osa pas répliquer et enfourna une bouchée de ragoût. Il mâcha un long moment avant de déglutir, de toute évidence avec difficulté.

- Dépêche-toi, siffla Sirius après quelques minutes durant lesquelles l'adolescent n'avala que deux bouchées.

- Je n'ai pas faim, j'ai mal au cœur, protesta faiblement Draco sans lever les yeux.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour ordonner à nouveau au jeune homme de manger mais Tessa le prit de vitesse.

- Ce n'est pas grave, assura-t-elle à l'adolescent, tu peux te lever de table.

Draco ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il se leva brusquement et courut rejoindre sa chambre. Sirius fronça les sourcils et regarda Tess d'un air contrarié.

- Je n'accepterai pas les caprices !

- Sirius il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait au menu quand il a dit qu'il n'avait pas faim à Harry. Je ne vais certainement pas te laisser le nourrir de force s'il n'a pas d'appétit. D'autant plus que c'est exceptionnel. Alors arrête de jouer au dur, suis tes propres conseils et mange !

Sans attendre de réponse, la jeune femme se leva et prit la direction de la chambre du jeune homme sous le silence complet des autres adolescents qui n'osaient pas lever le nez de leur assiette.

Elle frappa à la porte et, se doutant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse, elle entra.

L'adolescent, qui était face à la fenêtre, jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, et, quand il la vit, se détourna brusquement. La jeune femme eut le temps de voir quelques traces brillantes sur les joues de son cousin et elle soupira.

Elle s'assit sur le lit et demanda d'une voix douce au jeune homme de la rejoindre. Quand il se retourna, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de larmes sur son visage. Tess le regarda sans mot dire un moment avant de prendre la parole.

- Draco qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle se sentit ridicule. Comment pouvait-t-elle demander à un ado qui venait de perdre sa mère, son père, son cadre de vie et qui se retrouvait avec une famille inconnue et un tuteur plus sévère que la moyenne ce qui n'allait pas ?

Néanmoins, elle ne se reprit pas, laissant la possibilité à l'adolescent de lui parler s'il le désirait.

- Rien... Répondit laconiquement Draco en détournant le regard.

- Draco, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas et que ça va au-delà d'un simple manque d'appétit...

Draco resta obstinément muet, la tête et les yeux baissés sur ses genoux. Tessa attendit un moment avant de soupirer et de se lever pour quitter la pièce.

Quand elle posa la main sur la poignée, la voix de Draco retentit derrière elle et interrompit son geste.

- Ça vient peut-être de moi.

- Quoi donc ?

- Tout ça, répondit le jeune homme en faisant un vaste geste du bras. Je ne fais jamais ce qu'il faut, je ne sais pas m'adapter assez vite...

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Draco ? Répéta Tess. Tu n'es responsable de rien, mon chéri. Les choses sont un peu difficiles parce que tout le monde cherche un peu ses marques, mais je suis persuadée que tout va finir par s'arranger.

Draco se contenta de secouer la tête d'un air éteint. Tessa revint s'asseoir à côté de lui et passa une main dans les cheveux blonds de l'adolescent.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que tu es responsable ?

- Je le mets en colère.

- Sirius ?

- Oui. Il me déteste.

- Il ne te déteste pas. Il a juste un peu de mal à communiquer avec toi, mais je vais lui parler d'accord ?

- Non, s'écria l'adolescent, ce n'est pas la peine de vous disputer pour moi. Je n'en vaux pas la peine.

Tessa fronça les sourcils. L'adolescent devant elle n'avait rien à voir avec l'arrogant Serpentard que lui avait dépeint Harry à de nombreuses reprises. Il était clair pour elle que le jeune homme portait un masque qui était de toute évidence en train de se fissurer.

- Ne dis pas ça, répondit-elle fermement. Bien sûr que tu en vaux la peine. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de me disputer avec Sirius, juste de discuter avec lui. Je peux peut-être le convaincre d'assouplir un peu les règles qu'il t'impose, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Ça ne changera rien, je le mettrai quand même en colère. C'est moi je te dis. Ça a toujours été moi…

Tessa fronça les sourcils, sentant confusément que l'adolescent ne parlait plus de Sirius. Elle se leva et s'accroupit devant le garçon, tentant de croiser son regard qu'il gardait obstinément baissé.

- Draco, de quoi tu parles ?

Pas de réponse.

- Quand tu dis que ça a toujours été toi, tu ne parles pas de Sirius n'est-ce pas ? De qui parles-tu ?

Draco continua à se taire mais il leva les yeux vers elle.

- Ton père ?

L'adolescent tressaillit et détourna de nouveau le regard. Tessa soupira. Elle aurait dû le savoir. Elle aurait dû comprendre, après tout ce que Sirius lui avait raconté sur Lucius Malefoy, tout ce qu'elle avait lu sur lui dans les journaux, elle aurait dû savoir qu'il avait dû être un père plus qu'exigeant. Il n'avait jamais dû laisser le moindre répit à son fils et celui-ci ne devait jamais être assez parfait pour lui.

- Tu sais, tu devrais en parler à Sirius.

- Quoi ? Sursauta Draco.

- Tu devrais parler de ton père avec lui. Il peut comprendre tu sais. Son propre père était... enfin ce n'était pas le père idéal.

- Non !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il s'en ficherait. Et je ne veux pas l'entendre dire qu'il s'en moque. S'il te plait Tess...

- Très bien... comme tu veux.

Elle se leva et embrassa l'adolescent sur le front.

- Tu veux que je te monte un peu de soupe ? Ou une tisane ?

- Non merci, j'ai sommeil.

- D'accord. Bonne nuit.

Elle ferma doucement la porte derrière elle et descendit rejoindre son mari et le trio d'or au rez de chaussée, tandis que Draco se recroquevillait sur son lit en tirant la couverture sur lui.

Au salon, Tess s'installa contre Sirius, lui signifiant ainsi qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il d'un air nonchalant, lui arrachant un sourire.

Et après il prétendrait se ficher du garçon, se dit elle, moqueuse.

- Alors rien. Il est fatigué, répondit elle sans préciser l'état émotionnel du garçon.

Elle espérait pouvoir convaincre l'adolescent de se confier de lui-même à Sirius. Si Draco acceptait de parler à son cousin, elle préparerait le terrain avant, mais en attendant, elle préférait laisser son intimité au jeune homme.

- Je pense que tout ira mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Mais il va falloir qu'on discute toi et moi, souffla-t-elle à l'oreille de son mari en se penchant par-dessus lui pour attraper un roman posé sur un guéridon.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? protesta-t-il sur le même ton.

- Je comprends ton besoin de poser des règles mais il y a certains moments où il faut les assouplir.

Sirius grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de la regarder du coin de l'œil, essayant de voir si elle avait comprit ses paroles. Elle haussa un sourcil moqueur dans sa direction, lui signifiant ainsi qu'elle n'était pas dupe, avant de plonger dans son livre.

Les adolescents montèrent se coucher une heure plus tard et le couple ne tarda pas à faire de même.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un silence profond tomba sur la maison. Plusieurs heures passèrent ainsi.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Draco se réveilla en sursaut. La nausée qui l'avait empêché de manger la veille au soir venait de le tirer du sommeil. Il se leva brusquement et n'eut que le temps de saisir la corbeille à papier avant de vomir violemment à l'intérieur.

Il tenta de se recoucher mais une nouvelle nausée le propulsa hors de son lit quelques minutes plus tard.

À genoux devant la poubelle, il massa sa nuque douloureuse et grimaça en sentant la douleur remonter dans son bras. Son geste se suspendit de lui-même alors que les recommandations que leur avaient faites Tess et le professeur Lupin lui revenaient en mémoire.

Il jeta un regard nerveux vers la porte de sa chambre. Sirius le tuerait purement et simplement s'il mettait un pied en dehors de sa chambre à une heure pareille. Peut-être devait-il juste se recoucher et attendre le lendemain...

Une quinte de toux qui manqua de le refaire vomir le décida. Il retira la couverture de son lit et s'enroula dedans avant d'ouvrir silencieusement la porte de sa chambre.

Il se glissa silencieusement à l'extérieur et marqua une pause au milieu du couloir pour étouffer une quinte de toux dans son mouchoir avant d'écouter anxieusement le silence de la maison.

Il eut un soupir soulagé en constatant qu'il n'avait pas attiré l'attention de Kreattur, qui n'aurait sans doute pas manqué de se précipiter dans la chambre parentale pour réveiller Sirius et l'informer que le jeune homme avait enfreint le couvre feu, ne lui laissant ainsi aucune chance de s'expliquer.

Il n'avait pas tardé à comprendre que l'acariâtre elfe de la famille Black n'avait absolument jamais rien eu contre Sirius personnellement. Il éprouvait juste un plaisir sadique à attirer des ennuis aux adolescents de la maison. 20 ans auparavant, il avait vite remarqué que Regulus était toujours pardonné alors que Sirius était sévèrement corrigé à la moindre incartade. Il avait donc porté toute son attention sur l'aîné des enfants Black, au grand malheur de celui-ci. Aujourd'hui l'histoire se répétait. Sirius ne reprochant jamais rien à Harry et se montrant d'une sévérité particulièrement rigoureuse à l'encontre du jeune Serpentard, il n'avait de cesse de dénoncer ses infractions, réelles ou inventées, dans l'espoir non dissimulé de lui valoir une bonne correction à laquelle il ne manquerait pas d'assister, caché derrière un meuble quelconque.

Pour l'heure, ses efforts avaient été vains, et si Sirius n'avait pas manqué de punir, de secouer ou de réprimander vertement l'adolescent, il n'en était pas encore venu à lui administrer la raclée qu'il lui promettait depuis qu'il avait emménagé à square Grimmaud. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son cousin n'avait pas encore franchi ce pas, mais il soupçonnait fortement Tessa de n'être pas étrangère à la chose.

Il se faufila discrètement le long du couloir, passant sans bruit devant la porte de la chambre qu'Harry partageait avec Ron. Les ronflements du rouquin ne faiblirent pas et il en fut soulagé. La belette poursuivait le même but que Kreattur, à savoir lui attirer le plus d'ennuis possibles, que ce soit en pointant tout mouvement qu'il pouvait faire, qu'en racontant inlassablement ses actions passées dans le seul but, il en était certain, de maintenir à vif les sentiments de Sirius à son égard. La chambre attribuée à Hermione était à l'étage supérieur et de toute façon, la brunette avait adopté une attitude résolument indifférente, l'ignorant purement et simplement, se contentant d'un léger froncement de sourcils quand la belette insistait un peu trop sur certains points. C'était le mieux qu'elle pouvait lui accorder sans s'attirer les foudres de son pseudo petit-ami.

Il finit par arriver devant la chambre parentale et hésita. C'était là que la partie la plus dure se jouait. Il eut un instant envie de laisser tomber, de retourner se coucher et d'attendre le lendemain, quelles qu'en soit les conséquences. Mais une vague de nausée et un frisson glacé remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale le convainquirent de ne pas prendre de risques.

Il inspira profondément et actionna la poignée de la porte, ne faisant que l'entrouvrir et écoutant les bruits filtrant de la pièce. Le léger ronflement de Sirius couvrait à peine la respiration de Tessa.

Il s'agissait à présent d'être prudent. Il lui fallait réussir à réveiller la jeune femme. Et seulement la jeune femme.

Il avança sur la pointe des pieds, se mordant les lèvres de concentration pour ne pas faire grincer les lames du parquet.

Il frissonna à nouveau et resserra les pans de la couverture autour de lui avant de s'accroupir à côté du lit et de tendre une main hésitante vers sa cousine.

- Tess, murmura-t-il de façon presque imperceptible en la secouant légèrement.

Il jeta aussitôt un regard anxieux vers Sirius qui avait bougé en soupirant.

- Tessa, dit-il plus fort, commençant à paniquer en voyant l'animagus s'agiter un peu plus.

Il était en train de se réveiller, réalisa-t-il. Il secoua plus franchement la jeune femme, priant pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux la première et qu'elle soit réactive au réveil.

- Draco ?

Il sursauta. Et manqua de tomber en arrière. Tessa se redressa légèrement et plissa les yeux pour le voir dans la pénombre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Murmura-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit il sur le même ton, je ne me sens pas bien. Je pensais que ça allait passer mais j'ai vomi plusieurs fois et j'ai froid. J'ai mal partout, surtout à l'arrière de la tête.

- Et tu trembles comme une feuille, soupira Tessa.

Il acquiesça. Elle se redressa et posa une main étonnamment fraîche sur son front avant de soupirer de nouveau.

- Keskispass ? Marmonna une voix éraillée.

Draco tressaillit. Sirius était réveillé.

- Rien, répondit fermement sa femme, dors.

Peine perdue. L'animagus de releva en position assise et ses yeux se posèrent sur Draco qui déglutit en voyant la colère envahir le regard de son cousin.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ? gronda Sirius d'un ton rauque, bien plus impressionnant qu'une explosion de colère.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de se justifier. Ou même de s'excuser. Il avait abandonné sa fierté depuis longtemps et il savait d'expérience que les adultes étaient bien souvent calmés net par des excuses, mais Tessa le devança.

- Ce n'est pas le moment Sirius. Il est brûlant de fièvre. Je le ramène à sa chambre. Rends-toi utile et appelle mon père. Dis-lui de venir.

- On ne va pas déranger ton père en pleine nuit, protesta Sirius en jetant un regard noir à son pupille.

- Appelle je te dis ! Siffla Tessa. Il a les symptômes de la grippe mais la dragoncelle présente les mêmes au tout début de la maladie alors ne fais pas ta tête de cochon et appelle !

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se leva rapidement et passa une robe de chambre sur sa chemise de nuit. Elle poussa Draco doucement devant elle, le raccompagnant jusqu'à sa chambre. Là elle le fit allonger et lui sourit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Mon père va arriver et il va vite nous dire ce que tu as pour qu'on puisse te soigner.

En effet, moins de 10 minutes plus tard, le médicomage Andrews entrait dans sa chambre, en pyjama sous son manteau. Il embrassa sa fille sur le front et fit un sourire franc à l'adolescent.

- Alors, voyons ce qui ne va pas.

Draco vit du coin de l'œil Tess pousser Sirius dehors et ne put que remarquer le regard d'avertissement que lui lançait l'homme.

Merlin, pria-t-il intérieurement, faites que j'ai quelque chose !

Le médicomage Andrews lui lança plusieurs sorts de diagnostics, notant les informations qu'il récoltait sur un bloc. Il regarda ensuite ses yeux avec un lumos, le fit tousser, inspirer, expirer, encore tousser, sans cesser de prendre de notes.

- Monsieur ? risqua Draco.

- Allons, allons, jeune homme, que t'ai-je déjà dis à ce propos ?

Draco jeta un regard au père de Tess et celui-ci lui fit un sourire rassurant. Il avait envie, vraiment, de profiter de l'autorisation de l'homme, mais il avait le sentiment que Sirius n'apprécierait pas, mais alors, pas du tout.

- D'accord, il est peut-être un peu tôt pour que tu m'appelles grand-père, mais tu pourrais essayer de m'appeler Silvanius ?

- Je vais essayer. Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

- Pas la dragoncelle, rassure-toi. Ce n'est qu'une grippe. Un peu de pimentine pendant quelques jours et tu seras sur pieds.

Le medicomage se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre, sans voir le soupir de soulagement que laissa échapper l'adolescent.


	7. Chapter 7

Vu que j'étais fatiguée et que j'ai posé l'après-midi, je poste ce chapitre relativement tôt. comme toujours un grand merci à Morphée et Mistycal pour leur aide! (ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, désolée de ne pouvoir répondre aux reviews anonymes)

Je vous laisse à votre lecture!

Enjoy

* * *

Tessa posa une main fraîche sur le front de Draco et lui fit un sourire satisfait avant de lui tendre une fiole de pimentine.

- La fièvre est presque tombée, lui apprit-elle, tu devrais être sur pied demain mais pour en être sûre, je ne veux pas que tu bouges de ton lit encore aujourd'hui. Tu tiendras le coup ?

Draco acquiesça vigoureusement. Il n'avait pas osé l'avouer à Tessa mais il aimait ce statut de malade. Il n'était pas tenu de descendre pour les repas, personne ne venait le voir, à part sa cousine qui mangeait avec lui le midi. Il adorait la voir rentrer dans sa chambre avec un plateau et s'asseoir à côté de son lit pour déjeuner. Même si elle allait ensuite passer l'après-midi dans son studio et qu'il ne la revoyait pas avant le repas du soir, lorsqu'elle lui portait à manger avant d'aller rejoindre le reste de la famille dans la cuisine, il appréciait ce moment en tête à tête.

- Tu n'as plus mal à la tête ? Continua Tess, le sortant de ses pensées. Et tu n'as plus eu envie de vomir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, non, assura Draco en essayant de se redresser dans le lit, juste un peu fatigué et les yeux qui me brûlent si je lis trop longtemps, mais à part ça...

- Bon... c'est bien, sourit Tessa en l'aidant à s'asseoir et en calant un oreiller supplémentaire derrière son dos. Que veux-tu manger ce midi ? Tu te sens d'attaque pour plus élaboré que jambon/purée ou soupe poulet/vermicelle ?

- Euh ouais, parce que franchement, je ne veux pas donner l'impression de me plaindre, hein, mais bon...

- Tu as passé l'âge de tout ce qui peut se manger à la paille ou à la cuillère à café... Je comprends... Que dirais-tu d'une part de tourte au poulet, suivi d'un bon steak avec du riz aux légumes ?

- Ce serait parfait.

- À vos ordres chef ! Je te porte ça dans environ une heure. En attendant, repose-toi !

Sur un dernier sourire, Tess sortit de la chambre de l'adolescent et faillit rentrer dans Sirius qui l'attendait dans le couloir, l'œil mauvais.

- Ça va pas ? Demanda la jeune femme, en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Mis à part le fait que tu te fais embobiner par ce gosse ?

- Il est malade, Sir', je vois pas en quoi il m'embobine...

- Et il l'a chopé où ce truc ? Une maladie qu'on ne trouve que dans le monde moldu ? Il sort en douce, à tous les coups.

- Ne sois pas ridicule.

- Quoi, ça m'arrive de sortir dans la journée et toi tu restes enfermée dans ton studio. Il pourrait y avoir une explosion que tu ne t'en rendrais pas compte.

- Je sens comme un reproche là...

- Pas du tout. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il n'aurait pas eu besoin d'être un génie pour se glisser dehors...

- Que veux-tu qu'il aille faire dans le monde des moldus ? On parle de Draco ! Il ne connaît rien à ce monde. Si, et c'est une hypothèse ne reposant sur rien, si effectivement il avait fait le mur, c'est dans le monde des sorciers qu'il serait allé... et on serait peut-être à l'hôpital pour le faire soigner de la dragoncelle.

- Je ne suis pas convaincu. Je suis sûr que le gamin cache quelque chose. On n'attrape pas la grippe comme ça, pas dans une maison sorcière... Un rhume oui peut-être, mais la grippe...

- Sirius, je bosse en permanence dans le monde moldu, j'ai peut-être transporté le virus ! Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas été malade que je n'ai pas été porteur sain.

Sirius grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de descendre en direction du salon. À mi-chemin il se retourna vers sa femme.

- Il sera sur pied demain ? Tu en es sûre ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Alors demain, terminé les passe-droits. Il reprend ses devoirs et il me nettoie sa chambre. Et plus question que monsieur mange au lit des menus choisis sur mesure comme à l'hôtel ! Je vais l'avoir à l'œil !

- Tu es injuste Sirius, siffla Tessa tandis que l'homme dévalait les escaliers.

La jeune femme secoua la tête et prit la direction de la cuisine en se disant que son mari serait probablement de meilleure humeur le lendemain.

Malheureusement, s'il y avait une chose à mettre au crédit de Sirius, c'était bien qu'il avait de la suite dans les idées. Le lendemain à 8h30, ce fut de vigoureux coups de poing dans la porte qui tirèrent l'adolescent de son sommeil.

- Allez la belle au bois dormant, lança Sirius en entrant dans la pièce, on se réveille !

Draco sursauta et se redressa brusquement en position assise, ce qui lui arracha une grimace. L'homme s'avança vers lui et posa une main sur son front. L'adolescent se fit violence pour ne pas reculer, tant le toucher était moins agréable que celui de Tessa.

- Plus de fièvre, marmonna Sirius. Tu n'as pas mal à la tête ?

- Euh non, répondit Draco la voix pâteuse.

- Tu es sûr ? Ne me dis pas non pour me faire plaisir.

- Oui je suis sûr, je n'ai plus mal à la tête.

- Parfait, alors tu as assez joué les tire-au-flanc. Tu te lèves, tu files sous la douche, tu descends petit-déjeuner et tu vas me ranger le chantier qu'est devenue ta chambre en seulement quatre jours.

- D'accord, soupira l'adolescent en sortant péniblement de son lit et en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Sirius le suivit du regard et secoua la tête. Tous les adolescents étaient décidément les mêmes. Harry avait attrapé un rhume à Noël et il avait dû le tirer par les pieds, malgré les protestations de Molly Weasley et de Tessa, et faire disparaître ses couvertures pour l'obliger à sortir de son lit. Dès qu'il entendit la douche couler, il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et, après être passé dans sa propre chambre enfiler un pull plus chaud – cette maison était glaciale même en été – et ranger quelques bricoles qu'il avait sorti de l'armoire, il finit par descendre à la cuisine, où se trouvaient déjà le trio et Tessa.

- Bonjour chéri, sourit Tess en posant une tasse de café au lait fumante devant son mari.

- Bonjour chéri, lancèrent en cœur Ron et Harry d'un ton moqueur, arrachant un sourire amusé aux deux filles.

Sirius grogna quelque chose que les adolescents n'entendirent pas mais qui fit s'exclamer « Sirius ! » à Tessa. Hermione pouffa dans sa serviette tandis qu'Harry et Ron se regardaient en souriant.

- Mais c'est qu'il n'est vraiment pas du matin, se moqua Ron, s'attirant un regard noir.

- En même temps, persifla Harry, il est pas franchement de l'après-midi non plus !

Un regard plus noir encore lui répondit et les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire.

- Notez qu'il commence à s'améliorer après six heures de l'après midi, sourit Hermione.

- Pourquoi je ne sors pas de mon studio avant six heures trente, à ton avis ? S'esclaffa Tess.

- Ah ça suffit, grogna Sirius ! Vous vous êtes tous ligués contre moi ? Toi, lança-t-il en désignant Harry, n'oublie pas à qui tu dois ton balai.

Harry se contenta de lever son verre de jus de citrouille dans un salut moqueur, provoquant un rire chez Tess, derrière Sirius.

- Et toi, ajouta-t-il en se tournant brusquement vers son épouse et en lui retirant son verre de coca des mains, je te coupe les vivres ! Plus de coca ! Fini ! Terminé ! Punie !

Tess haussa les sourcils d'un air faussement menaçant et Sirius s'empressa de lui rendre le verre.

- Ou pas, marmonna-t-il, affichant un air boudeur qui déclencha un fou rire général.

Dans les escaliers, Draco avala péniblement sa salive. Il n'avait jamais connu pareille complicité. Ce n'était pas digne des Malefoy. Jamais sa mère ou lui-même ne se serait permis de taquiner son père ainsi. Et il ne pensait pas beaucoup se tromper en disant qu'il n'était pas près de pouvoir participer à pareille conversation avec la famille de son cousin.

Après avoir inspiré profondément, il se composa un visage impassible et entra dans la pièce. Comme d'ordinaire, seules les filles le saluèrent et seule Tessa lui adressa un vrai sourire.

La journée passa paisiblement et ce ne fut qu'au dîner que Sirius leur fit part d'une idée qu'il avait eu dans le courant de la journée. Il connaissait une colline isolée, sur laquelle il n'était pas bien compliqué de lancer quelques sorts repousse-moldus. Aussi leur proposait-il de partir tôt le matin et de passer la journée à la campagne, où ils pourraient pique-niquer et jouer au quidditch. Tout le monde s'enthousiasma pour le programme et Sirius se renversa sur sa chaise, satisfait.

Sans surprise, Harry et Ron décidèrent d'aller se coucher tôt et Tess leva les yeux au ciel en sachant pertinemment qu'ils seraient debout aux aurores le lendemain. Hermione, toujours raisonnable, ne tarda pas à les suivre. Draco était monté dès le repas terminé, comme à l'ordinaire. Tessa avait bien essayé de le convaincre de rester mais il avait prétexté la fatigue pour s'isoler, encore une fois.

À 7h tapantes, le lendemain matin, Tessa fut réveillée en sursaut par le rugissement de Sirius qui fit trembler le 12 Square Grimaud jusque dans ses fondations.

- Harry ! Je vais te mettre six pieds sous terre et couler du béton sur le trou !

Seul l'éclat de rire des deux Gryffondors lui répondit.

Tessa se redressa sur un coude et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Aguamenti, expliqua Sirius en retirant son haut de pyjama trempé.

- Ils ont utilisé la magie ? Répondit Tess en fronçant les sourcils. Et toi bien sûr tu ne dis rien !

- Ils ne risquent rien Tessa, sourit Sirius, la trace ne fonctionne pas s'il y a des sorciers adultes à proximité.

- Mais ce n'est pas la question, protesta la jeune femme. C'est illégal ! Tu es aussi gamin qu'eux Sirius !

L'homme sourit et promit de demander aux garçons d'utiliser un bête seau la prochaine fois qu'ils voudraient le réveiller en fanfare. Il ajouta avec un sourire en coin qu'elle ne devrait pas se plaindre alors si elle était trempée autant que lui. Tessa lui lança un oreiller en pleine figure avant de se laisser retomber en arrière.

Elle descendit quelques minutes plus tard pour trouver Hermione dans la bibliothèque, examinant avec attention les étagères.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

- De quoi m'occuper à la campagne. Les garçons vont jouer au quidditch toute la journée, et je sais pas toi, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça. J'ai l'intention de lire et de dessiner.

- Bonne idée. Tu as des livres de légendes là bas au fond.

Hermione la remercia et alla directement vers l'étagère que lui avait indiquée Tessa, tandis que la jeune femme se rendait dans son studio pour prendre ses notes et son violon. Elle rejoignit ensuite Kreattur dans la cuisine pour finaliser la confection des paniers de pique-nique.

À l'étage, Ron et Harry étaient en train de nettoyer leurs balais respectifs. Harry était penché sur son éclair de feu, le cirant avec application après avoir coupé les brindilles abîmées. Ron, qui devait se contenter du Brossdur de Fred, se contentait de frotter énergiquement l'objet avec un chiffon.

- Tu veux de la cire ? Demanda Harry en lui jetant un regard.

- Non, ça ira, si je lui rends un balai flambant neuf, jamais je ne me débarrasserais de mes frères, ils vont vouloir que j'entretienne leurs balais à vie.

- Tu m'étonnes, ricana Harry en donnant un dernier coup de chiffon lustrant à son balai.

Les garçons descendirent poser leurs balais dans l'entrée avant de remonter à la recherche d'Hermione. Ils la trouvèrent dans sa chambre, penchée au dessus d'un énorme sac-à-dos plein à craquer dans lequel elle essayait de faire entrer un dernier livre.

- Hermione, gémit Ron, dis-moi que tu plaisantes ?

- À quel propos ? Demanda distraitement la jeune fille sans lever les yeux de son sac, cherchant visiblement comment réussir à ranger tout ce qu'elle voulait emporter.

- On va pique-niquer à la campagne, protesta le rouquin, tu as vraiment besoin de tout ça ?

- Tu as pris ton balai, non, siffla Hermione en se tournant vers lui, un poing sur la hanche.

- Oui et alors ?

- Et que suis-je censée faire pendant que Tess jouera de la musique et que messieurs joueront au quidditch ?

- Euh... ben tu nous regarderas.

Harry grimaça et fit prudemment quelques pas en arrière. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses oreilles tintaient des hurlements d'Hermione et de tous les noms d'oiseaux dont elle était en train de traiter le Gryffondor maladroit.

Il marmonna quelques vagues excuses, signifiant qu'il allait aider Tessa pour les préparatifs, avant de s'enfuir de la pièce.

Il retrouva la jeune femme dans la cuisine et celle-ci l'interrogea du regard.

- C'est rien, Ron a émit l'idée que Hermione n'avait rien d'autre à faire de sa journée que d'admirer ses prouesses sur un balai. Elle est en train de lui expliquer ... euh ... vigoureusement ... à quel point il se trompe.

Tessa éclata de rire et donna les paniers de pique-nique à Harry pour qu'il les place dans l'entrée.

Ron, les oreilles rouges, descendit, suivie d'une Hermione satisfaite d'avoir fait valoir son point de vue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire ?

La voix de Sirius, retentissant à l'étage, fit lever toutes les têtes.

- Je prépare mes affaires, répondit la voix hésitante de Draco.

- Parce que tu t'imagines que tu vas venir avec nous ? Je suis persuadé que tu me prends pour un imbécile. Je ne sais pas encore comment exactement tu t'y es pris pour sortir d'ici mais je finirai par le découvrir. En attendant tu n'auras accès à aucun privilège ! Tu vas rester ici sous la surveillance de Kreattur et faire tes devoirs, et, si quand je rentre, j'apprends que tu ne t'es pas tenu tranquille ou si tes devoirs ne sont pas faits correctement, crois-moi, je te donnerai de bonnes raisons de gémir !

Sirius descendit les escaliers après avoir claqué la porte de la chambre de Draco derrière lui. Il fut accueilli par deux regards réprobateurs. Si Hermione se contenta de se détourner de lui, ce ne fut pas le cas de Tess.

- Les enfants, pouvez-vous nous laisser un instant ?

Les trois adolescents hochèrent la tête et se réfugièrent dans la chambre d'Harry.

- C'est géant, s'exclama Ron en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

- Ron, siffla Hermione, Sirius se montre particulièrement injuste, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est géant.

- Tu adopterais un chaporouge si on te laissait faire, toi, riposta le rouquin avant de se tourner vers son ami, toi tu es d'accord avec moi, Harry ?

L'adolescent haussa les épaules sans répondre en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

- Quoi, insista Ron, tu te serais vu passer la journée en compagnie de Malefoy ?

- Euh non, c'est sûr, marmonna Harry, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Ron eut l'air sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose mais il ravala ses paroles devant l'air sombre qu'affichait son ami. Il haussa les épaules et ouvrit un magazine de quidditch qui traînait sur le sol, sans voir le regard mauvais que lui lançait Hermione.

Dans la cuisine, l'ambiance n'était guère meilleure. Sirius était adossé au frigo magiquement modifié, regardant sans mot dire, la mâchoire serrée, Tessa qui faisait les cent pas devant lui.

- N'en fais pas un drame, Tessa, siffla Sirius.

- Je n'en fais pas un drame, quand je ferai un drame, crois-moi tu verras la différence.

- Tessa, je ne vais pas laisser un adolescent de 16 ans me prendre pour un imbécile en toute impunité. Je ne vais pas le récompenser pour son attitude.

- Son attitude ? Quelle attitude ? Il essaie de toutes ses forces de se faire discret et d'obéir à tes règles. Mais tu es tellement borné...

- Tess, l'interrompit Sirius, je ne plaisante pas. Il a été élevé pour être un meurtrier, un mangemort. Je sais, je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez ce gosse. Je n'ai pas le choix. Crois-moi, je n'aime pas être le méchant de l'histoire, mais je ne me pardonnerais jamais si en sortant d'ici, il tuait quelqu'un juste parce que ce n'est pas un sang pur. Je dois lutter contre 16 ans d'éducation vouée à la magie noire. Alors peut-être qu'il ne sera pas très heureux pendant quelque temps, peut-être qu'il va me haïr sur le moment, mais j'essaie de changer ses valeurs. Et si tu es contre moi, je n'y arriverai jamais.

- Je ne suis pas contre toi, Sirius mais je pense sincèrement que tu te trompes. Ce n'est pas Lucius ! Et je ne crois pas que tu lui montres où sont les bonnes valeurs en mettant autant de différences entre lui et Harry. Bon sang, pour l'anniversaire d'Harry, il a passé la soirée enfermé dans sa chambre sans oser mettre le nez dehors.

- Tu vois c'est ça le problème. Toi tu vois un ado qui se planque dans sa chambre, moi je vois un sang-pur qui refuse de frayer avec des, comment dit-il déjà ? Des « sang-de-bourbes » et des « traître à leur sang ». Alors ma décision est prise, tant qu'il ne se comporte pas correctement, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire des efforts.

- Sirius...

- Il ne vient pas !

Tessa lui jeta un regard meurtrier et sortit de la pièce sans lui adresser une parole. Sirius donna un coup de pied dans une chaise avant de lui emboîter le pas.

Ils trouvèrent Harry et Ron assis dans les escaliers. Hermione avait disparue et Kreattur s'affairait autour des affaires préparée pour la journée.

- Bon, sourit Sirius, on y va ?

- Ça sera sans moi, annonça Tessa les bras croisés.

- Tessa tu es ridicule, soupira Sirius.

- Écoute, j'ai du travail et j'avais décidé de venir le faire sur ta colline parce que je ne voulais pas rester seule ici. Mais puisque Draco reste là, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne resterais pas aussi, de plus j'ai une confiance très limitée en Kreattur. Tu ne peux pas nier qu'il a plus que tendance à mentir pour faire punir ce gosse. Alors c'est plus simple comme ça. Je reste là.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour continuer la discussion mais Harry, sentant venir la dispute l'interrompit en lui signalant que s'ils ne partaient pas de suite, ce n'était plus la peine d'y aller. Sirius acquiesça et Ron appela Hermione de toute la force de ses poumons.

L'adolescente descendit calmement les escaliers, vêtue d'une robe en éponge jaune qui fit écarquiller les yeux du rouquin.

- C'est quoi cette tenue ?

- Je reste là !

- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu veux une liste ? Siffla la jeune fille visiblement furieuse. Déjà je peux parfaitement dessiner et faire mes devoirs ici. Ensuite, d'après ce que j'ai compris, Tess reste et je serai donc toute seule avec trois fondus de Quidditch et, crois-le ou non, je ne trouve aucun intérêt à regarder trois clowns ridicules tourner en rond sur des balais. Enfin, tu es mesquin et méprisable.

- Je te demande pardon ? s'exclama Ron.

- Tu n'aimes pas Malefoy, parfait. Mais te voir jubiler à l'idée de le savoir puni, je trouve ça digne d'un gosse de trois ans et pas de quelqu'un qui sera majeur dans moins d'un an et qui clame partout qu'il a envie de devenir auror !

Sur ses paroles, Hermione tourna les talons et remonta prestement à l'étage. Ron, la bouche ouverte de surprise se tourna vers Harry, en quête d'un soutien quelconque, mais son ami se contenta de hausser les épaules et de pousser son parrain vers la sortie.

Sur un dernier regard pour Tessa, Sirius céda à l'insistance de son filleul et les trois garçons quittèrent la maison.

Tessa eut un soupir et s'installa à la table de la cuisine pour travailler sur un nouveau texte. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione la rejoignit, les bras chargés de livres, de parchemins et de bouteilles d'encre. Elle s'installa près de Tessa et ouvrit ses ouvrages avant de pousser un soupir exaspéré.

- Les mecs...

- Et c'est rien de le dire, répondit Tess sur le même ton.

Hermione commença à écrire sur un brouillon en feuilletant un livre de métamorphose. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de travail, elle se leva brusquement.

- Et zut, ça peut plus durer !

Sous le regard ébahi de Tessa, elle monta les escaliers en courant en direction de la chambre de Draco. Tess sourit. Elle n'avait pas osé monter voir son cousin, pensant qu'il préférait rester seul pour le moment. Elle avait résolu de le laisser tranquille jusqu'au déjeuner, mais l'adolescente semblait avoir une autre opinion.

Celle-ci se rendit directement devant la chambre de Draco et frappa à la porte. N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle frappa une seconde fois et entrouvrit la porte.

- Male... Draco ? C'est Hermione. Je peux entrer ?

- Ouais, répondit le Serpentard dans un soupir.

Hermione entra dans la pièce, remarquant l'absence de décoration. Draco était assis contre la tête de lit, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux.

- Ça va ? Demanda Hermione.

Il hocha brièvement la tête sans répondre.

- Écoute, commença Hermione d'un ton hésitant, Sirius peut agir comme un vrai crétin, mais il vaut peut-être mieux ne pas le provoquer. S'il veut absolument que tu fasses tes devoirs, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas à la cuisine avec Tess et moi ? Tess bosse sur des textes et moi je fais aussi mes devoirs. Ça sera toujours mieux que de rester tout seul ici, non ?

- Je sais pas Granger, euh Hermione. J'évite la cuisine au maximum.

- Je peux te comprendre en général, mais là il n'y a que Tessa et moi, tu ne veux pas profiter de la lumière et de la proximité des bierreaubeurres ?

Draco eut un sourire résigné et se leva pour récupérer ses affaires avant d'emboîter le pas à la jeune fille.

Tessa les accueillit avec un sourire et Draco lui répondit tristement.

- Ça va s'arranger, lui souffla-t-elle.

Draco hocha la tête, pas convaincu. Il jeta un regard sur le livre qu'étudiait Hermione. Ayant déjà fait son devoir de métamorphose, il prit son livre de soin aux créatures magiques et se plongea dedans.

Le trio travailla sans interruption jusqu'au déjeuner, après quoi, à la demande expresse de Tessa, ils firent une pause de deux heures durant laquelle Hermione se consacra au dessin tandis que Draco lisait un livre de légendes sorcières.

Vers 15h, les adolescents reprirent leur travail dans la cuisine. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Hermione commença à s'énerver sur son devoir de potion. Après l'avoir entendu pester pendant une vingtaine de minutes, Draco posa son regard clair sur elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Le professeur Rogue tourne les questions de manière tellement alambiquée que je ne comprends absolument rien.

- Hermione Granger mise en échec par une bête question de potion, se moqua-t-il, mais où va le monde ?

Hermione ne répondit pas et se mordit la lèvre en relisant les questions. Elle avait l'air si misérable que Draco ne put retenir un sourire.

- Te mets pas dans cet état Granger...

- Hermione... marmonna Tess sans lever les yeux de son bloc.

- Ouais Hermione... Bon fais voir. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

- Tu veux m'aider ? Toi ?

- Quelle est la seule matière où tu n'arrives pas à me dépasser ?

Hermione sourit et poussa son parchemin vers l'adolescent.

Une heure plus tard, Sirius, Ron et Harry rentrèrent de leur escapade, les joues rougies par le vent qui s'était levé un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine et regardèrent la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Tessa était penchée sur un bloc et chantonnait tout en écrivant les paroles qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

Draco et Hermione étaient penchés sur un livre de potion et, de toute évidence, l'adolescent était en train d'expliquer quelques points obscurs.

- Salut, lança Sirius, faisant sursauter tous le monde.

- Salut, répondit Tess avec un sourire laissant entendre qu'elle ne lui gardait aucune rancune.

- Tout s'est bien passé ?

- Bien. J'ai avancé sur deux textes. Les enfants ont travaillés toute la journée, excepté lors de la pause que je leur ai imposé et Draco aide Hermione pour les potions parce que le professeur Rogue est, je cite, « aussi tordu que la baguette de Ron après sa rencontre avec le saule cogneur », fin de citation.

- Tessa ! cria Hermione.

- Hermione ! s'exclama Ron au même moment.

Sirius et Harry se contentèrent de ricaner devant les oreilles rouges d'embarras et de colère de Ron et les joues d'Hermione qui n'étaient pas loin d'arborer la même couleur.

Se donnant contenance, la jeune fille commença à ramasser ses affaires fébrilement et, ce faisant, fit tomber son étui de cuir contenant ses dessins qui s'éparpillèrent entre elle et Draco. Les deux adolescents se baissèrent pour les ramasser et Draco ne put retenir un sifflement en voyant un dessin représentant une vue extérieure de Poudlard. Plus exactement la vue que chaque première année avait lorsqu'ils arrivaient en barque juste avant leur répartition.

- T'es douée. C'est impressionnant.

- Oh merci...

Hermione regarda Draco passer un doigt hésitant le long des contours du château. L'envie était clairement visible dans ses yeux.

- Tu sais, si tu veux je pourrais t'apprendre à dessiner, proposa-t-elle.

Draco leva vivement la tête vers elle et, ce faisant, croisa le regard mauvais de Ron. Il ne se retourna pas pour voir ce qu'en pensait Sirius mais il pouvait parier que ce dernier n'approuverait pas qu'il perde son temps à apprendre à dessiner plutôt que de se concentrer sur ses études.

- C'est gentil Hermione, mais non merci. Je n'ai pas de talent artistique.

Les bras chargés de ses affaires, il remonta dans sa chambre, le cœur bien plus lourd à l'idée de ne jamais apprendre à dessiner qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Oui je sais, Sirius est un con, Tessa vous énerve... et ça va pas s'arranger dans ce chapitre! Pas le temps de justifier mes choix de comportement de mes personnages, je suis grave à la bourre (qui a dit: c'est pas un scoop! je suis pas TOUJOURS à la bourre! Bon souvent... Ok... mais pas toujours!)**

**Allez je vous laisse lire et je file!**

**Comme toujours merci à tous: bêtas et lecteurs!**

**A vendredi!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

- Je réitère : on s'en va dans 10 minutes, cria Tess du bas des escaliers.

Sirius la prit par la taille en souriant.

- C'est moi ou ça fait une heure et demie que tu dis ça ?

- Sont insupportables, marmonna la jeune femme avant de sourire en voyant Draco apparaître en haut des marches.

Avant que Sirius n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, elle lança à l'adolescent :

- Désolée ! Ils ne sont toujours pas prêts. Tu sais quoi ? Je t'appelle quand ils descendront.

L'adolescent hocha la tête et re-disparut aussitôt en direction de sa chambre.

- Ça fait au moins quatre fois qu'il descend pour rien. Contrairement aux trois autres, il est prêt depuis plus d'une heure, lui expliqua-t-elle en réponse au regard interrogatif de son époux.

- Oui, je suppose qu'un Malefoy n'est jamais en retard, railla Sirius avant de grimacer sous le coup de coude de Tessa.

Celle-ci lui jeta un regard noir avant de se dégager de ses bras et de lui siffler :

- Au lieu de te comporter en crétin, use de ta soi-disant autorité de mâle et fait en sorte de faire s'activer tout ce petit monde.

- Recule un peu, femme, et admire le maître à l'œuvre !

- J'admire, j'admire, répondit la jeune femme d'un ton moqueur en reculant de quelques pas, avant de se boucher précipitamment les oreilles en voyant son mari pointer sa baguette sur sa gorge et se jeter un _sonorus_ d'un air goguenard.

- Votre attention ! Celui qui ne sera pas devant moi quand je serais arrivé au terme de mon compte à rebours, je l'expédie à travers le réseau de cheminette… sans poudre ! 20…19…18…

Malgré la promesse de Tess de l'appeler une fois tout le monde prêt, Draco fut le premier à arriver en bas, à coté de Sirius, en bredouillant un "Excuse-moi".  
Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione apparut en haut de l'escalier en criant :

- Oh, excuse-moi, Sirius, je ne trouve plus un de mes livres ! Vraiment, je ne sais pas ce que j'en ai fait ! Je me dépêche de le retrouver, promis !

Elle disparut à nouveau dans sa chambre sans laisser à Sirius le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. Harry et Ron, pour leur part, n'avaient même pas daigné se montrer. Tessa, appuyée contre le mur, les bras croisés, ricana :

- Elle est belle, l'autorité du « maître »…

Sirius lui jeta un regard en coin, avant de se tourner vers Draco.

- Et toi, au lieu de rester planté là, tu ne peux pas aller l'aider à retrouver ses affaires, non ? Non, bien sûr, ces basses besognes sont indignes d'un Malefoy, tu préfères te faire remarquer en étant prêt avant tout le monde sans lever le petit doigt pour participer à la vie collective…

L'adolescent garda prudemment le silence.

- Tu t'actives ? Gronda Sirius en haussant le ton, le faisant se précipiter à l'étage.

Dès qu'ils furent seuls, Tessa jeta un regard noir à son mari.

- Tu ne veux pas le lâcher deux secondes ? Siffla-t-elle.

- Tu ne veux pas arrêter de le défendre sans arrêt ? Répondit Sirius sur le même ton. Ce n'est pas vraiment un modèle d'innocence ce gosse !

Tess soupira, mais ne répondit rien. Après quelques minutes, elle cria :

- Ron, Harry ! Vous allez vous dépêcher, oui ou non ?

- Mais j'ai perdu mon tee-shirt des Canons de Chudley ! répondit une voix à l'étage.

Sirius réactiva le _sonorus_ et cria à nouveau dans la maison :

- Ça fait nettement plus de 20 secondes ! Descendez immédiatement, on vous enverra par hibou les affaires que vous ne retrouvez pas ! Vous n'aviez qu'à vous y prendre plus tôt ! Si vous ne descendez pas, Tessa et Molly iront acheter vos affaires sans vous !

- On ne retrouve vraiment pas mon _Histoire de Poudlard_, protesta Hermione, et j'en ai besoin pour me divertir le soir !

Tess crut pendant un moment que Sirius allait se taper la tête contre le mur.  
Finalement, à bout de patience, elle lança un « accio objets égarés » rageur qui fit venir à elle toutes les affaires perdues, à savoir, le livre d'Hermione qui émergea de la chambre d'Harry et Ron (_Ah oui, je l'avais laissé dans la chambre d'Harry en montant me coucher hier soir !_), le tee-shirt du rouquin qui sortit de sous son matelas (_Ça trouve vraiment des bonnes cachettes, ces petites bêtes là !_), et divers autres objets dont une ceinture en cuir brun, portée disparue depuis un mois, qui s'envola de sous le canapé pour venir s'échouer sur le monticule hétéroclite, qu'elle jeta à Sirius qui eut la bonne grâce de prendre un air penaud en marmonnant qu'il était certain que Kreattur savait où elle se trouvait depuis le début.  
Hermione fut la première à fermer sa valise remplie d'autant de livres que de vêtements, la traînant difficilement derrière elle. Cette fois, Draco anticipa la remarque que Sirius allait lui faire, et se précipita pour lui proposer de la porter lui-même jusqu'en bas, s'attirant un sourire et un remerciement soulagé de la jeune fille. Il amena la valise dans le hall sous le regard de son cousin qui siffla :

- Tu veux bien cesser de faire ton intéressant ? On a un elfe je te rappelle !

Exaspéré devant l'injustice de Sirius, Draco lui jeta un regard peu amène et se rebiffa.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas me reprocher de vouloir me rendre utile, si ?

Sirius s'approcha de lui, la mâchoire crispée.

- Je te conseille vivement de t'adresser à moi sur un autre ton, petit imbécile ! Et je te préviens tout de suite que si tu te fais remarquer d'une façon ou d'une autre sur le chemin de traverse, je te ferais regretter d'être venu au monde, vu ?

- Ouais, marmonna Draco de mauvaise grâce.

- Pardon ? Siffla l'animagus, faisant un nouveau pas en avant.

- Oui, Sirius, répondit l'adolescent plus fort en baissant la tête.

- Il a compris, intervint Tessa, une main sur le bras de son époux, va donc aider Harry et Ron.

Sirius hocha la tête et sur un dernier regard d'avertissement envers son cousin, grimpa rapidement à l'étage. Il trouva les deux garçons qui essayaient en vain de fermer la valise de Ron, dans laquelle toutes ses affaires étaient entassées pêle-mêle.

- Vous vous en sortez ?

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot de plus, Tessa, qui n'avait pu se résoudre à le laisser prendre les choses en main, entra derrière lui et soupira.

- Écartez-vous !

Elle agita sa baguette, et les vêtements s'envolèrent pour se déposer délicatement dans la valise, impeccablement pliés. Celle-ci ferma du premier coup, et la jeune femme la fit léviter jusque dans le hall, à côté de la valise d'Hermione. Elle inspecta une dernière fois les adolescents regroupés devant elle et lança :

- Bon, tout le monde est prêt pour de bon, cette fois ? Alors on y va !

Ils passèrent un par un par la cheminée, et se rejoignirent sur le Chemin de Traverse. Harry et Hermione, qui n'arrivaient décidément pas à se faire à ce moyen de transport, ressortirent en trébuchant, couverts de cendres. Souriant d'un air moqueur, Tessa les nettoya d'un coup de baguette avant de pousser tout son petit groupe vers Gringott's, où ils retrouvèrent les Weasley. Le trio les salua chaleureusement, de même que Tessa. Draco resta légèrement en arrière, les yeux baissés, se contentant d'un "Bonjour" le plus poli possible. Même s'il n'était pas là, il savait que n'importe quel incident parviendrait aux oreilles de Sirius. Et il voulait tout faire pour éviter ça.

Ils partirent tous ensemble en direction de l'apothicaire. En chemin, les adolescents entamèrent une conversation sur les options qu'ils allaient suivre durant cette nouvelle année.

- J'hésite à abandonner arithmancie, expliquait Hermione. Si je veux devenir professeur, ce serait vraiment bien d'avoir ces connaissances en plus, mais ça m'obligerait à arrêter les runes anciennes, et c'est bien trop passionnant pour que je puisse m'y résoudre ! À moins d'abandonner les potions, mais c'est absolument hors de question… Si jamais je renonce à être prof, j'aimerais étudier la médicomagie, et arrêter les potions me priverait instantanément de cette opportunité… Ou alors il faudrait arrêter les Soins aux Créatures Magiques, mais ça ferait tellement de peine à Hagrid, c'est impensable !

- Arrête de te plaindre, soupira Ron. Dis-toi que toi, au moins, tu peux choisir les options que tu veux, pas celles qui te sont encore possibles après les résultats des BUSES. Mais voyons le bon côté des choses : je ne supporterai plus Rogue à partir de l'année prochaine ! Toi non plus Harry je suppose ?

- Si. Les potions aux ASPICS sont obligatoires pour devenir Auror. Vous y croyez, vous ? Je faisais enrager Rogue à longueur de cours par ma soi-disant incompétence, et je me retrouve avec un E aux BUSE ! Non mais sérieusement, vous y croyez ?

- Tu connaissais très bien la théorie, expliqua Hermione, et le fait que le professeur Rogue ne soit pas dans le cachot de l'examen t'a probablement détendu. Tu le mérites, ton E, tu en aurais eu beaucoup plus depuis cinq ans si le professeur Rogue ne notait pas si sévèrement!

- Mais je croyais que le professeur Rogue n'acceptait que ceux qui avaient eu un O, protesta Ron.

- Dumbledore l'a convaincu de baisser ses exigences… Je suis sûr que personne d'autre que Hermione n'a eu de O et que faire cours à une seule élève ça aurait fait mauvais genre…

Draco, qui avait eu un O en potion, préféra garder le silence.

- Et toi, Ron, tu vas choisir quoi comme options ? Reprit Hermione.

- Forcément défense contre les forces du mal, métamorphose, sortilèges… et potion puisqu'il le faut pour-être auror… Après, je pense que je vais garder la botanique… Je suis sûr d'arrêter la divination et les soins aux créatures magiques, mais j'hésite encore pour l'astronomie, ça m'intéressait quand même pas mal… Harry, tu vas faire astronomie, toi ?

- Ronald, s'exclama Hermione, ne choisis pas tes matières en fonction de ce que choisit Harry quand même ! C'est ton avenir qui est en jeu !

- Mon avenir proche, à savoir les deux prochaines années, va être mortel si je ne suis pas en cours avec Harry! Bien sûr, que je m'en soucie, de mon avenir, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, et dédaigneuse, se tourna vers Mr Weasley qui avançait à leurs côtés en souriant de leurs chamailleries.

- C'est vraiment très gentil à vous d'accepter de me raccompagner chez mes parents…

- Ça nous fait plaisir, Hermione ! C'est le moins qu'on puisse faire quand même !

Draco, lui, marchant légèrement en retrait de Tessa et Mme Weasley qui parlaient pâtisserie, était resté silencieux.  
Depuis l'emprisonnement de son père, ses moyens financiers s'étaient soudain retrouvés réduits à néant et il ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir suivre toutes les options qui l'intéressaient. L'idée même de devoir se contenter de livres de seconde main le révulsait, quant au matériel périssable – gants et tablier de protection pour le cours de soin, gel isolant pour la botanique – il ne savait pas du tout comment se le procurer.  
À la réflexion, il savait qu'il pourrait sans peine continuer à suivre les potions : il possédait d'avance les manuels requis, que son père avait achetés en estimant qu'il se devait d'avoir toujours une longueur d'avance, et, même si certains ingrédients venaient à lui manquer, il ne faisait nul doute que le professeur Rogue continuerait à le laisser se servir dans sa réserve personnelle.

Ils entrèrent chez l'apothicaire et Harry reprit tout ce dont il avait besoin, avant de s'avancer vers la caisse pour payer. Tessa l'arrêta net.

- Je peux connaître tes intentions, jeune homme ?

- Euh… je vais payer ? Ça ferait mauvais genre de les voler…

- Harry, soupira la jeune femme, il est hors de question que tu payes pour tes fournitures scolaire. Ni Sirius ni moi ne le permettrons. Nous sommes tes tuteurs, c'est à nous de prendre en charge ce genre de frais…

- Mais j'ai de l'argent, protesta le Gryffondor.

- Oui, et bien tu t'en serviras quand tu auras quitté la maison ou pour t'acheter des futilités, rétorqua Tess, c'est normalement ce que tous tuteurs dignes de ce nom aurait dû faire, ajouta-t-elle vénéneusement, faisant référence aux Dursley qui n'avaient jamais donné le moindre penny à leur neveu.

Haussant les épaules, Harry battit en retraite. Il était inutile de se heurter à Tess pour si peu. Il savait la fortune de Sirius considérable et était certain que son parrain soutiendrait la jeune femme sur ce sujet là.

- Tu n'as qu'à le prendre comme une avance sur l'héritage, ajouta-t-elle, clôturant le sujet.

L'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel avant de fourrer ses achats entre les mains de la jeune femme.

- Dans ces conditions, je vous attends dehors, je supporte pas l'odeur de tous ces trucs !

Tessa secoua la tête d'un air amusé en regardant le jeune homme se précipiter dehors, rapidement suivi de Ron qui sauta sur l'occasion pour échapper aux interrogations d'Hermione sur les différences entre les yeux de tritons et ceux de salamandre. Coupée au milieu de sa phrase, la jeune fille resta un instant interdite avant de soupirer et de se mettre à faire l'inventaire de ce qu'il lui restait à acheter pour elle-même et à choisir pour son ami.  
La jeune auteur avisa Draco, qui regardait d'un air absent une rangée de bocaux, et se dirigea vers lui.

- Hé, mon grand, tu as fais une liste des ingrédients dont tu as besoin ?

L'adolescent marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible et détourna le regard d'un air qui aurait pu passer pour hautain mais qui, Tess commençait à le comprendre, n'avait pour but que de dissimuler sa gêne.

- Draco, insista-t-elle, allez, on ne va pas passer la journée chez l'apothicaire.

- J'ai besoin de rien, répondit-il abruptement.

Elle lui attrapa le bras et le fit pivoter vers elle.

- Regarde-moi, ordonna-t-elle, et dis-moi la vérité. As-tu besoin d'ingrédients ?

L'adolescent hésita mais Tess lui tenait le bras et ne semblait pas disposée à le lâcher. Il se dit soudain que sa cousine pourrait raconter à Sirius son refus de répondre, certainement pas pour lui attirer des ennuis d'ailleurs, plutôt par inquiétude, mais il était quasi-certain que celui-ci y verrait une désobéissance, ou pire, un manque de respect.  
Il ne put retenir un tressaillement à cette perspective et cela le décida à lever les yeux vers elle.

- Je n'ai pas d'argent, Tess.

La jeune femme soupira en secouant la tête.

- Draco… tu n'as pas besoin d'argent voyons… Ce que j'ai dis à Harry est également valable pour toi. Il est hors de question que vous payiez pour vos fournitures scolaires, ou vos vêtements, ou même vos loisirs… Vous avez 16 ans. Quand nous avons pris votre garde, nous ne sommes pas devenus des baby-sitters, nous sommes devenus vos parents.

- Mais ça va revenir une fortune ! Et moi vous avez été obligé de me prendre, ce n'est pas comme Potter !

- Absolument pas ! Je sais que Sirius te mène la vie dure. Et je sais qu'il se cache derrière un soi-disant sens du devoir, mais crois-moi il n'en a aucun ! Je n'exagère presque pas, rien ne pourrait lui forcer la main, à part peut-être moi si je menace de faire la grève du s…hmmm, bref. La seule raison qui fait qu'il a décidé de te prendre, c'est que tu fais partie de la famille. Est-ce que c'est bien clair ?

L'adolescent ne put retenir un faible sourire et hocha la tête. Hermione, qui avait discrètement assisté à la scène, s'avança vers eux.

- Draco, je n'arrive vraiment pas à me décider entre les yeux de tritons et ceux de salamandres et j'hésite aussi entre divers sortes d'ailes de coléoptères. Tu pourrais m'aider ?

- File, lui souffla Tess. Je vous attends à la caisse. Et prend tout ce qu'il te faut, compris ?

- Ok, souffla Draco avant d'emboiter le pas à Hermione.

Il se retourna après quelques pas pour murmurer un « merci » que sa cousine balaya d'un geste insouciant de la main avant de suivre la jeune fille qui avait repris son monologue sur les propriétés des batraciens.  
Avec l'aide du Serpentard, bien plus avancé en potion que ses camarades du même âge, il ne fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes aux deux adolescents pour refaire leur stock d'ingrédients, stock qu'Hermione prit soin de choisir en double avant d'en remettre un jeu à Mme Weasley, pour Ron.  
Enfin ils passèrent à la caisse et, si les Weasley et Hermione emportèrent leurs emplettes, Tess, fidèle à son habitude, signa un ordre de livraison. Tout ce qu'ils achèteraient durant cette journée serait apporté au 12, square Grimmaud par les elfes ou les hiboux des magasins en début de soirée. La jeune femme s'assura que chaque lot d'ingrédients soit emballé dans deux paquets distincts marqués aux noms des garçons.

Ils sortirent finalement de la boutique de l'apothicaire et, sur la demande de Harry et Ginny, passèrent au royaume du hibou pour racheter du miam hibou pour Coq et Hedwige.  
La petite troupe se dirigea ensuite vers Fleury et Bott et les adolescents s'éparpillèrent dans la boutique, à la recherche des livres correspondants à leurs options.  
Après avoir âprement négocié l'achat de livres non scolaire avec Harry, qui lui rappelait qu'elle avait encore perdu un pari qu'elle n'avait toujours pas honoré, Tessa avisa Draco qui semblait hésiter, lisant et relisant les couvertures des livres qu'il avait dans les mains.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle en arrivant près de lui, tu n'es toujours pas décidé pour tes options ?

- Je suis sûr de prendre défense, métamorphose, sortilège et potions mais je ne sais pas quoi prendre d'autres. Le minimum imposé est de trois matières et mon père ne voulait que je garde que ces quatre là. Il voulait que j'aie du temps pour lire les cours de gestion qu'il comptait me faire parvenir.

- Mouais, grimaça Tessa qui avait toujours eu en horreur la gestion de patrimoine et confiait le sien à un notaire de sang-mêlé qui pouvait ainsi gérer ses fonds moldus comme sorciers. Rien ne t'oblige à en prendre plus, tu sais… Mais j'ai discuté avec Molly qui m'a dit que Charlie avait pris botanique et soins aux créatures magiques. Si tu veux toujours travailler avec les dragons, je te conseille de prendre les mêmes options.

L'adolescent secoua la tête, peu convaincu.

- Ce n'est qu'un rêve, Tess. C'est tout sauf réaliste.

- C'est bien aussi de rêver ! On en ferait jamais rien sinon. Crois-tu que je serais devenu auteur-compositeur si j'avais étouffé mes rêves dans l'œuf ? Et puis ces options te permettront de choisir d'autres pistes, tu auras une formation plus complète, ajouta-t-elle en saisissant les deux livres concernés. Mais je persiste, si tu ne rêve pas et si tu n'essaies pas d'atteindre tes rêves, tu ne feras jamais rien !

Draco lui jeta un regard incertain avant de capituler et de prendre les livres avec un sourire.

En sortant de la librairie, Mme Weasley proposa une halte à la terrasse de Florian Fantarome, ce qui fut accepté à l'unanimité.  
Après avoir englouti leur glace, les ados, munis de quelques pièces distribués par Tessa, qui fit taire les protestations de Mme Weasley en se laissant inviter à diner, se ruèrent vers Friandises Magiques Bombecs, sous le regard indulgents et quelques peu amusés des adultes.

L'après-midi touchant à sa fin et la température fraichissant, Tessa consulta sa montre et eut un sursaut : il était bien plus tard que ce qu'elle avait pensé.  
Elle appela les garçons et, après avoir salué Hermione et les Weasley, se dirigea vers le chaudron baveur.  
Harry fut le premier à passer par la cheminée, suivi par Draco et enfin par Tess.  
Sirius était assis dans son fauteuil, lisant un bouquin policier.

- Vous avez tout trouvé ?

- Ouais, répondit Harry.

Les hiboux livreurs arrivèrent à cet instant précis et les adolescents se répartirent les paquets avant de monter les ranger dans leur malle. Tess alla déballer en cuisine quelques achats qu'elle avait effectués pour le repas du soir qu'elle commença à préparer avec l'aide de Kreattur tandis que Sirius, abandonnant son livre, monta à l'étage. Il frappa à la porte de Draco et entra, comme à son habitude, sans attendre de réponse. L'adolescent, qui avait rangé ses nouveaux livres et ingrédients au fond de sa malle et était en train d'y mettre ses uniformes, gants de protections et affaires de quidditch, laissant ainsi tout le haut du contenant pour ranger ses étuis de cuir dur dans lesquels il glissait ses devoirs roulés bien serrés, leva les yeux vers lui.

- Tu t'es décidé sur tes options ? demanda l'homme en s'appuyant au mur.

- Euh…Tessa m'a conseillé botanique et Soins aux créatures magiques.

- J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas choisi cette option dans l'intention de continuer à te conduire en petit con arrogant et d'attirer des ennuis à Hagrid en foutant le souk pendant le cours !

- Bien sûr que non !

- Ouais bien sûr, tu es un petit ange ! Je t'aurai à l'œil, attention à toi si j'apprends que tu as foutu le bordel !

- Ça va, se rebella Draco, que plusieurs heures en compagnie de Ron Weasley avait mis sur les nerfs, arrête de penser que tout ce que je fais a un sens caché !

- Parle-moi sur un autre ton, jeune homme ou ça va aller mal, prévint Sirius d'un ton sec.

- Putain mais tu peux pas me lâcher un peu et aller emmerder Harry pour une fois !

Sirius traversa la distance qui les séparait sans même s'en apercevoir. Il releva Draco d'une main et de l'autre il le gifla brusquement avant de le jeter sur son lit. Il fit un pas vers l'adolescent avant de se figer et d'inspirer lentement et profondément.

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de me parler comme ça, prévint-il avant de tourner les talons et de sortir, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Harry avait ouvert la porte de sa chambre et l'interrogea du regard, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu lui dire quoi que ce soit, les yeux du garçon glissèrent sur lui et il retourna prestement dans ses quartiers. Sirius se retourna, se doutant de ce qui avait fait battre Harry en retraite. Tessa était déjà à mi-chemin dans les escaliers.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix mécontente.

- Rien, répondit-il sur le même ton avant de redescendre se réinstaller dans son fauteuil avec son livre.

Lire l'avait toujours apaisé. Il entendit son épouse finir de monter les marches et entrer sans frapper dans la chambre de Draco. Leurs paroles étouffées lui parvinrent sans qu'il en comprenne le sens et, haussant les épaules, il replongea dans sa lecture.

.

OoO

.

Dans sa chambre, Draco était resté figé après le départ de Sirius. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit de lui dire cela, au nom de Merlin ? Il posa la main sur sa joue brulante. Le coup avait fait mal, oui, mais il savait d'expérience que celui-ci n'avait pas été assez brutal pour lui laisser un bleu. La douleur ne serait sans doute qu'un souvenir dans quelques minutes. Il se demandait toutefois avec inquiétude où était parti Sirius. Chercher de quoi le punir plus efficacement ? Une lanière ? Une canne ? C'était ce que son père aurait fait pour un tel affront, et il était sûr que la brulure de sa joue serait le cadet de ses soucis quand son cousin allait revenir.

La porte s'ouvrit et il sursauta brusquement. Mais ce n'était que Tessa, qui venait visiblement aux nouvelles.  
Elle s'assit au bord du lit et effleura sa joue avant d'hocher la tête d'un air rassuré.

- Tu n'as pas de marque, lui dit-elle. Au bruit que ça a fait, j'ai cru qu'il t'avait massacré.

- Non, murmura Draco.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que l'adolescent ne se décide à parler de nouveau.

- Il est où ?

Il redoutait la réponse mais il préférait savoir. Se préparer à l'éventualité d'une punition plus sévère plutôt que d'être pris par surprise.

- Il est retourné dans le salon. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Rien, je me suis énervé. Et je l'ai mis en colère. C'est ma faute.

La jeune femme sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose mais elle se ravisa. Après l'avoir embrassé doucement sur sa joue brulante, elle lui effleura les cheveux d'un geste maternel.

- Je t'appellerai pour dîner.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et fit signe à Harry, qui était revenu pointer son nez à sa propre porte, que tout allait bien avant de redescendre en direction du salon.  
Elle regarda quelques secondes son époux, plongé dans son polar dont il avait atteint la moitié, appuyée contre le mur, et demanda :

- C'était vraiment nécessaire ?

- Probablement pas, admit-il, mais je ne supporte pas la façon dont il me parle. Tu ne peux pas juger Tess, tu n'étais pas là. Et puis merde, s'énerva-t-il, tu ne vas pas m'envoyer a Azkaban pour une baffe, si ?

Il replongea dans son livre sous le regard de son épouse qui, les lèvres pincées, semblait se demander si elle allait continuer la dispute ou pas.

- Sirius, dit-elle soudain d'un ton doucereux.

- Moui ?

- C'est l'avocat qui a tout manigancé… Il a commis les meurtres pour faire accuser Abigail et qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui pendant qu'il la défendait… Bonne lecture mon chéri…

Sans rien ajouter, Tessa retourna à la cuisine. Sirius jeta un regard désabusé à son livre et, soupirant, le reposa sur le guéridon.

.

OoO

.

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient attablés devant une tourte au poulet et une salade en discutant.  
Sirius avait entamé un nouveau bouquin dont il avait soigneusement dissimulé la couverture à son épouse mais le message était passé, et il avait laissé Draco tranquille celui-ci, voyant que son cousin ne revenait pas sur le sujet, avait vu sa crainte s'apaiser.

Harry avait lancé la conversation sur la prochaine coupe d'Angleterre de Quidditch et Draco, assis face à son camarade et à côté de Tess, s'était suffisamment détendu pour participer au débat, quoiqu'uniquement lorsque Harry s'adressait directement à lui.

On frappa à la porte et Tess, faisant signe à Kreattur de continuer à nettoyer les cuivres, se leva pour aller ouvrir. Sa voix, légèrement réprobatrice ne tarda pas à retentir.

- Albus ! Cela devient une habitude de passer par la porte d'entrée ! Vous en voulez à notre cheminée ?

- Pas du tout, ma chère Tessa, mais…

- Oh, allons Albus ! Je vous ai déjà promis que ce que vous avez surpris sur la table de la cuisine en mai dernier ne se reproduirait plus.

Le bruit de Draco et Harry s'étranglant respectivement avec une feuille de salade et une gorgée d'eau retentit, à peine couvert par le ricanement de Sirius.

- Je préfère me montrer prudent, continua le vieil homme, cette expérience m'a quelque peu perturbé.

- Allons Albus, gronda Tess, ne faites pas l'enfant, je vous ai déjà expliqué que faire ainsi dessécher les citrons est une technique particulièrement prisée chez les moldus !

- Oui mais tout de même…

- Ce sera délicieux dans un ragout d'agneau. Vous viendrez diner la semaine prochaine et vous le constaterez par vous-même. En parlant de diner, nous étions sur le point de terminer mais vous prendrez bien un dessert avec nous ?

- Juste une tasse de thé…

- Vous êtes sûr ? J'ai fait de la tarte au citron meringuée.

- Dans ces conditions… Je ne dirais pas non à une petite part… D'autant que j'ai plusieurs petites choses à voir avec vous et Sirius, rien de grave, rassurez-vous, mais nous devons discuter.

Les deux adultes rejoignirent la cuisine où les adolescents, les joues en feu, saluèrent leur directeur, tentant de chasser de leur esprit la scène qu'ils avaient cru s'être déroulée sur cette table.  
Celui-ci attendit patiemment que Sirius et les enfants finissent leur repas en devisant de choses et d'autres avec Tessa. Lorsque tout le monde eut terminé et que Kreattur eut débarrassé la table, la jeune femme servi une généreuse part de tarte à chacun accompagné de thé et de bierreaubeurre.  
Dumbledore ferma les yeux pour savourer la première bouchée de la tarte dont la recette avait été confiée à Tessa par Molly Weasley.  
Après quelques instants où le seul bruit fur celui des fourchettes raclant les assiettes, le directeur s'éclaircit la voix.

- La rentrée approche à grands pas, et, avec tout ce qu'il y a eut à faire et à régler cet été, je n'ai, malheureusement, toujours pas trouvé de nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

- C'est pas étonnant, intervint Harry, il est maudit ce poste ! Un mort, un devenu fou, un renvoyé, injustement d'ailleurs, un enfermé 9 mois dans une malle et une folle furieuse… Ça donne vachement envie !

- Lockart était déjà taré avant d'être prof, remarqua Draco.

- C'est pas faux…

- Et le professeur Lupin n'a pas été renvoyé Harry, il a démissionné, renchérit le professeur Dumbledore.

- Comme s'il avait eu le choix !

- Je t'accorde ce point mon garçon. Toujours est-il que la malédiction avait été lancée par Tom lorsque je lui avais refusé ce poste, et donc, à présent qu'il est mort, elle n'existe plus. Sinon, crois-moi que je ne ferais pas la proposition que je m'apprête à faire.

- Qui est ? Demanda Tessa.

- J'y viens, sourit le vieil homme. Sirius, le poste vous intéresse-t-il ?

L'homme se renversa dans sa chaise avec un sourire amusé.

- Moi ? Professeur ? Vous avez prévu d'engager du personnel, Albus ? Parce que Minerva, Rogue, Mme Pince et Rusard en feront une attaque.

- Mais Peeves serait certainement ravi, riposta le vieux sorcier avec un rire avant de reprendre avec plus de sérieux. Je pense que vous seriez tout à fait qualifié pour ce poste, Sirius.

- Et bien, répondit ce dernier en jetant un coup d'œil à Tessa, contrairement au reste du personnel, je suis marié, Albus.

- Oh ce ne serait pas un problème. Chaque professeur n'est de garde de nuit qu'une fois tous les quinze jours, et seuls les directeurs de maisons doivent résider sur place. Les autres professeurs le font par commodités, mais vous pourriez tout à fait utiliser ma cheminée pour rentrer ici tous les soirs.

- Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda l'animagus à son épouse.

- Que ce serait génial ! Je bosse toute la journée et quand les garçons seront retournés à Poudlard tu vas t'ennuyer comme un rat mort. En plus je suis certaine que tu adorerais ça !

- Alors c'est entendu ! Albus vous avez un nouveau prof ! Comme ça je pourrais garder un œil sur ces deux là !

- Ah non, se récria Harry faisant rire l'assemblée, à Poudlard, on ne te connaît pas !

- T'inquiète, je m'assurerai juste que tu aies bien pris ton gouter dans ton sac, se moqua Sirius avant de se tourner vers Albus. Je manque un peu de temps, vous pensez que le programme qu'avait établi Remus pour chaque année est toujours valable ?

- Oui, assura Albus, je sais bien que je vous prends au dépourvu. Ah, je suis néanmoins ravi d'avoir réglé ce souci. C'est un poids en moins !

Tessa resservit Albus en thé et en tarte tandis que Sirius se versait un whisky pur feu et que la jeune femme partageait une bouteille de bierreaubeurre avec les garçons.  
Harry avait l'air enchanté tandis qu'il dévorait sa seconde part de dessert. Draco, lui, restait silencieux. La perspective d'avoir Sirius à Poudlard ne l'enthousiasmait pas du tout. Tess croisa son regard soucieux et lui fit un sourire compréhensif. Elle se fit la promesse de parler à son mari afin qu'il ne mette pas trop de pression sur les épaules de l'adolescent.

- J'ai autre chose à vous dire, reprit Albus au bout d'un moment, quelque chose de moins agréable j'en ai peur. Surtout pour vous Sirius, considérant vos sentiments personnels dans cette affaire.

- Que se passe-t-il Albus, demanda le nouveau professeur de défense en se redressant.

- Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Lucius Malefoy n'a pas du tout apprécié les conclusions de son procès. Il sait parfaitement que les termes en sont non négociables et que la décision du magenmagot concernant son incarcération et la saisie de ses biens est irrévocable. Il prend d'ailleurs ce dernier point tellement bien que je le soupçonne d'avoir des fonds cachés à l'étranger et peut être même chez les moldus.

- Comme quoi, quand ça l'arrange, grommela Sirius, les moldus sont pas si mal que ça…

- En effet. Toujours est-il qu'il a décidé de se battre sur le seul point négociable : son fils.

- Négociable ? S'indigna Tess.

- Il sait qu'il a perdu ses droits parentaux mais il argue que son fils n'a commis aucune faute et que, étant déjà orphelin de mère, il est cruel de le priver totalement de son père. Il a donc demandé, ou plutôt exigé de voir Draco

- Hors de question, aboya Sirius.

- Je suis désolé, mais le magenmagot a accédé à la requête de Lucius et a ordonné que Draco soit présenté au ministère demain pour une visite d'une heure. Croyez que je le regrette et que j'ai essayé de m'y opposer, mais la majorité l'a emporté, ajouta le directeur en jetant un regard indéchiffrable à l'adolescent qui se retint de se tortiller sur sa chaise.

Albus se leva.

- C'était délicieux Tessa, mais je dois y aller. Sirius, Draco, je vous verrais demain au ministère.

- Très bien, capitula Sirius de mauvaise grâce, à quelle heure doit-on être là-bas ?

- À 9h. La visite aura lieu de 10h à 11h mais il y aura certaines formalités.

- Parfait. À demain Albus.

Le directeur repartit à Poudlard en utilisant cette fois la cheminée et Sirius se servit rageusement un autre verre. Tessa envoya les garçons se coucher, jugeant qu'il était plus prudent d'éloigner Draco de son tuteur pour le reste de la soirée. Harry, ayant cette impression également, ne protesta pas, contrairement à son habitude.

Sirius avala d'un trait son verre et se leva pour aller à son tour se coucher, écartant Kreattur d'un coup de pied qui le fit couiner. Tessa soupira et, après avoir demandé à l'elfe s'il était blessé et l'avoir autorisé à finir le ménage le lendemain, emboita le pas à son mari, déterminée à s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas prendre Draco à parti. Celui-ci sembla hésiter devant la porte de l'adolescent, mais finalement, sans qu'elle ait à intervenir, il rejoignit leur chambre. Elle soupira en le suivant, la journée du lendemain serait longue et pénible.

Pour tout le monde.


	9. Chapter 9

**coucou,**

**Moi toujours à la bourre, comme d'hab... Je poste rapidement en remerciant lecteurs, reviewer et betas et je refile à mon ménage (yerk)**

**bonne lecture!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tessa se glissa silencieusement dans la chambre de Draco et le secoua avec douceur.

- Mon chéri, il faut te lever.

L'adolescent roula sur le dos pour la regarder et elle l'observa d'un œil critique malgré l'obscurité.

- Tu as dormi au moins ?

- Un peu, répondit le jeune homme en s'étirant.

- Bien. Il est 7h30. Va prendre ta douche, habille-toi et descend prendre ton petit déjeuner. Sirius est en train de se préparer. Ne fais pas de bruit, Harry dort encore.

- D'accord.

La jeune femme quitta la pièce et Draco se traina dans la salle de bain. Il ouvrit l'eau froide pour se réveiller. Il se sentit très vite trembler et tenta de se convaincre que ce n'était dû qu'à la température de l'eau.  
Quelques coups discrets furent frappés à la porte et la voix mal réveillée de Sirius s'éleva.

- Si tu veux avoir le temps de déjeuner, active un peu !

- Ok, j'arrive, répondit Draco juste assez fort pour que son cousin entende, mais en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller l'autre adolescent.

Il ferma l'eau et termina de se préparer rapidement avant de descendre à la cuisine. Sirius buvait un grand bol de café et poussa le paquet de céréales vers son cousin tandis que Tess lui servait un verre de jus d'orange.

- On a plus de jus de citrouille, désolée.

- Le jus d'orange c'est très bien.

Sirius le laissa se servir et commencer son petit déjeuner avant de se décider à prendre la parole.

- Bon… la visite va durer une heure. Et pas une seconde de plus. Quand on te dira de sortir de la pièce, tu obéiras immédiatement. Que je n'ai pas à me répéter sans quoi la première chose que je ferais en rentrant sera de te mettre une correction monumentale pour t'apprendre à te moquer du monde. Tu seras fouillé avant d'être autorisé à entrer dans la pièce, donc n'essaie pas d'y introduire quoi que ce soit, la visite serait annulée sur le champ et là, c'est dans le hall même du ministère que je te mettrais ta rouste.

Draco hocha vivement la tête, oubliant de respirer quelques secondes. Cet ordre, bien qu'il le terrifiât, l'arrangeait; il pourrait ainsi ne pas apporter ses notes de buses à son père et dire à ce dernier qu'il n'avait pas été autorisé à introduire le moindre parchemin dans la pièce. Il vit du coin de l'œil Tessa lever les yeux au ciel devant la tirade de son époux, mais elle ne releva pas.

- Ah j'oubliais, reprit Sirius qui venait de se lever, quoi que te dise ton cher père, n'oublie pas que ce seront toujours mes règles et mes règles uniquement qui s'appliqueront. C'est bien clair ?

Draco hocha de nouveau la tête. Sirius sembla s'en contenter, lui qui d'ordinaire lui ordonnait de répondre de manière à ce qu'on l'entende. Il le dévisagea quelques secondes, échangea un regard avec Tessa et se décida à prendre la direction du premier étage.

- Je vais finir de me préparer.

Draco le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ait quitté la cuisine avant de tenter de manger quelques cuillerées de céréales, mais il repoussa très vite son bol.

- Tout va bien ? lui demanda Tessa depuis l'autre bout de la table.

- Ouais, marmonna le garçon sans lever les yeux de son bol.

- Draco, soupira Tess.

- Je n'ai rien, la coupa Draco avant de lui adresser un sourire. Je t'assure. Je vais attendre Sirius dans le hall.

L'adolescent sortit de la pièce pour aller s'asseoir sur la première marche des escaliers. Il soupira. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir son père mais il n'avait également aucun moyen d'échapper à cette entrevue. L'idée de dire à Sirius qu'il ne voulait pas y aller lui effleura l'esprit, mais il la repoussa aussitôt.  
Celui-ci serait probablement ravi de demander une entrevue d'urgence avec le magenmagot pour faire annuler ce droit de visite mais la commission demanderait à parler à Draco et voudrait savoir pourquoi il ne voulait pas aller voir son père… et l'adolescent n'avait pas envie de donner d'explications, surtout qu'il n'était pas certain que cela serve à quelque chose. Après tout, son père n'avait jamais rien fait d'illégal avec lui et maintenant qu'on lui avait accordé le droit de recevoir son fils, il ne tolérerait pas que celui-ci tente de faire annuler cet accord qui le sortait d'Azkaban pour quelques heures.

- Tu es prêt ?

La voix de Sirius le fit sursauter. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne l'avait pas entendu descendre les escaliers. Il se leva précipitamment pour laisser passer son cousin en acquiesçant.

- Tessa ! On y va, lança celui-ci en direction de la cuisine.

- A tout à l'heure, répondit la voix enjouée de la jeune femme.

Sirius tendit le pot de poudre de cheminette à l'adolescent.

- Cheminée n°8. Attend-moi devant.

- D'accord, répondit Draco en s'avançant dans l'âtre avant de crier l'adresse.

Il sortit de la cheminée comme il y était entré : droit comme un I, résultat de nombreuses heures d'entrainement entre le salon où se trouvait sa mère et le bureau où travaillait son père qui surveillait ainsi ses progrès. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et attendit que Sirius le rejoigne, ce qui ne fut l'affaire que de quelques secondes.

- Où doit-on aller ? Demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui d'un œil perplexe.

- Pas la moindre idée, répondit Sirius. Je ne vois pas Dumbledore. Il est peut être avec King. Viens, allons voir.

Sirius s'avança d'un pas décidé vers l'ascenseur, le garçon sur les talons. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient au bureau de Percy Weasley par lequel on accédait au bureau du ministre.

- Salut Percy, dit Sirius en souriant tandis que le rouquin se levait.

- Sirius, bonjour. Vous aviez rendez-vous ? Ajouta-t-il en jetant un œil étonné au registre posé sur sa table de travail. Monsieur le ministre est en entretien.

- Non, non, pas de rendez-vous. En fait je cherche Dumbledore et j'espérais le trouver, ici mais peut-être pourras-tu nous renseigner. Comme tu le sais, Draco doit voir son père aujourd'hui et on ne sait pas du tout où nous devons nous rendre.

- Oui bien sûr. Le professeur Dumbledore est retenu par une session extraordinaire du magenmagot. Mais vous devriez aller au bureau de Rufus Scrimgeour. Une salle d'interrogatoire a été mise à disposition pour cette entrevue et c'est lui qui s'assura que les normes de sécurités sont respectées. C'est au niveau 2. Il a été mis au courant et il vous attend.

- Très bien. Merci Percy. Salue tes parents et dis à King que Tess veut absolument l'avoir à diner un de ces quatre. Quand ça l'arrange.

Percy hocha la tête d'un air guindé et Draco leva discrètement les yeux au ciel en emboitant le pas à Sirius qui retournait vers les ascenseurs.  
Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver devant le bureau du directeur du département des aurors. Sirius frappa et, après y avoir été invité, entra dans la pièce.

- Black…

- Scrimgeour.

Les deux hommes ne s'aimaient pas. Si Sirius ne gardait aucune rancune à l'homme pour l'avoir traqué – c'était, après tout, son travail – Rufus, lui, n'arrivait pas à pardonner à l'ancien prisonnier son évasion, et Sirius avait fini par éprouver la même animosité.

- Vous avez votre baguette, jeune homme ? Demanda brusquement le chef des aurors.

- Euh… oui, évidemment, répondit prudemment Draco.

- Et bien il va falloir me la remettre, déclara l'homme d'un ton péremptoire en tendant la main.

Hésitant, Draco sortit sa baguette. Il n'aimait pas le ton et l'attitude de cet homme et on lui avait toujours bien recommandé de ne donner sa baguette à personne, sous aucun prétexte.

- Qu'attendez vous ? siffla Rufus en avançant d'un pas, la main toujours tendue.

Le fait que Sirius ne lui ai pas encore ordonné d'obéir confirma à Draco l'impression néfaste qu'il avait du représentant de l'autorité. Sachant que malgré leurs rapports tendus, son cousin ne le priverait pas de sa baguette, il tendit celle-ci à l'animagus. Celui-ci la prit sans mot dire, défiant Rufus du regard. Scrimgeour affronta quelques secondes les yeux gris de l'ancien détenu avant de capituler. Il traversa la pièce en quelques pas et ouvrit la porte.

- Dawlish ! Hopkins !

Deux aurors se précipitèrent à l'appel de leur chef.

- Ôtez votre robe et déposez-là ici. Vous devez être fouillé avant de pouvoir être autorisé à voir votre père.

Draco se força à conserver un visage inexpressif tandis qu'il enlevait sa robe et que les aurors passaient sur lui leurs baguettes à la recherche d'une trace de sortilège. N'ayant rien trouvé, ils le fouillèrent manuellement, traquant le moindre petit bout de parchemin. Dans la poche de son pantalon ils trouvèrent un bonbon qu'ils donnèrent aussitôt à Rufus.

- Qu'est-ce que cela ?

- Un bonbon à la menthe, soupira Draco, vous pouvez le manger si vous voulez.

Rufus renifla d'un air dégouté et jeta le bonbon dans la corbeille. Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et Draco soupira discrètement de soulagement. Son cousin n'avait pas l'air de considérer le bonbon comme une infraction.

- Il n'a rien d'autre sur lui, annonça Dawlish.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

L'auror jeta un regard froid à son supérieur avant d'acquiescer. Rufus les congédia d'un geste et tendit un parchemin à Sirius.

- Signez ceci et nous pourrons y aller. La pièce est bien entendu bridée contre toute magie qu'elle soit avec ou sans baguette. Le détenu Malefoy est entravé pour l'instant, il sera libéré de ses liens pendant la visite, bien que j'aie recommandé le contraire. La porte sera scellée durant l'heure que durera cet entretien.

Sirius hocha sèchement la tête avant d'apposer sa signature sur le document officiel.

- Vous pouvez attendre dans la salle des aurors, ajouta Rufus, lui signifiant ainsi son désir de le voir quitter son bureau au plus vite.

Les deux aurors qui avaient fouillé Draco attendaient à l'extérieur et ce fut eux qui conduisirent l'adolescent jusqu'à une salle d'interrogatoire au bout du couloir. Ils déverrouillèrent la porte, ôtant plusieurs sortilèges avant de pouvoir pénétrer dans le local. Lucius était assis à une table. Bien qu'il ait maigri, il n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe et Draco nota qu'on avait dû lui permettre de se laver et de se raser. Il se tenait comme s'il était vêtu de ses riches robes au lieu de l'uniforme gris des prisonniers et son regard ne se posa pas sur son fils tandis que les aurors enlevaient ses chaines.

- Voilà, annonça Hopkins, vous avez une heure.

Ils ressortirent aussitôt, claquant la porte derrière eux et, bien qu'il ne les entende pas, Draco les imagina sans peine en train de remettre les protections rendant la pièce hermétique.

- Mon fils, dit Lucius de son habituelle voix froide et posée.

- Père, répondit Draco sur le même ton.

Son père se leva et croisa les mains dans le dos en s'approchant de la fenêtre magique.

- Ainsi tu vis avec ce traitre à son sang.

L'adolescent déglutit et avança de quelques pas dans la pièce.

- En effet père. Le nouveau ministre avait l'intention de m'envoyer dans une prison pour mineur et puis, soudain, il m'a annoncé que je partais vivre chez Black.

- Je vois. Et comment les choses se passent-elles ?

- Et bien, hésita Draco, comme se passent habituellement les choses pour un Serpentard au milieu de Gryffondors bien-pensants. Je les évite au maximum. Je passe beaucoup de temps à étudier.

Lucius hocha la tête.

- L'étude ne peut pas te faire de mal. M'as-tu apporté tes notes de BUSEs ?

- Non père, je n'ai pas été autorisé à faire entrer le moindre bout de parchemin dans cette pièce.

- Oui, je m'en serais douté. C'est un des rares plaisirs que pouvait s'accorder Scrimgeour. Mais je suis certain que tu connais tes notes, alors je t'écoute.

- J'ai obtenu un Optimal en défense contre les forces du mal, en potion, …

- Tu vois que j'ai eu raison de te forcer à étudier davantage malgré tes incessantes récriminations, l'interrompit Lucius. Ensuite ?

- Un optimal aussi en soins aux créatures magiques. La matière n'est pas bien difficile, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant son père grimacer.

- Et pour les autres matières ?

- Effort Exceptionnel, répondit Draco avec aplomb.

Lucius hocha de nouveau la tête.

- J'aurais préféré quelques Optimals de plus, mais nous nous contenterons de ce que tu as obtenu… As-tu choisi tes options d'Aspics ?

- Les matières principales : défense contre les forces du mal, métamorphose, potion et sortilège. J'hésite pour les options.

- C'est inutile d'en prendre, les matières principales sont largement suffisantes.

- Je pensais qu'un grand nombre d'ASPICs impressionnait.

- Seulement les esprits faibles. Tu n'as nul besoin de t'encombrer l'esprit de matières inutiles. Tu es un Malefoy. Ton seul but doit être de reconstituer le patrimoine familial.

- Black m'impose de prendre au moins une option.

- Qui est ton père ? répliqua Lucius en montant le ton, sans toutefois se tourner vers lui. Black ? Ou moi ?

- C'est vous père. Je ferai comme vous l'ordonnez.

Il était inutile, se disait l'adolescent, de mettre son père en colère. Il lui dirait ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre, et il agirait ensuite comme il l'avait prévu avec Tessa. Après tout, son père serait de retour à Azkaban avant la fin de la journée, que pouvait-il bien faire ?

- Bien, répondit Lucius d'un ton satisfait, je sais bien que tu vas être contraint de fréquenter Potter en dehors de Poudlard, mais que cela ne t'empêche pas de le traiter comme il le mérite. Ne t'abaisse pas à fraterniser avec lui, m'entends-tu ?

- Il n'y a pas de danger, père, nous nous évitons comme la dragoncelle.

- Vas-tu continuer à jouer dans l'équipe de quidditch de ta maison ?

- Probablement, répondit l'adolescent d'un ton hésitant, se demandant la raison de ce changement soudain de sujet.

- Et bien, le quidditch est un sport risqué, et dans la course que se livrent les attrapeurs, une chute est vite arrivée… Me comprends-tu, Draco ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix. C'était de meurtre que parlait son père. Et sur Harry Potter. Si tant est que Draco soit capable de commettre un tel acte, et il était certain de ne pas pouvoir - ni vouloir - le faire, Azkaban serait le cadet de ses soucis, Sirius le mettrait en pièce avant que quiconque n'ait le temps de s'interposer.  
Lucius se tourna enfin vers lui, les mains toujours croisées dans le dos, et le fixa en silence quelques minutes. Draco déglutit, mal à l'aise sous le regard perçant, arrachant un rictus amusé à son père.

- Severus a réussi à passer entre les mailles du filet, encore une fois. J'en suis content pour lui. Bien que rien ne soit officiel, il reste ton parrain, et j'espère que tu sais que tu dois suivre ses ordres comme s'il s'agissait des miens. Peu importe la décision de cette parodie de ministre, en mon absence, il est hors de question que tu te mettes à suivre les recommandations de Black. Montre-toi prudent et rusé ainsi qu'il sied à notre famille, et rapproche-toi de Severus, il saura te guider.

Draco hocha la tête, essayant de ne pas arborer le même rictus moqueur que son père. Si celui-ci savait…  
Le doute le submergea soudain et si, justement, Lucius avait raison ? Si Severus avait trompé tout le monde et était toujours fidèle aux idées extrémistes des mangemorts ? Et si, se sentant investi d'une mission au nom de son ami, il décidait de reprendre en main son éducation ? Comment survivrait-il, ainsi pris entre deux feux, devant obéir à la fois à Severus et à Sirius ? Celui-ci ne supporterait pas de le voir en compagnie de son professeur de potion plus que nécessaire et Severus n'était pas homme à supporter qu'on ignore ses convocations et ses ordres. Il n'était pas sûr d'y survivre. Ou de vouloir y survivre…

Lucius se racla sèchement la gorge, le sortant de ses pensées. Le rictus avait disparu et l'aristocrate affichait à présent un air « de circonstance » comme l'aurait dit sa mère. L'air que l'on prenait pour annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles dont on se fichait éperdument mais que la bienséance nous obligeait à prendre en considération.

- Ta tante Bellatrix et ton oncle Rodolphus ont reçu le baiser du détraqueur il y a quelques semaines. Ils sont morts tous les deux il y a dix jours, tu le savais ?

- Je savais qu'ils avaient reçu le baiser mais j'ignorais leur décès. On ne m'a rien dit. J'en suis désolé.

- J'en suis certain. Je suppose que tu vas prendre les dispositions nécessaires pour que leurs corps soient déplacés du cimetière d'Azkaban et placé dans le caveau de famille lors d'une cérémonie décente ?

- Tous nos biens et les leurs ont été confisqués. Tout a été placé entre les mains de Black. Je crains de ne pouvoir rien faire avant ma majorité, répondit l'adolescent d'un ton incertain.

- Bien entendu, dit Lucius d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

Draco nota que, malgré sa voix faussement amicale, les yeux de son père s'étaient assombris et il adressa un remerciement muet à Merlin pour avoir permis que la pièce soit bridée contre toute magie.  
Lucius le dévisagea et eut un rire sec.  
Il traversa soudain la distance qui les séparait, lui emprisonnant la mâchoire dans une étreinte de fer.

-Je lis en toi comme dans un livre, mon fils. Mais répond à une question : crois-tu réellement que j'ai besoin de magie pour t'administrer une bonne correction ?

Draco retint de justesse un glapissement et tenta de reculer mais Lucius resserra sa prise, lui arrachant un sifflement de douleur.

- Répond ! Ordonna le mangemort. Crois-tu que j'ai besoin de magie ?

- Non, souffla l'adolescent.

- Non ? Insista le sorcier d'un ton menaçant.

- Non père, abdiqua Draco.

Satisfait, Lucius lâcha la mâchoire de son fils qui se détendit légèrement. Son soulagement fut de courte durée. Lucius le saisit par le bras et, d'un mouvement brutal et rapide, il le lui tordit dans le dos, lui plaquant durement la tête sur la table de l'autre main.

- Crie et je te le casse, prévint-il.

L'adolescent se mordit les lèvres pour retenir une exclamation de douleur lorsque son père raffermit sa prise et acquiesça vivement pour lui signifier qu'il avait compris.  
Lui maintenant toujours le bras dans une position douloureuse et la tête contre la table d'une main crispée dans les cheveux, Lucius se pencha, conscient d'augmenter la douleur de son fils en pesant ainsi de tout son poids sur lui.

- Comment se fait-il que mon fils ne se soit pas empressé de confirmer mes dires quant à la contrainte que j'ai eu à subir de la part du seigneur des ténèbres et de ma folle de belle-sœur ? Pourquoi donc n'as-tu pas couru raconter à cet imbécile de ministre que tu avais été témoin de leurs menaces et de leurs chantages ? Crois-tu que j'aurais été condamné si tu avais remplis ton devoir de fils ?

- Je suis désolé père, je n'ai pas…

- Je n'oublierais pas une telle lâcheté, une telle trahison de ta part. Tu sais comment les choses se passent, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, je sortirai d'Azkaban dans quelques années, peut-être même dans quelques mois. Et lorsque je sortirai, je te reprendrai auprès de moi et nous reverrons ton éducation point – par – point…

- Je serai majeur d'ici là, osa protester l'adolescent.

- Tu seras majeur quand je le déciderai ! Siffla Lucius en augmentant sensiblement la pression sur le bras de son fils

Draco sentit son visage se vider de toute couleur et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il tenta de se concentrer sur sa respiration : il ne devait en aucun cas montrer de signe de faiblesse, sans quoi, il le savait, Lucius se déchainerait pour, comme il aimait à le répéter, faire de lui un homme digne de son rang, de son sang et de son nom.

- N'oublie pas ton éducation mon fils, continua l'aristocrate, insensible à la douleur qu'il causait à son héritier, ta reprise en main n'en serait que plus pénible. N'oublie pas la valeur du sang. Ne me déçois pas.

Devant le silence de Draco, Lucius accentua davantage sa prise et l'adolescent gémit, sentant son bras prêt à se briser sous la pression. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de craindre que son père ne mette à exécution sa menace de le lui casser le bruit caractéristique d'un sort de fermeture que l'on désactivait retentit et Lucius, le relevant rapidement, le fit pivoter face à lui et le serra dans ses bras à l'instant même où la porte s'ouvrait.  
Dawlish, suivi de Sirius, entra dans la pièce.

- C'est fini, Malefoy, annonça l'auror d'un ton sec.

Draco essaya de se dégager mais son père le retint fermement, ignorant jusqu'à la présence des deux hommes. Sirius se racla sèchement la gorge et le jeune homme sentit la panique l'envahir.

- Ça suffit, gronda l'animagus, Draco, obéis !

L'adolescent tenta de nouveau de repousser le sorcier qui l'enlaçait et celui-ci finit par le lâcher, non sans lui avoir murmuré à l'oreille :

- N'oublie pas mon fils… bientôt…

Sans répondre, Draco s'empressa de rejoindre son tuteur qui le couvait d'un regard noir. Dawlish procéda à une fouille rapide qui exaspéra l'adolescent qui ne voyait pas par quel miracle son père et lui auraient pu échanger quoi que ce soit.  
Une fois les formalités terminées, Sirius tendit sa baguette à son cousin avant de le pousser sans ménagement vers les cheminées. Draco obéit sans protester, soulagé de ne pas avoir à assister au transfert de son père.

- Attends-moi de l'autre côté, aboya Sirius en le propulsant sans douceur dans l'âtre, tu sais ce qui t'attend…

Le Serpentard obtempéra et jeta la poudre de cheminette en criant leur adresse. Il n'attendit même pas d'être complètement sorti de l'âtre, côté square Grimmaud, pour appeler d'une voix tendue :

- Tessa !

La jeune femme sortit immédiatement de la cuisine, alertée par le ton proche de la panique du jeune homme, et entra dans le salon alors que les flammes viraient au vert, annonçant l'arrivée de Sirius.  
Draco se réfugia immédiatement derrière son dos et elle n'eut pas le temps de poser la moindre question avant que son époux n'apparaisse.

- Viens ici, intima-t-il à l'adolescent d'une voix vibrante de rage.

- Il ne voulait pas me lâcher, protesta Draco sans quitter la protection que lui offrait la proximité immédiate de Tess.

- Je t'avais prévenu, Draco ! Gronda Sirius, ignorant son épouse qui réclamait des explications. Je t'avais dit ce qui t'attendait si tu tentais de prolonger cette visite. Je ne te prends pas en traitre. Alors maintenant assume les conséquences de tes actes, et viens ici immédiatement !

- Mais je ne voulais pas désobéir, répondit Draco en montant le ton, il refusait de me lâcher ! Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Le frapper ?

- Bon ça suffit, siffla l'animagus en faisant un pas vers le jeune homme d'un air déterminé.

Mais Tessa, qui avait compris de quoi il retournait, s'interposa entre lui et son cousin.

- Non, dit-elle fermement. Monte dans ta chambre, mon chéri, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix douce en se tournant vers l'adolescent qui battit aussitôt en retraite vers les escaliers, un éclair de reconnaissance traversant son regard.

- Je t'aurais à l'œil, cria Sirius dans son dos avant de darder un regard noir sur sa femme.

Il croisa les bras et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Chéri, tu ne vas pas le corriger pour si peu. Il n'est que 11h30, je ne m'avance donc pas beaucoup en disant que Draco n'a guère tenté de faire trainer les choses. Comme il n'avait sûrement pas de montre à sa disposition, ni de baguette pour jeter un tempus, la fin de l'entretien l'a certainement pris par surprise, et tu ne lui as quand même pas interdit de dire au revoir à son père ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, soupira l'animagus.

- Alors pourquoi te mettre dans cet état ? D'autant plus que c'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient…

- Ça c'est même une certitude !

- Bien. Il est donc inutile de punir Draco, tu ne crois pas ?

L'ancien maraudeur soupira avant d'acquiescer d'un grognement qui sembla contenter son épouse.

A l'étage, Draco referma silencieusement la porte de sa chambre en soupirant de soulagement.  
Adossé au panneau de bois, il se laissa glisser à terre, serrant son bras douloureux contre sa poitrine.


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou les gens...**

**Aujourd'hui est mon premier jour de vacances et je suis dé-bor-dée! Ben oui, pour être ensuite réellement en vacances, il faut faire un grand ménage! Donc aujourd'hui (et sûrement demain) je me consacre à ça! LE MENAGE! Et après farniente (et j'espère écriture, parce que' je suis toujours au début du second chapitre de ma prochaine fic et j'ai pas le début de l'ombre de l'embryon d'un semblant d'inspiration... Ça m'énerve! Heureusement que Reprise en main est bouclée! Je vous ferais pas le coup de vous faire attendre indéfiniment pour les chapitres suivants!**

**D'ailleurs je vais vous laisser le lire le chapitre et arrêter de blablater! Comme d'habitude je remercie tout le monde: beta, lecteurs, rewievers... et je vous dis à vendredi!**

**ps: ça va, criez pas! jusqu'à minuit c'est toujours vendredi! ^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Les mains sur les hanches, Tessa regardait un imposant sac de voyage en cuir de dragon qui trônait au milieu de la table basse du salon.  
N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle jeta un regard noir vers le premier étage et appela, tout en ramassant les pièces de son jeu d'échec :

- Les garçons ! Descendez dans le salon ! Au trot !

Elle entendit aussitôt lesdits garçons sur le palier.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Lui parvint la voix de Sirius.

- Nous ? Retentit celle, indignée, de Harry. Quand elle crie, c'est sur toi en général…

- Les garçons ! répéta Tessa d'un ton menaçant sans leur laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Leur réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Ils dévalèrent les marches, Sirius en tête, et pilèrent net à l'entrée du salon sous le regard implacable de la jeune femme. Sans mot dire celle-ci désigna le sac bourré à craquer qui avait balayé son échiquier lorsqu'il avait été posé, voire jeté, sur la table basse.  
Harry eut un sourire moqueur et pointa le pouce vers Sirius.

- Vous pouvez remonter les garçons.

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, soulagés d'échapper à l'humeur massacrante de la maitresse de maison, et remontèrent précipitamment dans leurs chambres respectives pour finir leurs préparatifs pour la rentrée qui avait lieu le lendemain.  
Après les avoir suivis du regard, Tess reporta son attention sur son mari et demanda d'une voix doucereuse qui n'aurait rien eu à envier à celle de Severus Rogue :

- Puis-je connaître la raison obscure de la présence de ce contenant qui a, notons-le, manqué de causer la destruction irrémédiable du jeu d'échec de maman ?

Sirius grimaça.

- Quand tu commences à parler comme un bouquin, c'est que tu es vraiment en rogne…

- Sirius ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir ?

L'animagus retint un sourire. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller à des phrases telle que : « tu es belle quand tu es en colère ». Au lieu de ça, il contourna habilement son épouse et ramassa un pion sur le canapé où elle avait rassemblée les pièces du jeu.

- Il a l'air indemne…

- Pas grâce à toi…

- Désolé, capitula-t-il, je n'avais pas vu que tu avais changé l'échiquier de ta mère de place. Je ferai attention à l'avenir.

Devant son air de gamin pris en faute, Tessa fronça le nez, peu encline à se laisser attendrir. Désignant de nouveau le sac elle soupira d'un ton agacé.

- Alors ? C'est quoi ?

- Ben mes affaires…

- Tes affaires pour quoi ?

- Pour Poudlard…

- Je croyais que tu n'avais fait qu'emprunter son programme à Remus et que tu voulais te servir des livres présents à la bibliothèque puisque Albus a choisi des livres assez exhaustifs pour les élèves. En plus tu disais que tu voulais improviser tes cours au maximum.

- Ouais ouais, c'est pas mes affaires de cours, ils sont dans la sacoche que tu m'as acheté. Ce sont des affaires perso.

- Perso ? Mais tu rentres tous les soirs…

- Ah non, je rentre pas demain soir…

- Et tu as besoin d'un sac de cette taille pour une seule nuit ?

- J'aime mon confort… marmonna Sirius d'un ton embarrassé en réponse à celui incrédule de son épouse.

Celle-ci le dévisagea en secouant la tête d'un air moqueur et Sirius croisa les bras, vexé.

- Tu comptes être de mauvaise humeur longtemps ? Siffla-t-il, désireux de changer de sujet.

- Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur.

- Hier soir tu as hurlé sur Draco en lui disant d'arrêter ce bruit infernal qui t'empêchait de lire.

- Pour une fois que je l'engueule, tu prends sa défense ?

- Non, mais bon, il avait juste éternué…

Tessa ouvrit la bouche pour riposter, mais, à court d'argument valable, la referma aussitôt avant de quitter le salon.

- Je vais aider les garçons à finir leurs malles, sinon tu vas passer les quinze jours suivants la rentrée à servir de hibou pour leur apporter ce qu'ils auront oublié…

Il la regarda monter rapidement au premier étage, un sourire en coin. Il savait pertinemment ce qui arrivait à la jeune femme. Durant cet été, elle s'était habituée à la présence constante des adolescents et la perspective de la séparation, que connaissaient tous les autres parents, lui serrait le cœur. Sans doute aurait-il réagi de la même façon s'il avait dû se séparer lui aussi de Harry. Il adressa un remerciement muet à Merlin d'avoir permis qu'il soit embauché à Poudlard et qu'il puisse rester proche de son filleul sans pour autant se séparer de son épouse.

Pendant qu'il se faisait ces réflexions, Tessa frappait à la porte d'Harry et passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

- Besoin d'aide ?

- Non, répondit l'adolescent en lui jetant un regard suspicieux, va plutôt aider Draco. Si j'oublie un truc, je suis sûr que Sirius ne verra aucun inconvénient à me les apporter. En revanche si Draco oublie quoi que ce soit…

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Harry avait raison. Sirius ne montrerait pas avec Draco la patience dont il pouvait faire preuve avec Harry. Elle longea le couloir jusqu'à la seconde chambre et frappa quelques coups.

- Entrez…

Elle ouvrit la porte et s'appuya dans l'encadrement. Draco lui fit un sourire rapide et, bien qu'il ne laisse rien paraître, elle se douta que ses réactions de ces derniers jours l'avaient inquiété.

- Ok, dit-elle avec un sourire penaud, j'ai été une vraie garce ces derniers temps. Je suis désolée.

- J'ai jamais guéri aussi vite d'un rhume, marmonna le jeune homme d'un ton sarcastique.

- Ça aura au moins servi à quelque chose, plaisanta-t-elle. C'est juste que j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée de ne vous revoir qu'à Noel…

- C'est sûr que se faire engueuler ça nous donnera envie de revenir plus vite, se moqua-t-il.

Tess poussa un petit cri indigné et jeta un pull qui trainait au visage de l'adolescent.

- Au lieu de raconter des âneries, dis-moi si tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Non, j'ai fini. Il ne me restera qu'à mettre un uniforme propre dans mon sac de cours pour pouvoir me changer dans le train. Encore faudrait-il que je le retrouve…

- Le sac ? Il est en bas avec celui d'Harry. Donne-moi ton uniforme, je vais l'y mettre et demain je n'aurais qu'à rajouter votre déjeuner à l'intérieur avant le départ. Si tu as fini de faire ta malle, je vais dire à Kreattur de la descendre dans le hall. Tu n'as rien oublié ?

- Non. Rien qui ne puisse attendre Noël en tout cas.

- Très bien. Et ça, dit-elle en voyant les quelques livres sur les dragons qu'elle avait offert à l'adolescent, tu ne les prends pas ?

- Non. Je préfère les laisser ici. Je n'aurai pas le temps de lire pour le plaisir. Si je n'ai aucun problème en potion, en sortilège ou en métamorphose, je ne suis pas sûr que les cours de défense seront aussi facile pour moi qu'à l'accoutumée, et Sirius m'a bien dit qu'il n'accepterait aucune note en dessous d'Effort Exceptionnel.

- Il est gonflé, marmonna Tess, songeant aux « exploits » scolaires de son époux, rapportés par Remus.

- Quoi ?

- Non, rien. Bon, tout est prêt alors, déclara-t-elle en saisissant l'uniforme que lui tendait le Serpentard. Je t'envoie Kreattur pour ta malle. Dîner dans trente minutes !

Elle sortit de la pièce et, en passant devant la chambre d'Harry, lui cria qu'il lui restait trente minutes pour finir sa malle avant de passer à table.

- C'est bon j'ai fini, répliqua l'adolescent en ouvrant la porte, un uniforme propre dans les mains.

- A mettre dans ton sac ? Demanda-t-elle.

Devant son hochement affirmatif, elle se saisit des vêtements et lui ordonna d'attendre dans sa chambre que Kreattur vienne prendre sa malle pour la descendre avec celle de Draco.

Arrivée dans la cuisine, elle rangea l'uniforme d'Harry dans un sac en papier épais et glissa ce dernier dans le sac de l'adolescent avant de faire de même avec les affaires de Draco.  
Sirius la rejoignit à ce moment et sans qu'elle ait besoin d'insister trop lourdement, il accepta de l'aider à préparer le diner. Elle n'était pas la seule à rechigner à la séparation, se dit-elle avec un sourire. Allons, se morigéna-t-elle, Sirius ne serait absent qu'une seule nuit. Et les journées passaient tellement vite. Même lorsque l'animagus était à la maison elle ne le voyait guère, plongée dans les entrailles de son studio, quand elle n'était pas carrément en rendez-vous extérieur.

Quarante minutes plus tard, ils étaient attablés en compagnie de Remus, que Tess avait invité. D'un commun accord, il ne fut pas question de travail ou d'école.

- Remus, tu sais que tu peux venir ici quand tu veux, hein ? Je sais que tu as des choses à faire avec tes nouvelles fonctions de directeur des agents de liaison, mais tu auras bien le temps de venir prendre le thé avec moi !

- Bien sûr Tess, j'en serai ravi.

- Attention tous les deux, je vous ai à l'œil…

- Dis celui qui a mis trois mois à se rendre compte que Sue Hamilton sortait avec Amos Diggory alors qu'elle lui jurait qu'elle ne regardait que lui… railla Remus, faisant se renfrogner son ami.

- C'est arrivée à une amie quand on est entrés à Weirdsister.

- Weirdsister ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui, le système éducatif au canada est légèrement différent. Disons pour simplifier que les filles et les garçons étudient séparément jusqu'à l'équivalent de votre quatrième année, d'abord dans les écoles primaires où on apprend aussi bien à lire et à écrire que l'histoire de la magie, puis à l'académie caquet pour les filles et à l'académie Mordred Granchester pour les garçons. Ensuite tous ceux qui ont obtenus des notes suffisantes entrent au collège Weirdsister, qui lui est mixte.

- Logique imparable, s'amusa Sirius, ils séparent des enfants mais réunissent des adolescents assaillis par les hormones.

- Et tu en connais un rayon question hormone…

Tout le monde éclata de rire, même Draco, contaminé par la gaité ambiante.

A 21h30, Tess sonna l'heure du coucher pour les garçons. Draco, habitué à obéir ne protesta pas et après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à tout le monde, monta aussitôt. Harry tenta de négocier mais le regard noir de Tessa décida Sirius à se montrer ferme. L'adolescent, qui n'avait protesté que pour la forme, ne put résister à faire un clin d'œil à la jeune femme en traitant son parrain de poule mouillé avant de s'enfuir à l'étage tandis que Sirius, faussement furieux, faisait mine de se lever, sous le ricanement de Remus.

Le lendemain matin, Tessa prépara un pique-nique pour chacun des voyageurs et les rangea dans leurs sacs respectifs.  
Après avoir dû monter à plusieurs reprises au premier étage pour presser et houspiller Sirius et Harry qui trainaient dans leurs salles de bain, la jeune femme réussit à faire transplaner tout le monde dans un local désaffecté de King Cross. Sirius partit le premier, à la recherche de chariots à bagages, puis Tessa et les garçons sortirent discrètement à leur tour, trainant derrière eux les malles et la cage d'Hedwige, amenés par Kreattur.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, munis des encombrants chariots dénichés par l'animagus, ils arrivaient enfin sur la voie 9 3/4.  
Sirius enlaça son épouse comme s'il ne devait jamais la revoir, s'attirant les railleries d'Harry. Il grommela quelque chose d'inaudible dans le cou de la jeune femme qui éclata de rire.

- Voila ce que c'est de vouloir revivre sa jeunesse en prenant le Poudlard Express au lieu de transplaner directement aux grilles de l'école. Maintenant tu vas devoir subir les persiflages de ton cher filleul toute la journée !

Sirius afficha un air boudeur qui ne fit que redoubler l'hilarité de Tess et Harry et la jeune femme ordonna aux garçons de porter leurs malles dans le compartiment à bagages, nouveauté instaurée par Dumbledore cette année-là, à la demande des préfets qui ne supportaient plus l'encombrement des couloirs du train à chaque rentrée.  
Abandonnant la cage d'Hedwige aux adultes, seul « bagage » à voyager avec les adolescents, ceux-ci obéirent immédiatement, laissant quelques instants d'intimité au couple.

- Donc je ne vais pas te manquer une seule seconde, grogna Sirius.

- Tu pars deux jours Sir', sourit la jeune femme.

- Oui deux jours… 48 heures. Dont 8 heures de nuit que tu passeras seule. 8 heures, 480 minutes, 28800 secondes, seule, dans une pièce vide, dans le silence…

L'animagus ne put retenir un rictus satisfait en voyant son épouse verdir légèrement au fur et à mesure de sa tirade.

- Tu finis à quelle heure demain ? Finit-elle par demander d'une petite voix.

- Je serais là vers 18h, répondit-il d'un ton triomphant.

- Je te hais, soupira la jeune femme avant de l'embrasser rapidement et de le repousser tandis que les garçons revenaient.

- Bon on va finir par le rater ce train, se moqua Harry en poussant son parrain sur le côté pour embrasser Tess à son tour. A bientôt !

- A bientôt, répondit la jeune auteur, travaille bien, ne profite pas d'être fils de prof pour faire des bêtises en pagaille hein ? Soit sage et ne te crois pas dispensé de me donner quelques nouvelles !

- C'est juré, promit-il avant de sauter dans le train où l'attendaient Ron et Hermione qui saluèrent Tessa avec force signes depuis la fenêtre de leur compartiment.

Sirius embrassa une dernière fois son épouse avant d'emboiter le pas à son filleul. La jeune femme se tourna vers Draco, qui n'avait plus prononcé une parole depuis qu'elle était montée le réveiller le matin même, et le serra dans ses bras.

- On se revoit très vite pour Noël, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. Tout va très bien se passer, ajouta-t-elle devant le silence persistant de l'adolescent.

- Si tu le dis, soupira-t-il d'un air résigné mais peu convaincu.

- Je t'écrirai souvent, d'accord ? N'hésite pas à m'écrire si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Et je dis bien quoi que ce soit. Plume, parchemin, friandises, bouquins, conseils, n'importe quoi. Tu peux m'envoyer ça par hibou si tu ne veux pas confier tes lettres à Sirius.

- D'accord.

Elle le serra dans ses bras, plus longuement qu'elle ne l'avait fait avec Harry.

- On se voit à Noël, ça va passer très vite, assura-t-elle. Tu vas me manquer.

- Tu vas me manquer aussi, murmura le jeune Serpentard si bas qu'elle faillit de pas l'entendre.

Il la repoussa doucement et se redressa, le regard dur. Le masque était de nouveau en place.

Le sifflement du départ retentit et elle le regarda monter dans le train, lui lançant de saluer Blaise de sa part, avant de rejoindre Molly et Arthur qui, à quelques pas de là, étaient venus accompagner leurs propres enfants.  
Molly et elle agitèrent la main jusqu'à ce que le train ne soit plus qu'un point noir filant vers l'horizon. Puis, Tessa accepta volontiers de passer au terrier pour le déjeuner et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la sortie de King Cross. Le local désaffecté étant prit d'assaut par les parents rentrant chez eux, ils se dirigèrent vers le chaudron baveur, à quelques centaines de mètres de la gare, d'où ils pourraient regagner tranquillement le terrier.

.

OoO

.

Draco jeta machinalement un coup d'œil par la fenêtre après être monté dans le train. Il sursauta en voyant que Tess, si elle avait rejoint les parents de la belette, ne semblait pas pressée de s'en aller. L'apercevant à travers la vitre, elle lui fit un chaleureux sourire et agita la main dans sa direction. Il se retint de répondre au geste, se contentant de sourire brièvement avant de tenter de se frayer un passage au milieu des première-année agglutinés devant les vitres pour voir leurs parents. Sa mère ne l'avait jamais accompagné, laissant ce soin à Lucius qui, dès qu'il s'était assuré que son héritier était bien dans le Poudlard Express, tournait précipitamment les talons, ne supportant pas de côtoyer le bas peuple plus longtemps que strictement nécessaire.  
Alors que l'adolescent passait devant un compartiment à la porte entrouverte, dans l'intention de se rendre vers le dernier wagon du train où il savait qu'il retrouverait ses camarades de Serpentard, une voix sèche l'interpella.

- Où vas-tu comme ça ?

Il se tourna, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Sirius, appuyé contre la porte coulissante du compartiment qu'il venait de dépasser.

- Je vais m'installer dans un compartiment, répondit-il d'une voix neutre, conscient de ne plus avoir la protection de Tessa dans l'immédiat.

- Pressé d'aller retrouver la confrérie des mangemorts en herbe ? Siffla Sirius un ton plus bas.

Draco jugea plus prudent de ne pas répondre. Même si les Zabini n'avaient jamais été de ce bord-là, les convictions des parents de Pansy Parkinson, Daphnée Greengrass, Théodore Nott et bien sûr de ses incontournables bras-droit Crabbe et Goyle, étaient connus de tous et toutes.

- Je t'ai déjà dis que je ne voulais pas te voir trainer avec cette engeance, insista l'animagus, que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu m'obéisses ?

- Je suis dans la même maison qu'eux, protesta Draco d'un ton polaire qu'il ne put maitriser, je vais, de fait, être tenu de les fréquenter.

Sirius plissa les paupières.

- Tu te fous de moi ?

Quelques élèves trainaient encore dans les couloirs et Draco maudit intérieurement Sirius d'attirer l'attention sur lui mais il réalisa que personne ne leur prêtait attention, son tuteur n'ayant pas élevé la voix, ne voulant certainement pas se faire remarquer lui-même.

- Rentre dans ce compartiment tout de suite, ordonna l'animagus en se décalant sur le côté.

Draco hésita. Passer la journée dans un compartiment de train, coincé entre la belette et Sirius ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il nota, vaguement amusé, que la présence d'Hermione, qui l'aurait rebuté quelques mois plus tôt, était celle qui le dérangeait le moins aujourd'hui. Tout comme celle d'Harry qui n'avait jamais cherché à l'ennuyer ou à profiter de sa position d'héritier de la couronne comme il l'avait craint…et comme il l'aurait certainement fait à sa place.  
Sirius fit un pas en avant et Draco sursauta, réalisant que tout à ses réflexions, il n'avait pas obéi à son cousin, lequel considérait visiblement qu'il s'agissait d'une rébellion de sa part.  
Avant que Sirius ne l'atteigne, Harry se glissa à son tour hors du compartiment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Sirius ? On t'attend pour jouer aux cartes !

Sirius se tourna vers Harry, qui lui regardait Draco d'un air interrogatif.

- T'as pas trouvé tes potes ?

- Draco va rester avec nous, répondit Sirius d'un ton sans réplique.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry que l'air furieux de son parrain n'impressionnait pas le moins du monde.

- Comment ça pourquoi, s'indigna Sirius.

- Ben faut être logique… Draco est à Serpentard, donc ses amis y sont forcément. On retourne à Poudlard donc il va être avec eux tout le temps, en cours, en étude, à table, le soir… Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire qu'il les retrouve maintenant ou dans six heures ?

L'animagus fronça les sourcils sans répondre.

- En plus, insista Harry, on va être serré comme des cornichons si Draco vient avec nous. Déjà que tu prends beaucoup de place toi !

Un éclair d'amusement traversa le regard de l'ancien maraudeur qui rugit qu'Harry allait lui payer cet affront. L'adolescent s'écarta pour laisser passer son parrain en effectuant une courbette exagéré. Sirius fit signe à Draco de déguerpir avant de s'engouffrer dans le compartiment. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent et Draco hocha la tête en signe de remerciement. Harry lui répondit d'un sourire maladroit avant d'entrer à son tour dans la cabine dont il ferma la porte.

Le Serpentard secoua la tête, plus ébranlé par la scène qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Le train n'avait même pas encore quitté les abords de Londres qu'il avait déjà des ennuis avec son cousin. Secouant la tête, il reprit sa recherche. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour trouver le bon compartiment. Sans surprise, ses amis s'étaient installés dans le dernier wagon, juste avant celui contenant les bagages. Il frappa un coup sec à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un Goyle à la mine patibulaire dont le visage s'adoucit en le découvrant dans le couloir.

- Ah Draco, on commençait à s'inquiéter !

Il entra sans répondre, se laissant tomber sur la baquette avec un soupir soulagé.

- On a cru que tu avais raté le train, lui sourit Pansy.

- Non non, je suis là depuis un moment mais j'ai eu quelques difficultés à me frayer un passage jusqu'ici.

Blaise haussa un sourcil interrogateur mais ne dit rien, ce dont il lui fut reconnaissant. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Crabbe et Goyle, assis de part et d'autre de la porte, s'empiffraient déjà de chocogrenouilles et de patacitrouilles. A l'opposé, près des fenêtres, Daphnée, la délicate blonde, leur jetait de réguliers coups d'œil écœurés mais se gardait bien de la moindre réflexion. A côté d'elle se tenait une jeune fille brune que l'adolescent avait déjà vue à plusieurs reprises sans pour autant lui avoir été présenté. Il ne lui semblait pas qu'elle fut à Serpentard. Theodore, Blaise et Pansy étaient assis au milieu et jouaient aux cartes.  
Voyant son regard sur l'inconnue, Daphnée lui sourit.

- Draco, je ne crois pas que tu connaisses ma sœur, Astoria. Elle est en quatrième année.

- Enchanté Astoria, lui sourit Draco. Tu n'es pas à Serpentard je crois ?

- Non, répondit timidement la jeune fille, je suis à Serdaigle.

- C'est aussi une bonne maison, lui assura Daphnée, défiant du regard quiconque de dire le contraire.

La jeune fille hocha la tête avec un petit sourire timide à sa sœur. Celle-ci sortit un bouquin de son sac et le lui tendit. Astoria eut un sourire plus franc en s'emparant de l'ouvrage dans lequel elle se plongea aussitôt.

Après quelques minutes, la partie de cartes s'acheva et Pansy se tourna vers Draco d'un air résolu.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? Grimaça l'adolescent qui connaissait l'obstination de son amie.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu es arrivé pâle comme si tu avais croisé le sinistros, bien après le départ du train, ce qui n'est pas dans tes habitudes. Et tu ne m'as pas écris de toutes les vacances, ce qui est définitivement bizarre.

- Il n'a écris à personne, renchérit Theo, j'ai vu chacun de vous au moins une fois pendant l'été et personne n'avait de nouvelles de lui.

- Ne parle pas de moi comme si je n'étais pas là Théodore !

- D'accord. J'ai vu chacun de nous au moins une fois pendant l'été et personne n'avait de nouvelle de toi, répéta Théo, imperturbable.

Draco soupira, quêtant le soutient de Blaise du regard. Mais le métis se contenta de hausser les épaules, l'air de dire qu'il lui faudrait bien tout raconter un jour.

- Très bien. Vous savez tous pour mes parents, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses camarades hochèrent la tête en chœur. C'était ça la discrétion Serpentarde. Tout le monde savait, mais personne ne disait rien tant que le principal intéressé n'abordait pas lui-même un sujet aussi grave.

- Bon ben le ministère m'a envoyé vivre chez Sirius Black, le cousin de ma mère.

- Attend, l'interrompit Pansy, incrédule, Black, le tuteur de Potter ? Il a accepté de te prendre alors qu'il connaît ton point de vue sur les moldus ?

Draco hocha la tête sans s'étendre sur ses convictions vacillantes.

- Et donc tu vis avec Potter, renchéris Théo, putain ça doit être un enfer.

- C'est pas franchement Potter le problème, soupira Draco avant de se lancer dans le récit détaillé de ses vacances.

Quand il eut terminé, le silence retomba dans le compartiment. Astoria avait refermé son livre et même Goyle et Crabbe avait cessé de manger leurs friandises.  
Au bout d'un moment, Blaise se racla la gorge.

- Tu sais, commença-t-il prudemment Blaise, maintenant que vous-savez-qui est mort il n'est plus trop question de sang-pur, de moldu ou de sorcier… tout le monde va faire profil bas. Personne ne va nous obliger à épouser des moldus ou des nés moldus mais pour le reste…

- Et puis personnellement, je me fiche complètement qu'ils viennent à Poudlard ou pas, renchérit Daphnée, ce n'est pas comme si on leur donnait la priorité sur les sang-pur. Moi ils ne me dérangent pas plus que ça.

- Voilà, continua Blaise tandis que les autres Serpentards hochaient la tête, visiblement d'accord avec Daphnée. Donc Black va bien voir qu'on n'est pas vraiment hostiles aux enfants de moldus, surtout maintenant que nos parents n'ont plus la menace du seigneur des ténèbres ou de ses bras droit qui pèsent sur leur tête. Ça ne peut que le calmer à notre égard et donc par répercussion au tien.

Draco eut une moue sceptique. Sirius, quoi qu'il en dise, était bourré de préjugés et il ne serait pas évident de lui faire entendre raison.

- Peut-être que Black serait plus disposé à te comprendre si tu lui parlais, murmura Pansy.

- Que veux-tu dire, siffla Draco en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Elle veut dire que tu devrais lui parler de ton père, dit Blaise d'une voix ferme. Ça pourrait arranger pas mal de choses entre vous, non ?

Draco secoua la tête.

- Pourquoi, insista Blaise, qu'est-ce que tu aurais à perdre ?

L'adolescent soupira, il ne savait pas comment expliquer à ses amis pourquoi il ne pouvait rien dire à Sirius. C'était confus.

- Parce que Black pourrait ne pas le croire et le traiter de menteur, intervint Astoria d'une voix douce. Ou pire, il pourrait le croire, et s'en ficher complètement. Et ça serait bien plus dur à vivre que la situation actuelle.

Draco releva la tête pour croiser le regard noisette de l'adolescente et lui adressa un sourire soulagé. Oui c'était ça. C'était exactement ça.  
Dehors la pluie avait commencé à tomber. Bercé par le roulis du train il finit par s'endormir. Pansy ne le réveilla que lorsque le train commença à ralentir.  
Il sortit du compartiment et monta dans une calèche dont il voyait à présent les sombrals. Quelques minutes plus tard, le bâtiment apparut, imposant, après le dernier virage. Draco le regarda et constata qu'il ne ressentait pas cette joie, ce soulagement qu'il avait toujours éprouvé à l'idée de retrouver le château. Il ne ressentait que de la tension et de l'appréhension envers l'année qui se profilait. Il regarda ses amis qui ne pouvaient retenir leurs sourires satisfaits à l'idée d'être de retour. Quant à lui, il devait se rendre à l'évidence : Poudlard était différent. Il avait perdu sa magie.


	11. Chapter 11

**Voilà les vacances sont finies, ou presque... pour tout le monde, moi, probablement une majorité d'entre vous, Draco... (enfin moi j'ai eu qu'une semaine mais bon, je dis ça, je dis rien ^^)**

**Je remercie ma beta, Morphée, qui est enfin revenue de vacances! Et ma correctrice, Mistycal qui, comme moi, les a à peine vues passer, ses vacances...**

**Mais bon, je sais pas elle mais moi ça me remonte le moral de savoir que je vais plus être la seule a devoir me lever le matin pour travailler/aller en cours...c'est mesquin, mais ça soulage ^^**

**Allez, je vous laisse à votre lecture et je file a mon rdv chez le coiffeur (j'espère que j'aurais plein de review en revenant... quoi que... vous êtes levé au moins?^^)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Draco bailla et se retourna dans son lit, prêt se rendormir. Un coussin atterrit juste sous son nez, le manquant de peu et il se redressa, indigné.

- Désolé princesse, mais c'est l'heure de te lever si tu veux pouvoir déjeuner avant d'aller en sortilège.

- Bon sang, soupira Draco, qui a oublié de mettre le réveil ?

- Personne, répondit Théo qui sortait de la salle de bain, il a sonné deux fois, mais de toute évidence tu étais trop crevé pour l'entendre.

- Ouais, marmonna l'adolescent en se levant avec difficulté, baillant de plus belle. Accordez-moi dix minutes, ajouta-t-il en prenant son uniforme avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, comme il l'avait annoncé, il était douché, habillé et coiffé. Ses camarades de dortoir l'avaient attendu mais ils constatèrent que les filles, elles, étaient parties sans eux à la grande salle.  
Ils arrivèrent dans celle-ci bons derniers, les plats jonchant la table étaient vides, mais, fort heureusement, Daphnée et Pansy avaient pris la peine de leur préparer leur petit déjeuner et il n'y eut guère que Crabbe et Goyle pour n'être pas satisfaits des quantités prévues par les adolescentes.  
Tout en déjeunant, Draco risqua un regard discret vers la table des professeurs et constata avec soulagement que Sirius ne s'y trouvait pas. Blaise, en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, demanda à la cantonade quels étaient les cours de la matinée.

- Sortilège, répondit Théo agacé, tu nous le serines depuis que tu es levé.

- Je vous serine, comme tu dis, qu'on va finir par être en retard en sortilège. Je n'ai jamais prétendu que je savais ce qu'on avait après.

- Ne commencez pas tous les deux, soupira Daphné en sortant son emploi du temps de son sac, alors Sortilège donc, 1h. Ensuite 2h de potions et 1h de métamorphose. Et si tu veux tout savoir, on reprend à 14h avec 2h de botanique, à part Théo qui nous a lâchés sur ce coup là. Je ne sais donc pas quel cours il a parce que je suis pas votre secrétaire. Vous êtes content ? On peut y aller ?

- J'ai Runes anciennes, marmonna le jeune homme. Je dis ça, je dis rien, se hâta-t-il d'ajouter devant le regard glacial de l'adolescente blonde.

Draco retint de justesse un sourire. Ils n'avaient pas encore commencé l'année scolaire que Théo et Blaise exaspéraient déjà leur amie. La connaissant, les sorts ne tarderaient pas à fuser. Malgré son apparence de princesse délicate, Daphné avait un caractère bien trempé et la plupart des garçons de Serpentard veillaient à ne pas s'attirer l'antipathie de l'adolescente. Draco n'avait jamais pu comprendre pourquoi elle n'avait pas été nommée préfète. Pansy avait certes de meilleures notes, mais elle avait moins à cœur que Daphné de gagner la coupe des maisons et fermait plus volontiers les yeux sur les infractions de ses camarades, soit par complaisance, lorsque les fauteurs de troubles étaient de Serpentard, soit par fainéantise lorsqu'ils faisaient parties des autres maisons.

Entraînés par les deux filles, le groupe de Serpentard se leva et prit le chemin du deuxième étage où avait lieu le cours de sortilège.

- On est encore en commun avec les Gryffondors dans tous les cours, râla Théo.

- On est en commun avec les trois autres maisons, imbécile, riposta aussitôt Daphné.

- Non, en sortilège, en défense et en métamorphose, on est en commun avec les Gryffondors.

- C'est parce que les inscriptions dans ces cours sont trop nombreuses pour que nous soyons tous ensemble, fit remarquer Draco, dans les autres matières, en général, il y aura des élèves des quatre maisons.

- N'empêche qu'on est avec les Gryffondors, insista Theo d'un air buté.

Pansy saisit le poignet de Daphné, l'empêchant de sortir sa baguette pour jeter un sort, probablement impliquant des furoncles dans une partie délicate, à son camarade qui, voyant le danger, s'éloigna prestement et se cacha derrière Draco. Celui-ci sourit en entendant Daphné marmonner un « Tu as de la chance que je veuille pas risquer de toucher Draco », avant de lâchant sa baguette et de dégager sa main désarmée de la poigne de Pansy.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver devant la salle de sortilège. Quelques Gryffondors, dont Harry et ses deux amis étaient déjà devant la porte, attendant le professeur Flitwick. Hermione amorça un sourire en direction de Draco mais Ron se plaça devant elle, lui bouchant la vue, fusillant le Serpentard du regard.  
Un « Non mais vraiment ! » exaspéré lui parvient mais la jeune fille ne tenta pas d'écarter son petit ami. C'était aussi bien se dit Draco, Sirius était bien capable de l'accuser de tenter de provoquer des dissensions dans les rangs du trio et, aussi bienveillantes que soient les intentions d'Hermione, elles ne risquaient que de lui attirer davantage d'ennuis.

- Entrez en classe et installez-vous.

La voix pointue mais puissante du professeur retentit soudain, faisant sursauter Draco qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver.  
Celui-ci attendit que tout le monde se fut installé pour prendre à nouveau la parole.

- Tout d'abord je voudrais vous adresser mes félicitations pour l'obtention de vos BUSEs. J'accepte dans mon cours cette année toute personne ayant obtenue une BUSE en sortilège, mais il est évident que celui, ou celle qui a obtenu un A devra fournir un travail plus assidu cette année que celui ou plutôt celles ayant obtenu un O.

Les élèves échangèrent des regards et, d'après les sourires timides des deux concernées, en déduirent que seules Hermione et Tracy Davies, de Serpentard, avaient obtenu la note maximale.

- Cette année, reprit le petit professeur après avoir fait taire les chuchotis, les choses vont se passer de manière légèrement différente des années précédentes. Le livre que je vous ai demandé de vous procurer recense les sorts que nous allons voir cette année. Vous constaterez qu'une double page est consacrée à chaque sort. Sur la page de gauche, sous le nom du sortilège, se trouve la formule telle qu'on l'écrit suivie de sa prononciation. Dessous vous pouvez voir un schéma du mouvement de baguette nécessaire à son exécution. J'insiste sur le fait qu'il vous est formellement interdit de tenter d'exécuter un sort avant que nous ne l'ayons vu ensemble au moins une fois. Il vous sera d'ailleurs interdit d'exécuter certains sorts de ce livre en dehors de cette salle de classe tant que vous serez scolarisé. Je vous les indiquerai. Sur la page de droite, à présent, vous pouvez trouver quelques renseignements sur le sort. La date d'invention, le nom de la personne l'ayant mis au point, un bref historique, quelques exemples d'utilisation. A chaque cours, je vous dirai quel sort nous étudierons la fois suivante et vous devrez vous présenter en connaissant parfaitement la partie théorique correspondante. Nous passerons parfois plusieurs séances sur un même sortilège et dans ce cas, vous aurez des devoirs théoriques tels que ceux pouvant être demandés aux ASPICs. Mais en classe, je ne veux travailler que la pratique. Au début de chaque cours, 15 minutes seront consacrées à la théorie. Je vous interrogerai et, si vous n'avez visiblement pas étudié, je vous prierai de sortir de ma salle de classe et de n'y revenir que dûment préparé. C'est également durant ces 15 minutes que je vous encourage à me poser des questions si quoi que ce soit dans la théorie vous a posé un problème. Mon bureau vous est bien sûr ouvert en dehors des cours, comme toujours. Pour aujourd'hui, nous allons réviser un peu la pratique des 5 premières années. Miss Granger, voulez-vous bien je vous prie, empiler ces caisses les unes sur les autres et les déplacer de l'autre côté de l'estrade. Utilisez tous les sorts qui vous paraîtront utiles.

Avec un hochement de tête poli, Hermione se leva, sa baguette en main. Sans aucune hésitation elle effectua parfaitement l'exercice. Le professeur Flitwick la félicita, accordant 5 points à Gryffondor, avant d'interroger d'autres élèves. La première demi-heure passa rapidement. Pendant la seconde partie du cours, le professeur les fit se mettre par groupe de 5 et distribua des ballons. Le but du jeu, expliqua-t-il, était d'utiliser les sorts repulsio et accio pour s'envoyer les ballons sans jamais les laisser tomber. Si le ballon touchait le sol, l'équipe était disqualifiée. Il était interdit d'envoyer le ballon deux fois d'affilé à la même personne, tout comme il était interdit de chercher à le récupérer deux fois d'affilé. La dernière équipe en lice obtiendrait 10 points pour sa maison. A la fin de la demi-heure la dernière équipe en jeu était celle composée de Draco, Blaise, Théodore, Daphné et Pansy. Quelques secondes plus tôt, l'équipe d'Hermione avait été disqualifiée lorsque Ron avait mal dosé la force de son repulsio et avait envoyé le ballon trop loin pour que quiconque ne réussisse à lancer un accio assez rapide et puissant pour le récupérer, hormis Hermione qui selon les règles ne pouvait pas intervenir. Contrairement à son habitude, l'adolescente ne râla pas de tout son saoul sur ces points bêtement perdus et le regard qu'elle échangea avec Harry, regard qui échappa totalement à Ron, signifiait à quel point les deux amis étaient soulagés que Draco emporte l'épreuve. Ce serait une chose que Sirius ne pourrait pas lui reprocher.

- C'était très bien, félicitation à tous, piailla Flitwick, tout sourire. Pour le prochain cours, vous préparerez le sort de la page 15. Je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de lire les pages précédentes qui sont une introduction aux sortilèges comme matière d'ASPICs et qui vous donne d'excellents conseils pour appréhender vos cours et les réviser.

Les élèves rassemblèrent rapidement leurs affaires avant de quitter la salle pour se rendre en cours de potion mis à part Draco qui s'éternisait, apparemment peu pressé de quitter la salle. Après quelques instants, Daphné s'impatienta.

- On va finir par être en retard en cours de potion ! Tu veux te prendre un savon de Rogue dès le premier jour ?

Draco devint livide et accéléra le mouvement. Ses camarades échangèrent des regards intrigués, et, alors qu'ils prenaient la direction des cachots, Pansy se hasarda à le questionner sur son étrange comportement.  
Après quelques hésitations, l'adolescent finit par leur avouer ce que son père lui avait dit au sujet de leur professeur de potion, et leur expliqua les doutes qui l'avaient saisi sur les réelles allégeances du directeur de Serpentard, et l'ordre que lui avait fait son père de lui obéir.

- Je ne crois pas, dit prudemment Blaise lorsque Draco eut finit son récit. Je pense que Rogue était vraiment contre tu-sais-qui, sinon Dumbledore ne lui aurait jamais fait confiance. Je veux dire, c'est Dumbledore, on en peut pas le berner !

- Si Rogue était vraiment espion, il aurait berné le Lord, c'est aussi difficile à croire, fit remarquer Théo.

- Pas forcément, répliqua Pansy, le Lord était tellement persuadé que personne n'oserait le trahir qu'il n'a jamais mis en doute la loyauté de Rogue. Alors que Dumbledore donne sa chance à tout le monde, mais il se méfie quand même.

- Mais et si Rogue a réussi à le berner, justement, je fais quoi, moi ? Soupira Draco.

- Tu le dis à Black, répondit Blaise en haussant les épaules.

- Pardon ? sursauta le Serpentard blond

- Ben oui, Blaise a raison, acquiesça Daphné. Black supporte pas Rogue. Donc si Rogue essaie de te contrôler au nom de ton père, tu files voir Black et tu lui dis. Black sera sûrement ravi d'aller expliquer à Rogue qu'il a intérêt à te foutre la paix. Et si jamais tes craintes sont effectivement fondées, on te laissera jamais seul avec lui et au moindre doute, s'il te convoque ou quoi, on ira chercher Black.

- Mon père sera sûrement ravi de l'apprendre, siffla Draco.

- Il est à Azkaban ton père, protesta Pansy, déjà il risque pas d'apprendre quoi que ce soit, et puis c'est pas demain la veille qu'on va le laisser sortir !

- Demain, non, mais il a prit que 5 ans, ce qui veut dire qu'il pourrait très bien sortir dans 6 mois.

- Il a été déchu de l'autorité parentale, Draco, même s'il sort, tu resteras avec Black.

- Entre le strangulot et le sombral mon cœur balance, ironisa Blaise alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin devant la salle de potion, arrachant un maigre sourire a son ami.

Depuis l'intérieur de la salle, le professeur Rogue les invita à entrer de sa voix froide. Il les laissa s'installer sans manifester son impatience habituelle, debout devant le tableau noir, les mains croisées dans le dos.  
Une fois que chaque personne se fut enfin installée et ait sorti son matériel et son livre de sixième année, le professeur se racla la gorge, obtenant instantanément le silence, et prit la parole.

- En ce qui me concerne, commença-t-il en promenant son regard sévère sur la classe, il n'y a que deux personnes ici qui méritent leur place dans cette salle. Il s'agit de monsieur Malefoy et de miss Granger. Le directeur ayant insisté lourdement pour que j'ouvre cette classe d'ASPICs aux personnes n'ayant obtenu qu'un Effort Exceptionnel à leur BUSE de potion, je me suis exécuté sous la condition expresse de ne pas avoir à ralentir la progression des élèves ayant le niveau requis à mon avis pour suivre ces cours. Aussi j'attends de monsieur Malefoy et de miss Granger de maintenir leur excellent niveau dans cette matière, et j'attends de toutes les autres personnes présentes aujourd'hui qu'elles redoublent d'efforts dans l'apprentissage des potions. Je donnerai à chaque cours une potion à connaître pour la session suivante. Sa conception se fera en classe et la recette de la potion sera toujours dans votre manuel mais il vous appartiendra de rechercher dans la bibliothèque son histoire, son concepteur, les circonstances de sa découverte, son utilisation, les conséquences d'éventuels abus… Vous ferez une fiche complète que vous me remettrez en début de cours et qui sera noté au même titre que votre préparation. Si vous avez des questions concernant la préparation en elle-même, je vous invite à poser un sort de stase sur votre chaudron et à ne pas hésiter à m'appeler. Pour les questions plus théoriques, il vous faudra prendre sur votre temps libre pour venir me trouver dans mon bureau. Enfin il n'y aura plus de binôme cette année, vous devrez apprendre à travailler exclusivement seul. Bien, s'il n'y a pas de questions, nous allons commencer par quelques potions simples qui rendront services à Mme Pomfresh. Monsieur Malefoy vous préparerez un chaudron de potion sans rêve et miss Granger vous vous occuperez de confectionner un léger philtre de paix. A la fin de l'heure et demi qu'il nous reste, vous mettrez un sort de stase sur vos chaudrons et m'indiquerez à quelle étape vous êtes rendus. J'achèverai. Le reste de la classe préparera de la pimentine, vous devriez avoir largement le temps de finir votre potion, d'appliquer un sort de refroidissement et de faire la mise en fiole. S'il vous manque des ingrédients, servez vous dans l'armoire. Au travail !

L'ensemble des élèves, après avoir échangés des regards étonnés devant l'absence de l'agressivité à laquelle les avait habitués le professeur, se mirent à leurs confections respectives. Rogue passa dans les rangs, s'arrêtant quelques minutes devant Harry.

- Emincez plus fin monsieur Potter, sinon la pimentine sera trop concentrée.

Le tout dit sans sarcasme, sans le ton condescendant qu'utilisait habituellement le professeur avec le Gryffondor. Celui-ci échangea un regard perplexe avec Hermione dès que Rogue eut tourné le dos. La jeune fille haussa les sourcils et l'adolescent haussa les épaules en retour, les paroles de Dumbledore, lors de la mort de Voldemort, lui revenant en mémoire. Peut-être que Rogue lui était réellement reconnaissant d'avoir mis un terme à la tyrannie du mage noir. Et peut-être que cesser de le harceler et de l'humilier à tout propos était sa manière de lui exprimer cette reconnaissance.  
Sur un dernier regard, les deux amis se remirent au travail.  
Rogue, lui, continua à aller d'une table à l'autre, rectifiant ci et là une technique de découpage ou une manière d'émincer. Harry continua sa potion, réalisant à quel point cette matière lui paraissait facile maintenant qu'il n'avait plus son professeur constamment sur le dos.  
Vers la fin du cours, Rogue revint vers la table d'Hermione.

- Le temps est presque écoulé, miss Granger pour que vous puissiez avoir le temps de nettoyer et ranger votre matériel, je vous suggère de poser votre sort de stase dès à présent. Où êtes vous rendue ?

Hermione pointa sa baguette sur son chaudron et prononça le sort adéquat avant de répondre à son professeur.

- Je viens à l'instant d'ajouter le sirop d'ellébore, monsieur.

- Parfait. La couleur est bonne… la texture aussi… 15 points pour Gryffondor miss Granger.

L'annonce de Rogue provoqua une quinte de toux chez l'ensemble des Gryffondors et la majorité du reste de la classe, lui arrachant un rictus amusé. Hermione se mordilla les lèvres pour s'empêcher de sourire en remerciant le professeur.  
Celui-ci se dirigea ensuite vers Malefoy et, après avoir inspecté sa potion et lui avoir, à lui aussi, accordé 15 points, il se tourna vers la classe.

- Avant de partir vous mettrez vos fioles de potions dans les paniers posés sur vos tables en les étiquetant à votre nom. Lorsque j'aurai vérifié vos préparations, celles correctement réalisées rapporteront 5 points à leur auteur. Au prochain cours nous aborderons le veritaserum, vous vous documenterez donc sur cette potion comme je vous l'ai indiqué au début du cours. Vous pouvez y aller. Monsieur Malefoy, restez un instant, je vous prie.

Daphné jeta un regard rassurant à son ami, lui rappelant silencieusement qu'il ne risquait rien. Malefoy esquissa un sourire incertain tout en rangeant ses affaires lentement.

- Tu veux que je t'attende ? Lui murmura Pansy. Je suis préfète, le professeur MacGonagall ne dira rien.

- Non ça ira, répondit l'adolescent, bien qu'il soit persuadé du contraire.

Assis à son bureau, occupé à prendre quelques notes, Severus ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce que le dernier élève eut fermé la porte derrière lui. Il posa alors sa plume et, se levant, vint s'asseoir sur le bord du bureau de Draco.

- Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-il après l'avoir observé quelques instants. Je t'ai trouvé inhabituellement calme.

- Je ne voulais pas perturber votre cours, professeur, répondit l'adolescent, visiblement sur la défensive.

- Nous sommes seuls, Draco, tu n'as pas à m'appeler professeur.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder d'un air impassible. Un air que Severus avait apprit à reconnaître et qui, il le savait, était soigneusement travaillé pour dissimulé la moindre émotion. Il soupira.

- Je ne doute pas que tu m'en veuilles. Je ne t'ai guère facilité la tâche ces dernière années mais il faut que tu comprennes qu'il était absolument primordial de conserver intacte ma couverture d'espion. Je ne pouvais donc pas agir comme je l'entendais et ce, sur de nombreux plans.

Draco hocha la tête, sèchement, tel que l'aurait fait son père. Un acquiescement de circonstance qui ne l'engageait à rien. Mais Severus n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. Quinze années d'espionnage l'avait rendu pratiquement impossible à berner et il pouvait voir les doutes qui se bousculaient dans la tête de l'adolescent. La seule chose qu'il ne pouvait pas deviner était la nature de ces doutes.

- J'ai appris que tu avais vu ton père peu de temps avant la rentrée, se risqua-t-il.

Le regard de Draco vacilla. « Enfin une réaction » se dit le directeur de Serpentard.

- Comment les choses se sont-elles passées ?

Machinalement, Draco se frotta le bras que son père avait meurtri et Rogue fronça les sourcils.

- Ton père t'a-t-il blessé, Draco ?

- Non, monsieur, répondit très vite l'adolescent.

Trop vite. D'après l'expérience de Rogue, une réponse aussi précipitée ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : le jeune homme mentait. Certes avec brio mais pas assez parfaitement pour qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte.  
Il jugea inutile, toutefois, de pousser l'adolescent à avouer ce qu'il s'était passé. S'il avait été sérieusement blessé, nul doute que Black se serait rendu compte de quelque chose. Il supposait que Lucius, selon son habitude, avait quelque peu bousculé son fils, accompagnant sans doute ces brimades de sarcasmes, de reproches qui avaient dû frapper le jeune homme en plein cœur. Il fut prit d'un doute. Il avait bien joué son rôle pendant ces quinze années et Lucius n'avait jamais douté de sa loyauté envers le mage noir. Qu'avait-il pu dire à Draco le concernant ?

- Draco, reprit-il, jugeant nécessaire de mettre les choses au clair, je ne sais pas ce que ton père a pu te dire, mais qu'une chose soit bien claire. Mon allégeance a toujours été pour le professeur Dumbledore. Aussi tu ne dois pas hésiter à me parler si tu as le moindre problème. J'ai dû pendant des années informer ton père de tout ce qui te concernait, cela uniquement parce qu'il avait l'oreille de Voldemort. S'il avait dû apprendre tes retenues ou mauvaises notes par l'intermédiaire d'un de tes camarades, il aurait pu, pour se venger de ma mauvaise volonté, parler de moi au seigneur des ténèbres et me mettre dans une position dangereuse. Je sais que mes… disons mes rapports quotidiens t'ont attirés bons nombres d'ennuis et j'en suis infiniment désolé.

- C'est pas grave, marmonna le jeune homme, si ça n'avait pas été vos rapports, ça aurait été autre chose.

Severus hocha la tête, Draco n'avait pas tort. Lucius pouvait se montrait extrêmement inventif.

- Enfin, tout cela pour te dire que j'espère que tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi à présent. Tu peux venir me trouver quelque soit l'heure et pour quelque raison que ce soit. Même si ce n'est pas officiel, tu restes, à mes yeux, mon filleul.

Draco leva enfin les yeux vers lui, le soulagement apparaissant nettement sur ses traits.

- Alors, reprit Severus, comme je te disais, je te trouve calme, trop calme. J'aimerais être sûr que ça ne cache pas un problème plus profond. Comment les choses se passent-elles avec Black ?

- Bien, répondit précipitamment l'adolescent en détournant le regard, faisant froncer les sourcils à son directeur de maison.

- Draco…Black, est-ce qu'il… Je veux dire s'il te maltraitait, tu m'en parlerais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il ne me frappe pas, assura Draco.

Severus lui saisit le menton, l'obligeant à le regarder.

- Tu es en train de me mentir Draco.

- Non ! Enfin, oui, il m'a donné une gifle il y a quelques temps mais rien de plus je vous le… Je te promets Severus. Tessa me protège je crois.

- Tessa ? La jeune femme qui a épousé ce crétin ?

Draco eut un sourire.

- Elle te plairait. Elle ne le laisse pas lui marcher sur les pieds. Elle lui crie dessus dès qu'il fait un pas de travers. Ou alors elle lui fait des coups tordus pour se venger.

- Tu as l'air de bien l'aimer.

- Elle est géniale. Elle… J'aurais aimé que maman soit comme ça…

- Si elle fait en sorte que Black ne te mène pas trop la vie dure, il est certain que je l'apprécie déjà. Cela dit les corrections ne sont pas la seule manière de maltraiter un adolescent et je vois bien que la situation te pèse. Avec Black comme professeur ici, tu ne pourras pas profiter de l'éloignement comme tu le faisais avec ton père.

- Il croit que je vais tourner comme mon père. Il croit que je veux devenir une nouvelle sorte de mangemort. Il dit qu'il veut me sauver malgré moi. Tessa dit que ça finira par s'arranger.

Severus hocha la tête d'un air pensif.

- Tu devrais peut être parler à Black de tes relations avec ton père, cela pourrait l'éclairer sur tes soi-disant prédispositions à suivre ses traces.

- Non ! cria presque Draco, paniqué, avant de reprendre un ton plus correct.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il ne me croirait pas, il penserait que j'essaie de l'amadouer et il finirait par se mettre en colère. Je préfère obéir. Tess ne le retiendra pas éternellement.

Severus fronça les sourcils, inquiet du fatalisme de l'adolescent.

- Je pourrais lui parler moi-même.

- Non. S'il-te-plait ! Ne dis rien. Severus…

-Très bien, soupira Severus en s'installant à son bureau pour griffonner quelques mots sur un parchemin.

Il se leva et tendit le mot plié en deux à Draco.

- Comme tu le souhaites. Mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas hésiter à venir me voir, d'accord ? Comme je te l'ai dis, quelque soit l'heure et quelque soit la raison.

- D'accord, capitula Draco, c'est juré.

- Tu donneras ce mot au professeur MacGonagall pour excuser ton retard. Va en classe, j'ai un cours dans 45 minutes avec les septième-année qui nécessite un peu de préparation.

Draco ramassa son sac, enfourna le mot dans sa poche et, sur un faible sourire envers son presque-parrain, sortit de la pièce et prit la route de la salle de métamorphose.  
Il monta rapidement les trois étages qui le séparaient de la salle de classe de McGonagall. Il inspira profondément et frappa. La voix sèche du professeur de métamorphose lui enjoignit d'entrer et il poussa le battant.

- Monsieur Malefoy, vous nous honorez enfin de votre présence… Vingt points seront retirés de…

Draco sortit le parchemin de sa poche et le tendit à McGonagall avec un sourire poli.

- Je suis navré de mon retard, professeur, l'interrompit l'adolescent, tachant de garder un ton respectueux, le professeur Rogue souhaitait me parler.

Minerva déplia le mot et le parcourut rapidement, les lèvres pincées, visiblement agacée d'avoir été coupé dans sa tirade sermonnaire.

- Prenez place, monsieur Malefoy, dit-elle d'un ton sec avant de reprendre le fil de son cours.

Draco s'assit à côté de Daphné qui haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Il hocha discrètement la tête : Tout allait bien, Severus était clean.  
Daphné eut un sourire soulagé et hocha à son tour la tête en direction de Pansy qui se pencha immédiatement pour murmurer quelques mots à Théo, assis devant elle.  
Draco secoua la tête, amusé. Radio-Serpentard dans toute sa splendeur. Quel autre groupe à Poudlard pouvait rivaliser avec leur vitesse de diffusion de l'information ?

.

OoO

.

Rogue se dirigea avec soulagement vers la salle des professeurs. Il était 17h et, si la matinée avait été facile à gérer avec les sixième et septième années, il n'en avait pas été de même pour les cours de l'après midi. Il avait eu à gérer successivement l'inexpérience des Serdaigles et Poufsouffles de première année, puis l'incompétence et l'agressivité des Gryffondors et Serpentards de troisième année. Aussi, dire qu'il était content de voir la journée se terminer était un euphémisme.  
Il poussa la porte de la salle des professeurs dans l'intention de se faire une tasse de thé. La bouilloire sifflait déjà dans l'âtre et Black, assis devant la cheminée, écoutait Minerva lui raconter sa journée.

- Et ils étaient là, disait-elle, à moitié endormis, à faire semblant d'écouter mon discours sur les ASPICs. J'aurais pu parler à des véracrasses. Et encore, ces bêtes auraient sans doute été plus éveillées ! La seule chose qui les a un tant soit peu tiré de leur apathie a été l'arrivée de monsieur Malefoy.

- Comment ça « l'arrivée de monsieur Malefoy », réagit aussitôt Sirius, les sourcils froncés.

- Oui il est arrivé un quart d'heure après le début du cours, à peu près. Ça a eu le mérite de réveiller ses camarades, j'ai presque regretté qu'il ne claque pas la porte derrière lui. J'ai été à deux doigts de le lui demander d'ailleurs, gloussa-t-elle.

- Minerva, revenons un instant sur l'arrivée tardive de Draco. J'espère que vous n'avez pas laissé passer ça. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette nouveauté ? Il ne vient en cours qu'aux heures qui l'arrangent à présent ?

- En fait, commença McGonagall, visiblement interloquée par la réaction de Sirius.

- En fait j'ai retenu Draco après mon cours, intervint Severus, j'avais à lui parler et, si j'ai peut-être mal choisi mon moment, je lui ai fait un mot pour l'excuser auprès de Minerva.

Le professeur hocha la tête pour appuyer les dires de son collègue de Serpentard mais, avant qu'elle ne puisse s'exprimer, Sirius se leva d'un bond, faisant face à Severus.

- Ne te mêle pas de ça Rogue, cracha-t-il, tu lui as probablement déjà fait une dizaine de mots bidons pour excuser des retards. Tu les lui donnes sur demande ? Ou tu lui en fournis un stock au début de l'année ?

- Je ne te permets pas de proférer de telles insinuations, protesta Severus en fronçant les sourcils. Draco était avec moi et je suis seul responsable de son retard à son cours de métamorphose et si Minerva ne m'en garde pas rancune, je ne vois pas au nom de quoi, toi, tu le ferais.

- Draco est mon pupille je te rappelle, j'ai pour devoir de l'éduquer ! Alors tout ce qui le concerne me regarde. Arrête un peu de le défendre, tu ne lui rends pas service !

- Et toi tu devrais arrêter de ne voir que le mal en lui ! réplica le professeur de potion en tentant de conserver un ton détaché. Si tu voulais bien sortir la tête du sable de temps en temps, tu verrais aussi ses bons côtés. Je ne prétends pas qu'il est parfait, loin de là, mais il ne faut rien exagérer.

Sirius lui jeta un regard venimeux et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Ma femme m'attend pour dîner. Je réglerais ça avec ce petit con plus tard.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui. Severus soupira et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil ainsi libéré, acceptant d'un hochement de tête la tasse de thé que lui proposait Minerva.

- Etiez-vous obligée de l'informer du retard de Draco ? demanda-t-il à sa collègue d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Ce n'était qu'une anecdote, répondit Minerva d'un air désolée. Ce n'était rien de grave et jamais je n'aurais imaginé que Sirius réagisse ainsi.

- Il réagit de manière excessive dès qu'il s'agit de Draco, il est persuadé d'avoir devant lui la copie conforme de Lucius et il ne cherche même pas à connaître le garçon.

- Il agit en tout point comme vous l'avait fait à l'égard d'Harry Potter, signala perfidement McGonagal.

- Et j'avais tort, je sais, répondit Severus avec un sourire en coin, mais justement, après m'avoir répété toute l'année que je devais cesser de juger ce jeune homme sur les faits de son père, quels qu'ils aient été, il pourrait mettre en œuvre ses propres conseils et donner une chance à Draco. Celui-ci me dit le plus grand bien de cette canadienne qui a épousé Black. J'espère qu'elle saura le ramener à de meilleurs sentiments.

- J'admets que monsieur Malefoy semble avoir changé d'attitude, il se montre poli et bien moins hautain que par le passé. Sans doute la disparition de la pression que son père faisait peser sur ses épaules n'y est pas étrangère. Quant à ramener Sirius à de meilleurs sentiments comment vous dites, si quelqu'un peut y arriver, c'est bien son épouse. Je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une ou deux fois, mais cette jeune femme semble être dotée d'une volonté de fer et d'un caractère bien trempé.

- Je l'espère. Draco n'a nul besoin d'une nouvelle Narcissa, il a besoin d'une mère sur qui il puisse compter.

- Les choses finiront par s'arranger Severus, vous verrez, prophétisa Minerva avant de se lever et de sortir de la salle, laissant Rogue pensif, dans la semi-obscurité de la pièce.

Oui, les choses finiraient par s'arranger… Il espérait que Draco n'aurait pas à traverser un nouvel enfer avant ce jour-là…


	12. Chapter 12

Je sais, je sais, c'est tard.. Pour ma défense, je suis rentrée tôt du boulot et je me suis endormie comme une masse. Je me suis réveillée à 19h15 et il m'a fallut un certain temps pour percuter qu'on était vendredi. Donc voilà, juste à temps!

Merci à mes deux betas: morphée et mistycal, ainsi qu'à tous mes lecteurs...

J'espère que ceux de vous qui ont repris les cours/boulot ont passé une bonne rentrée et que ceux qui ne vont pas tarder à reprendre sont fins prêts.

A propos de ce chapitre, je préviens: je ne tolérerais aucune menace de mort! (contre moi, contre sirius vous pouvez) sinon, je vous file pas la suite! (je me méfie, hein, je vous connais); les jets de pierres ne seront pas appréciés non plus!

sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture!

Enjoy

* * *

Le matin du mercredi, Draco se réveilla bien avant la sonnerie du réveil. Il était partagé entre impatience et anxiété.

Impatience, car il avait son premier cours de soins aux créatures magiques dans moins de deux heures. Le premier cours qu'il pourrait réellement suivre, sans cacher son intérêt pour cette matière, sans devoir revêtir le masque méprisant du parfait apprenti-mangemort.  
Anxiété, parce qu'après s'être mal comporté dans ce cours pendant trois ans, il craignait la réaction de Hagrid. D'autant plus maintenant que le demi-géant devait connaître les sentiments de Sirius à son égard. Alors que pendant ces trois années, Draco l'avait menacé de se plaindre à son père à tout propos, connaissant le mépris de l'homme pour le garde-chasse, aujourd'hui c'était Hagrid qui n'aurait qu'un mot à dire pour lui attirer les pires ennuis.  
Aussi, dire qu'il était partagé au sujet de ce premier cours était un euphémisme.  
Pour ne rien arranger, leur premier cours de DCFM avait lieu l'après-midi.

Malgré le peu de temps écoulé depuis la rentrée – seulement deux jours – il ressentait déjà le poids de la pression que faisait peser Sirius sur lui.  
Le mardi matin, peu avant son cours de sortilège, le professeur de Défense l'avait arrêté dans le couloir et lui avait ordonné sèchement d'être ponctuel en cours à l'avenir. Ainsi, les professeurs rapportaient tous ses faits et gestes à son cousin. Il était donc sur le qui-vive dans chaque cours, surveillant chacune de ses réponses, le ton qu'il employait envers ses camarades ou ses enseignants. Il savait qu'il allait également passer tout son temps libre, et probablement une partie de ses nuits, à ses devoirs, afin de maintenir le niveau d'excellence exigé par l'animagus. Jusque là il avait toujours mis un minimum d'énergie dans ces derniers, les rendant corrects, sans plus, sachant que son père ne s'intéressait qu'aux résultats officiels des examens de fin d'année.

- Tu t'es levé à la gobeline, ce matin ?

La voix de Blaise le fit sursauter et il hocha la tête. Le métis lui sourit. Il était son meilleur ami et Draco n'avait pas besoin de lui expliquer pour qu'il comprenne.

- Tout va bien se passer, assura-t-il, tu verras. On va tous se tenir à carreaux. Seuls ceux qui aiment vraiment les bêtes ont gardé cette matière. Il n'y aura pas de chahut ou de mauvaises blagues, rien que puisse te reprocher Black. Et je suis sûr que Hagrid ne te causera pas de problèmes.

Draco hocha de nouveau la tête, l'air absent, et Blaise passa dans la salle de bain après lui avoir donné une claque amicale sur l'épaule.  
Un peu plus d'une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient attablés devant un solide petit déjeuner en compagnie du reste de leurs amis.  
Juste avant la fin du repas, les hiboux commencèrent à arriver.  
Un hibou aux ailes grises qu'il n'avait jamais vu se posa devant Draco qui, surprit, détacha la lettre attachée à la patte du volatile.

- Ché quoi ? demanda Goyle, la bouche pleine, s'attirant un regard noir de Pansy qui se décala prudemment vers Tracy Davies.

- Je sais pas, répondit prudemment Draco en tournant et retournant l'enveloppe entre ses mains.

L'écriture sur celle-ci ne lui disait rien. L'utilisation des lettres capitales rendant encore plus difficile toute identification.

- Le meilleur moyen de savoir, c'est encore de la lire, lui fit remarquer Blaise, qu'est-ce que tu risques ?

Accordant ce point à son ami, Draco décacheta la lettre et entama une lecture silencieuse sans voir le regard suspicieux de Sirius, braqué sur lui depuis la table des professeurs.

_« Draco,_

_Ma mère m'a dit que tu te montrais très intéressé par le métier de Gardien de Dragons, elle tient ça de Tessa Black, comme tu t'en doutes.  
J'avoue avoir été surpris, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'un métier aussi salissant et dangereux puisse retenir ton attention mais il est vrai que nous ne nous connaissons pas et que ma réaction était plus fondée sur l'image que j'ai de ton père que sur ton caractère. Ma mère me l'a bien fait réaliser, j'en ai les oreilles qui vibrent encore ! _

_Au niveau scolaire je ne saurais que trop te conseiller de t'appliquer en défense contre les forces du mal et en soins aux créatures magiques qui sont les deux matières que nous utilisons le plus dans ce métier._  
_Pour le reste, c'est sur le tas qu'on apprend. Après avoir été accepté comme gardien, tu as une formation théorique de 4 mois, puis tu es gardien stagiaire pendant 2 ans. Tu seras sur le terrain, mais jamais seul. Et crois-moi, on en apprend tous les jours dans ce métier._

_A un niveau plus personnel, je te conseille vivement de continuer à jouer dans l'équipe de quidditch car le vol fait parti intégrante de notre vie. Eviter les cognards sera un bon entraînement pour éviter les coups de queue ou les jets de flammes d'une femelle qui n'a aucune intention de nous laisser soigner l'un de ses petits._

_J'ai l'intention de passer Noël dans ma famille, je serais donc au terrier pendant toute la durée des vacances scolaires. Je pourrais, si tu le souhaites, venir te chercher au square Grimmaud (j'ai cru comprendre qu'il valait mieux que je passe te prendre plutôt que de te donner rendez-vous quelque part) et nous pourrions nous installer au chaudron baveur ou transplaner à pré-au-lard, aux trois balais et discuter de tout ça. Je pourrais répondre à toutes les questions que tu te poses.  
Si ce métier t'intéresse toujours autant, nous pourrions envisager que tu viennes passer une semaine ou deux en Roumanie l'été prochain pour que tu puisses voir par toi-même en quoi il consiste._

_Bien sûr, si tu veux quelques renseignements avant les vacances, n'hésite pas à m'écrire, mais entre le temps qu'il faut à un hibou pour faire le trajet Ecosse-Roumanie puis Roumanie-Ecosse, je pense qu'il te faudra compter une bonne vingtaine de jours pour recevoir une réponse de ma part.  
En attendant il y a trois livres très bien écrits que tu peux lire pour avoir une idée un peu plus précise de la « galère » dans laquelle tu t'embarques.  
Le premier c'est "Les chroniques du dragon", c'est la reproduction du journal de Septimus Agorius, un grand Chasseur de Dragon de notre monde. Bien sûr on ne chasse plus les Dragons de nos jours, mais, au fil de ses récits de chasses, il donne de nombreuses indications précieuses sur ces magnifiques animaux. Du coup ce livre est à la fois utile et ludique et, s'il n'y en avait qu'un à lire ce serait celui là.  
Le second se nomme "Le légendaire des Dragons", de Marie-Charlotte Delmas. Il s'agit d'un traité plus historique. Il n'est pas indispensable mais il est intéressant.  
Enfin le troisième est "le monde fantastique des dragons", qui te répertorie un certain nombre de races. Il est d'Audrey Hette et, bien qu'une liste exhaustive des races de dragons te sera fournie en formation théorique, il est un bon point de départ pour partir avec quelques connaissances de bases._

_J'espère que ces lectures te plairont (malheureusement, malgré mes supplications, je n'ai jamais réussi à convaincre Mme Pince de les commander pour la bibliothèque de Poudlard) et que tu n'hésiteras pas à me poser toutes les questions qui te viendront à l'esprit._

_Je te souhaite en attendant une bonne rentrée (nous sommes le 26 aout à l'heure où je t'écris mais tu auras repris les cours quand arrivera ce hibou, voilà pourquoi je t'ai écris directement à Poudlard) et à bientôt._

_Amicalement_

_Charlie Weasley »_

Blaise, qui avait lu par dessus son épaule, lui adressa un sourire tandis que Draco repliait la lettre et la fourrait dans sa poche.

- C'est une affaire qui roule !

- Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un projet, riposta le blond en se levant pour aller en cours, entrainant ses amis dans son sillage.

- Quelqu'un pour te parler du métier, le soutien de la femme de Black, c'est plus que ce que tu avais jusqu'à présent, fit remarquer Théo.

L'adolescent hocha la tête en sortant de la grande salle. Il remarqua que seuls Hermione et Neville leur emboitaient le pas chez les Gryffondors. En revanche, il ne vit pas le regard sévère de Sirius, braqué sur lui.

.

OoO

.

Draco regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient réunis devant la cabane de Hagrid et, outre Blaise, Théo, Pansy, Daphné, Hermione et Neville Longdubat, il y avait une majorité de Poufsouffle. Aucun Serdaigle n'avait choisi cette matière pour les ASPICs.

- Donc, dit-il, continuant sa conversation avec Blaise, je l'ai jamais rencontré, ce Charlie, voilà pourquoi cette lettre me surprend.

- Si ta… euh comment l'appeler ? Ta tutrice ?

- Tessa.

- Oui voilà, si Tessa est amie avec la mère Weasley comme tu le dis, c'est logique qu'elle lui en ait parlé sachant qu'un de ses fils exerce le métier de tes rêves.

- Ok, ça je comprends, mais pourquoi lui prend la peine de m'écrire ? Qu'est-ce que ça lui rapporte ?

- Draco, soupira Daphné, les gens normaux font souvent des choses sans rien attendre en retour !

L'adolescent grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe, arrachant un sourire à ses amis. Ceux-ci n'eurent toutefois pas le temps de se moquer de lui, Hagrid venant d'arriver.  
Le demi-géant adressa un sourire chaleureux à Hermione avant de saluer amicalement plusieurs autres élèves.

- Bonjour, bonjour, je suis vraiment content de reprendre les cours avec vous. Vous êtes suffisamment avancés en magie pour qu'on puisse voir des créatures plus intéressantes.

Les élèves s'entre-regardèrent, un brin nerveux. Ils avaient déjà eu un aperçu de ce que Hagrid considérait comme « intéressant ».

- Pour ce premier cours, continua le garde-chasse, ignorant les regards inquiets de l'assemblée, nous allons revoir en profondeur les Abraxans, que nous avons brièvement vus l'année dernière. Qui peut me dire ce dont il se souvient à propos de ces braves bêtes ?

Plusieurs élèves, dont Hermione et Draco, levèrent la main. Hagrid balaya les adolescents du regard, ce dernier s'arrêtant quelques secondes sur Draco, avant de se tourner vers Hermione.

- Hermione on t'écoute.

- L'Abraxan fait parti de la famille des chevaux ailés. Il a été introduit par les sorciers en Angleterre il y a 113 ans car il est plus facilement domesticable que l'Ethonan, malgré sa puissance plus élevée.

- Bien, intervint Hagrid sans lui laisser le temps de poursuivre. 5 points pour Gryffondor. Qui peut m'en dire plus ? Malefoy ?

Pris par surprise, persuadé qu'il était de ne pas être interrogé, Draco marqua un instant de silence avant de se lancer.

- Les chevaux ailés sont marqués d'une classification très large en raison du nombre important de races que cette famille comporte. Elle va de XX pour les Abraxans à XXXX pour les Thestrals qui sont les plus rares et les plus imprévisibles.

Draco s'interrompit, ne sachant s'il devait pousser plus avant son exposé.

- C'est bien, l'encouragea Hagrid, connais-tu les principales races répertoriées ?

- L'Abraxan qui est originaire du nord-est et que l'on trouve à l'état sauvage dans les plaines de Sibérie, L'Ethonan qui vit surtout ici, en Grande-Bretagne, le Gronian que l'on trouve dans le sud de l'Europe et le Thestral qui est le plus rare mais peut se trouver n'importe où. Suivant leur morphologie, les Thestrals peuvent prendre différents noms tels que les Sombrals que l'on peut trouver dans la forêt interdite.

- C'est parfait, répondit Hagrid en souriant, 10 points pour Serpentard. Il est à noter que chaque propriétaire de cheval ailé doit lancer à ce dernier de réguliers sortilèges de désillusion pour les dissimuler aux yeux des moldus. Mais, comme nous avons la chance d'être des sorciers, nous n'allons pas nous priver de les admirer. Suivez-moi jusqu'à l'enclos.

Les adolescents emboitèrent le pas au demi-géant. Draco suivit le mouvement, retenant de justesse le sourire qui lui montait aux lèvres. Hagrid ne semblait pas lui tenir rigueur de son attitude passée. Tess avait peut-être eu raison de le pousser à choisir cette matière.

Deux heures plus tard, alors qu'ils se rendaient à un double cours de métamorphose, sa première impression était confirmée. Hagrid s'était montré tout à fait amical et le cours avait été des plus intéressants.  
Les deux heures en compagnie de MacGonagall passèrent en un éclair tant le souvenir de sa rencontre avec un mâle Abraxan à l'air hautain était encore vif dans son esprit.  
Le cours terminé, il suivit ses amis jusqu'au réfectoire où ils s'installèrent pour le repas. Alors que ce dernier s'achevait, quelques hiboux firent leur apparition. Draco repéra le hibou fauve de Tessa qui se posait devant Harry. Après que le Gryffondor eut détaché un des deux paquets dont était chargé l'animal, celui-ci vint se poser sur la table des Serpentards.  
L'adolescent haussa un sourcil interrogateur avant de détacher le paquet et la lettre que portait encore le volatile. Il commença par décacheter la missive sans pouvoir s'empêcher de secouer la tête à la vue de la fine écriture irrégulière de Tessa. Sans doute avait-elle griffonné le mot en appuie instable sur l'accoudoir du canapé, comme à son habitude.

« _Coucou toi,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que tout se passe bien entre toi et Sirius. Je t'envoie un petit rien pour que tu penses à te distraire un peu. Y'a pas que l'école dans la vie !_

_A très vite !_

_Je t'embrasse_

_Tess_ »

Les quelques lignes attirèrent immédiatement un sourire sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Il enfouit la lettre dans sa poche et déchira le papier brun qui emballait le paquet.  
Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise devant l'épais livre relié de cuir brun aux reflets rouges sur lequel s'inscrivaient en lettres d'or les mots : « Les chroniques du dragon ».  
Sans un mot, il montra le livre à Blaise qui eut un sifflement approbateur.

- Elle a pas perdu de temps, dis donc !

- Elle a dû demander à Charlie Weasley de lui donner des titres de bouquins. La connaissant elle a dû le soumettre à un interrogatoire digne d'un auror pour avoir la liste des livres utiles par ordre décroissant d'importance, supposa Draco.

Blaise eut un sourire amusé.

- J'imagine. Dis donc, elle a l'air de te faire plein de cadeaux.

- Assez oui. J'ai du mal à m'y faire, d'ailleurs. En général quand on m'offrait un truc c'est qu'on attendait quelque chose de moi.

- Ah ben merci, siffla Pansy.

- Non pas vous, se défendit Draco devant l'air outré de l'adolescente, je parle de mon père, de Rogue, de ma mère… Chaque présent était toujours soumis à conditions.

- Mais pas avec Tessa, devina Théo.

- Non, elle le fait juste comme ça, sans rien exiger en retour.

- C'est ce que font la plupart des parents, assura Blaise, ma mère m'offre sans arrêt des trucs, elle me demande pas d'être le meilleur en tout pour autant. Bon, elle dit régulièrement que je n'ai plus qu'à lui arracher le cœur pour mettre un terme à son supplice… Mais ça c'est parce que c'est une grande comédienne.

Le groupe d'amis éclatèrent de rire, les déclarations tragi-comiques de la mère de Blaise étant connues de tous. Daphné, toujours grande prêtresse du temps, comme l'appelait Theo, leur signala qu'il était temps de se rendre en cours de Défense, ce qui eu pour effet de refroidir instantanément l'ambiance, Draco s'étant rembrunit. Malgré l'assurance de ses amis que tout se passerait bien, il ne parvenait pas à faire disparaître l'angoisse qui venait de s'emparer de lui.  
Il suivit pourtant le mouvement, se laissant entraîner par Pansy hors de la grande salle.  
Alors qu'ils commençaient à monter l'escalier principal, ils furent arrêtés dans leur élan par une voix sévère.

- Draco !

- Je vous retrouve en cours, murmura ce dernier avant de déglutir et de faire demi-tour pour faire face à Sirius. Oui ? lui demanda-t-il du ton le plus neutre qu'il put adopter.

Sirius fronça les sourcils, semblant chercher un signe d'insolence dissimulé dans ce simple mot. Après quelques secondes de silence, il reprit d'un ton sec.

- C'était quoi ce hibou ?

L'adolescent déglutit de nouveau. Vu la phrase concernant Sirius qu'avait écrite Tessa, il n'avait aucune envie de voir son cousin lire la missive de la jeune femme. Espérant que Sirius ne la lui réclamerait pas, il tendit le livre devant lui.

- Tess m'a envoyé un bouquin sur les dragons.

- Tu crois que je ne reconnaitrais pas le hibou de ma femme, aboya l'animagus, faisant sursauter Draco.

- Mais tu m'as demandé…

- Je te parle du hibou de ce matin, n'essaies pas de noyer le strangulot !

Draco fouilla dans sa poche et lui tendit précipitamment la lettre de Charlie. Sirius la lut rapidement avant de la lui rendre.

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il valait mieux que je passe te prendre plutôt que de te donner rendez-vous quelque part, ironisa-t-il. Je vois que tu sais parfaitement te faire passer pour une victime…

- Quoi ? Mais je n'ai jamais parlé à Char…

- Et pour la Roumanie, tu oublies ça ! Si tu t'imagines que je vais récompenser ton comportement, tu rêves éveillé !

- Il a dit ça comme ça, il le pensait certainement pas et…

- Tu penses que tout le monde a ton hypocrisie ? Ne t'avise pas de faire perdre son temps à Charlie.

- J'en avais pas l'intention !

- Surveille le ton que tu emploies ! Et ce que j'ai dit à la maison est valable ici ! Que je te surprenne à ouvrir une lettre, autre que celles de Tessa, sans me l'avoir remise auparavant et je te jure que tu vas comprendre le sens de « bonne correction » ! N'oublie pas que Tess n'est pas là pour te sauver la mise ! Maintenant file en cours ! J'arrive !

Sans oser rétorquer, Draco murmura un vague assentiment et monta rapidement les escaliers. Sirius le suivit d'un pas plus modéré.

Il entra dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal quelques minutes après son cousin, claquant la porte derrière lui. Il ricana en voyant sursauter certains élèves.

- Y'en a qui n'ont pas la conscience tranquille, se moqua-t-il, déclenchant quelques rires.

Il traversa la salle et s'assit sur le bureau.

- Bon je ne vais pas vous faire un long discours sur les ASPICs, ils sont importants, votre avenir, bla bla bla… Le professeur MacGonagall faisait déjà ce discours lors de ma propre 6ème année !

Les élèves échangèrent des regards amusés.

- En ce qui me concerne, continua l'animagus, vous avez 16 ans et vous êtes assez grands pour penser par vous-même. Enfin, ça c'est valable pour tout le monde sauf pour ces deux là, ajouta-t-il d'un ton moqueur en désignant Harry et Draco du menton.

La classe entière, à l'exception des deux concernés qui grimacèrent de concert, éclata de rire. Sirius sauta du bureau en frappant dans ses mains.

- Allez go! On s'y met! Pour commencer l'année sur une note joyeuse, nous allons nous intéresser aux détraqueurs.

Une vague de murmures angoissés se répandit parmi les élèves.

- Quoi ? Vous préférez le discours sur les ASPICs ? J'espère que non, c'est barbant! Allons, pas de panique, nous allons d'abord voir la théorie, puis nous travaillerons le sort de défense… sans détraqueur.

Il sourit devant l'air infiniment soulagé des étudiants.

- Quand je vous jugerai prêts, on travaillera avec un épouvantard ensorcelé pour ne prendre qu'une seule forme, celle d'un détraqueur. Les effets immédiats seront similaires mais ce sera sans danger.

Il balaya la salle du regard avant de se tourner vers le tableau noir et d'y écrire « Expecto Patronum ».

- Nous allons nous pencher sur ces mots, mais avant, faisons un petit point sur les détraqueurs. Qui peut m'en parler ? Draco !

L'adolescent sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à être interrogé dès le premier cours. Il s'humidifia les lèvres et adopta le ton neutre qu'il avait toujours utilisé pour répondre aux questions des professeurs. L'essentiel était d'avoir l'air sûr de soi.

- Un détraqueur est une créature qui provoque le désespoir chez tous ceux qu'il approche. Les détraqueurs sont capables d'aspirer l'âme d'une personne dans un simulacre de baiser.

- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? Demanda Sirius d'un ton sec. C'est très incomplet ! Le détraqueur n'est pas une simple créature, c'est une créature des ténèbres, ce qui signifie qu'elle n'a pas de bons côtés. Elle ne se contente pas de provoquer le désespoir, elle se nourrit de la joie et de l'espérance humaine, le sentiment de désespoir n'étant qu'un effet secondaire.  
Lorsqu'il aspire l'âme dans ce qu'on appelle le baiser du détraqueur, car il approche sa bouche de celle de sa victime, il laisse ladite victime dans un état végétatif. La mort intervient plus ou moins vite car la personne ne peut plus s'alimenter ou s'hydrater par elle-même.  
Enfin les détraqueurs sont les gardiens d'Azkaban. Le nombre de personnes qu'ils côtoient ainsi et le nombre de d'âmes qu'ils peuvent aspirer par décision de justice suffit à les maintenir dans un état de loyauté envers le ministère.  
Voilà. Alors Draco ? Penses-tu que ta réponse était satisfaisante ?

L'adolescent se força à croiser le regard de son cousin.

- Non, professeur.

- Nous sommes d'accord. Bien ajouta-t-il en désignant le tableau, Draco, éclaire-nous.

- C'est la formule pour les combattre ?

- C'est une question ou une réponse ?

- Une réponse.

- Bien. Qui connaît le sens de cette formule ?

Hermione leva la main. Sirius observa quelques instants le Serpentard d'un regard implacable avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille.

- Oui, Hermione ?

- Cela veut dire « J'attends le protecteur » ou « J'attends le défenseur »

- Parfait. 5 points pour Gryffondor.

Blaise jeta un regard vers son ami mais celui-ci garda les yeux obstinément baissés sur son parchemin. Seule sa main qui tremblait légèrement, crispée sur sa plume, prouvait son état d'esprit. Le métis soupira imperceptiblement, Draco n'allait pas sortir indemne de ce cours.

- Donc, poursuivi Sirius, Expecto Patronum est la formule permettant de combattre les détraqueurs. Draco, peux-tu nous dire comment ?

L'adolescent eu un soupir qu'heureusement Sirius ne décela pas et se lança, sachant d'avance que ce qu'il dirait, quoi que ce fut, ne conviendrait pas à son cousin.

- Il faut se focaliser sur un moment de bonheur. Une brume argentée va repousser le détraqueur. Il faut lui envoyer une sorte de concentré de joie. Dans le meilleur des cas, le patronus prend une forme animale.

- Réponse décousue et incomplète, encore une fois. En effet pour lancer un patronus il faut se concentrer sur un souvenir heureux. C'est le bonheur qui va permettre de repousser les détraqueurs. Cette force nécessaire pour lancer le patronus, il va falloir la trouver en vous.  
Il existe deux formes de patronus. Les deux sont efficaces mais à des degrés différents.  
Le patronus informe a un aspect de brume argentée. Il suffit pour repousser une seule créature mais pas davantage.  
Le patronus corporel est plus agressif. Il va revêtir la forme immatérielle d'un animal propre à chaque sorcier et attaquer directement les détraqueurs. Cette forme animale va refléter les sentiments, la personnalité de celui ou celle qui lance le sort. A moins d'un fort bouleversement émotionnel, cette forme ne changera pas, ce qui est très utile pour identifier son auteur, le patronus pouvant également servir de messager.

Sirius s'interrompit le temps que les élèves finissent d'écrire et relèvent la tête vers lui.

- Nous allons pouvoir passer à la pratique. Pour lancer un patronus, pensez à un souvenir heureux, pointez la baguette là où vous désirez le lancer et « Expecto Patronum » !

Un gros chien argenté sortit de la baguette de Sirius, il regarda autour de lui, comme cherchant une cible à attaquer, se tourna vers son maître et, devant l'absence de message, s'évapora.

- Comme vous avez pu le voir, mon patronus prend la forme d'un chien qui est ma forme animagus. Ce n'est pas toujours le cas, la forme animagus ne garantie pas la forme d'un patronus corporel. Dans les deux cas, les formes animales reflètent la personnalité du sorcier, mais la personnalité évolue entre l'âge de 16 ans, où un sorcier apprend à lancer un patronus et l'âge de 20 ans qui est généralement celui où on devient animagus si cela est possible. Je suis devenu animagus au milieu de ma 6ème année, cela explique que les deux formes soient identiques.  
La forme peut aussi être liée à une passion. Mon épouse qui est musicienne et à toujours évolué dans l'univers musical, a pour patronus un rossignol. La taille de votre patronus corporel n'influe pas sur sa puissance.  
Rangez vos affaires, vous allez vous exercer. Si vous souhaitez partager le souvenir utilisé, vous pouvez, mais ce n'est pas une obligation. Des questions ? Non ? Sûrs ? Alors au boulot !

Les élèves rangèrent leurs sacs et, ne conservant que leurs baguettes, allèrent les déposer à côté du bureau de Sirius tandis que celui-ci faisait disparaître les pupitres et les bancs d'un coup de baguette.  
Les adolescents s'éparpillèrent dans la salle pour s'exercer.

- Ne lancez pas votre sort trop rapidement, leur conseilla l'animagus. Prenez le temps de penser au souvenir que vous allez invoquer. Et quand vous vous sentirez prêts, allez-y !

Apres quelques minutes de concentration, Hermione fut la première à lancer la formule. Une brume argentée épaisse entoura quelques secondes la jeune fille avant de disparaître.

- C'est bien Hermione. Ton souvenir semble puissant. Avec un peu d'entrainement tu devrais pouvoir invoquer un patronus corporel. Continue !

Hermione lui sourit et Sirius se dirigea vers Harry, lui mettant une tape sur la tête.

- Tu te fiches de moi ? Je sais que tu sais le faire !

L'adolescent grimaça.

- Ouais mais j'aimerais éviter d'attirer l'attention !

- Dit celui qui a vaincu Voldemort, se moqua l'animagus. Allez vedette, tu tiens ton souvenir ?

- Ouais.

- Alors go !

Harry fit une petite grimace et, après avoir fermé les yeux, lança le sort. Un cerf se matérialisa et fit deux fois le tour de la pièce avant de disparaître. Sirius fit un clin d'œil à son filleul et, après avoir conseillé à Ron et à Seamus de chercher un souvenir plus intense, il se dirigea vers les Serpentards.

Pansy et Daphnée avaient, comme Hermione, produit une épaisse brume argentée qu'elles lançaient chacune à leur tour. La brume qui sortait de la baguette de Blaise évoquait vaguement la forme d'un gros félin. Sirius observa quelques instants le métis et hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur.

- Tu le tiens presque Blaise. Tu essaies peut être trop fort. Détends-toi, respire et recommence. On a le temps, laisse l'animal venir à toi.

Son regard se porta ensuite vers Draco qui ne produisait que quelques étincelles argentées. Il croisa les bras, et se rapprocha de l'adolescent sans mot dire.  
Draco essaya d'ignorer sa présence. Il se concentra sur le souvenir de Tessa lui offrant son dragon miniature qui l'attendait sagement sur sa table de chevet, mais les disputes permanentes qui avaient entourées cet évènement en affaiblissaient le pouvoir. En fait, les quelques souvenirs agréables qu'il avait pu trouver étaient tous rattachés à d'autres plus sombres qui faisaient disparaître tout sentiment de plénitude.  
Au bout de quelques minutes de tentatives infructueuses, Sirius soupira.

- Il va sérieusement falloir que tu te mettes au travail, Draco. Sinon, je te garantie que ça va mal aller !

- Mais j'essaie, protesta l'adolescent à voix basse, vérifiant d'un coup d'œil rapide que personne ne les écoutait, je te jure que j'essaie !

- Et bien essaie plus fort, et vite !

D'un mouvement sec de la tête, il ordonna à son pupille de refaire l'exercice. Draco ferma les yeux, pensa au moment où Tessa lui avait dit qu'il pourrait travailler avec des dragons s'il le désirait et que Sirius avait accepté son choix, et lança le sort. Mais le regard de son cousin posé sur lui le mettait mal à l'aise et, cette fois, il ne parvint même pas à produire des étincelles.  
L'animagus poussa un soupir exaspéré.

- Draco, commença-t-il d'un ton menaçant en décroisant les bras et en avançant vers lui.

- Professeur, l'interrompit la voix d'Hermione, j'ai besoin d'aide !

- On parlera de ça plus tard, certifia-t-il avant de rejoindre la jeune fille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, minutes pendant lesquelles Hermione ne laissa aucun répit à Sirius, l'assaillant de questions diverses, l'empêchant ainsi de retourner vers Draco, la sonnerie retentit, libérant les élèves.  
Ceux-ci récupérèrent leurs sacs et vidèrent prestement les lieux, chacun se rendant à son cours suivant. Tout en répondant à une dernière question d'Hermione, Sirius fit signe à Draco qu'il pouvait y aller. Le jeune homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Saisissant son sac, il emboita le pas à ses amis. Harry, Ron et Hermione sortirent également, laissant la salle aux troisième-année qui attendaient dans le couloir.  
A une dizaine de mètres de la salle de défense, ils rattrapèrent les Serpentards qui marchaient lentement en discutant à vois basse. Draco était plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard discret.

- Viens mon vieux, il faut que je passe aux toilettes, déclara Harry en entrainant Ron dans la direction opposée, on te retrouve en sortilèges, Mione !

Hermione les regarda s'éloigner puis hâta le pas pour rattraper les Serpentards. Elle hésita un instant avant d'interpeller l'adolescent.

- Draco ?

Le groupe entier se retourna d'un bloc et la jeune fille réprima de justesse un mouvement de recul.

- Est-ce que ça va aller ?

Draco hésita un instant tandis que Pansy montrait les dents.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, sale…

- Oui, ça va aller, coupa-t-il en poussant son amie derrière lui. Merci pour la diversion Hermione.

- Pas de quoi. Il finira par se calmer, j'en suis sûre.

- J'en doute, soupira Draco, merci quand même.

Hermione lui fit un sourire hésitant avant de contourner le groupe et de s'éloigner rapidement. Harry avait peut-être éloigné Ron, mais son initiative ne servirait plus à rien s'ils revenaient pour la trouver en pleine conversation avec les Serpentards. Elle n'avait aucune envie qu'il fasse une scène ou déclenche une bagarre dont Draco, une fois encore, ferait certainement les frais.  
Les Serpentards regardèrent la jeune fille tourner au coin du couloir et Pansy se tourna vers Draco.

- Et bien alors, monsieur Malefoy, on fraternise avec miss-je-sais-tout ? Se moqua-t-elle.

- Et c'est quoi cette histoire de diversion ? Renchérit Théo.

- Sirius en avait après moi, expliqua Draco, elle l'a distrait avec ses questions.

- Elle pose toujours des dizaines de questions, signala Daphné, comment sais-tu qu'elle l'a fais exprès ?

- Parce qu'elle a lu un bouquin sur les détraqueurs cet été, je l'ai vu le trimballer partout pendant deux jours, c'est à peine si elle le quittait à table.

- Donc elle connaissait la réponse à ses propres questions, acquiesça Blaise, mais pourquoi elle t'a aidé ?

- Je sais pas. A part Tessa, elle était la personne la plus amicale de la maison.

- Miss-je-sais-tout ?

- Elle est pas comme ça en dehors de l'école. Elle est même plutôt marrante.

Blaise hocha la tête, l'air de dire « pourquoi pas » avant de prendre la direction de la classe de Flitwick, entrainant Draco. Avec un haussement d'épaules, le reste du groupe leur emboita le pas.


	13. Chapter 13

**coucou les gens,**

**oui oui je sais, Sirius est un sale type et ça va pas s'arranger. Hermione et Harry vont avoir enfin cette discussion que je vous promets depuis plusieurs chapitres et dans laquelle Harry va un peu s'expliquer!**

**Les vacances de noël approchent et avec elles la fin de la fic, il ne reste que 4 chapitres (ce chapitre et épilogue inclus)**

**Comme d'hab, je remercie mes beta, Morphée et Mistycal ainsi que mes lecteurs!**

**bonne lecture**

**enjoy**

* * *

Septembre et Octobre étaient passés.

Dans la salle commune des Serpentards, en ce samedi de fin novembre, l'ambiance était aussi maussade que le temps. Blaise, Pansy, Daphné et Théo étaient assis sur les canapés en cuir et jouaient aux cartes, peu concentrés sur leur jeu. Ils jetaient de fréquents coups d'œil à Draco, qui, assis à l'un des bureaux, faisait ses devoirs, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait un instant de libre.

Daphné et Pansy soupirèrent de concert en remarquant la pâleur du jeune homme et les larges cernes sous ses yeux. Elles savaient par les garçons que Draco se couchait très tard, ne dormant que trois ou quatre heures par nuit, dans l'espoir de maintenir le niveau exigé par son tuteur.  
Bien entendu, la fatigue qui s'accumulait n'était pas faite pour l'aider et il lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent d'être obligé de lire ses cours à plusieurs reprises pour en comprendre le contenu.  
Il était également plus irritable, envoyant paître ses amis à la moindre occasion. Ceux-ci ne s'en formalisaient pas mais craignaient qu'il ne s'attire des ennuis, ce qui n'avait pas tardé à arriver.

La veille, Black avait rendu un devoir ardu sur la théorie des sortilèges informulés. Draco avait obtenu un Acceptable. En lui rendant sa copie, le professeur de défense avait fait une remarque acerbe à laquelle l'adolescent, épuisé, avait répondu du tac au tac. L'animagus lui avait sèchement ordonné de rester après le cours.  
A peine le dernier élève avait-il refermé la porte sur lui que Sirius avait assené une gifle magistrale à l'adolescent qui avait dû se rattraper à son bureau pour ne pas tomber. Le redressant, il l'avait frappé une seconde fois avant de le jeter sans ménagement hors de la salle, lui ordonnant de préparer un parchemin de 90 cm sur le même sujet que la copie qui venait d'être rendue et lui interdisant de remonter sur un balai jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Si, depuis la rentrée, Sirius s'était déjà laissé allé à gifler son cousin, que ce soit pour des notes insuffisantes ou une attitude qu'il réprouvait, il ne l'avait encore jamais frappé aussi fort, en témoignait l'hématome qui s'étalait sur la mâchoire du jeune homme, ainsi que sa lèvre fendue.  
_**  
**_A la demande de Draco, Daphné était allé trouver Rogue pour lui dire que Draco devait abandonner le quidditch. Le directeur de Serpentard avait assuré à la jeune fille qu'il allait organiser des sélections pour remplacer l'attrapeur de l'équipe et n'avait pas insisté sur les raisons de l'abandon de son presque-filleul, se contentant de demander à son élève de rappeler à Draco qu'il pouvait venir le trouver s'il en ressentait le besoin.  
Mais Draco avait refusé d'y aller, voulant de toute évidence éviter son parrain jusqu'à ce que les traces de coups aient disparues.

Blaise n'avait pas eu le cœur de dire à son ami qu'il était évident pour tout le monde qu'elles seraient encore largement visibles le lundi matin.

.

OoO

.

Sirius entra dans la salle de repos des professeurs et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil avec un soupir de bien être. Le week-end était passé à la vitesse de l'éclair et la reprise des cours n'avait pas altéré la bonne humeur qu'avaient engendrée ces deux jours en compagnie de son épouse.  
Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer sans douceur et il leva les yeux au ciel sans se retourner : quelqu'un semblait avoir passé une mauvaise journée…

Rogue entra dans son champ de vision alors qu'il s'approchait de la table sur laquelle étaient disposées une dizaine de théières enchantées, chacune renfermant un thé différent. Le directeur de serpentard prit le temps de boire sa tasse avant de se tourner vers Sirius.

- Ah, Black ! Lança-t-il comme s'il avisait à l'instant la présence du Gryffondor. Tu tombes bien. Comme je sais que tu prends très à cœur les études de Draco, je pense qu'il est de mon devoir de t'informer qu'il n'est pas au point dans sa technique du glamour. Malgré le sortilège, on pouvait encore très nettement voir les marques de coups.

Sirius soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ne recommence pas Rogue…

- Non, non, pas de problème, c'est mieux ainsi. Ça me permet de savoir ce qu'il se passe sans avoir besoin de l'interroger pour savoir s'il va bien en sachant pertinemment qu'il va me mentir en affirmant et je le cite « qu'il n'y a aucun problème ». Il ne faut pas que tu hésites à frapper fort. C'est très pratique !

- Epargne-moi tes sarcasmes, tu veux ? Grogna Sirius. J'élève Draco comme bon me semble !

- Ce n'est pas de l'éducation, ça, fit remarquer Rogue d'un ton sec, tu te rapproches dangereusement de la maltraitance.

- Arrête ton cinéma, aboya Sirius en se levant d'un bond, j'ai connu la maltraitance, toi aussi d'ailleurs, si je ne m'abuse, alors ne nous compare pas à ce petit con qui refuse de se plier aux règles !

Il sortit de la pièce en trombe, mais pas suffisamment vite pour ne pas entendre Rogue siffler dans son dos :

- T'entendre, toi, parler de respect des règles, c'est d'une ironie confinant à l'absurde !

Sirius continua sa route sans se retourner, ruminant les dernières paroles du Serpentard. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Ne voyait-il pas qu'il ne cherchait qu'à assurer un avenir convenable à ce gosse ? C'était leur laxisme à son égard qui le forçait, lui, à redoubler de sévérité. Il savait mieux que quiconque les ravages que faisait une éducation comme celle que Lucius avait donné à ce gamin.  
Et, foi de Gryffondor, Draco ne tournerait pas comme Regulus. Il l'en empêcherait.  
A la force du poignet.

.

OoO

.

La semaine suivante fut légèrement moins tendue pour Draco.  
Dès les premiers jours de décembre, ne pensant qu'à Noël, la majorité des élèves relâchaient leurs efforts. Ils se montraient plus dissipés en classe, moins assidus dans leurs leçons et leurs devoirs. Les professeurs devaient redoubler de sévérité pour maintenir un niveau acceptable chez leurs étudiants. Sirius lui-même était trop occupé à houspiller ses élèves pour maintenir sa pression constante sur son pupille. C'était du reste inutile, Draco se mettait la pression tout seul, redoublant d'efforts pour être irréprochable.

Son self-control était mis à rude épreuve par Ronald Weasley qui ne perdait pas une occasion de se moquer de lui en racontant à qui voulait l'entendre ses difficultés avec Sirius, qui le provoquait de toutes les manières possibles. Aucun des Serpentards ne pouvait réagir, Draco les ayant convaincus que Sirius le tiendrait pour responsable de la moindre altercation.

Il s'était senti presque vengé quand le rouquin, après lui avoir cherché des noises tout le long du trajet entre la classe de potion et celle de métamorphose malgré les soupirs de Harry et les remontrances d'Hermione, avait subi un long sermon de la part du professeur McGonagall pour devoir non fait. Sermon qui s'était soldé par une retenue le vendredi soir.

Toute la semaine, donc, Draco avait fait profil bas, restant hors du chemin de son cousin, ignorant résolument Ron, et mettant un point d'honneur à rendre des devoirs parfaits.  
Le vendredi soir après le diner, il prit la direction de sa salle commune. Comme il l'avait fait la semaine précédente et était bien décidé à le faire les semaines à venir, il avait l'intention de ne pas en ressortir avant son premier cours, lundi matin. Ainsi, Sirius ne pourrait rien lui reprocher.

A la table des Gryffondors, Harry suivit du regard le Serpentard, songeur.

- Bon, faut que j'aille à ma retenue avec la vieille McGo, déclara soudain Ron, le faisant sursauter. Vous m'attendrez ?

- Ouais, sûr, répondit Harry en terminant son jus de citrouille.

- A tout à l'heure, déclara Hermione d'un ton sec.

Harry regarda son ami s'éloigner, et, dès qu'il fut sortit de la grande salle, il se tourna vers Hermione.

- Dis-moi toi, comment ça se fait que tu aies laissé Ron oublier ce devoir ?

La jeune fille leva le nez d'un air hautain.

- Ça ne lui fera pas de mal de prendre ses responsabilités pour une fois. Et puis ça le rendra peut-être moins crétin !

Le regard de la jeune fille glissa vers la place vide de Draco, à la table des Serpentards.

- De plus, il faut qu'on parle, toi et moi.

Harry suivit le regard de son amie et soupira.

- Ouais. Tout le monde en a encore pour un moment ici. Viens, on va dans la salle commune.

Le trajet ne leur prit que quelques minutes. Ils étaient pressés de pouvoir discuter tranquillement. La présence constante de Ron ne leur avait permis de parler que de futilités sans jamais aborder le sujet qui les préoccupait tous deux.  
Une fois confortablement installés dans les fauteuils qu'ils avaient tirés devant le feu qu'Hermione venait de ranimer, ils se dévisagèrent en silence.

- Les choses empirent, finit par lâcher Harry dans un soupir.

- C'est rien de le dire, approuva Hermione sur le même ton. Tu as vu lundi dernier ? Il avait beau essayer de le dissimuler, on voyait bien qu'il avait un bleu sur la mâchoire.

- Il s'était peut-être ramassé une gamelle, répondit Harry sans grande conviction.

- Et les cernes ? Ça aussi c'est un accident ? Siffla Hermione d'un air mécontent. Il va s'épuiser à ce rythme là. Je ne te raconte même pas la réaction de Tess quand elle va le voir ! Et encore, je me demande s'il ne faudrait pas lui écrire pour lui parler des bleus.

- Non, décréta Harry d'un ton péremptoire, on n'écrit pas à Tess. J'ai pas envie de provoquer une dispute où je ne sais quoi. Si Malefoy ne veut pas lui raconter ce qu'il se passe on va pas le faire pour lui.

- Oui, j'ai pu remarquer que tu ne te mouillais pas trop dans cette histoire.

- J'ai pas…

Harry s'interrompit net en secouant la tête. Hermione le dévisagea un moment sans rien dire puis, voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de poursuivre, elle changea de position et secoua la tête.

- J'avoue que je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi tu ne fais pas tampon entre eux. Sirius te décrocherait la lune si tu le lui demandais. Si tu le voulais vraiment, je suis sûre que tu pourrais améliorer les choses pour Draco.

- Ou les empirer…

Hermione fronça les sourcils, désorientée.

- Comment ça les empirer ?

- Ecoute, soupira Harry, Tess a encore plus d'influence que moi sur Sirius et tu as bien vu que ça ne servait à rien.

- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle ait plus d'influence que toi. Si Sirius devait choisir entre toi et elle, je pense qu'il te choisirait.

- Je sais pas. Peut-être. Heureusement, la question ne se pose pas. Mais pour en revenir à Malefoy… Sirius sait qu'on ne s'entend pas.

- Les choses sont différentes…

- Je sais Hermione, mais Sirius ne le voit pas comme ça. Pour lui on ne s'entend pas, on ne peut pas s'entendre et Draco cherche forcément à me faire du tort.

- Je sais bien qu'il pense ça, mais si tu lui parles entre quatre yeux, peut-être qu'il comprendra qu'il a tort ! Tu pourrais lui demander s'il apprécierait que le professeur Rogue te mène la vie dure comme ça ?

- Je l'entends d'ici, Mione, il va dire que déjà Rogue m'a mené la vie dure pendant 5 ans, mais qu'en plus Rogue n'est pas mon père ni mon tuteur et qu'il n'a donc pas les droits que lui a sur Draco. Il ajoutera sûrement que Rogue voulait seulement se venger d'un mort en me harcelant alors que lui cherchait juste à donner une bonne éducation à Malefoy. Crois-moi, aborder ce sujet, c'est aller droit dans le mur !

- Au pire, ça ne changera rien, mais tu peux toujours essayer, non ?

- Mione, si je pensais qu'au pire ça ne changerait rien, comme tu dis, ça fait longtemps que je me serais foutu entre eux dès que possible ! Tu crois que ça me plait de voir Sirius agir comme ça ? C'est tellement… pas lui… il me fait penser à Vernon. Mais je te l'ai dit, je pense que ça risque d'empirer les choses.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Enfin tu as bien vu comment agit Sirius ? Il a carrément accusé Draco d'avoir fait le mur cet été ! C'était totalement ridicule ! Alors si je commence à prendre sa défense, il va sûrement l'accuser de m'avoir, je sais pas, ensorcelé, peut-être bien ou dans le meilleurs des cas, il l'accusera de me faire un chantage quelconque et il sera encore plus furieux contre lui ! La seule chose que je peux faire, c'est de pas m'en mêler, détourner l'attention de Sirius quand je peux, comme dans le train à la rentrée, être sympa avec Malefoy quand on sera à la maison… ce genre de chose.

- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, murmura la jeune fille. C'est vrai que Sirius l'accuse de tout et n'importe quoi. Ça serait plus facile pour lui de penser qu'il t'oblige à le défendre plutôt que d'imaginer que tu puisses réellement t'entendre avec Draco.

- De toute façon, comme tu l'as dit, Tess va voir que quelque chose ne va pas à la seconde où on descendra du train, à Noël. Sirius a intérêt à avoir une argumentation en béton parce que vu les notes de Draco, il ne pourra pas se justifier en disant que s'il n'est pas sévère il ne bosse pas.

Hermione haussa les épaules d'un air découragé.

- Il dira que Draco a de bonnes notes justement parce qu'il est dur avec lui.

- Malefoy avait déjà de bonnes notes avant, faut le reconnaître…

- Oui, on s'est toujours disputé la première place…

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule posé sur la cheminée.

- On va pas tarder à avoir de la compagnie. J'ai pas de devoirs à faire, on devrait installer le plateau de jeu du trivial poursuit sorcier, histoire de pas donner l'impression de comploter.

Hermione hocha la tête et monta dans son dortoir chercher le jeu. Ils jouèrent quelques minutes, préférant avoir une partie en cours quand leurs camarades rentreraient dans la salle commune, avant de reprendre leur conversation.

- Donc on ne peut rien faire, déclara Hermione, visiblement contrariée par cette idée.

- Non, à part lui foutre la paix.

- Faudrait faire comprendre ça à Ron, siffla-t-elle, furieuse il ne le lâche pas, il est sur son dos à la moindre occasion. On dirait qu'il cherche à toute force à déclencher une bagarre. Je ne sais pas comment Draco parvient à garder son calme.

- Il a pas le choix, fit remarquer Harry, je n'ose même pas imaginer la réaction de Sirius s'il utilisait sa baguette contre Ron.

Hermione joua quelques instant avec sa cravate d'uniforme, avant de relever la tête vers Harry en se mordillant les lèvres.

- Tu ne crois pas… je veux dire, si ça arrivait, tu penses que…

- Quoi ?

La préfète prit une profonde inspiration.

- Est-ce que tu crois que Sirius battrait Draco ? Je veux dire vraiment ?

Harry eut un soupir.

- Franchement je ne sais pas. Il y a quelques mois je t'aurais dit non. J'aurais été persuadé que Sirius était incapable de lever la main sur un ado, qui que ce soit. Il m'a parlé de son enfance, tu sais, et elle était horrible. Alors j'ai toujours pensé qu'il pouvait pousser des gueulantes, ça oui, mais qu'il ne pourrait jamais se montrer violent.

- Tu as changé d'avis ?

- En ce qui me concerne, non. Je n'ai pas peur de lui et je sais qu'il ne me fera jamais rien. Mais concernant Draco…

- Tu penses qu'il en serait capable ?

Harry secoua la tête, comme pour s'éclaircir les idées.

- Je ne sais pas trop qu'en penser, mais… ouais… je crois qu'il pourrait le faire.

.

OoO

.

- Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends, Black !

- D'après ma femme je suis un beau gosse charismatique, mais elle n'est peut-être pas tout à fait objective…

- Ton humour douteux fait peut-être rire tes fans Gryffondors mais je ne suis pas d'humeur !

- Sans blague ? Ça t'arrive de l'être ?

- Black !

Sirius soupira et se redressa dans son fauteuil.

- Bon ok, Serv… hum… Rogue. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

- Tu as interdit à Draco de venir me voir en dehors des cours de potions ?

- Effectivement.

- Black, je suis son directeur de maison, tu n'as pas à interférer !

- Je suis son tuteur, j'interférerai tant qu'il me plaira !

- Tu interdis aussi à Potter de parler à Minerva ?

- Il ne s'agit pas d'Harry ! Draco doit travailler, il n'a pas de temps à perdre en discussions inutiles !

Severus retint de justesse une exclamation exaspérée. Il parvint toutefois à garder un ton posé, conscient que mettre Sirius en colère n'aiderait en rien le jeune Malefoy.

- Black, je n'ai rien dis lorsque tu lui as défendu de rejouer au quidditch alors que c'est une décision scolaire qui ne t'appartient pas. Mais il ne faut pas exagérer. Les notes de Draco sont par ailleurs excellentes, il fait honneur à sa maison. Tu devrais commencer à remarquer ses qualités et ses succès plutôt que de te focaliser sur ses défauts et ses échecs.

- Tu pourras éduquer tes enfants comme tu le souhaiteras si tu finis par en faire. En ce qui concerne Draco, je ne changerai pas d'avis. Je serai intraitable sur ses notes. De plus, tant qu'il travaille, il ne fait pas de connerie !

- Tu ferais bien de te pencher sur les notes et le comportement de ton cher filleul ! Il est loin d'égaler le niveau d'excellence de Draco ou de miss Granger. Et je l'ai encore attrapé dans les couloirs après le couvre feu tandis qu'il se rendait aux cuisines avec son comparse. Je sais que son statut de héros lui ouvrira bien des portes, mais ce n'est pas lui rendre service que de le laisser transgresser les règles les plus élémentaires ou se reposer sur ses lauriers ! Avec un peu d'efforts, il pourrait avoir des notes bien meilleures que celles qu'il obtient actuellement.

Sirius soupira et se leva.

- Je sais que tu refuseras toujours de l'admettre, mais à l'heure actuelle, Draco a nettement plus besoin de discipline qu'Harry.

- Et ton épouse est d'accord avec ça ? Permets-moi d'avoir quelques doutes.

- Mon épouse et moi faisons front commun face aux enfants, elle se range donc à mon avis concernant Draco.

- Très bien, siffla Severus sans ajouter qu'il avait cru la jeune femme plus intelligente que cela. Toutefois, Draco viendra me voir à chaque fois qu'il en éprouvera le besoin. C'est ma prérogative de directeur de maison et il s'agit d'affaires internes à la maison de Serpentard dont tu n'as pas à te mêler. Tu ferais bien de t'y faire ! J'en référerai à Albus s'il le faut !

Sirius grommela un vague assentiment, contrarié. Rogue l'avait coincé. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'aurait pas le soutien de Dumbledore sur ce sujet. Peu importait, au final. Le message était parfaitement passé auprès de Draco et au besoin, il remettrait les points sur les i pendant les vacances de Noël. Il ferait beau voir que ce petit imbécile ose lui désobéir. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas régir tout ce qu'il se passait à Poudlard, mais si Draco ne lui obéissait pas, il en paierait le prix. Après tout chez lui, il restait le maître !

.

OoO

.

- C'est gentil à Sirius de nous inviter la première semaine des vacances, dit Hermione en se servant des choux de Bruxelles.

- Comment tu peux avaler ces trucs-là, marmonna Ron.

- Avec le festin de Noël ce soir, je préfère déjeuner léger. J'irai ensuite à la bibliothèque.

- Dumbledore nous donne l'après-midi et toi tu vas à la bibliothèque ?

- Le professeur Dumbledore nous a donné l'après midi pour que nous puissions faire nos bagages pour les vacances de Noël, comme les miens sont bouclés depuis hier soir, j'ai le temps d'aller m'avancer dans mes devoirs de vacances. Ça te pose un problème ?

Harry eut un sourire en coin en voyant les oreilles de Ron rougir sous le regard implacable de la jeune fille. Du coin de l'œil, il vit les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrir et il tourna la tête dans leur direction en buvant son jus de citrouille. Il s'étrangla aussitôt sur sa gorgée, manquant d'arroser Seamus qui se recula prestement en râlant.

- Quoi ? Demanda Ron en enfournant une grosse cuillère de purée.

- Tess, se contenta de répondre l'adolescent.

Les deux Gryffondors se tournèrent de concert dans la direction de l'entrée et regardèrent la jeune femme remonter l'allée centrale dans leur direction.

- Salut les jeunes, lança-t-elle en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Elle salua les quelques Gryffondors qu'elle avait vu à l'anniversaire d'Harry parmi les rares qu'il restait à table à cette heure avancée, avant d'embrasser ce dernier.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver à table si tard.

- C'est plus calme en fin de service, expliqua Hermione, ignorant délibérément les récriminations de Ron qui marmonnait qu'on ne lui avait pas demandé son avis sur les horaires de repas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Harry avec un grand sourire.

- Albus a tenu à ce que je vienne assister au festin. Il dit que c'est normal que les conjoints de professeur y assistent et que ce n'est pas ça qui donnera beaucoup plus de travail aux elfes.

- C'est sûr, se moqua Hermione, surtout que Sirius est le seul professeur à être marié !

Tessa éclata de rire.

- C'est pas faux. Ceci explique peut-être cela. Mais j'en suis ravie ! Poudlard est fantastique ! Rien à voir avec le monastère sinistre qu'est l'académie ! J'aurais adoré faire mes études ici !

- Menteuse, sourit Harry, il suffit de voir comment tu parles de tes écoles, tu en as adoré chaque seconde !

La jeune femme réfléchit un instant, prenant un air consciencieusement concentré avant d'acquiescer.

- Ça c'est vrai !

Les adolescents éclatèrent de rire et elle se joignit volontiers à eux.

- Alors, demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes, comment se passent les choses ici ? Tout va bien ?

- A part qu'Hermione passe tout son temps à la bibliothèque, se moqua Ron.

- Et que Ron passe le sien à s'empiffrer, rétorqua la préfète du tac au tac.

- Oh ça, ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant, prédit Tessa en faisant un clin d'œil à Ron, parce que j'ai bien l'intention de cuisiner plein de bonnes choses quand vous serez là.

Ron afficha un grand sourire satisfait tandis qu'Hermione soupirait et qu'Harry ricanait.

- Bon et à part le sérieux d'Hermione et l'appétit de Ron ? Tout se passe bien ?

- Pour nous, ouais… marmonna Harry en se rembrunissant.

- Comment ça : pour vous ? Demanda Tessa d'un ton inquiet.

Harry eut un soupir en échangeant un coup d'œil avec Hermione, laquelle jeta un regard furtif vers Sirius en secouant la tête. L'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de faire de même vers la table quasi-vide des Serpentards, remarquant le regard las de Malefoy, vrillé sur eux.

- Tu vas vite comprendre, affirma-t-il à Tessa.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils devant l'air sombre du filleul de son mari. Elle jeta à son tour un regard vers la table des Serpentards et se leva.

- On se verra plus tard, les jeunes. Je vais aller dire bonjour à Draco.

Elle leur fit un signe de main et se dirigea vers l'autre côté de la salle, sous le regard inquisiteur de Sirius.

.

OoO

.

Draco finissait son repas, seul ou presque à la table des Serpentards lorsqu'il vit Tessa entrer dans la grande salle, le figeant dans son mouvement. Que faisait-elle ici ? Elle lui avait écrit deux jours plus tôt mais n'avait pas parlé de visite. C'était d'autant plus étrange qu'ils rentraient pour les vacances de Noël le lendemain. Il aurait aimé avoir l'avis de Blaise, mais, depuis quelques jours, il allait manger en fin de service, seul. C'était toujours une raison de moins qu'avait Sirius de s'en prendre en lui, ravi qu'il était de le voir fréquenter de moins en moins des « graines de mangemorts » qui composait sa maison.

Il regarda la jeune femme se diriger vers Harry et tenta de se convaincre que ce n'était que parce que la table des Gryffondors était la plus près de l'entrée qu'elle était allée vers eux en premier. Sa gorge se serra légèrement et il secoua la tête. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux de Potter. Pas pour ça en tout cas. Il savait que Tessa ne faisait pas de différence entre eux et il avait même parfaitement conscience qu'elle s'occupait de lui davantage, sans doute pour pallier à la préférence marquée qu'affichait Sirius.  
Il essaya de manger encore un peu - il ne mangeait presque rien et avait perdu au moins 5 kilos - mais il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de Tess et du trio qui riait ensemble. Il remarqua le coup d'œil qu'Harry jeta dans sa direction et se demanda s'ils parlaient de lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, Tessa se leva et se dirigea vers lui.  
A peine le temps de cligner des yeux et le parfum de la jeune femme envahit ses narines tandis qu'elle le serrait dans ses bras. Il hésita un instant avant de s'abandonner à l'étreinte. Comme si elle avait compris son besoin de réconfort, elle le serra plus fort quelques secondes avant de le relâcher et de prendre son visage dans ses mains, l'observant d'un œil critique.

- Tu as l'air épuisé, soupira-t-elle, est-ce que tu dors un peu ?

- Oui t'inquiète, murmura l'adolescent sans conviction.

- Tu mens toujours aussi mal… Tu as maigri aussi…

Draco eut un sourire sans joie.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Demanda-t-il. Je suis ravi de te voir, hein, mais comme on rentre demain, ça m'étonne.

- Je suis là pour le festin. Sur ordre d'Albus en temps qu'épouse de professeur.

- Oh. Tu vas rester dormir ici ?

- Non, nous rentrons par la cheminée d'Albus ce soir. Et l'un de nous viendra vous chercher à la gare demain.

- Toi ? Demanda l'adolescent d'un ton tendu sans pouvoir retenir un coup d'œil nerveux vers l'estrade.

Il vit que Sirius les observait et il ne put retenir un tressaillement qui n'échappa pas à la jeune femme.

- Ça peut être moi si tu préfères.

- Non, c'est juste …

Il s'interrompit net. Il ne voulait pas demander cette faveur de peur que Sirius se mette en colère.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de lui donner la vraie raison, lui dit Tessa en enlevant une mèche de cheveux des yeux de l'adolescent, il me suffit de lui dire que j'ai deux ou trois courses à faire près de la gare. D'accord ?

Draco hocha la tête. Le soulagement était si visible dans ses yeux que Tessa dut se faire violence pour ne pas aller mettre une paire de claque à son cher époux devant ses collègues et amis.

- Il t'a mené la vie dure ? Se contenta-t-elle de demander.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, refusant de répondre clairement au risque de s'attirer les foudres de l'animagus qui l'accuserait de se plaindre pour un rien et de mettre une mauvaise ambiance pour les fêtes.

- Bon, s'exclama Tessa d'un ton joyeux, changeant de sujet, puisque je suis là, si tu me présentais ton directeur de maison ?

Draco pâlit brusquement.

- Quoi ? Non ! Non, non, non. Sirius peut pas le sentir ! Ça va pas lui plaire !

- Draco, je me fiche de ce qui lui plait comme de mon premier violon. En fait non, j'ai de la nostalgie pour mon premier violon alors que je me moque vraiment des sentiments de Sirius pour le professeur Rogue. Mais je comprends que ça t'embête. Je suis une grande fille, je saurais le reconnaître et me présenter toute seule !

- Attend, la retint Draco qui voyait justement le professeur Rogue se lever de table et remonter l'allée. D'accord, je te présente.

Il fit un signe discret à son professeur quand celui-ci passa à leur hauteur. Severus s'approcha, affichant son habituel air pincé qui ne sembla pas troubler le moins du monde la jeune femme.

- Severus, je te présente Tessa Black, la femme de Sirius. Elle voulait te voir. Tessa je te présente Severus Rogue, mon directeur de maison.

- Professeur Rogue, je suis enchantée de faire enfin votre connaissance, dit Tessa en tendant la main avec un sourire avenant.

Severus eut un instant d'hésitation avant de serrer la main tendue.

- Mme Black…

- Oh pitié, appelez-moi Tessa. Quand j'entends Mme Black, je pense toujours à cet horrible portrait. Quoi que j'aurais peut-être dû le laisser en place, juste pour faire bisquer mon cher époux… J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez le parrain de Draco.

Severus qui avait affiché un sourire en coin en l'entendant regretter le portrait se rembrunit aussitôt.

- Bien que je me considère comme tel, il n'y a malheureusement rien d'officiel, ce qui me lie les mains pour intervenir en cas de besoin.

- Il faudrait en effet les rendre officielles… Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- Il ne voudra jamais, murmura Draco, comme pour lui-même.

- Je peux être très persuasive, rétorqua Tessa avec un sourire en coin. Alors, dit-elle en reportant son attention sur Rogue, tout se passe bien ? Il ne raconte pas grand-chose, hormis des banalités, mais je n'ai pas le sentiment qu'il soit en grande forme.

L'adolescent déglutit en jetant un regard discret vers Sirius. Le regard glacial de l'homme était posé sur eux et il cherchait de toute évidence à mettre un terme à sa conversation avec Minerva MacGonagall pour venir arracher sa femme à la « mauvais influence » de Rogue. Tout cela allait encore lui retomber dessus. Il essaya d'attirer discrètement l'attention de Severus pour lui faire comprendre de ne rien dire à Tessa mais ce dernier était bien trop satisfait de se faire entendre au sujet de la santé de Draco pour se taire.

- Il a d'excellentes notes, expliqua-t-il à sa vis-à-vis, mais il mange peu, dort encore moins et se coupe de plus en plus de ses camarades. Depuis qu'il a arrêté le quidditch, il n'a plus aucun loisir et passe chaque instant de libre à étudier.

- Depuis quand tu ne joues plus au quidditch ? Tu adores ça !

- Depuis que Black le lui a interdit, siffla Severus, manifestement en colère. Etant professeur, j'encourage mes étudiants à travailler, mais il faut savoir équilibrer travail et détente.

- Je suis bien d'accord, répondit Tess sur un ton presque aussi coupant que l'ancien espion. Draco, pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a interdit de jouer ? Quelle mouche l'a piqué ?

- Je lui ai mal parlé, répondit précipitamment l'adolescent qui venait de voir Sirius se lever, enfin débarrassé de MacGonagall. Je lui ai mal parlé et il m'a puni, c'est tout. Tess s'il te plait…

Tessa jeta un regard vers l'estrade et vit son mari qui en descendait dans l'intention très claire de les rejoindre. Elle hocha la tête, faisant soupirer Draco de soulagement.

- File, lui dit-elle. Pourriez-vous m'envoyer un hibou détaillé pour m'expliquer un peu ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle à Severus en regardant le jeune homme s'éloigner. Il est grand temps que je sache ce qu'il en est exactement.

Rogue acquiesça sans répondre, Sirius venant d'arriver à leur hauteur, le regard noir. Tessa l'attrapa par le bras et lui fit faire demi-tour sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une.  
Draco avait eu raison, se dit le professeur de potion. Il trouvait effectivement Tessa bien sympathique. Et quand il la vit pincer méchamment le flan de son mari en lui intimant de cesser de lancer des regards noirs à la ronde et de la présenter plutôt au reste de ses collègues, il décida qu'il l'aimait bien. Définitivement.  
Il sortit de la grande salle et trouva Draco au bas des escaliers. Se dirigeant vers lui, il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Ce n'est pas plus mal qu'elle le sache, lui dit-il. Draco, personne ne pourra t'aider si tu refuse de parler.

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules.

- Sirius est mon tuteur légal, personne ne peut m'aider.

Sur ses paroles, il dépassa les escaliers et prit la direction de sa salle commune d'un pas résigné.  
Dans la grande salle, Tessa affichait un grand sourire en saluant les professeurs, mais intérieurement, elle bouillait de colère. Elle attendait avec impatience de recevoir ce hibou qui la mettrait un peu plus au courant de ce que Sirius pouvait bien faire pour que Draco soit si… éteint. Et demain, pendant que les enfants seraient dans le train, elle allait avoir une petite conversation avec son mari.


	14. Chapter 14

**On approche de plus en plus de la fin... Et ouais...enfin... ou déjà...ça dépend du point de vue! ^^**

**Je remercie tout le monde, mes betas et mes lecteurs! J'ai essayé de répondre au maximum de reviews, mais il y en avait beaucoup et je suis balade... mais je les ai toutes appréciées! Même celles auxquelles j'ai pas eu le temps de répondre!**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

La tête appuyée contre la vitre, Draco regardait défiler le paysage.

Pansy, Goyle et Crabbe avaient décidé de rester à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël ; la mère de Blaise avait demandé et obtenu l'autorisation de venir chercher son fils directement à Poudlard le soir même ; Théo, quant à lui, avait disparu dans un wagon avec une 5ème année de Serpentard qu'il n'allait sûrement pas tarder à mettre dans son lit ; enfin, Daphné avait passé un moment avec lui avant de rejoindre sa sœur dans son compartiment.

Et il était resté seul. Pendant ces quelques heures de voyage, il n'avait cessé de tourner et de retourner les paroles de Rogue dans sa tête. Ce dernier avait prétendu que tout raconter à Tessa était une bonne chose mais l'adolescent n'en était pas si sûr.

La jeune femme n'avait certainement pas pris les choses avec calme et avait sûrement sauté à la gorge de Sirius sitôt la lettre que lui avait envoyée par le lue. Ce qui avait probablement fait flamber la mauvaise humeur de l'animagus.

Et pour couronner le tout, il allait avoir Weasley sur le dos toute la première semaine des vacances.

Il avait demandé à Tess de venir les chercher elle-même mais il craignait que Sirius, soucieux d'éviter des déplacements inutiles à son épouse, n'ai refusé de céder sa place.

Le train ralentit, le faisant sursauter. Quand celui-ci s'immobilisa il ne bougea pas, écoutant les piaillements des 1ère année, excités à l'idée de revoir leurs parents. Perdu dans ses pensées, imaginant une autre vie dans laquelle lui aussi aurait été heureux de rentrer chez lui, il réalisa soudain qu'il n'y avait plus le moindre bruit.

Il bondit sur ses pieds, au bord de la panique et se précipita vers la sortie la plus proche. Le quai se vidait et Tess, Sirius et les trois Gryffondors attendaient. Il soupira, découragé, en constatant la présence de l'animagus et sauta hors du train. Son cousin se tourna vers lui, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fabriques ?

Draco se figea devant le ton furieux.

- Je me suis endormi, mentit-il sans grande conviction.

- Ah ouais ? Aboya Sirius. Viens un peu ici, je vais te réveiller moi !

L'adolescent déglutit et se retint de justesse de faire un pas en arrière. Sirius fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention d'ordonner à Draco d'obéir et de se dépêcher d'approcher avant d'aggraver son cas mais son épouse le prit de vitesse.

- Ramène Ron, Harry et Hermione à la maison. J'ai des courses à faire, je prends Draco avec moi…

- Non, il rentre avec moi, je n'en ai pas fini avec lui, siffla Sirius.

- J'ai besoin de lui, répondit Tessa d'un ton sec. Il est 15h, on essaiera de ne pas rentrer trop tard.

- Je ne peux pas prendre trois personnes en transplanage d'escorte, protesta Sirius.

- Raison de plus pour que j'emmène Draco. Hermione, tu viens avec nous ?

- Volontiers, s'empressa de répondre la jeune fille en évitant le regard noir de Ron

- Et bien voilà, deux personnes, c'est faisable en transplanage d'escorte. Je te laisse te charger des bagages, tu sais encore réduire des valises ! Le repas est dans le four, Kreattur sait quoi faire. Je ne sais pas encore si on rentrera manger, ne nous attendez pas !

Sans laisser à Sirius le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, elle tendit les mains vers Draco et Hermione et les fit immédiatement transplaner dans une ruelle déserte du Londres moldu. Sans un mot, elle les guida jusqu'à un salon de thé. Ils s'installèrent au fond de la salle, dans une alcôve, et commandèrent à boire.  
Dès que la serveuse eut posé leurs verres devant eux et se fut éloigné, Tessa posa un regard sévère sur Draco.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

L'adolescent détourna le regard d'un air gêné.

- Draco ?

- Ce n'était pas si important…

- Pas si important ? s'indigna Tess. Ça crève les yeux que tu tombes de fatigue, tu es nerveux, tu sursautes au moindre bruit, et il t'a frappé.

- C'est faux, protesta Draco d'un ton peu convaincu.

- Ton glamour n'était pas génial, murmura Hermione.

Le Serpentard se tourna brusquement vers elle et elle lui fit un petit sourire désolé. Tessa posa une main sur son bras.

- Tu aurais dû me le dire, soupira-t-elle, je ne l'aurais pas laissé continuer à te traiter comme ça.

- Tu n'es pas à Poudlard, protesta l'adolescent, en plus c'était trois fois rien. Je lui ai mal répondu, il s'est emporté et c'est tout.

Tessa ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais le regard que lui lança Draco la dissuada de s'attarder sur le sujet. Elle soupira légèrement et sourit à l'adolescent.

- Bon, d'accord. On ne parle plus de ça pour l'instant. Je te laisse tranquille. Que voulez vous faire ?

- On devrait peut-être pas traîner à rentrer, dit Draco d'une voix hésitante. Inutile de l'énerver.

- Il est déjà énervé, fit remarquer Hermione. Plus tôt on rentre et plus ça lui laissera le temps de s'en prendre à toi.

- Hermione a raison, il sera sûrement calmé demain, mais je ne veux pas lui laisser une occasion de se défouler sur toi dans mon dos, surtout en sachant que te ne me diras rien. On va rentrer tard et vous irez vous coucher de suite. Tout ira bien Draco. De plus, il est urgent que tu te détendes. Alors on va se promener, faire quelques courses, une ballade sur la tamise, ce que vous voulez. Je voudrais juste passer à la librairie. Et puis pour ce soir, je connais un super restau chinois.

Draco esquissa un sourire hésitant. Il était tenté. Passer quelques heures loin de son tuteur, loin se son intransigeance… Mais il craignait la réaction de l'animagus lorsque viendrait le moment de rentrer.  
Il écouta Hermione qui proposait de monter dans l'œil de Londres, vantant le panorama que l'on pouvait y admirer.

- Bonne idée, dit Tess, on y va après la librairie ?

- Plutôt ce soir, après le restau, répondit Hermione, la vue, la nuit, est encore plus belle. Mais faut passer prendre les billets maintenant.

- Ok, donc les billets, la librairie, et ensuite ?

- Si Draco est d'accord je pense que…

Draco sourit en écoutant Hermione exposer son idée de programme. Il aurait pu jurer qu'elle tenait prêts des centaines de programmes de ce genre. Au cas où. En croisant le regard amusé de Tess, il comprit que la jeune femme pensait la même chose.  
Après tout, se dit-il, il avait bien le droit à une soirée de détente.  
L'enfer serait toujours là demain.

.

OoO

.

- Ça a dû sacrément barder, marmonna Harry en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Je n'ai jamais vu Sirius aussi contrarié.

- Tu m'étonnes, Tessa a carrément pris le parti de Malefoy contre lui. Moi aussi je serais contrarié à sa place. Je le suis d'ailleurs, quand je pense que Mione est partie avec eux.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Comme si elle aurait pu en rajouter une couche en refusant la proposition de Tess, tempéra-t-il. Mais pour en revenir à Sirius, Tessa n'est pas d'accord avec lui, c'est tout. Il ne s'agit pas de prendre parti. Et puis il faut avouer que Sirius est toujours sur le dos de Malefoy.

- Malefoy est un petit con, tu le sais. Putain, Sirius a enfin retrouvé la liberté et on lui colle ce crétin dans les pattes. Tu imagines ?

- C'est pas un chaporouge non plus, faut pas exagérer ! Je sais même pas ce que Sirius lui reproche exactement…

- Chais pas, répondit le rouquin en croquant une chocogrenouille. D'être une sale fouine… ou de la graine de mangemort qui suit les traces de son connard de paternel… d'exister en résumé.

Harry ne répondit pas. C'était bien là le problème. Sirius semblait ne rien reprocher d'autre à son pupille que son existence. Rien ne semblait justifier sa sévérité. Il ne considérait certes pas Malefoy comme un ami, mais il devait bien reconnaître que le Serpentard avait changé d'attitude. Tout le monde semblait s'en être aperçu.  
Tout le monde sauf Ron. Et Sirius.

.

OoO

.

Draco s'étira et jeta un œil sur son réveil. 12h35. Il sursauta devant l'heure tardive. Il fallait dire qu'ils s'étaient couchés très tard la veille. Remus Lupin et le père de Tessa étaient venus et la soirée s'était prolongée jusqu'à près de 2h du matin. Sirius n'avait pas osé envoyer Draco au lit alors que les Gryffondors étaient autorisés à rester. Sans doute la présence de son meilleur ami et de son beau-père l'empêchait de faire preuve d'une injustice trop flagrante.

Ces trois premiers jours de vacances s'étaient bien passés. Le jour de leur retour, Tessa, Hermione et Draco avaient passé une fin de journée et une soirée des plus relaxantes. A la librairie, Tessa leur avait offert quelques livres, puis ils avaient vogué une heure et demi sur la Tamise. Ils s'étaient ensuite rendus au restaurant – après être passés dans une grande confiserie moldue – où Tessa avait commandé un repas pantagruélique. Ils avaient terminé la soirée dans l'œil de Londres, fasciné par le panorama.  
Ils étaient finalement rentrés à plus de 22h et, sans laisser le temps à Sirius de dire quoi que ce soit, Tessa avait envoyé l'ensemble des adolescents au lit.  
Draco ignorait si elle avait ensuite parlé à son époux mais, ainsi qu'elle le lui avait promis, son cousin semblait avoir oublié sa colère le lendemain.

On tapa fortement à la porte, le faisant sursauter, et il se leva pour aller ouvrir. Il eut un mouvement de recul en découvrant Sirius sur le pas de la porte. L'homme étouffa un bâillement.

- Tess a préparé un lunch. A table dans 5 minutes. Vous passerez tous à la douche après manger.

- Ok, répondit prudemment l'adolescent en sortant de sa chambre.

Sirius hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Harry dans laquelle il entra sans frapper. Draco l'entendit réveiller les deux Gryffondors avec douceur, plaisantant avec eux tandis qu'ils émergeaient lentement, et il soupira. Inutile de regretter ce qu'il n'aurait jamais, se dit-il en prenant la direction de la cuisine.  
Quand il entra dans la pièce, Tessa et Hermione se tournèrent vers lui. L'adolescente le salua joyeusement et Tess contourna la table pour l'embrasser sur le front. Le Serpentard leur sourit à son tour, songeant qu'il avait quelque chose lui aussi.  
A la demande de Tessa, il sortit les tasses et les posa sur la table.

- Tu as commencé le livre que tu as acheté ?

- C'est toi qui l'as acheté, fit remarquer l'adolescent en lui prenant la panière de toasts des mains.

- Ne chipote pas.

- Et tu m'en as acheté cinq.

- Bon, très bien. As-tu commencé l'un des livres que je t'ai acheté ? déclara la jeune femme d'un ton moqueur.

- Ouais, capitula Draco. J'ai commencé ce livre que tu m'as conseillé. Celui de ce type, là…Kong ?

- King.

- Ouais voilà ! C'est super stressant ce bouquin ! Comment il arrive à être aussi intéressant en parlant de types qui crapahutent ?

- Marche ou crève est un livre particulier. Tu en es où ?

- A ce moment horrible où un type passe sous…

Draco s'interrompit net en voyant Sirius, Ron et Harry entrer dans la cuisine. Tessa eut un soupir en le voyant se refermer comme une huître. Elle allait faire signe à Sirius d'inclure l'adolescent dans la conversation qui s'était naturellement orienté vers le quidditch quand son téléphone portable se mit à sonner.  
Elle s'éloigna pour décrocher, les seuls appels qu'elle recevait sur ce téléphone étaient d'ordre professionnel.

- Monsieur Parker-Smith ? Quel plaisir de vous entendre !

A l'annonce du nom de l'interlocuteur de son épouse, Sirius tendit l'oreille, faisant taire les adolescents d'un geste. Monsieur Parker-Smith était un producteur avec qui Tess négociait l'achat d'une quinzaine de chansons, destinées à divers artistes. C'était là un contrat important et rémunérateur et il savait à quel point la jeune femme souhaitait le remporter.

- Et bien j'ai quelques textes, mais je devrais les modifier au moment de la mise en musique, expliquait Tessa. Ainsi je peux les adapter aux interprètes.

Elle écouta en silence un moment, avant de faire un sourire radieux à son mari.

- Oui bien sûr, dit-elle, se forçant à conserver un ton poliment intéressé sans laisser transparaître son excitation. Cet après midi ? Oui, c'est tout à fait possible. 13h30 ? J'y serais. Oui évidemment. A tout à l'heure.

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers Sirius, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

- Il veut me voir avec quelques textes. Il dit qu'il a entendu certaines de mes chansons et qu'il est très intéressé.

- C'est génial ma chérie, s'exclama l'animagus en soulevant son épouse dans ses bras.

- Je crois que c'est bien parti, répondit-elle en enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille de son mari. En revanche, je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on passerait la journée ensemble mais il veut me voir aujourd'hui. Je suis désolée.

- J'ai entendu. Mais ne soit pas ridicule, c'est une chance en or ! File !

Tess sauta des bras de Sirius et lui lança en courant vers son studio :

- J'en aurais pour deux heures, trois au plus !

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de répondre, son épouse ayant déjà disparue dans les profondeurs de la maison.  
Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, elle avait rassemblé les textes qu'elle voulait présenter à monsieur Parker-Smith.  
Elle repassa par la cuisine où les quatre adolescents continuaient leur repas. Elle posa sa main sur la nuque de Draco.

- Donne, demanda-t-elle.

Draco secoua la tête d'un air désabusé et tendit son toast à la jeune femme qui croqua dedans.

- Merci !

- Au téléphone tu as dis que tu avais rendez-vous a 13h30, signala Hermione, tu devrais prendre le temps de déjeuner.

- Pas le temps. Je dois transplaner à quelques rues de la maison de disque et je préfère arriver en avance. Je mangerais en revenant !

- Tu vas partir longtemps ? demanda Draco d'un ton faussement détaché.

- Quelques heures, répondit-elle en pressant la nuque de l'adolescent dans un discret geste de réconfort. Je pense être là vers 15h. 16h au plus. Vous avez juste le temps de finir de manger, de prendre une douche et de vous avancer dans vos devoirs avant que je revienne vous enquiquiner. On ira manger une glace !

Les adolescents éclatèrent de rire et Ron reprit un sandwich, satisfait à la promesse de la glace.  
Tessa embrassa rapidement Sirius, glissa entre ses bras comme une anguille alors qu'il cherchait à la retenir, et s'enfuit avant qu'il ne tente de la rattraper.  
L'animagus rejoignit les enfants avec un sourire moqueur et saisit à son tour un sandwich.  
Le déjeuner se passa dans le calme Harry monopolisait l'attention de Sirius et Ron, tandis qu'Hermione parlait potion avec Draco.  
Ron leur jetait des regards noirs à intervalles réguliers, malgré les efforts de son ami de faire diversion. Draco et Hermione ne remarquèrent rien.

Après le déjeuner, Sirius alla s'installer au salon avec un nouveau roman policier tandis que les adolescents montaient se préparer.  
Hermione décréta qu'elle avait envie d'un bain moussant et grimpa au second sans attendre de réponse des garçons.  
Harry réclama le premier tour de salle de bain, ce qui lui fut accordé sans difficulté, Ron préférant s'installer dans leur chambre pour digérer en lisant la revue de quidditch à laquelle était abonné son ami.  
Draco alla attendre dans sa chambre, préparant ses affaires pour le devoir de métamorphose auquel il avait l'intention de se consacrer jusqu'au retour de Tessa.  
Comme à son habitude, Harry ne passa guère de temps sous la douche et, quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, Draco passa la tête par sa propre porte.

- Harry ? Je peux y aller, tu as fini ?

- Ouais répondit l'adolescent en frictionnant ses cheveux d'une serviette. Bien sûr, vas-y.

Draco prit ses affaires de toilette, qu'au grand dam de Tessa il s'obstinait à ranger dans sa chambre, et les porta dans la salle de bain. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à régler la température de l'eau, il réalisa qu'il avait laissé son rechange sur son lit et, soupirant, il repartit le chercher. Cela ne lui prit que quelques secondes mais, lorsqu'il revint à la salle de bain, il y trouva Ron qui avait jeté les affaires du Serpentard dans le couloir.  
Il songea un instant à les ramasser et à retourner dans sa chambre pour attendre que la salle de bain soit de nouveau libre mais un sursaut de fierté le submergea et il poussa violemment la porte de la pièce.

- J'étais là avant toi, Weasley ! Siffla-t-il avec tout le mépris qu'il put rassembler.

- Ben maintenant j'y suis, rétorqua Ron d'un ton moqueur.

Draco serra les dents et remit ses affaires à coté du lavabo avant de pousser brusquement Ron à l'extérieur.  
Pris par surprise, le rouquin recula de trois pas étouffant un juron qui attira immédiatement Harry. Celui-ci attrapa le bras de Ron et tenta de l'entraîner vers leur chambre.

- Allez, laisse-lui la salle de bain, Ron. Viens faire une partie de bataille explosive.

Ron se dégagea d'un geste sec.

- Putain arrête de le défendre ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Tu vois pas ce qu'il fait ? A toujours tourner autour d'Hermione ?

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Ils s'entendent bien, c'est pas un crime.

- Hermione ne me traite pas en paria, siffla Draco au même instant.

- On te traite exactement comme tu le mérites, sale fouine !

- Ron, soupira Harry.

Le rouquin repoussa Harry et, avançant vers Draco, il le poussa brutalement contre le mur.

- Tu auras exactement ce que tu mérites, pourriture de Serpentard, tu finiras dans la même cellule que ton ordure de père !

Ron laissa Harry le tirer en arrière d'un pas avant d'ajouter avec un rictus moqueur.

- Ou dans le même caveau que ta salope de mère.

Le visage de Draco se crispa et son poing partit sans même qu'il en ait conscience.  
Au même instant, Harry s'avança pour s'interposer et reçu le coup de plein fouet à la place de Ron. Un peu sonné il porta la main à sa lèvre ensanglantée. Le silence était retombé, pesant.  
Des pas rapides retentirent dans les escaliers et Draco perdit le peu de couleur qui lui restait.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda Sirius d'un ton sec.

Il jeta un regard à la ronde, remarquant en un quart de seconde Draco qui serrait sa main droite contre sa poitrine et la lèvre fendue d'Harry.  
Son regard se durcit soudain.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? répéta-t-il, le regard fixé sur son cousin.

- Rien d'important, assura Harry d'un ton las.

Sirius ne lâcha pas Draco des yeux, ignorant le commentaire de son filleul. L'adolescent déglutit nerveusement, jetant un regard incertain à ses deux camarades.

- Je… ce n'est pas ce que je… je suis désolé.

Arrachant un hoquet de stupeur à Harry et Ron, Sirius avança de deux pas et frappa Draco de toutes ses forces, l'envoyant contre le mur du couloir où l'adolescent se cogna durement la tête.

- Dans ta chambre, ordonna-t-il d'une voix tremblante de rage. Cette fois tu n'y couperas pas. Tess n'est pas là pour te trouver des excuses foireuses.

Livide, Draco recula de quelques pas.

- Sirius, je ne…

L'animagus le saisit par le col de sa chemise.

- J'ai dis : Dans ta chambre ! Je vais m'occuper de toi !

Il le propulsa de l'autre coté du couloir, violemment, et Draco se rattrapa de justesse au mur pour ne pas le percuter de nouveau. La panique se lisant clairement dans son regard, il se précipita dans sa chambre, se réfugiant derrière son lit, sachant la protection dérisoire.

Dans le couloir, Sirius attrapa le menton d'Harry et observa la lèvre fendue avec un claquement de langue désapprobateur.

- Je vais bien, dit Harry en se dégageant. Ecoute Sirius, c'était un accident, Draco n'avait pas l'intention…

- Non, le coupa sèchement son parrain. Cette fois, pas d'excuses.

L'homme s'engouffra dans sa propre chambre, la traversant jusqu'à sa salle de bain où il saisit l'épaisse courroie de cuir sur laquelle il aiguisait son rasoir.  
Ron ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant la lanière. Il n'avait jamais vraiment cru que Sirius pourrait faire cela. Il réalisait à peine la portée de ses actes.

- Sirius, dit-il d'une voix hésitante. Ne fais pas ça. C'est ma faute, je l'ai provoqué jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. Il a touché Harry par accident. Je cherchais la bagarre.

L'animagus passa devant eux sans écouter Ron, sans même prêter attention à Harry qui essayait encore de le retenir. Il ouvrit violemment la porte de la chambre de Draco et la referma derrière lui, tirant le verrou que l'adolescent n'avait jamais osé utiliser.

Draco sursauta quand il entra dans la pièce, se tournant vivement vers lui, les yeux agrandis de frayeur. Il était fou de rage, réalisa l'adolescent, sûrement incapable de retenir ses coups et encore moins de s'arrêter. Cette fois on y était. Cette première fois qui briserait la retenue de Sirius. Après cela, plus rien ne l'empêcherait de recommencer, encore et encore.

- Enlève ta chemise, ordonna Sirius d'un ton sec le tirant brusquement de ses pensées.

- Non, riposta Draco d'une voix qu'il tenta, en vain, de rendre ferme.

Sirius avança vers lui et le gifla du revers de sa main gauche. La gifle avait été moins forte que celle qu'il lui avait administré dans le couloir mais elle fit reculer l'adolescent jusqu'au mur où il se plaqua, conscient de n'avoir aucune possibilité de fuite.

- Obéis, rugit l'animagus en assénant un coup de la lanière de cuir sur la cuisse de Draco qui retint de justesse un sifflement de douleur.

Il sentait comme si une langue de feu avait traversé sa jambe. Et si la douleur était si intense alors que le coup avait été porté par-dessus le tissu épais du jean, il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que cela donnerait directement sur la peau dépourvue de toute protection.

- S'il te plait, tenta-t-il de nouveau, je ne voulais pas frapper Harry, c'est un accident.

Pour toute réponse, Sirius abattit une nouvelle fois la courroie sur sa jambe, à l'endroit exact où il avait frappé quelques secondes plus tôt. Cette fois, Draco ne put retenir un gémissement tandis que des larmes d'humiliation lui montaient aux yeux.  
Il ne le supporterait pas, se dit-il, tandis que la panique l'envahissait, il ne pouvait pas faire face à cela. Il avait perdu l'habitude de la douleur et il n'arriverait pas à gérer une telle correction, il le savait. Il ne pourrait pas retenir ses cris. Harry, Ron et Hermione entendraient tout. Il l'entendrait crier et supplier. Comme si la douleur ne suffisait pas, il serait totalement humilié.

- Ta chemise, ordonna de nouveau Sirius avant de tendre lui-même la main et déboutonner le vêtement, arrachant le premier bouton.

Instinctivement, Draco saisit le poignet de son tuteur pour l'empêcher de poursuivre et celui-ci le gifla de nouveau, du revers de la main, plus fort cette fois ci, ouvrant un peu plus la lèvre qu'il avait déjà fendu lorsqu'il l'avait frappé dans le couloir.

- Sirius, supplia Draco, ne fais pas ça, s'il te plait, pas toi…

L'animagus écarta les mains de l'adolescent d'un geste sec et, tirant sur un pan de la chemise, ouvrit cette dernière en faisant sauter les boutons qui restaient. Il s'apprêtait à faire pivoter le jeune homme sur lui-même pour lui arracher sa chemise et lui donner, enfin, la correction mémorable qu'il lui promettait depuis des mois, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le ventre de l'adolescent. Plus précisément sur les lignes blanches entremêlées qui le parcourait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ca ? demanda-t-il.

Devant le mutisme de l'adolescent, il le retourna face au mur et, la tirant par le col, il fit tomber la chemise au sol avant même que Draco ne puisse esquisser un mouvement pour l'en empêcher. Il tendit la main pour effleurer une des cicatrices, plus nombreuses sur le dos du jeune homme que sur le ventre, et celui-ci se plaqua contre le mur pour se dérober au contact.

- Draco !

- Je t'en supplie, murmura l'adolescent d'une voix brisée, toute fierté envolée.

Sirius le fit pivoter face à lui.

- Draco, répéta-t-il. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Un souvenir s'imposa à Sirius. Il revit son père abattre encore et encore la canne de cuir torsadé sur son dos, jusqu'à le laisser en sang, recroquevillé sur le sol de sa chambre. Il se souvint de la douleur, de Mme Pomfresh qui le soignait, réprobatrice, lui disant qu'il avait de la chance de ne pas garder de marques, lui donnant des potions pour se soigner pendant les vacances d'été. De telles cicatrices signifiaient des corrections aussi violentes et fréquentes que celles qu'il avait connues. Mais personne n'avait prit la peine de soigner l'adolescent. Sans doute lui avait-on interdit d'aller trouver Mme Pomfresh et Draco n'avait pas osé désobéir, trop terrifié quant aux conséquences.

Secouant la tête pour repousser ces souvenirs, il essaya de croiser le regard de l'adolescent mais celui-ci gardait les yeux baissés, fixés sur la courroie que tenait toujours l'animagus.  
Celui-ci jeta la lanière dans un coin et, saisissant le menton de Draco, il le força à le regarder.

- Lucius ?

Le regard de Draco vacilla, un éclair de peur le traversant et Sirius su qu'il avait vu juste. Il soupira et amorça un geste vers l'adolescent avant de se raviser. S'il s'était agi d'Harry, il l'aurait sans hésitation serré dans ses bras. Mais Draco… Il ne savait pas comment agir avec lui.  
Il ne savait pas comment agir autrement que de la manière dont il l'avait traité depuis qu'il en avait accepté la garde. Aussi se contenta-t-il de demander d'un ton aussi neutre que possible :

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Ses mots firent se raidir le jeune homme de nouveau et il se recula, tentant de reprendre contenance malgré ses yeux rougis.

- Si, commença-t-il d'un ton hésitant. Tu… On peut en finir s'il te plait ?

Sirius mit quelques secondes à comprendre de quoi voulait parler l'adolescent et secoua la tête.

- Non, oublie ça. Tu… Je ne suis plus en colère, ok ?

Draco hocha la tête prudemment, peu convaincu.

- Je peux rester seul, alors ?

Sirius hésita il ressentait la nécessité de faire parler le garçon, mais il savait qu'ils n'étaient en état de parler ni l'un ni l'autre. Malgré ce qu'il venait d'assurer à l'adolescent, la colère bouillonnait toujours en lui et il ne la contenait qu'à grand peine. Quant au garçon, son air misérable le convainquit de remettre la conversation à plus tard. Il hocha donc la tête et sortit de la chambre, oubliant la lanière sur le sol.

Il passa sans les voir devant Harry, Ron et Hermione qui les avait rejoins, alertée par le remue-ménage, et, jetant une poignée de poudre dans la cheminée, il cria l'adresse de Remus.

Dans sa chambre, tremblant de tous ses membres, Draco alla fermer le verrou et se traîna jusqu'à son armoire. Il enfila fébrilement une chemise avant de se laisser glisser sur le sol. Sentant ses nerfs lâcher, il s'autorisa enfin à faire ce qu'il n'avait plus réellement fait depuis si longtemps, et pleura.


	15. Chapter 15

**Je n'ai pas répondu a vos review et j'en suis désolée. Je suis overbookée, malade et ce soir j'ai 36 millions de choses a faire avant 19h, heure a laquelle je dois partir pour une réunion de famille donc sans internet. Du coup je vous poste en douce le chapitre depuis le bureau!**

**Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu et que la fin ne vous décevra pas.**

**Merci à Morphée et Mistycal d'avoir été là tout au long de la fic. Et merci à vous tous de l'avoir suivie. (oui je sais il reste un chapitre après celui là, mais c'est l'épilogue, donc c'est différent... ^^)**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Tessa passa la porte du square Grimmaud en sifflotant gaiement. Parker-Smith avait aimé cinq des huit textes qu'elle lui avait présentés et lui en avait commandés sept de plus sur quelques indications précises de thèmes et de style. Le délai qu'elle avait obtenu pour la création était plus que suffisant et le contrat financièrement avantageux.  
Elle lança son sac sur un des fauteuils du salon et cria à la cantonade.

- C'est moi, je suis rentrée !

N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle s'engouffra dans le couloir dans l'intention d'investir la cuisine. Ce faisant, elle découvrit Harry et Ron, l'air morose, assis sur la première marche des escaliers.

- Ben qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

Harry soupira et releva la tête, provoquant une exclamation de surprise chez la jeune femme quand elle vit sa lèvre fendue. L'adolescent recula la tête pour se dérober à son contact.

- Je vais bien, Tess, vraiment.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? exigea de savoir la jeune femme.

Les garçons lui expliquèrent rapidement la scène qui s'était déroulée en son absence. A peine eurent-ils fini leur récit qu'elle les enjamba pour se précipiter à l'étage où elle trouva Hermione, collée à la porte de Draco.

- Laisse-moi entrer, disait la jeune fille d'un ton suppliant. Je veux juste être sûre que tu vas bien. Réponds-moi au moins.

Tess posa une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescente qui sursauta.

- Il s'est enfermé, murmura-t-elle. Il ne répond pas. Sirius est parti sans rien dire, il avait l'air furieux. J'étais dans mon bain, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est exactement passé… et comme il n'y avait aucun sorcier adulte de présent, je n'ai pas osé utiliser ma baguette.

- Je m'en occupe, va avec les garçons. Occupez-vous tranquillement.

Hermione hocha la tête et descendit les escaliers. Tess la suivit du regard avant de se tourner vers la porte de Draco avec un soupir. Présumant qu'il était inutile de frapper, elle sortit sa baguette et déverrouilla la porte d'un Alohomora. Elle tira de nouveau le verrou derrière elle afin d'éviter toute interruption et chercha l'adolescent du regard.  
Elle le repéra, assis contre le mur, à coté de son armoire, la tête sur ses genoux, au même instant où elle remarqua le cuir à aiguiser de son mari abandonné sur le sol.  
Elle força la colère qui montait en elle à refluer et alla s'agenouiller devant le jeune homme.

- Draco, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Regarde-moi.

Il fallut qu'elle attende quelques minutes avant que Draco n'obéisse, révélant ses yeux rougis, une lèvre fendue, un hématome du côté gauche de la mâchoire et un autre sur sa tempe droite.  
Elle effleura les bleus d'une main légère et l'adolescent tressaillit.

- Raconte-moi, murmura-t-elle.

Si Draco avait relevé la tête, il gardait les yeux baissés. Et garda également le silence.

- Parle-moi, insista-t-elle. Draco, est-ce que tu es blessé ?

L'adolescent secoua brièvement la tête. Elle essaya de croiser son regard mais elle ne put qu'y lire de la gêne avant qu'il se dérobe.

- Draco, reprit-elle fermement, commençant à le connaître suffisamment pour savoir ce qu'il pensait. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte.

Une larme coula sur la joue du jeune homme et Tessa l'attira dans ses bras. Il se raidit un instant avant de s'abandonner à l'étreinte et quelques secondes plus tard, il sanglotait, la tête enfouie dans le chemisier de la jeune femme. Tessa serra les dents. La position était inconfortable et elle crevait d'envie de le secouer pour qu'il lui dise ce qu'il s'était exactement passé, mais elle jugea plus utile de le laisser exprimer son chagrin. Il était si rare qu'il se laisse aller.  
Au bout d'un long moment, il se calma et Tess écarta les cheveux blonds du front de Draco pour y déposer un baiser.

- Draco, il faut que je sache ce qu'il s'est passé, demanda-t-elle de nouveau doucement, sans brusquer l'adolescent.

- Il sait tout, marmonna Draco d'une voix rendue rauque par les larmes.

- Tout quoi ?

- Pour mon père.

- Tu lui as enfin dis ?

- Non.

- Draco, je suis larguée…

L'adolescent jeta un regard vers la courroie et déglutit. Tessa suivit son regard.

- Dis-moi qu'il n'a pas utilisé ce truc sur toi.

Elle aimait Sirius, mais elle était certaine de ne jamais lui pardonner un acte pareil. Elle avait déjà du mal avec son attitude habituelle et les bleus sur le visage du jeune homme faisaient flamber sa colère, mais s'il avait battu Draco avec cette courroie, elle le quitterait, définitivement. Elle fut soulagée quand Draco secoua négativement la tête.

- Il allait le faire. Mais il a vu…

- Il a vu quoi ?

Draco hésita. Mais Sirius en parlerait sans aucun doute à Tessa et elle voudrait voir de ses propres yeux ce que son père lui avait fait. Aussi, s'écarta-t-il du mur et souleva-t-il sa chemise pour que la jeune femme puisse voir son dos. Après quelques secondes, Tessa rabattit le vêtement, le cœur serré. Elle s'assit à coté de Draco, sur le sol, et l'attira de nouveau contre elle. Elle aurait volontiers usé du doloris sur Lucius jusqu'à ce qu'il rende son dernier souffle.  
Et pour l'enfer qu'il avait fait vivre à Draco depuis qu'ils en avaient la garde, son cher époux était le suivant sur sa liste.

.

OoO

.

Sirius fit tourner le whisky pur feu dans son verre d'un air absent. Remus s'assit en face de lui, en posant sa tasse de thé sur la table basse. Il observa son ami en silence quelques instants.

- Tu l'as battu ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

Sirius lui lança un regard peu amène.

- Ne commence pas Lunard.

- Non, répliqua ce dernier d'un ton inhabituellement sec, il est hors de question que tu ne me répondes pas sur ce coup là. Je me sens assez lâche comme ça.

- Quoi ? Demanda l'animagus, surpris. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à voir avec ça ?

Remus lui lança un regard noir.

- J'ai à voir que je te connais depuis plus de 20 ans, que je sais à quel point tu peux être obtus, têtu et injuste et que, quand vous êtes rentrés de Poudlard et que Tess a profité que tu dormais pour venir me faire lire la lettre que Rogue lui a envoyé concernant ta façon d'agir avec le gamin, j'aurais du venir te mettre mon poing dans la figure et recommencer jusqu'à t'enfoncer un peu de bon sens dans le crâne.

Sirius grimaça. Remus perdait rarement son calme. Presque jamais à vrai dire. Aussi ce genre de menaces étaient-elles particulièrement convaincantes. Sirius passa une main dans ces cheveux d'un geste nerveux qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui que faisait James dès que Lily était dans les parages et Remus se dit qu'à sa place, l'ancien maraudeur aurait déjà mis une raclée à son meilleur ami pour lui remettre les idées en place. Jamais James n'aurait toléré que son frère de cœur traite ainsi un adolescent, fusse-t-il un Malefoy.

- Je l'ai frappé, admit Sirius. Je l'ai sans aucun doute terrorisé aussi. J'étais tellement en colère quand j'ai vu Harry saigner que je suis allé chercher le cuir à aiguiser et Merlin m'est témoin que j'étais bien décidé à lui mettre la correction de sa vie.

- J'espère pour toi qu'il y a un mais, gronda Remus.

- Ouais y'a un mais…

Sirius avala son verre d'un trait et tendit la main pour se resservir sous le claquement de langue désapprobateur de son ami.

- Ouais je sais, dit-il. Mais crois-moi, j'en ai besoin.

- Ça t'a toujours rendu hargneux. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne chose pour Draco. Ou pour toi si ta femme te tombe dessus.

- De toute façon, vu ce que j'ai fais à Draco, elle va me tomber dessus dès qu'elle passera la porte, soupira-t-il. Et elle n'aura sans doute pas tort. Je sens que je vais regretter la belle époque où elle essayait de me tuer à coup de poêle…

Remus retint de justesse un sourire amusé. Au lieu de ça, il garda son expression sévère et se pencha en avant.

- On en revient au : mais…

- Oui… le mais… Il est couvert de cicatrices, Rem. Encore plus que toi.

- Est-ce qu'il t'a dit d'où ça venait ? Demanda Remus d'une voix hésitante.

- Pas besoin. D'où veux-tu que ça vienne si ce n'est de Lucius ? Et vu la terreur qui est passé dans ses yeux quand j'ai prononcé le nom de cette ordure, j'ai eu confirmation.

- Tu as parlé avec lui ?

- Parlé ? Non.

- Sirius, s'emporta Remus en se levant. Tu terrorises ce gosse depuis six mois, et vu ce que tu viens de me dire, il y a de forte chance qu'il ait vécu toute sa vie dans la peur. Et tu me demande de quoi vous auriez pu parler ?!

- Calme-toi Lunard ! Je n'ai pas dis : de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ? Je sais qu'il faut que je parle avec lui. Mais il n'était pas en état. Il avait besoin de rester seul. Et moi j'avais besoin de me calmer. Même si je lui ai affirmé le contraire pour le tranquilliser, je suis toujours en colère pour cette bagarre, bien que j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle était du fait de Ron, et avec ce que je viens de découvrir… Je préfère me calmer un peu avant de lui parler. Si j'essaie de lui parler avant d'avoir repris mes esprits, non seulement je vais lui faire peur, mais en plus, je me connais, je vais m'énerver et ça va mal finir.

- Donc tu as bien l'intention de discuter avec lui.

- Oui.

- Et de t'excuser ?

Sirius soupira et résista à l'envie de se servir un troisième verre. Remus avait certainement raison. Mais s'il y avait une chose pour laquelle Sirius n'était pas doué, c'était bien les excuses. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et soupira de nouveau. Tessa avait du rentrer et il ne pouvait repousser indéfiniment la conversation qu'il devait avoir avec son pupille. Remus avait raison, il était plus que temps qu'ils crèvent l'abcès. Il se leva et son ami fit de même, lui assenant une tape dans le dos en guise d'encouragement.

- Tiens-moi au courant, dit-il tandis que Sirius jetait une poignée de poudre dans la cheminée et repartait au square Grimmaud.

Il eut tout juste le temps de voir le hochement de tête de son ami avant que celui-ci ne soit emporté dans les flammes vertes du réseau de cheminette.

.

OoO

.

Sirius atterrit dans le salon de sa maison, époussetant machinalement la cendre sur ses vêtements. Il leva les yeux et sursauta en découvrant son épouse, assise dans un fauteuil face à la cheminée, le cuir à aiguiser posé en travers de ses genoux, l'air absent.

- Chérie ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

Elle le regarda sans un mot. Le silence se prolongea quelques instants, inconfortable, et il allait se décider à le rompre quand elle commença à parler.

- Quand j'étais gamine, mon père avait le même, dit-elle en soulevant légèrement le cuir, on se bagarrait dans la salle de bain. Je prenais le blaireau plein de mousse à raser et j'essayais de lui en mettre sur le visage et il se servait du cuir à aiguiser comme arme défensive en m'en donnant des coups sur les fesses. Bien sûr, il ne me faisait pas mal. On s'amusait. Il n'y avait que ma mère qui ne trouvait pas ça drôle parce que la salle de bain était dans un état lamentable quand on finissait par se calmer. Je n'avait jamais vu cet objet comme un instrument de torture. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Tess…

- J'ai fais mes valises. Puis je les ai rangées. Ensuite j'ai fais ton sac. Plusieurs fois. Je ne suis plus sûre de vouloir de toi ici. Je ne suis plus sûre de vouloir rester ici.

Sirius avala sa salive avec difficulté. Il se doutait que sa femme serait en colère, mais il n'avait pas imaginé que ce serait à ce point. Il aurait préféré qu'elle lui hurle dessus, qu'elle le frappe, plutôt que ce ton douloureux, cette voix étranglée, comme si elle était au bord des larmes. Ce qu'elle était sûrement.

- Tessa, répéta-t-il en venant s'agenouiller devant elle. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi. Plus que tout. C'est bien pour ça que je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je n'ai pas épousé un homme comme ça. Je n'ai pas épousé un homme qui bat son fils.

- Ce n'est pas…

- C'est ce qu'il est, Sirius. Ce n'est pas juste un paquet qu'on t'a demandé de garder un moment. Nous sommes tout ce qu'il a. C'est notre fils. Tout comme Harry. Je n'ai rien dit jusqu'à maintenant. Je pensais qu'essayer de te forcer la main ne ferait que rendre les choses plus difficiles. J'ai bien conscience que c'était pénible pour lui, mais je pensais que ça s'arrangerait dès que tu réaliserais qu'il n'était pas comme tu l'imaginais, que tu ouvrirais les yeux devant la docilité dont il faisait preuve, devant sa volonté de se plier à tes règles. J'avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais avoir des œillères… tu es allé trop loin cette fois.

Elle soupira en renversant sa tête contre le dossier. Sirius lui prit la main et fut soulagé au delà de l'imaginable quand elle ne la retira pas.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait Tessa.

- Mais tu allais le faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se releva et tira la table basse devant le fauteuil, s'asseyant dessus. Il se passa les mains sur le visage.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne me reconnais plus. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je me suis trompé Tess. Je le reconnais. Si je n'avais pas vu les cicatrices…

- Tu l'aurais fais…

Il hocha la tête, n'osant pas croiser le regard accusateur de sa femme.

- Oui. Et même après avoir vu ce que Lucius lui avait fait, il a fallu que je parte de la maison. Parce que je voulais toujours le faire. Je voulais lui faire payer…

- Quoi ? D'être un adolescent ? De ne pas être parfait ? D'avoir eu un père abominable ? De ne pas s'entendre avec Ron ? D'avoir frappé Harry ?

Sirius se raidit à ces mots et Tess sut qu'elle avait tapé juste.

- As-tu au moins entendu Harry essayer de te retenir ? Est-ce que tu l'as entendu te supplier de ne pas faire ça ?

Sirius secoua la tête. Il se souvenait vaguement que son filleul lui avait parlé d'accident, avait essayé de le calmer, mais rien de précis. Il était trop furieux pour ça.

- Tu l'as choqué, continua Tessa, implacable. Quand il t'as vu frapper Draco, il ne t'a pas reconnu. En fait, je crois que ça fait un moment qu'il ne te reconnaît plus. Hermione a voulu partir. Elle refusait de rester dans la même maison que toi une minute de plus. Ron et Harry ont décidé de partir avec elle.

Sirius releva brusquement la tête vers son épouse.

- Ils sont chez Molly. Je les y aurais envoyés de toute façon. Il faut qu'on règle ça une bonne fois pour toute. Pas « plus tard », pas de « on verra ». On règle ça. Tu règles ça. Maintenant. Ou je fais mes bagages et je pars. Et j'emmène Draco loin de cette maison. Je demanderai à avoir sa garde. Je le peux grâce à notre mariage et Albus appuiera ma demande. N'ose même pas essayer de m'en empêcher, parce que je ne sais pas de quoi je serais capable.

- Je suis rentré pour régler ça, chérie. Pas parce que j'ai peur de te perdre. Parce que je sais que j'ai déconné.

- Ça pour avoir déconné…

- Je ne sais même pas si c'est rattrapable.

- Il a 16 ans. Et il a besoin d'un père. Alors oui, bien sûr que c'est rattrapable. Mais il va falloir du temps et ça va dépendre de ce que tu vas lui dire et de ton attitude envers lui. Je ne te demande pas d'être aussi proche de Draco que d'Harry. Je sais que c'est impossible. Mais vos relations peuvent être amicales, et même devenir affectueuses. Mais il faut que tu fasses un effort. Il ne l'admettra pas, même sous la torture. Mais il espère désespérément que tu fasses un geste vers lui.

- Permets-moi d'en douter.

- Sirius, siffla Tessa, ça fait des mois que j'essaye de le convaincre de te parler de ce que son père lui a fait. Je ne savais pas de quoi il s'agissait exactement, il ne m'avait rien dit, mais j'étais certaine que ça aiderait vos relations. Il a refusé. Pas uniquement par honte ou par fierté. Parce qu'il avait peur que tu ne le crois pas. Ou pire. Que tu le crois et que tu t'en fiches éperdument.

L'animagus garda le silence un moment. Digérant cette révélation.

- Je ne sais pas comment faire, avoua-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Tessa soupira et caressa la joue de son mari d'un geste tendre.

- Commence par lui parler sans lui crier dessus. Je crois qu'il a besoin de parler de tout ça, de son père. Tu es le seul à avoir vécu quelque chose de similaire. Toi tu peux le comprendre. Ça serait vraiment bien que vous en parliez ensemble, plus tard. Mais commence par aplanir les choses entre vous.

Il hocha la tête avant de se lever.

- Très bien. Où est-il ?

- Je lui ai fait prendre une potion calmante et je lui ai demandé de s'allonger un moment. Mais je pense que tu peux y aller.

Il se pencha pour embrasser son épouse et elle détourna la tête, ne lui offrant que sa joue. Il retint un soupir. Il l'avait mérité. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers et commença à monter les marches.

- Sirius ?

- Oui ?

- Laisse la porte ouverte.

Il hocha la tête. Bien sûr… Tessa n'avait pas confiance en lui. Et il devait admettre qu'à sa place, il n'aurait pas eu confiance non plus.  
Il atteint très vite la chambre de l'adolescent. Comme à son habitude il entra sans frapper et commença à fermer la porte derrière lui, machinalement, avant de se raviser et de la laisser ouverte.  
Draco s'était endormi.  
Sirius avança la main vers la chaise de bureau mais il changea d'avis et s'assit sur le lit. Il observa l'adolescent un moment. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit en voyant les bleus sur son visage et sa lèvre fendue. Il se demanda si Tessa n'avait pas appelé son père pour soigner le garçon parce qu'elle voulait régler cette histoire en famille ou parce qu'elle voulait qu'il ait sous les yeux les preuves de la violence dont il avait fait preuve. Il penchait pour la seconde solution.  
Il savait qu'il devait réveiller Draco mais il n'avait pas envie de le faire. Il ne voulait pas voir ses yeux s'emplir de peur en le découvrant devant lui. Il ne voulait pas voir dans le regard du garçon le reflet de ce qu'il était devenu.  
Avec un soupir il dû reconnaître que pour parler avec l'adolescent il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le réveiller. Son instinct lui disait d'aboyer le nom de Draco, mais il le musela. S'il s'était agi d'Harry, qu'aurait-il fait ? Connaissant la réponse à cette question, il tendit la main et secoua doucement le garçon par l'épaule.

- Draco, appela-t-il en prenant garde de ne pas élever la voix.

Il lui fallut moins d'une minute pour que l'adolescent ouvre les yeux. Son regard ensommeillé laissa la place à une expression inquiète et Sirius le vit jeter un œil désespéré vers la porte. Prenant soin de garder un ton calme, il se recula au pied du lit, laissant de l'espace au garçon et soupira.

- Il faut qu'on parle, toi et moi.

- Je suis désolé, répondit Draco du tac au tac, en déglutissant avec difficulté.

- Je sais, répondit-il en sachant que sa femme aurait été furieuse de cette réponse.

Il aurait dû dire au gamin qu'il n'avait pas de raison de l'être, mais cela ressemblait trop à des excuses qu'il n'était pas capable de prononcer.  
Il réalisa qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était venu pour lui parler et il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il devait faire. Réfléchissant rapidement, il dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

- Veux-tu aller vivre avec Rogue ?

A sa grande surprise, l'adolescent devint livide. Il aurait pourtant cru qu'il sauterait de joie à l'idée de partir de cette maison et d'aller habiter avec quelqu'un qui, de toute évidence, se souciait de lui.

- Draco ?

- Comme tu veux, répondit-il d'une voix étranglée.

- Non pas comme je veux, insista Sirius en se forçant à garder un ton calme. Comme tu veux toi. Est-ce que tu veux vivre avec Rogue ?

Draco lui jeta un regard incertain avant de secouer négativement la tête avec prudence. Il murmura quelque chose.

- Pardon ?

- Rien. Désolé.

- Draco, soupira Sirius. On ne va pas s'en sortir. Je te promets que quoi que tu dises, je ne me mettrai pas en colère.

L'adolescent lui jeta un regard peu convaincu avant de s'assurer que la porte était toujours grande ouverte.

- Vous voulez que je parte ?

- Non, répondit fermement Sirius, et il fut le premier étonné de voir qu'il était parfaitement sincère. On ne veut pas que tu t'en ailles. Mais je comprendrais… on comprendrait tous que tu aies envie de t'éloigner. Je pensais que tu voudrais partir. Ça t'éloignerait de moi.

- Et de Tessa, murmura le garçon d'un air désespéré.

Sirius l'observa quelques instants en silence. Il n'avait pas pensé à cela mais il était effectivement évident que Draco était devenu très proche de la jeune femme.

- Bien. Alors on va faire en sorte que les choses se passent mieux entre nous. Tu pourras aller passer quelques jours chez Rogue de temps en temps, et cet été, tu iras en Roumanie avec Charlie, ça nous fera du bien de ne pas être dans la même maison quelques jours. A Poudlard, je ferais en sorte de ne pas me mêler de tes affaires, de te traiter comme n'importe quel étudiant. Du moment que tes notes aux examens sont correctes, je te ficherais la paix sur celles des devoirs. Si tu fais une bêtise, je ne m'en mêlerais pas, tu t'arrangeras avec le professeur qui t'aura chopé. Mais tu pourras venir me voir si tu en as besoin. Ça sera un bon début, mais ça ne suffira pas. Il va falloir faire des efforts. Je vais devoir faire des efforts. Et toi il va falloir que tu apprennes à me faire confiance. Si tu ne me parles pas, je ne peux pas deviner ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête.

Draco rougit légèrement.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit pour mon père. Tessa voulait que je t'en parle. Et Severus aussi. Et la moitié de mes amis. Blaise était même à deux doigts de venir t'en parler lui-même.

- Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé dès le début.

- Je me suis dis que tu ne me croirais pas. C'est comme quand on m'a obligé à aller le voir, je voulais te demander de ne pas y aller, mais je me suis dis que tu allais te mettre en colère. Et que si ça arrivait à ses oreilles que je ne voulais pas venir, ça serait encore pire.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ça encore pire ?

Draco détourna le regard, gêné.

- Rien d'important.

- Draco !

L'adolescent sursauta et se leva du lit pour s'approcher de la fenêtre, mettant une distance raisonnable entre eux, et Sirius se maudit intérieurement. Ne pouvait-il pas parler plus de dix minutes à ce gosse sans élever le ton ? Il se leva à son tour et suivit le jeune homme.

- Dis-moi, dit-il d'une voix plus posée. Si le magenmagot veut de nouveau te faire voir ton père, j'aurais besoin de plus que de mon opinion à son égard pour m'y opposer. Et si tu ne veux effectivement pas le voir, donne-moi quelque chose pour empêcher une nouvelle visite.

Draco posa son front contre la fenêtre. Cette conversation était en train de faire lâcher ses nerfs. D'une voix tremblante, il raconta à Sirius tout ce que son père lui avait dit. Hormis son ordre « d'accident » sur la personne de Harry et la blessure qu'il lui avait infligée. Mais Sirius n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. Il fit pivoter le jeune homme face à lui.

- Tu ne me dis pas tout.

Une expression proche de la panique se peignit sur le visage du garçon et Sirius posa un bras sur le montant de la fenêtre, essayant de ne pas paraître menaçant.

- Draco, dis-moi. S'il te plait, se força-t-il à rajouter.

- Je ne l'aurais jamais fait, jura l'adolescent. Je te le jure.

- D'accord. Je te crois. Dis-moi.

- Il… Il m'a demandé de provoquer un accident de Quidditch et de tuer Harry, déclara très vite Draco avant de fermer les yeux, de toute évidence dans l'attente d'un coup.

Sous le choc, Sirius recula de quelques pas, s'éloignant du garçon, de peur de perdre son calme. Après avoir fait les cent pas quelques minutes, il lui jeta un regard et sa colère retomba de moitié. Draco était collé à la fenêtre, livide, la respiration haletante.

- Il ne t'a rien dit d'autre ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il parvint tout juste à garder neutre.

Le garçon secoua négativement la tête, prudemment, comme s'il attendait une inévitable explosion.

- Bien.

Pris d'un doute, il plissa les yeux et ajouta :

- Et il ne t'as rien fait ?

Draco se détourna de nouveau en marmonnant :

- Rien de permanent.

Sirius franchit la distance qui les séparait et le força à se retourner.

- Je ne plaisante pas Draco. Réponds-moi.

- Il a menacé de me casser le bras ! répondit l'adolescent avec colère. Ça a fait mal, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il savait bien que les aurors lui tomberaient dessus !

Sirius faillit mal réagir au ton qu'employa l'adolescent. Mais les larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux le calmèrent net. Les paroles de Remus lui revinrent en mémoire et il réalisa que le loup-garou avait raison. Ce gosse avait vécu dans la terreur toute sa vie. Le geste lui vint naturellement et cette fois, il ne se ravisa pas. Saisissant fermement l'adolescent par la nuque, il l'attira contre lui, sans un mot. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit Draco se détendre légèrement.

- Je ne le laisserai pas te toucher, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- Il finira par sortir, répondit le jeune homme d'un ton malheureux.

- Ça ne changera rien. Tu seras majeur d'ici là.

- Il se fichera que je sois majeur. Il utilisera un rituel de sang pour m'obliger à lui obéir.

Sirius s'écarta, un air songeur sur le visage. Il hocha la tête d'un air pensif et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Assieds-toi, ordonna-t-il en désignant le lit. Tessa ! cria-t-il par la porte ouverte.

La jeune femme ne tarda pas à les rejoindre et la tension quitta immédiatement le corps de Draco quand elle s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit.  
Ils regardèrent Sirius faire les cent pas tandis qu'il réfléchissait. Enfin, il raconta rapidement à son épouse ce que venait de lui dire Draco à propos de son père et de ses craintes à son sujet.

- Je ne vois pas 36000 façons de régler le problème de manière définitive…et légale, précisa-t-il à sa femme qui avait ouvert la bouche pour protester.

Celle-ci eut un sourire soulagé et lui fit signe de continuer.

- Tout d'abord, nous devons faire de Serv… hmm pardon, l'habitude, de Rogue le parrain officiel de Draco.

Tessa eut un sourire éblouissant. Elle avait déjà exprimé ce souhait en rentrant de Poudlard et Sirius s'était immédiatement braqué, refusant l'idée en bloc. Elle avait eu l'intention de laisser passer quelques jours avant de repartir à la charge.

- Quant à éviter un rituel de sang que Lucius pourrait utiliser pour obliger son fils à lui obéir même après sa majorité, j'ai bien une idée, mais je ne sais pas ce que vous allez en penser.

- Dis-nous, l'encouragea Tess.

- On pourrait adopter Draco… Ça changerait son lien de sang et Lucius ne pourrait plus utiliser celui-ci pour l'asservir.

Il se tourna vers Draco, tirant la chaise du bureau pour s'asseoir devant le jeune homme.

- Et je ne vois pas meilleure façon de te prouver que je veux sincèrement que tu fasses partie de cette famille. Et que je suis désolé de ne pas m'en être rendu compte plus tôt.

Draco jeta un regard incertain vers Tessa qui lui sourit. Elle lui prit la main et la serra.

- On t'adopterait tous les deux, précisa-t-elle sachant que c'était ce qui déciderait le garçon.

L'adolescent lui sourit à son tour avant de tourner son regard gris vers son cousin. Sirius se força à garder un air impassible, celui qui avait le moins de risque d'effrayer l'adolescent. Après une longue hésitation, Draco hocha prudemment la tête en signe d'acceptation. Le cri de joie de Tessa couvrit sans peine le soupir de soulagement que Sirius n'eut même pas conscience de pousser.


	16. Chapter 16 - Epilogue

**Et voilà les gens, c'est fini! Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic qui compte 175 pages word (c'est tout petit par rapport à SCR). **

**Un grand grand grand merci à Mystical (sadik) qui a corrigé ce chapitre au pied levé puisque je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de Morphée le concernant... Heureusement qu'on a, Misty et moi, de bonne boites mail au boulot ^^**

**Je n'ai plus de fic en réserve... Enfin, non, je reformule: je n'ai plus de fic publiable en réserve.(Mack, c'est pas la peine de râler, ça fera pas ressortir une fic du fond de l'ordi!) Parce que des projets, j'en ai; des fics que j'ai commencé à écrire aussi... et même une fic pour laquelle j'ai bouclé le plan... Mais il va falloir que je trouve un peu plus de temps pour écrire et, même si j'ai repris le boulot depuis maintenant 9 mois, je suis encore très fatiguée et j'ai du mal à rassembler mes idées pour faire quelques choses de correct. Et si c'est pour publier un truc bâclé, c'est pas la peine!**

**Mais je reviendrais! (comme les méchants! mouahahahahah!) Et j'espère qu'il y aura des lecteurs qui traîneront toujours dans le coin!**

**La traduction de la fic de Misslilymalfoy: aidez moi, continuera, bien entendu, a être publié!**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Draco paya la vendeuse de friandises et se retourna pour regagner son compartiment. Ginny Weasley lui rentra dedans en sortant précipitamment d'une cabine et il eut un sourire ironique.

- Ton pull est à l'envers Weasley.

Ginny rougit et lui adressa un remerciement à peine audible avant de s'engouffrer dans un autre compartiment juste au moment où son frère et Hermione apparaissaient au bout du couloir. Hermione lui sourit en le croisant et Ron ignora soigneusement l'échange. Leurs relations s'étaient améliorées autant qu'elles pouvaient l'être, ce qui signifiait que chacun évitait soigneusement de reconnaître l'existence de l'autre.  
L'adolescent retourna dans son propre compartiment et lança une chocogrenouille vers la jeune fille brune qui l'y attendait.

- Trouvé !

- Oh génial, s'exclama-t-elle en déchirant l'emballage. Il en restait.

- Eh! Partage un peu, sourit-il en attirant la demoiselle sur ses genoux pour l'embrasser.

Ils ne virent pas le reste du trajet passer et quand le train s'immobilisa, ils attendirent que les couloirs redeviennent silencieux avant de se décider à bouger. Draco descendit galamment la valise de sa compagne du filet à bagages et elle lui fit signe qu'elle allait se débrouiller pour la descendre du train.

-Vas-y, lui dit-elle. Je me redonne un coup de peigne et je descends. On se revoit après Noël.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et s'empressa de sortir du train, constatant qu'il était bon dernier… ou presque. Il se dirigea rapidement vers Harry et Tessa qui l'attendaient.

- On peut savoir ce que tu foutais ? grogna Harry. On se gèle !

Draco rougit légèrement en détournant les yeux. Harry allait ajouter quelque chose quand son regard fut attiré par la petite brune qui se faufilait hors du train pour rejoindre ses parents à quelques mètres de là. Il leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire moqueur.

- Astoria Greengrass… Evidemment… Je me demande pourquoi je pose encore des questions moi…

Draco lui jeta un regard en biais et répondit :

- Je te demande moi pourquoi Ginny Weasley avait son pull à l'envers quand elle est sortie de ton compartiment tout à l'heure, pendant que Weasley et Hermione faisaient leur tournée ?

Tessa sourit devant leurs chamailleries et les poussa vers le passage.

- Allez messieurs les tombeurs, on s'active. Sirius nous attend.

Du coin de l'œil elle vit Draco se rembrunir et elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Je suis sûre que tout se passera très bien.

Draco haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste. Tessa lui sourit et les entraîna vers le chaudron baveur. Draco passa le premier dans la cheminée. Contrairement à son habitude, il trébucha légèrement en arrivant dans le salon des Black. Il eut un sursaut en voyant Sirius, l'air sombre, qui attendait, assis dans le fauteuil en face de l'âtre.

- Vous en avez mis du temps, grogna l'animagus. Le repas va être froid.

Draco leva discrètement les yeux au ciel. Comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas réchauffer les plats d'un coup de baguette. Mais vu la mauvaise humeur manifeste de Sirius, il n'osa pas le lui faire remarquer. Tessa et Harry arrivèrent à leur tour et ils passèrent à table, en silence. Après le repas, Harry et Draco se levèrent pour monter ranger leurs bagages et se coucher. Alors qu'ils allaient sortir de la cuisine, Sirius se décida à sortir de son mutisme.

- Draco ! Demain à 8h. Soit prêt.

L'adolescent pâlit légèrement en acquiesçant et Tessa eut un soupir. Quand les garçons eurent quitté la cuisine elle jeta un regard à son mari qui se leva pour l'aider à débarrasser.

- Je sais, grogna-t-il. Je sais.

.

OoO

.

Comme toujours lorsqu'il devait se lever plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumée, Tessa était venu réveiller Draco. Sirius et lui avait petit-déjeuné en silence, baillant à tour de rôle. Ils étaient à présent au ministère.

- Allez, siffla Sirius d'un ton sec, qu'on en finisse ! Salle d'audience numéro 4.

Il s'engagea dans un couloir d'un pas rapide, suivi par l'adolescent qui devenait de plus en plus pale au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de leur destination. Sans s'en rendre compte, il commença à ralentir, jusqu'à presque s'arrêter lorsque la lourde porte noire de la salle d'audience fut en vue.  
Sentant qu'il n'était plus suivi, Sirius se retourna brusquement et eut un soupir en découvrant le garçon immobile, livide, à quelques pas de lui. Il traversa la distance qui les séparait en quelques pas et, saisissant le menton de Draco, le força à le regarder.

- Tout va bien, lui dit-il. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a obtenu le droit d'être présent qu'il pourra t'approcher. Je ne le laisserais pas t'approcher. S'il fait ne serait-ce que te regarder de travers, peu importe ce que dira King, je le massacre.

Draco lui adressa un pâle sourire.

- Mr Black veuillez lâcher le cou de l'accusé et venir témoigner ?

- C'est l'idée.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil vers la salle d'audience et soupira. Sirius posa une main sur sa nuque et l'attira plus prêt de lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Je comprends ton inquiétude. Mais ne le laisse pas voir que sa présence t'affecte. Montre-lui que tu es passé à autre chose et que tu te fiches complètement de lui. Et n'oublie pas que tu n'es pas seul.

- Severus est arrivé, tu crois ?

Sirius jeta un œil sur sa montre à gousset.

- Le connaissant, oui. Allez, allons-y.

Il poussa doucement le garçon devant lui et ils entrèrent dans la salle d'audience. King était déjà là, avec les membres du magenmagot. Le fauteuil de l'accusé était vide, mais Draco savait qu'il ne le resterait pas longtemps. Comme l'avait prédit Sirius, Rogue était déjà là. Quand il les vit entrer, il se leva et vint serrer son filleul dans ses bras, adressant un signe de tête à l'animagus par-dessus l'épaule de l'adolescent en guise de salutation. Les deux hommes ne seraient jamais amis, mais leurs relations étaient plus cordiales maintenant qu'ils en étaient à leur seconde année d'enseignement en commun.

- Tout va bien ? murmura Severus.

- Ça ira mieux quand ce sera fini, soupira Draco.

- Ce n'est qu'une journée difficile à passer, lui assura le professeur de potions. Tu en as connu de pires.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel devant l'allusion à peine voilée à l'année précédente et Draco eut un sourire hésitant. Rogue tourna son attention vers son collègue de travail.

- Je suis étonné que Tessa ne soit pas là.

- On en a discuté et on ne voyait pas l'utilité de réveiller Harry à 6h. Comme il ne sera pas admis dans la salle d'audience, qu'il attende à la maison ou à la cafétéria… Ils nous rejoindront pour manger ce midi et Harry passera l'après midi avec Maugrey au bureau des aurors. Tess restera avec nous.

De l'autre coté de la salle, Kingsley se leva et ordonna à la cantonade de s'asseoir. Il fit ensuite un signe à un auror qui attendait près d'une porte dérobée. Celui-ci hocha la tête et se glissa à l'extérieur. Draco ne pouvait détacher son regard de la porte par laquelle il avait disparu. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine quand l'homme revint accompagné de Lucius. Bien qu'il soit entravé, le mangemort se tenait fièrement. Son regard perçant se posa sur son fils et celui-ci se raidit. Sirius donna une tape sur le bras de son cousin qui sursauta et se tourna vers lui.

- Ne le regarde pas, lui ordonna-t-il. Ne le laisse pas te déstabiliser.

- Ouais, ok.

- Tu n'auras qu'à répondre aux questions de King. Ne le regarde pas, insista-t-il, la seule chose que ça fera, ce sera de paniquer, de t'embrouiller. Tu vas témoigner et dis-toi qu'il n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir.

- Dommage, grogna Severus, derrière eux. Je me serais volontiers occupé de lui personnellement.

Sirius hocha distraitement la tête, arrachant un sourire à l'adolescent. Kingsley fit signe à l'auror d'ôter les entraves de Lucius et de l'asseoir sur le fauteuil de l'accusé, fauteuil enchanté qui, sans le ligoter, l'empêchait de se lever.

- Nous ouvrons la révision du procès de Lucius Malefoy suite à de nouveaux éléments. Draco Malefoy, fils biologique en rupture de liens de sang de l'accusé, est ici pour témoigner de l'activité de Mangemort de Monsieur Malefoy, ainsi que de l'incitation au meurtre à laquelle il a été soumis l'année dernière.  
Nous commencerons par entendre le témoignage oral de Draco Malefoy puis, afin que les choses soient parfaitement claires, ce jeune homme a accepté de nous confier ses souvenirs afin que nous puissions délibérer en toute connaissance de cause.

Lucius fusilla son fils du regard mais celui-ci regardait obstinément droit devant lui, évitant soigneusement de tourner la tête vers son géniteur.  
Après avoir échangé quelques mots en aparté avec les membres du magenmagot, Kingsley invita Draco à venir s'asseoir sur un fauteuil semblable à celui de l'accusé mais qui, contrairement à ce dernier, n'immobilisait pas la personne qui y prenait place.

Severus pressa l'épaule de Draco en signe d'encouragement quand ce dernier passa devant lui. L'adolescent s'installa à la place qu'on lui avait désignée en prenant une discrète mais profonde inspiration.

- Déclinez vos nom, prénom, age et profession, demanda King d'un ton formel.

- Draco Malefoy. 17 ans. Etudiant à Poudlard.

- Vous dites avoir des informations concernant l'affiliation de Lucius Malefoy au groupe illégal des mangemorts.

- Mon géniteur portait la marque des ténèbres, révéla Draco, celle-ci a disparue à la mort de son maître mais je l'ai vue à de nombreuses reprises.

- Lucius Malefoy a été interrogé sous veritaserum, fit remarquer l'un des membres du magenmagot. Rien dans son interrogatoire n'a pu établir ses liens avec les mangemorts.

- Lucius avait pour habitude de retirer de son esprit les souvenirs l'incriminant directement. Ceux-ci étaient conservés dans une bulle magique qui avait pour fonction de détruire ce qu'elle contenait si elle n'était pas désactivée par son créateur dans les 24 heures. La connaissance restante de ses affiliations était trop diffuse pour être révélée dans un interrogatoire classique. Les questions auraient du être extrêmement spécifiques pour le confondre.

- Le rapport du maître de potion Severus Rogue sur les défaillances du véritaserum dans le cadre de l'altération volontaire de souvenir à été placé dans le dossier qui vous a été remis, signala Kingsley.

Le juge qui avait posé la question hocha la tête, apparemment satisfait de la réponse qu'il avait obtenue.

- Continuez, ordonna le ministre à Draco

- Et bien il recevait aussi régulièrement des personnes qui étaient ouvertement servants du seigneur des ténèbres.

- Pouvez-vous citer quelques noms ?

- Rodolphus et Bellatrix Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback, Walden MacNair. Vol…Vous-savez-qui est venu en personne à plusieurs reprises.

- Avez-vous subi des pressions visant à vous faire prendre la marque des ténèbres ?

- Il était tenu pour acquis que je prendrais la marque dès mes 17 ans. Mon opinion n'a pas été demandée et mon manque d'enthousiasme n'a pas été apprécié.

- Avez-vous spécifiquement exprimé votre désaccord ? demanda de nouveau le juge qui semblait avoir pour mission de se faire l'avocat du diable.

- Une fois. Ma mère l'avait également fait une fois avant cela.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Mon géniteur s'est plaint à son maître de la mauvaise influence que ma mère exerçait sur moi. Elle a été assassinée le soir même.

- Et vous ?

- Pardon ?

- Vous dites avoir exprimé votre refus de prendre la marque. Que s'est-il passé ?

Draco déglutit et désigna Lucius du menton.

- Il m'a battu. Et jeté le doloris.

- C'est ridicule, éructa Malefoy. Il raconte n'importe quoi !

Draco sursauta violemment au son de sa voix et ses mains se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Sirius amorça un geste pour se lever, son regard meurtrier fixé sur le mangemort. Rogue le fit rasseoir brusquement sous le regard d'avertissement de Kingsley. Quand le ministre fut certain que l'animagus se tiendrait tranquille, il se tourna vers Lucius.

- Veuillez vous taire, monsieur Malefoy, dit-il sévèrement. Votre présence ici relève d'une pure courtoisie de notre part. Les allégations de Draco seront confirmées ou infirmées par les souvenirs qu'il nous confiera tout à l'heure. Si vous devez encore perturber cette audience, je vous renvoie séance tenante à Azkaban !

Lucius hocha sèchement la tête, signifiant qu'il avait compris. Et Kingsley reprit l'interrogatoire de l'adolescent après avoir lancé un dernier regard méprisant au mangemort. Celui dura un long moment, les membres du magenmagot n'hésitant à poser les mêmes questions sous différentes formes. Lorsque les juges admirent n'avoir plus de questions à poser, Kingsley jeta un tempus.

- Bien il est 10h. Nous avons le temps de visionner les souvenirs du jeune Draco. Il sera ensuite temps de prendre une pause déjeuner.

Un auror apporta un lot de fioles vides et Kingsley procéda lui-même à la copie des souvenirs. Il savait l'opération douloureuse aussi décida-t-il de se limiter à la récupération de quatre souvenirs. Chaque copie durait à peine cinq minutes. Il guida Draco tout au long de l'opération, lui indiquant quels souvenirs étaient les plus pertinents et les plus utiles à voir. Quand ils eurent terminé, Draco avait le souffle court et une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait son visage. Kingsley lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule et lui conseilla de retourner s'asseoir près de son parrain et de son père adoptif.

- J'ai à présent récupéré les souvenirs que nous allons visionner. La pensine que nous allons utiliser est enchantée pour projeter le souvenir concerné sur l'écran blanc qui se trouve sur votre droite. Je demande le silence pendant ce visionnage et vous rappelle que le jeune Draco a répondu à toutes vos questions. Nous ne l'interrogerons plus sur les sujets que nous avons abordés jusque là.

L'ensemble des juges hochèrent la tête tout en s'installant de manière à faire face à l'écran. Draco lui, ne bougea pas. Il lui suffisait de tourner la tête pour voir l'écran, mais il n'était pas sur d'avoir envie de revivre ces instants avec autant de clarté.  
Kingsley versa le contenu de la première fiole dans la large vasque, plus grande qu'une pensine ordinaire, qu'utilisait le magenmagot. L'écran blanc se brouilla d'une brume opaque et argentée pendant quelques secondes avant qu'une image n'apparaisse.

_Une salle à manger luxueuse. Une table mise pour cinq. Des elfes s'affairant. Draco entra dans la pièce et se plaça sagement derrière sa chaise, attendant en silence.  
Lucius et Narcissa entrèrent à leur tour, suivis de Rodolphus et Bellatrix Lestrange.  
Sur un signe de son père, Draco prit place à table, toujours parfaitement silencieux. Les elfes servirent le repas. A peine l'entrée entamée, Bellatrix se lança dans une diatribe enflammée contre les sorciers nés-moldus. Lucius et Rodolphus acquiesçaient avec conviction tandis que Narcissa conservait une attitude indifférente._

- Eh bien mon garçon, demanda soudain Bellatrix, je suppose que tu es impatient de rejoindre les rangs du maître !

_Draco tressaillit et jeta un regard angoissé vers sa tante. Ne savait-elle pas qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se manifester à table ? Que son père ne voulait pas entendre le son de sa voix lorsqu'il recevait des invités ? Bellatrix le regarda, attendant une réponse. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle comprit et se tourna vers son beau-frère._

_- Salazar, Lucius ! Laisse donc ce garçon participer à la conversation. Il est presque un homme !_

_Lucius jeta un regard glacial à son fils et lui ordonna de répondre à sa tante d'un hochement de tête._

_- Bien sur ma tante, répondit donc l'adolescent d'un ton manquant cruellement d'enthousiasme. Rien ne me fera plus plaisir que de mettre ma baguette au service du maître._

_Il avait l'air de réciter une leçon apprise par cœur. Narcissa fronça les sourcils, mécontente et son mouvement d'humeur ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de son époux qui la regarda d'un air suspicieux. Bellatrix, qui n'avait rien remarqué reprit son monologue d'une voix excitée, dissimulant aux personnes présentes le soupir résigné de son neveu_.

L'écran se brouilla de nouveau avant de redevenir parfaitement blanc. Kingsley agita sa baguette et le souvenir s'éleva au-dessus de la pensine, en un long filament argenté, pour regagner sa fiole. Les membres du magenmagot débattaient passionnément entre eux de ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Kingsley les laissa discuter un moment avant de réclamer le silence et de déverser dans la vasque le second souvenir.

_Ils se trouvaient dans un bureau. Contrairement à d'habitude, Draco ne se trouvait pas debout devant le long meuble de bois massif, les mains croisés dans le dos, la tête haute et le dos droit non, il était assis sur un siège à côté de son père qui lui montrait des documents._

- Donc tu vois ? Chaque mois, je fais un versement. Sur le compte de Walden Macnair. Dans ma comptabilité officielle il s'agit d'un don pour permettre l'étude des animaux dangereux et ainsi savoir s'il est possible de s'en protéger sans recourir à une systématique exécution. C'est assez nébuleux pour que personne n'interroge jamais Walden sur l'usage qu'il fait de cet argent. Il se charge ensuite de le remettre, en plusieurs fois pour plus de prudence, au seigneur des ténèbres. S'il devait m'arriver quoi que ce soit, tu devras continuer ces dépôts à ma place. Est-ce bien compris ?

_- Oui père…_

Le second souvenir ne provoqua pas autant de remous que le premier, chacun ayant été conscient que l'argent de Lucius avait servi des causes bien obscures. Kingsley n'attendit donc pas pour verser le contenu du troisième flacon dans la pensine.

_Des bruits de petites explosions retentissaient dans tout le manoir et une épaisse fumée s'échappait du salon. Intrigué, Draco entra dans la pièce pour y découvrir un spectacle pour le moins inhabituel. Son père, les cheveux attaché d'un ruban noir, vêtu d'un simple pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche, jetaient des sorts de destruction sur une kyrielle d'objets qu'il avait de toute évidence sortis d'un coffre dissimulé derrière le manteau de la cheminée majestueuse des Malefoy.  
L'adolescent s'approcha prudemment. Son père ne lui jetant pas le moindre regard, il se risqua à avancer suffisamment pour voir ce que celui-ci faisait. Des débris jonchaient le sol et Lucius, d'un geste rageur, détruisait grimoires, fioles et artefacts divers. Draco eut un mouvement de surprise en voyant que son père, toujours tiré à quatre épingles, avait négligemment remonté les manches de sa chemise pour agir plus à son aise, exposant par là même sa marque des ténèbres, noire, ondulante et menaçante._

_- Ces maudits aurors et leurs perquisitions, grogna le mangemort, faisant sursauter son fils qui avait naïvement cru que son entrée était passé inaperçue. Une fortune, je suis en train de détruire une vraie fortune. Et plus que la valeur marchande de ces objets, c'est le pouvoir qu'ils renferment qu'il est ignoble de perdre ainsi ! Il me faudra des années pour réunir à nouveau une telle collection !_

_Draco resta immobile et silencieux, sentant qu'il ne valait mieux pas énerver son père davantage._

_- Quand le maitre aura vaincu cet imbécile de Dumbledore et ce crétin de soi-disant survivant, quand il régnera sur le monde sorcier, je demanderai comme une faveur personnelle que chacun de ceux qui auront eu l'audace de fouiller ma maison soient égorgés par Fenrir et ses amis. Et avant que leur sort ne soit scellé, je torturerai et exterminerai moi-même leur famille sous leurs yeux !_

_Toujours immobile Draco hocha vaguement la tête, ne sachant pas si son père le voyait._

_- Et si cette guerre devait se prolonger, si je ne suis plus là pour me venger moi-même, tu le feras pour moi, mon fils !_

_Draco déglutit et répondit ce que Lucius attendait de lui._

_- Evidemment père._

_Tout à son activité et sa diatribe vengeresse, Lucius ne remarqua pas son flagrant manque d'enthousiasme._

Avant même que l'écran ne redevienne blanc, les juges explosèrent. La discussion, animée, portait à la fois sur la vision bien précise de la marque des ténèbres sur le bras de Lucius et sur les artefacts que l'homme détruisait dans le souvenir. Certains de ces objets avaient été reconnus par les anciens aurors devenus membres du magenmagot et il ne faisait aucun doute pour eux que l'aristocrate s'était livré à une pratique intensive de la magie la plus noire pouvant exister.  
Certains exprimèrent violement leur désapprobation concernant le fait que Draco n'ai pas témoigné plus tôt. Kingsley ramena immédiatement le silence d'une voix de stentor et rappela sévèrement que ce dernier était mineur au moment du premier procès et n'était donc pas autorisé à témoigner comme témoin à charge. Il rappela que l'adolescent n'avait atteint sa majorité que depuis quelques mois et que, étant étudiant en dernière année à Poudlard, il avait été décidé que la révision du procès pouvait attendre les vacances de Noel.

- Je sais que vous êtes fatigués, que vous avez faim également, si j'en crois mes oreilles, ajouta-t-il, déclenchant quelques rires. Aussi je vous propose de voir le dernier souvenir du jeune Draco et de nous retirer pour le déjeuner. Nous nous retrouverons à 14h pour la seconde partie du débat.

L'ensemble des juges approuvèrent bruyamment la proposition du ministre qui versa dans la pensine le dernier flacon. A sa place, Draco soupira et ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas revoir cette scène. Seule sa dignité l'empêcha de se boucher les oreilles.

_Lucius faisait les cent pas dans le salon de son manoir. Au bout d'un moment, il se tourna vers son fils qui était resté immobile, le dos droit et les mains croisés derrière le dos, comme à son habitude._

_- Qu'entends-tu exactement par : je ne suis pas intéressé ? demanda-t-il d'un ton menaçant._

_Draco déglutit mais ne baissa pas les yeux._

_- Je ne suis pas aussi fanatique que vous ou tante Bellatrix et, si je ne suis pas contre les idées du seigneur des ténèbres, je n'ai pas envie de mettre ma vie à son service._

_- J'aurais agi trop tard en te soustrayant à l'influence néfaste de ta traitresse de mère ? hurla Lucius, fou de rage._

_- Mère avait ses propres raisons de ne pas vouloir me voir m'engager, répliqua-t-il d'un ton froid qui ne put masquer totalement sa peur. Elle n'a rien à voir avec ma décision._

_- Ta décision ? répéta Lucius avant d'éclater de rire. Parce que tu crois avoir le choix en la matière ?_

_- Pourquoi me poser la question si votre décision est prise ? demanda l'adolescent d'un ton hésitant._

_- Pour éprouver ton obéissance et tes convictions, répondit froidement son père. Fort heureusement, il me reste assez de temps pour te remettre dans le droit chemin avant qu'il ne soit le moment de te présenter devant le maitre._

_Sans crier garde, il avança d'un pas et gifla Draco de toutes ses forces, l'envoyant sur le sol. Il le releva par les cheveux et le jeta contre la table. Sachant de toute évidence ce qui l'attendait, l'adolescent ne chercha pas à fuir ou à protester. Il se pencha légèrement en avant, laissant le dossier de la chaise placée devant lui s'enfoncer douloureusement dans son estomac, et posa les mains sur la table. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lucius abattit une fine baguette flexible, qui semblait faite en cuivre, sur son dos, le faisant se pencher plus encore en avant. Sans lui laisser le temps de se redresser, il recommença, encore et encore jusqu'à arracher des gémissements pathétiques à son héritier. Celui-ci tint bon pendant de longues minutes puis ses forces l'abandonnèrent et il s'écroula sur le sol, cherchant sa respiration.  
Lucius cessa de frapper. Il regarda la chemise blanche de son fils s'imbiber de sang, là où la baguette avait déchiré le vêtement et entaillé la peau._

_- Tu es pitoyable, cracha le mangemort. Tu n'es pas digne d'être mon fils. Mais je vais t'endurcir mon garçon, crois-moi !_

_Il sortit sa baguette et d'un air presque désinvolte, lança le sortilège du doloris. Les hurlements de Draco résonnèrent aussitôt. Lucius maintint le sortilège une quinzaine de secondes avant de lever sa baguette._

_- Oui crois-moi, répéta-t-il, je vais t'endurcir._

_Il quitta la pièce sans un regard pour le jeune homme qui sanglotait, roulé en boule sur le sol du manoir._

Les juges, tout comme Kingsley, étaient horrifiés et outrés. Ils jetaient des regards noirs à Lucius qui affichait un air indifférent, ainsi que des regards empreints de compassion à l'adolescent, assis à quelques mètres de là.  
Celui-ci s'était mis à trembler comme une feuille dès qu'il avait entendu le bruit de la gifle. Bien qu'il n'ait pas levé les yeux vers l'écran, cela ne l'avait pas empêché de revivre cette scène, ainsi que celles, identiques, qui lui avaient succédées et les larmes avaient roulées sur ses joues sans qu'il s'en rende compte.  
Son géniteur n'avait rien vu et cela était sa seule consolation. Dès qu'il avait remarqué la pâleur de l'adolescent, Sirius l'avait saisi par la nuque et attiré contre lui, le dissimulant aux regards. Derrière eux, Severus avait tendu la main et l'avait posé sur l'épaule de son filleul, lui apportant une dose supplémentaire de réconfort.

Kingsley jeta un regard vers eux et croisa le regard bouillonnant de colère de son ami.

- Je crois qu'il est plus que temps de faire une pause, dit-il. Allons tous déjeuner. Et retrouvons nous à 14h pour mettre enfin un terme à cette histoire.

Sirius hocha la tête mais empêcha Draco de bouger.

- Attendons que tout le monde soit sorti, dit-il.

Après quelques minutes, ils sortirent à leur tour. Sirius eut un sourire en constatant qu'il n'y avait que Percy dans le couloir. De toute évidence, ce dernier s'était assuré que personne ne s'attarde pour poser des questions à Draco.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers une cafétéria moldue, à quelques rues de là, où Tessa et Harry les attendaient comme convenu. La jeune femme bondit de sa chaise en avisant la pâleur de Draco.

- Merlin, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Rien, la rassura son époux en poussant doucement Draco vers une chaise. Quelques souvenirs pénibles à revivre.

L'adolescent hocha vaguement la tête, murmurant qu'il allait parfaitement bien. Tessa avait déjà passé commande, connaissant les gouts de sa famille et sachant que la majorité des plats de cet établissement totalement moldu étaient inconnus de Severus. Harry, assis face à Draco, lui tendit une chocogrenouille.

- On dirait que tu as vu un détraqueur, dit-il simplement.

- Si je pouvais me débarrasser de Lucius aussi facilement, murmura l'adolescent qui tentait de calmer ses tremblements.

- J'aurais bien quelques idées, mais le ministère ne serait pas d'accord, répliqua Harry avec un sourire mauvais.

Même Tessa hocha la tête. Draco finit par cesser de trembler, le chocolat n'étant surement pas étranger à la chose. Ils déjeunèrent en causant de choses et d'autres, mais Draco ne se détendit pas totalement. A 13h15, Sirius soupira et annonça qu'ils devaient y retourner.

- Déjà ? murmura Draco

- Oui, affirma l'animagus. Il faut passer par le quartier des aurors pour laisser Harry avec Maugrey. Nous auront tout juste le temps de remonter à la salle d'audience ensuite.

- Il le faut vraiment ? Demanda Tessa d'un ton inquiet. Tu ne crois pas qu'il en a assez fait ?

- Nous voulons être sur que Lucius n'ait aucune chance d'échapper à la sentence qu'il mérite, expliqua Severus en jetant un œil à son filleul qui était devenu livide.

- Je vais demander à King de t'épargner un témoignage, intervint Sirius. Ton souvenir dans la pensine devrait être suffisant. Ça ira très vite. Le plus long sera d'attendre les délibérations mais Lucius ne sera pas dans la salle d'audience. Il sera emmené en cellule et reviendra pour entendre la sentence.

Draco hocha la tête, l'air peu convaincu.

- Après ce sera fini. Totalement, lui rappela Severus d'un ton posé.

- Ok allons y, déclara l'adolescent en prenant une profonde inspiration.

Ils retournèrent au ministère où ils découvrirent que Maugrey, fier de faire visiter son service à Harry, les attendait dans le hall. Le vieil auror souhaita bon courage à Draco et entraina celui-qui-avait-vaincu dans les entrailles du ministère. Dès qu'ils furent à la salle d'audience, Sirius alla s'entretenir avec Kingsley et Percy. Il revint très vite.

- Kingsley est d'accord. Dès que l'audience reprendra, il prendra ton souvenir et le diffusera. Ensuite les juges délibéreront. Il pense que ça ne prendra pas trop longtemps d'ailleurs.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en discuter davantage. Sur un signe de Kingsley, Lucius fut ramené sur le fauteuil. Il jeta immédiatement un regard d'avertissement à son fils mais l'adolescent, assis à présent entre Sirius et Tessa, ne s'en rendit pas compte.  
Le ministre annonça immédiatement qu'en raison de la journée éprouvante qu'ils venaient tous de vivre, il avait décidé de se contenter de visionner le souvenir de Draco concernant l'incitation au meurtre.

- Si quelqu'un a des questions, Draco y répondra ensuite. Mais je pense que le souvenir devrait nous suffire.

Sur son invitation, Draco vint le rejoindre et Kingsley copia le souvenir de sa visite à Lucius, un an et demi plus tôt.  
Dès que l'adolescent eut rejoins sa famille, il versa le souvenir dans la pensine enchantée.

- Ne regarde pas, lui souffla Tessa.

L'adolescent hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Comme pour le dernier souvenir de la matinée, il ne put pas se soustraire au son du souvenir qui se déroula immédiatement derrière ses paupières closes comme s'il y était. Il s'entendit lui-même saluer son père et faire l'inventaire de ses notes de BUSEs, il entendit leur conversation anodine, presque mondaine. Puis son père parla du quidditch, lui suggérant, ou plutôt lui donnant l'ordre, de provoquer un accident qui couterait la vie d'Harry et Draco entendit les exclamations de stupeur des juges, ainsi que le grognement de colère de Sirius qui le fit se rapprocher instinctivement de Tessa. L'animagus lui tapa sur l'épaule pour lui signifier qu'il n'était pas en colère contre lui. Draco espéra que Kingsley arrêterait le souvenir à ce moment là, puisqu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, mais le ministre le laissa se dérouler. Il sentit Tessa se tendre à ses cotés en même temps que le ton de son père se modifia et elle laissa échapper un petit cri horrifié quand il se jeta sur lui, lui tordant le bras dans le dos. Il sentit la main de Sirius passer par-dessus lui pour serrer celle de son épouse. Celle-ci, sans lâcher la main de son mari, attira Draco contre elle de son autre bras. Il se laissa aller contre son épaule, soulagé qu'on ne lui demande pas d'être fort, digne et impassible.

- Il est parti, lui souffla Tessa après un moment.

Draco s'autorisa à ouvrir les yeux. En effet, Lucius avait été emmené et les juges se retiraient pour délibérer. Sirius se passa une main sur le visage et Severus avait un regard meurtrier, fixé sur la porte par laquelle on avait emmené le mangemort.

- Tu aurais du nous le dire, soupira Sirius.

- On se demande pourquoi il a gardé le silence, ironisa la jeune femme d'un ton mordant qui arracha un sourire au maitre des potions.

- Je sais, grogna l'animagus.

Draco ne répondit rien. Il se sentait vidé de toute énergie. Heureusement, comme l'avait prédit Kingsley, les juges ne restèrent pas longtemps absents. Lucius fut ramené pour l'écoute de la sentence que devait prononcer Kingsley au nom de tout le mangemagot.  
Le baiser du détraqueur. A l'unanimité.

Sous le choc, Draco se tourna vers son père. Il n'entendit pas ses hurlements de rage. C'est à peine en vérité s'il le vit se débattre dans la claire intention de se jeter sur son fils. Il se contenta de le fixer, en silence, mémorisant les longs cheveux blonds, la mâchoire carrée, les yeux gris et froids. C'était fini et il n'éprouvait pas la joie qu'il aurait du ressentir.

- Draco ? lui parvint la voix inquiète de Tessa.

Il sursauta et réalisa que tous avaient quitté la salle, qu'il ne restait qu'eux. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire qu'il allait bien mais aucun son n'en sortit. Comment aurait-il pu leur dire ce qu'il ressentait ? Ils ne comprendraient pas.

- C'est normal, résonna la voix grave de Severus. Il était malgré tout ton père. Il est normal que tu sois sous le choc.

Draco s'attendait à ce que Sirius se mette à hurler mais il se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- Ca va te prendre un peu de temps pour l'accepter.

- Mais rien ne presse, ajouta Tessa d'une voix douce. Tu as le droit d'être triste. Tu as tout ton temps.

Ils sortirent de la salle. Harry les attendaient, Maugrey ayant du partir sur le terrain quelques minutes plus tôt. Sans rien dire le gryffondor lui tendit un paquet de chocogrenouilles qu'il avait acheté à la cafétéria du ministère.

- Va te falloir au moins ça, marmonna-t-il.

- Merci.

Tessa eut un soupir. Certes, la sentence était dure à avaler pour Draco, mais elle était contente. Elle était sûre au moins que Lucius ne se servirait pas de ses relations pour sortir de prison et redevenir un danger dans la vie de celui qu'elle considérait comme l'un de ses fils.

Severus serra une dernière fois Draco dans ses bras, lui fit promettre de lui écrire s'il voulait parler et reparti à Poudlard, où, bien que peu d'élèves soient restés pour les vacances, sa présence était tout de même requise. Il salua tout le monde, y compris Sirius avant de partir dans un tourbillon de robes noires.

Tessa resta songeuse un instant avant d'adresser un sourire à sa famille.

- Bon, je dois passer au magasin moldu pour acheter des CD, déclara-t-elle, espérant détendre l'atmosphère et donner à chacun une occasion de se changer les idées. Qui veut venir ?

- Moi je viens, déclara Harry tandis que Draco faisait une grimace à l'idée d'une virée shopping. Ils viennent de sortir le dernier CD d'Evanescence et je meurs d'envie de l'écouter.

- Moi je rentre, déclara Sirius. Je suis vanné.

- Draco ? demanda la jeune femme avec un sourire

L'adolescent n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde.

- Je rentre avec Sirius.


End file.
